


Instincts

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Animalistic Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bonding, Chosen One, Creampie, Death, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hunting, Imprinting, Knotting, Loki - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protective Loki, Protectiveness, Rutting, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Tickling, Violence, Werewolf Loki, Wolves, heat - Freeform, knots, omega - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, wolf loki, wolf realm, wolfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 93,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing a story about Alpha/Beta/Omega</p><p>Loki thinks he's the only one on Asgard that is an Alpha wolf. Until he meets Layla, an Omega wolf. But Odin has a rule that all with half wolf genes must be banished, aside from his son Loki.<br/>Can they keep Layla a secret? Has Loki finally found his mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He loved the feeling of the wind rushing through his fur, the dirt beneath his paws and the freedom he had as he ran through the forest.

The big black wolf stopped in his tracks as he reached the top of the cliff that looked out over the city of Asgard. He took in a deep breath and surveyed his home. All was peaceful and had been for a while now.

Loki stretched out his front legs and then his back ones. While he wanted to stay out for another night, he knew if he stayed away from the palace for too long people would start to get suspicious. Only his family knew of his wolf side.

It was both a blessing and a curse. 

It had started when he turned 4. He had changed right on front of his brother and mother into a young cub. That was when he was told the truth about his true parentage. They had been like him, half wolf half Aesir.  

His mother had went to Odin and Frigga for guidance after his father had taken advantage of her being in heat, then he had just ran off. So Frigga and Odin took her in and cared for her. But she died while giving birth as it had been a complicated birth. So Odin and Frigga took the baby in as their own. 

He wasn’t too worried about his true heritage. For being half wolf came in handy at times, such as when at war. He could sniff out enemy camps and destroy them all while they slept.  

The only bad thing, was that he never felt a connection to any woman. No matter how many he tried to lie with, he could never get the satisfaction that he craved. It was like an itch that couldn’t be scratched no matter how many times he tried.

He was told about his body, how it would differ from the other Aesir. He had been embarrassed to have that conversation with his mother. She had told him about how wolves normally knot their mates. But that had never happened to him before, so he thought he perhaps hadn’t inherited that gene. However, he did note that there was a slight bulge near the base of his penis. But it never seemed to grow larger, even when he was having sex. He never had the urge to go past it for some reason. His mother seemed to think it was because he hadn’t found the right mate yet to bond with.

She also told him how there were others in the universe like him. They were all known as Alphas and omegas. Some could turn into a wolf like he could and others couldn’t. But as far as he knew, there were none on Asgard that could turn into a wolf. Aside from him.

He was different from the normal wild wolves. They were all brown, whereas he was as black as a raven. He was also quicker and stronger than them. He of course had the mind of a god, which meant he was smarter than them all. All of those things combined made him a very dangerous predator. If only Asgard’s enemies knew of what he was, what he could be, they would never quarrel with them again.

That was one of the reasons why Odin had declared that he would banish any others like him. As they were much too dangerous to have around and he made the only exception for his adopted son.  
  


Loki was away to make his way back home, but he froze on the spot as he suddenly smelt something in the light breeze. It was a scent that he had never come across before. It was delicious, sweet and like winter.

He silently walked towards the direction of where the smell was coming from. But as he grew closer, he saw something white run off through the trees. But as it ran away, the smell went with it.

 _Odd._ He thought as he decided to run after the white thing. But it was nearly just as quick as he was, which made it difficult to catch up with.

But as he chased it to the edge of the forest, he saw it clear as anything as it ran out from between the trees and across the fields.

It was a wolf. But not just any wolf. A white one. Which meant that it was no normal wolf. He felt his heart skip a beat and a rush of excitement swim through his veins.

  
‘Are you sure, Loki?’ Frigga asked him as he told her of what he saw in the forest.

‘I’m telling you, mother. I saw her with my own eyes. A beautiful wolf as white as snow. Extremely fast, just like me.’ Loki said excitedly as he followed her to the banquet hall.

‘How do you know it was a she?’ Frigga asked as she stopped suddenly.

‘Because I could smell her scent. I was… Drawn to her.’

‘Hmm. It’s not impossible for there to be another like you. However, we would have known about it by now I’m sure… Unless she has just newly come to Asgard. Let me do some investigating and find out of any newcomers here. In the meantime, be careful.’ Frigga said as she kissed her son on the forehead.

Loki tried to enjoy himself over dinner. But his mind kept thinking to the white wolf he saw. He definitely knew she was a she. He could smell her. And what was annoying him the most, was that he felt drawn to her. He wanted to see her, properly.

  
The following day, Loki went out running in the forest again to see if he could find her. But there was no sign of her. When he returned home there was a faint smell of her scent inside. It was especially strong in his chambers. That confused him, why would she have been in his room? Was she an intruder? A spy?

Loki was away to make his way to see his mother when he opened his chamber doors and stopped dead in his tracks, as his mother was already there.

‘Mother. I was just away to come and see you.’

‘Great minds think alike. May I come in?’ She asked.

‘Of course.’ Loki said and he stepped aside.

‘Would you like to go first?’ Frigga asked Loki as she sat down on a chair by the fire.

Loki sat down on the chair opposite her and told her of the smell in his chambers, how it was the same scent from the wolf in the forest.

‘That is why I have come to speak to you. I did a little investigating and I found out that there is in-fact some new girls to Asgard. Two 17 year olds that arrived just yesterday. They are from Vanaheim and I believe that they are both your new maids.’ Frigga explained.

Loki was slightly taken aback and confused. Was one of these girls the wolf he had seen in the forest?

‘I didn’t know I was getting new maids, what happened to the old ones?’ Loki asked.

‘They wanted to retire and move back into the city. So that’s why I found these two young girls that were desperate to work and they are very keen.’

Loki nodded as he thought about what Frigga had just told him.

‘If one of these girls is like me, half wolf, what does that mean for her? I know father said that those like me would be banished from Asgard. What would he do if he found out about her?’ Loki asked, already feeling protective over this girl that he was yet to even meet.

‘Well, we will just have to make sure that he doesn’t find out, won’t we?’

  
Loki went back out into the forest the next night for another run. Though deep down he was secretly hoping to find _her_ again.

But after hours of running and hunting in the forest, he decided to call it a night. He was just heading back home when he picked up her scent again. His black nose sniffed the air and he followed her trail. It led him straight to her and he stopped in his tracks, watching as she was crouched down, ready to pounce on something.

He made himself small and hidden in the bushes, he could see it was a deer that she was stalking. He was downwind from her, so he knew he wouldn’t distract her. As much as he wanted to go over to her, he held himself still.

He watched as she crept a little closer to the deer, then she pounced. But that’s when he knew that she was definitely young and learning. As she took off at the wrong time, and as the deer bolted, she was distracted from where she was going and crashed her shoulder into a rock, making her yelp loudly.

Loki sprang out from his hiding place at her distress and rushed over to her. She heard him coming and looked round, she backed away from him, scared.

Loki stopped, realizing he had scared her. But the way she was holding her leg made him feel bad for her. He slowly crept closer to her, until she was backed up against the side of the cliff. She cowered down and lay with her front paw up, showing part of her belly and showing her submission to him.

 _Please, don’t hurt me._ Loki heard her say and he was a little stunned for a moment. Then he realised that he could communicate with her, even in wolf form.

 _I will not hurt you, little one. I want to help._ He said back. That made her turn back round onto all four paws, but she still cowered down below him.

_Stand up, you do not need to fear me._

But even at her full stance, she was still smaller than he was.

 _What is your name?_ Loki asked.

 _Layla._ She answered.

_Is your shoulder sore?_

_Yes… But it will be ok. Thank you._ Layla said as she moved it a little.

 _I should probably go… Thank you for your concern._ Layla said as she started to back away from Loki, not turning her back to him fully though.

Layla waited until she was far enough away from him, then she turned and ran off as best she could with a sore shoulder. Loki let her go, as he knew he would see her again. And he didn’t want to scare her.

Layla had seen him the one other time in the forest. But had been too scared to approach. She had just came across him, not smelled him. Her sense of smell wasn’t great, but it was getting better as she grew older.

When she had first laid eyes on the large black wolf, she knew he was different, just like she was.  And when she realised that he could speak to her, she couldn’t help but wonder if that meant he was half Aesir, or something else. He definitely wasn’t full wolf, that she knew.

  
The next morning Loki decided to stay in his chambers and meet his new maids. He had to see her and, more so, he wanted to make sure her shoulder was ok.

He was lying on his bed reading when there was a knock on his door.

‘Enter!’ He called.

His heart started to race as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, eager to see if it was going to be Layla.

When the door opened, he was greatly disappointed when the girl walked in. It was one of his new maids, but it wasn’t Layla. He just knew it wasn’t. For one, her scent wasn’t right, it wasn’t pleasant. And two, he just knew that when he finally saw Layla, he would know it was her.

‘Sorry to disturb you, my Prince. I can come back later if that suits?’ The maid asked as she bowed her head in respect.

‘No, that won’t be necessary. Where is the other new girl? There are two of you, correct?’ Loki asked as he stood up.

‘Yes, there are two of us. She is at the healers right now.’

‘The healers?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes, my prince. She injured herself and is being seen to right now.’

That was all Loki needed to hear as he rushed out of his chambers and went straight to the healers room. On his way there, he could feel it. Feel her. He could also smell her. Her scent growing stronger as he grew closer and closer.

When he reached the healers room and went inside, her scent was so strong he could almost feel her in his veins. It was weird and unusual he found. But she was so intoxicating.

The healers looked up and looked surprised at the intrusion. But none of them were more surprised than Layla was at seeing the Prince walk in.

Loki stood staring at Layla. He knew that was her. He could feel it. And by the norms she was beautiful.

She had stunning long white hair, bright blue eyes like sapphires and her skin was very pale looking, but healthy, much like his own. Loki had never seen such beauty before.

He was drawn to her completely and he wasn’t sure if it was the inner wolf speaking or not, but he had to have her.

She was the one.


	2. Chapter 2

Layla was really confused as to why Prince Loki was in the healing room. She also didn’t know why her heart started racing and butterflies suddenly appeared in her stomach.

She had felt an awful weird pull towards him when she arrived on Asgard. Though that was the first time she had actually seen him, but she felt different whenever she was in his chambers and oddly she loved the smell in his room. She felt at home there and safe. But she thought that was probably just the wolf in her. Her smell was slowly getting stronger and she knew soon she would be able to pick up on every individuals own scent, even from a distance.

It also made sense to her that he was an Alpha and that was why she felt safe in his chambers, surrounded by his scent and why she was drawn to him. Considering she was an omega.

‘My Prince. Can we help you with anything?’ One of the healers asked.

They were confused as they knew that Loki’s body could heal itself, much quicker than any other on Asgard. The only time he needed the healers help was if it was a really bad injury and he needed a bit of aiding to help.

‘No, thank you. I came to see how my maid is, I heard she was injured.’ Loki said as he kept his eyes focused on Layla.

Layla felt herself blush a little from the way he was looking at her. And what he said shocked her a little, why would he be interested in her welfare?

‘Yes, my Prince. We are just giving her some cream to help with the healing of her shoulder. It’s just bruised.’ One of the healers said as she proceeded to put on the cream.

‘Very good. Does it hurt?’ Loki asked as he directed his question to Layla.

‘A little, my Prince.’ She said softly.

Once the cream was applied, Layla was free to go.

‘I shall walk you back to your quarters.’ Loki said as he and Layla walked out of the healing room.

‘Thank you, my Prince.’ Layla was startled at the Prince’s kindness.

She knew of Loki and had heard of his trickster ways. But she never knew he was this kind. Unless it was a trick he was planning to play on her. Or punish her for not being there to clean his room as well perhaps.

‘How did you hurt your shoulder?’ Loki asked as they fell into step together.

‘I… I was being clumsy and I banged into the side of my bed.’ Layla lied.

But even if Loki hadn’t known the truth, he was the god of lies and mischief, so he would know clearly that she was lying.

‘Your bed?’ Loki questioned.

‘Yes, my Prince. I dropped my hair clip next to it.’ Layla said quickly.

‘Make sure you are careful not to hurt it again while it heals. I shall have the healers send you some more cream to your quarters. Don’t worry about working, take your time for it to heal.’ Loki said as they reached the maid’s quarters.

Layla was surprised yet honored with how kind and considerate Loki was being.

‘Thank you, my Prince.’ Layla smiled.

‘You are welcome, Layla.’ Loki smirked at her and turned away.

Layla was shocked at him knowing her name. She tried to think back, when did she tell him her name?

‘Forgive me, my Prince. But, how do you know my name?’ She asked.

‘You told me.’ He responded with a grin on his face as he turned around to face her. Then he winked at her and turned the corner, leaving her confused.

  
Layla hardly slept that night. Not because of how sore her shoulder was, but because Loki was on her mind constantly. Especially the question: how did he know her name?

She was so annoyed by the whole scenario that she decided to go for a run in the forest. That always tired her out and got her sleeping like a baby.

She sneaked quietly out of the maid’s quarters and out of the palace. Once she was on the outskirts of the city, she changed into her wolf form. Her shoulder hurt a little as she ran, but not enough to stop her. Although it did slow her down a lot.

She decided to avoid hunting for animals until her shoulder was better. She did need a lot more practice with a lot of her wolf things. But she hoped it would come to her eventually.

Layla came across a small river that ran through the forest. She thought it would be nice for a swim. So she went in and the water felt nice against her shoulder.

She had not long been in the river when she heard an almighty roar from the side of the river. She looked over and her body froze. It was a large Bildsnipe, and it did not look happy.

  
Loki woke up suddenly in the middle of the night and had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know what was happening, but something told him to go to the forest, that Layla was there and in danger.

He didn’t bother getting dressed as he jumped out of bed. He turned instantly into his wolf form and went out onto his balcony. He took a massive leap down from the balcony and onto the grass below. Then as quick as his feet would carry him, he ran to the forest.

He knew he was taking a risk by changing in the palace, but he couldn’t waste any time.

  
Layla was trying to remain as calm as possible. But she knew with the state her shoulder was in, she wouldn’t be able to out run the beast. So she tried to keep still and not aggravate it. She was nowhere near strong enough yet to fight back successfully.

But as she started to back up out of the other side of the river, the bildsnipe suddenly lunged towards her.

She was about to run away, when suddenly a blur of black came out of nowhere and attacked the bildsnipe. Layla watched as the black wolf killed the bildsnipe nearly instantly by the neck. She was in shock, yet also really impressed at how he did that with such ease while managing to avoid its large antlers.

 _Layla. Are you alright?_ Loki asked as he rushed into the river and over to Layla.

 _I… Yes… Thank you._ Layla was still quite shocked at what she had just witnessed.

 _You shouldn’t be out here while you’re injured. It’s too dangerous._ Loki scolded her with a small growl.

 _I couldn’t sleep. I needed to get out._ Layla said as she lowered her head down in shame. For some reason being told off made her feel disappointed.

 _Come on. Let me walk you back._ Loki said as he turned his head in the direction of the city.

_Who are you?_

_I’ll let you know, on one condition._ Loki said as they started walking.

 _What’s that?_ Layla asked.

 _You do as you’re told and rest your shoulder_.

 _Alright… I will._ Layla agreed.

_I will show you when we get to the outskirts of the city who I am._

The two wolves walked side by side through the forest. The black one larger and ever so slightly ahead of the smaller white one.

 _So, you’re like me… Right? You are half wolf and half Vanir or Aesir?_ Layla asked.

_Yes, I am. We are a rare breed it seems. You are the first I’ve met._

_You’re the first I’ve met as well. Aside from my parents, obviously._

_Both your parents are half wolf, half Vanir as well?_ Loki asked.

_Yeah, they are._

Loki was surprised. As he knew it was quite rare for both parents to be half wolf too. Sometimes it was one or the other, and sometime the wolf gene carried down from the parent, sometimes it didn’t. Loki’s parents had both been half wolf as well, but it was rare.

_Are your parents still on Vanaheim?_

_No… My father died in war when I was a pup. My mother was so heartbroken that it was said she died in her sleep from heartbreak. I was safe with her sister. But I never settled there. I always wanted to live on Asgard. So I put myself forward to become a maid in the palace. I am a maid for Prince Loki now._

_Do you know a lot about what you are? About how it works and what abilities we have?_

_Not really. My wolf senses seem to get stronger as I get older. My sense of smell is starting to get a bit better. But it’s not that strong yet. My mother did tell me when I was young though, that being half wolf I might find that I will bond with another and it won’t be as easy finding a mate because of the strong bonding we have. Also that our true senses come out when we meet the right one._

Layla thought about what she just said. She had noticed that her sense of smell was really growing since she met this wolf. And that she was feeling really safe with him. Not just because of him saving her from the bildsnipe, but there was something about him that made her feel safe and secure. Like she just wanted to be around him as much as she could. Kind of like how Loki made her feel too.

_I will teach you how to hunt, without hurting yourself. It is a vital skill that a wolf needs to have. You do know though, that Odin will banish you if he finds out what you are? You will have to be very careful._

_I know. That’s why I wait until I’m out of the city before I change._

_Good. Now, we better change back. You first._ Loki said as they stopped at the edge of the forest.

Layla was nervous changing on front of him, she was also nervous to see who he really was.

But even with her nerves, she changed into her Vanir form. As she looked at the wolf on front of her, he looked even larger than when he did when she was in her own wolf form. 

He started to change and there was a green haze around him as he did so.

When she looked upon the man, she was in complete shock.

Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Prince Loki. I’m so sorry. I have been so improper. I had no idea it was you… I… I’m sorry.’ Layla rambled nervously.

‘Shhh, it’s alright. Relax, sweetheart.’ Loki said softly.

Layla was so shocked, she also felt really stupid for not piecing it all together and knowing it was Loki. Or for recognizing his scent.

When Loki reached up and placed his hand gently on her cheek, it was like he awoke all of her senses at once. She was suddenly enveloped in his scent, he was everywhere. Her body tingled like crazy from his touch and she felt a really strong pull towards him. It scared and shocked her so much that she gasped out and stepped back from him.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki asked as he let his hand drop down to his side.

‘I uhh… I’m sorry, my Prince. I have to go.’ Layla said as she rushed off without giving Loki a chance to say anything else.  
  


Loki was confused and worried he had done something wrong. So the following day, he went to the library to do some research.

Due to her age, she wasn’t quite mature enough to have her cycles yet as a wolf. They were normally around 21 years. But as she was also Vanir, she should have started around the age of 12. So she could start at any time now, he thought.

It made him think that he had awakened more of her wolf senses when he touched her. If they were meant to be bonded that was. Which Loki was certain they were.

He realised that that meant she might come into her first heat soon. And he had to make sure that he was there when she did. As he didn’t want anyone else getting her. He had spoken to Frigga about it and she said that if she was in wolf form when it happened, normal alpha wolves would be able to smell her strongly and wouldn’t be able to resist her unless she had already been claimed by an alpha male. But even that wouldn’t stop some of the top alpha wolves. If she came into heat in her Vanir form, it would be pure torture for her, and she would again have the problem of Alpha’s trying to get at her if she was out and about.

All those thoughts made him angry. She had to be his. He had a strong urge to protect her and claim her when the time was right.

But in the meantime, he had to find her.  
  


He searched through the palace but there was no sign of her. So he turned into his wolf form when he reached the edge of the city and put his sense of smell to good use. He managed to track her down in no time.

She was lying in her wolf form at the edge of a lake, with her paw dangling down the side, playing with the water.

Loki walked closer to her and she looked round to see him. She hadn’t heard him coming as he was so quiet, but she had smelled him. Now her sense of smell, for Loki especially, was stronger.

She got up to her feet, but kept herself really low down. She felt extremely nervous around him now that she knew who he was.

 _Layla. I have been looking for you._ Loki said as he sat himself down near her, to try and look a little less intimidating to her. But Layla stayed crouched down on front of him.

_Sorry, my Prince. I was needing some fresh air away from the palace._

_Just call me Loki, please. How is your shoulder?_

_It’s getting better, thank you._ Layla relaxed a little bit at his informality. So she allowed herself to sit down as well, but kept her head lowered.

_Good. I realise that finding out who I am was a bit of a surprise to you. I didn’t mean to startle or scare you._

_I… I certainly didn’t expect it._

_I should have told you before I changed so that you didn’t get quite a surprise._

_It’s ok. I did have a weird feeling when I was in your chambers before… I guess I could sort of smell you and knew something was different. I thought perhaps you were just an Alpha. Are there others like us here on Asgard?_ Layla asked.

_No. I was the only one, but now there are two of us. I believe my father did banish two others when I was younger. So we are quite a rare breed. Although there are other Alpha’s and Omega’s here._

_Why did he banish them?_

_He has seen my strength and power. He is worried that if he allows others like me to remain, they may try and take over or attack Asgard. I am an exception as I am their son, and they raised me. I am the best weapon in the Asgardian army._ Loki explained to the young wolf.

 _It’s weird. My sense of hearing and smell have suddenly become really strong. I don’t know what’s happening, it’s a bit scary._ Layla said quietly.

_You are growing, your senses are getting stronger. Your body will start to change in both forms as you grow into a young lady. I did some research and there are a few things you should know._

_Like what?_ Layla asked.

_I don’t want to scare you. But I have learned over the years that breeds like us, we do not fall in love with partners like normal Aesir or Vanir do. Because of our wolf side, there is more of a connection there with certain others. Kind of like soul mates and once we mate, it’s for life. It’s known as bonding, as your mother once mentioned to you._

_So, my senses becoming stronger is because… Of you?_ Layla asked carefully.

_I believe so. It’s said that there is an unspoken draw or link between these ‘soulmates’ and I believe that is what is happening with us. I’ve been unusually drawn to you. And the night you were threatened by the Bildsnipe, I woke up and knew exactly where to find you._

_So you mean to say… You think that we… We’re bonded?_

_I am pretty certain of it._ Loki confirmed.

Layla was taken aback by the revelations. Her weird pull to Asgard first of all. Then the way his scent had been in his room and how there had been a weird pull between the two of them. She knew it made complete sense, but it scared her. The prince of Asgard. Loki. Was to be bonded, with her?

 _I… I need to go._ Layla said as she quickly bolted away, along the water side.

 _Layla, wait._ Loki called to her as he ran after her.

Loki easily caught up with her, he ran on front of her and faced her head on, causing her to skid to a stop as he growled at her.

 _NEVER, run away from me. Do you understand?_ Loki snarled at her as he towered over her.

 _I’m sorry._ She said quietly as she lay down on the ground beneath him and her ears fell flat against her head.

_Don’t let it happen again. You cannot run from your problems. I only want to help you. And if we are to be mates, you never run from me._

_I’m sorry. I’m just really struggling to come to terms with everything. You’re a prince, a god… I’m just, me._

Loki felt his heart sink at the way she spoke of herself.

_You are you, yes. But you are a wonderful young lady. You are more than just Vanir. You are a beautiful white wolf, with such power and strength just waiting to shine. There are more things you need to know. And a lot you need to learn. I will teach you and guide you on everything. In the meantime, let’s go back home and go over the important things you need to know._

_What important things?_ Layla asked as she sat up a little bit.

_We will not discuss them here. Let’s go back and talk more there._

Layla did as Loki said and followed him back to the city. When they reached the edge, they both turned into their Aesir and Vanir form. For some reason Layla found Loki to be more intimidating in that form than in his wolf form.

‘How long have you been here on Asgard for?’ Loki asked Layla as they walked together towards the palace.

‘Not long, my Prince. The first day you saw me was when I had arrived.’ She said quietly as she kept her eyes on front of her as they walked.

‘Layla, call me Loki. Remember?’ Loki chastised her.

‘I’m sorry… Loki.’ Layla said quickly as she blushed slightly. It was improper for a maid to call a prince by his name instead of his title. It made her feel uncomfortable.

‘Does anyone else know of your other identity?’ Loki asked.

‘No... I’ve not trusted anyone enough to tell them.’

‘Good. The less people that know the better. The only ones that know about me is my mother, father and brother. It is easier that way.’ Loki smiled down at Layla.

When the two reached the palace, Layla just followed Loki. But she was surprised when he led her into his chambers. So much so that she froze on the spot outside the door.

‘Come in, Layla.’ Loki said as he motioned her in.

She nodded and quietly stepped in. She felt a wave shoot through her body, of what she wasn’t sure, but she knew it was because his scent was everywhere.

‘Make yourself comfortable.’ Loki pointed to one of the chairs by the fireplace and he took the one opposite her.

Loki could tell that Layla was nervous, more so than she was in her wolf form. It intrigued him. He was also desperate to sit by her, to hold her. It was his instincts kicking in to want to be as close to her as possible. But he had to wait, as he didn’t want to scare her. Her instincts weren’t quite as strong as his yet, and until that time he had to tread carefully. He knew that she would be all over the place, scared of what was going on. She was still young.

‘I’m going to ask some personal questions now, Layla. But I need to know so that I can help you to understand yourself and the changes you may go through any time now. Do you understand?’

Layla nodded in response. That was good enough for Loki.

‘Have you ever had sex with anyone before or are you still a virgin?’ Was the first question Loki asked her. She was very shocked at his question and she blushed instantly.

‘I… I am still a virgin.’ She said shyly, clearly embarrassed to be speaking about such a thing.

‘Good. Do you know about your body and what a heat is?’

‘Yes. I’ve read about it in wolves and in omegas.’ Layla responded quietly. The blush still visible on her cheeks.

‘My understanding is that now we have connected, even in a small way, your body may quicken and you may experience your first heat soon. It could be days, weeks, months or maybe even years still. However when this happens, if you are in your wolf form this can be very dangerous for you. If another Alpha male smells you in heat and I have not claimed you as mine, he could try and claim you for himself. Now, we do not want that happening so when you are in your wolf form, you must come to me first so I can go with you and protect you. That is the utmost important thing now. Do you understand?’

Layla was a little shocked at what he had just told her. But it was also then she realised that they really were supposed to be bonded. And she felt really warmed and safe with how Loki was being. If a little over protective, perhaps.

‘Yes, I understand.’ She nodded.

‘Good girl. Now, I am not entirely sure how it will affect you if you come into heat in this form. But when it happens, you must come straight to me or send someone to find me if we are not together. I do know it will be unbearable for you and I am the only one that will be able to help you.’ Loki said firmly.

‘Do… Do you have anything similar?’ Layla asked.

Loki was glad that she was asking questions.

‘I will be honest with you, Layla. My whole life I have slept with numerous woman but none have been able to… Scratch an itch inside of me, so to speak. It’s like they are just not enough. As if I have had something missing inside of me. Until I met you. I believe I will experience a rut, when around you in your heat.’

‘I… I have felt a really weird pull towards you. Everything is kind of making sense now.’ Layla said.

‘Not a lot of things make sense with what we are. We just, are what we are.’ Loki smiled at her softly.

Layla had a really weird sensation inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to climb onto his lap and curl up against him. She didn’t know why though, or what reasoning was behind it. But she was scared. She was scared that he was perhaps not wanting her yet in any way. Scared of the whole situation.

‘Tell me what you’re thinking and what you want, Layla.’ Loki said as he knew there was something else on her mind.

‘I just… I am just taking everything in.’ Layla lied.

Loki realised that she seemed to open up more when he was a wolf. So he locked his chamber doors and turned into his wolf form after telling her to stay as she was. Layla was a little startled at first, but then she realised that she could still understand what he said, like she could when she was a wolf too.

‘Do you understand me too?’ Layla asked as the wolf lay down by the fire.

_Yes, Layla. This is a connection that we have, one of the many ones that can’t be broken._

Layla shivered, it was as if he was inside her mind.

 _You can come and join me down here if you wish. It is warm by the fire. Feel free to ask me anything or tell me anything… Anything at all._ Loki said as he motioned down next to him with his nose.

Layla hesitantly slid down onto the floor and she crawled cautiously over to Loki. Part of her felt more vulnerable than ever as he was still a wolf, a large and powerful one at that. But then, once she was close to him and she reached out to touch his neck, she felt instantly safe and relaxed.

Layla stroked his soft fur through her delicate hand. She giggled when he nuzzled her other hand with his muzzle and licked her. His tongue was wet and rough. She wiped it on his fur while still laughing.

Loki’s ears pricked up at that sound. Her laughter was so beautiful.

‘Even though I am wolf as well. This is… Weird. A good weird though.’ Layla said as she sat down right next to him and leaned into his shoulder.

 _I have never been this close with someone while in my wolf form. This is different for me too, little one._ Loki told her.

Layla and Loki talked a bit more about what Layla was to expect. She asked lots of questions and Loki happily answered them. After around an hour, Layla bid goodnight to Loki and she went back to her quarters. Loki didn’t want her to go, but there was nothing he could do about it. Yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Layla, and Loki’s other maid, went to Loki’s chambers to clean up. They had both been surprised to see Loki in there, sitting by the fire reading a book.

‘Good morning.’ He said to both of them as he smiled, especially at Layla.

‘Good morning, my Prince.’ The other maid said as she bowed her head.

Layla said nothing as she bowed her head to him

‘How are you, Layla?’ Loki asked as she started to clean the table on front of him, while the other maid started dusting the book shelves.

‘I am well, thank you, Loki. How are you?’ Layla asked him. Remembering what he wanted her to call him instead of the formality that the other maids did.

‘I’m very well as well, Layla. I wondered if you would be free after you’ve done your chores?’ Loki asked her.

‘Yes, of course.’ Layla nodded.

Loki stayed in his chair as the two girls did their chores in his room. When Layla was tidying his bed, his smell completely enveloped her and she had to stop every minute or so to gather herself together again. She wanted nothing more than to climb in and snuggle up with him.

‘What would Prince Loki want of you?’ The other maid asked Layla when Loki disappeared for a few minutes into his bathroom.

‘I… I do not know.’ Layla lied. She managed to hide the blush on her face as she turned away and busied herself at the other side of his chambers.

Once the two were done cleaning and tidying Loki’s chambers, Loki took Layla out into the gardens where they sat down on a bench by the flower beds.

‘How are you feeling about everything we spoke about yesterday?’ Loki asked.

‘Fine.’ Layla said quietly as she nodded.

‘Do you want to go to the forest? Now that your shoulder is ok, I can start to teach you how to stalk and hunt properly if you wish.’ Loki suggested.

‘Yes, please.’ Layla said excitedly, her eyes lit up.

Loki smiled and led the way to the stables. Loki got his horse and borrowed one for Layla. They rode to the edge of the forest where they then tied the horses up. They made sure they were downwind from the two as they turned into their wolf form, so not to scare the horses.

 _First, let’s run._ Loki said as he suddenly took off.

Layla quickly followed after him. She was a bit slower than him, so Loki didn’t go at his full speed. It was more a leisurely run for the two as they dodged in and out of the trees and boulders. Layla had so much fun running with Loki. The wind in her hair and just feeling free for a while. It was different to when she ran alone, she wasn’t sure why but it felt more fun with Loki.

Loki felt the same as he glanced to his side to see the young white wolf following him closely, he could tell by her eyes that she was enjoying herself too. He had not felt this happy in a long time.

They both came to a stop by a river so they could have a drink. Then they lay down to get their energy back as Loki went over some things about stalking and hunting.

_The first thing to remember is to always stay downwind of whatever you are hunting. So they do not catch your scent and run off. Secondly, keep your claws retracted while you’re stalking. Only once you are away to pounce do you have them ready. It makes sure your claws have less chance of hitting a stone, making a noise that might be heard._

_I think that’s where I went wrong when I was hunting the deer._ Layla said as she looked down at her paws and practiced retracting her claws.

 _Not to mention the smacking into a rock part._ Loki said as he nudged her with his muzzle.

_I know._

_If they hear you and make a run for it when you are in mid jump, land where they would have just been. Then you decide your next course of action. It will get easier and become clearer in time, allowing you to make quick decisions at less than a seconds notice. With practice you will soon know whether to pounce again and catch it, or whether you will have to give chase a bit before attacking._

Loki and Layla put the lessons into action. Loki had Layla stick right by his side as he showed her how to stalk a rock at first. Showing her the best way to approach it, how to stay hidden and then the pounce.

 _Of course it would be easier if you weren’t white. It’s not the easiest of colours to camouflage. Some animals might think it’s a snow dog coming after them._ Loki teased.

 _At least in the snow I will have the best advantage. I won’t look like a large piece of coal with legs._ Layla teased back as she pounced onto the rock playfully, working on her use of claws.

Loki chuckled to himself at her words. He was happy to see that she was coming more and more out of her shell already with him. He just wished she was as relaxed around him in his Aesir form. He wasn’t sure why she was so anxious around him in that way.

 _In the meantime, I could do this._ Layla said as she walked over to a dirty, muddy puddle.

 _No, no. Layla, don’t do that!_ Loki said as he rushed over towards her, but it was too late as she had already started to roll in the mud, covering herself so she was more brown than anything.

 _Oh dear._ Loki said as he put his paw over his face.

 _What? What’s wrong?_ Layla asked, confused.

_You have never done that before, have you?_

_Done what? Rolled in mud?_

_Yes. You’ve never rolled in mud or changed back to your Vanir form while soaking wet._

_Um, no I haven’t. Why?_ Layla asked as she stood up and stepped out of the muddy puddle.

 _Because when you change back to your Vanir form, you will be covered in mud now. If you change back once you’ve just came out of a river and haven’t given your fur a chance to dry, you will be wet in your Vanir form too._ Loki explained.

 _Oh… Oops._ Layla’s ears went down on her head and she felt a little embarrassed and silly.

_Do not fret, little one. There is much to learn. In the meantime, let’s put your new camouflage to good use and hunt some hares._

Loki taught Layla to catch hares. It was a small feat in comparison to what Loki could do, but Layla was super happy with her catches of the day. That was the first time she had actually managed to catch something.

It was weird. In her Vanir form, the thought of killing the wild animals repulsed her slightly. But in her wolf form, it was just instinct to want to hunt and kill. It was fun and thrilling. She told Loki that as well.

 _We are half wolf after all. So it’s our instinct to hunt and kill. If we didn’t, we would go crazy and no doubt attack humans. It’s a good release and a necessity._ He had told her.

Loki had her take her killings to a cabin at the side of the forest. Loki always placed his killings there at the hunter’s cabin, so that he would find them and take them to the kitchens to be used. They believed it was some food god that was looking over them.

Once they reached their horses they turned back to their natural forms. Layla was disgusted as she was covered in mud and still damp because of it.

‘Oh great.’ She mumbled as she shivered.

Loki took off his cape and he walked over to her. She looked up at him as he wrapped the cape around her body to warm her up a bit. He smiled down at her and so wanted to touch her. But he didn’t want her to freak out again, so he resisted.

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly as they mounted their horses and rode back to the palace.

‘You can bathe as soon as we get back, so you do not catch a cold.’ Loki said as they walked through the city on the horses.

‘The maid’s wash rooms aren’t accessible at this time of day. I will have to wait.’ Layla said quietly.

‘I really need to speak to father about that and get it changed. But you shall use my wash room.’

So that’s what she did when they got back. She did get some funny looks as she was covered in mud, yet still wearing Loki’s cape wrapped around her. They bumped into Thor on the way to his chambers.

‘Ah, brother. I was just coming to look for you… Hello there.’ Thor said as he noticed Layla.

‘Good evening, my Prince.’ Layla said as she bowed her head to Thor.

‘What’s your name?’ He asked.

‘Layla, my prince.’ She responded.

‘Nice to meet you, Layla. Why are you covered in mud?’ He asked.

‘We do not have time to chat, brother. I shall see you tomorrow.’ Loki said as he put his arm around Layla and led her on past Thor.

Layla felt a rush through her at the contact. It was a strange feeling she felt. But she really liked it. A lot.

Loki took Layla into his chambers and he showed her through to his wash room.

Loki left Layla to it to get herself washed. She couldn’t believe she was bathing in Loki’s bath. It was complete luxury to what she was used to.

It wasn’t until she was drying herself off with a towel that she realised she didn’t have any clean clothes.

‘Oh no.’ She muttered to herself as she panicked a little.

‘Layla? Is everything ok?’ Loki asked as he knocked softly on the door.

‘Uhm… I don’t have any clean clothes.’ She called back nervously.

‘I’ll get some for you, wait there.’ Loki called through.

Layla wrapped the towel around herself and she peeked out into his chambers. He had disappeared to go sort something out. So she walked out into his chambers and she went over to his cape that was resting across the back of a chair. She didn’t really know why or what she was doing, but she wanted his scent near her. She was craving it and it was scaring her.

She picked up the cape and held it up to her nose, breathing in his scent she felt relaxed and at home. She was startled when she heard the door to Loki’s chambers closing. She turned around quickly to find Loki there with some clothes for her.

He smiled when he saw her with his cloak, she looked like a little deer caught in the headlights.

‘I… I’m sorry… I don’t know what I was doing.’ Layla rambled quickly as she put the cape back down.

‘Do not apologise, little one. It’s your natural instincts to want to be near me. It’s flattering.’ Loki grinned as he walked over to her.

She felt really nervous as he reached her, he was within arm’s reach and she wanted nothing more than to just hug into him.

‘Here’s some clothes for you.’ Loki said as he handed her the clothes.

‘Thank you.’ She squeaked out quietly as she took them from him.

She went back into the bathroom and got herself dressed. Then she went back into Loki’s chambers to find him waiting for her.

‘Thank you for letting me use your bath. I best be getting back now.’ Layla said quietly.

‘You’re welcome, little one. Let me walk you back.’ Loki smiled.

Loki walked her back to the maid’s quarters. He felt a horrible twist in his stomach for leaving her there. She should be with him, he thought. Or at least somewhere better, not with the other maids. He decided to speak to his mother first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know wolves can't really retract their claws. But they are special wolves, so they can! :-P


	5. Chapter 5

Loki entered the maid’s quarters in the middle of the night and all of the maids whispered to one another as he searched through the place looking for Layla.

‘Where is Layla?’ He asked one of them.

‘I do not know, my prince. She left last night not long after she had returned.’ She said. He could hear some of the other maids giggle and continue their whispering.

‘What is going on?’ He roared at them as he turned to the whispering and giggling maids.

‘Nothing, my prince.’ They said, startled.

Loki couldn’t be bothered dealing with the maids. But he had a pretty good idea on what was going on from the way they were all acting. He let out an angry growl as he turned on his heels and rushed out of the quarters.

He had a bad feeling in his gut that something was wrong with Layla. But she wasn’t in any immediate danger as it wasn’t as strong a feeling as before. But he knew that he had to find her.

He went straight to the forest and as soon as he was out of sight from the city he turned into his wolf form. He put his nose to the ground and quickly picked up Layla’s scent, allowing him to track her down straight away.

He found her inside a cave. He could tell by the smell that it used to be lived in by a pack of wolves, but they had moved on a few days ago.

Layla was asleep at the back of the cave, she looked so peaceful that Loki didn’t want to disturb her.

He quietly walked over to her and lay down beside her, curling his body around her and draping his tail over her. She unknowingly snuggled in closer to his body. He lay his head down on top of hers and closed his eyes to rest.

In the early hours of the morning, Loki’s ears pricked up as he heard something. He opened his eyes to look, there was a bit of daylight starting to come into the cave. But along with it was a wolf.

The wolf’s hackles were up and he was snarling as he slowly approached them. Loki snarled back and showed his teeth at the wolf. But the wolf continued to slowly stalk them. So Loki carefully stood up, to not disturb Layla. At his full height, the intruding wolf backed off a little.

Loki continued to growl and bare his teeth as he made sure he was between Layla and the wolf. By that time Layla had started to stir and she was slightly startled to see another wolf in the cave too.

Loki gave a deep and snarling bark at the wolf. That was enough for the wolf to back down completely and slowly back up out of the cave.

Loki made sure the wolf was gone before he turned around to see Layla. She was sat at the back of the cave, head down.

 _Are you ok?_ She asked as Loki stepped up close to her.

 _Yes. Are you?_ Loki asked.

 _Yeah… Thank you. Does this cave belong to that wolf?_ She asked.

 _No. It was not the same scent. I believe he could smell you and tracked you down. Because you aren’t marked yet, he was going to try himself. That could have been very dangerous if I hadn’t been here. That’s why I said to you to not go out without me in wolf form._ Loki said firmly.

 _I’m sorry… I didn’t think that wolves would come after me until I was in heat?_ Layla asked.

 _You are still female and give off the female, unmarked scent. You are changing and so your scent is getting stronger and more enticing to males. You do NOT come out here again without me. Do you understand?_ Loki growled a little.

 _Yes… I’m sorry._ Layla said as she held her head low with her ears flat against her head.

 _Why are you out here anyway and not sleeping in your bed?_ Loki asked as he sat down by her.

 _I… Some of the other maids started teasing me. They kept saying how I was your whore. Then they kept picking on me and one of them pushed me. I was angry, but I knew I couldn’t do anything back as I know my strength compared to them. Then I thought I would be best just leaving._ Layla said sadly.

 _Oh, little one. I wish you had come to me instead. They do not know what they are talking about. Come here._ Loki said as he moved in closer to Layla and he nuzzled her neck softly.

Layla leaned into him and she felt all her worries melt away. Loki put his head over hers and they cuddled together.

 _You can come and stay with me in my chambers. I won’t have you being bullied. The maids will be seen to._ Loki said.

 _What? With you?_ Layla asked, a little shocked and confused.

 _Yes, with me. We have already slept with one another last night. It will give us a chance to get to know one another more and it means I can protect you properly. You will be in my ‘den’ and surrounded by my scent. You will feel safe there and at home._ Loki said.

Layla knew what he said made sense. And she did feel excited at the thought of being around him a lot. But it also scared her a little as well. He was still a prince. A god.

_I think it may be best if you turn back for now. In case that wolf is still around. He won’t be able to smell you in your natural form._

Layla nodded and she stepped back a little from Loki to change back. She looked at the wolf on front of her and then looked down, feeling a little anxious.

 _Let’s head back now. I will have my servant collect all of your things from the maid’s quarters._ Loki said as he started to walk towards the exit of the cave, Layla followed along.

Loki stayed in his wolf form just to be on the safe side in case the wolf or any others were still around. Though he couldn’t smell any.

‘I’m sorry if I seem a bit… Odd. I am grateful for everything you’ve done for me. And I do… Really like you and feel a pull to you. I’m just a bit scared as it’s all happening so fast.’ Layla said to Loki as they walked through the forest.

_I know it’s all bound to be scary, little one. But I will look after you, I promise. As wolves, we follow our instincts. So right now, just do the same. Follow your instincts and go with it._

‘I’ll try.’ Layla said as she smiled.

When they got closer to the city, Loki turned back into his normal form as well. But what shocked Layla a little was when he slipped his hand into hers. She gasped from the contact and felt tingles shoot through her whole body… But she liked it.

Loki and Layla kept a hold of one another’s hands as they made their way back to Loki’s chambers.

  
Loki’s servant had just dropped off all of Layla’s things into Loki’s chambers.

‘Right. That’s all your things here now. I am also dismissing you of all your duties. You are my mate now and no longer a maid.’ Loki said as he cupped Layla’s cheek.

‘Ok.’ She squeaked out and nodded.

‘You’re still nervous around me in this form, aren’t you?’ Loki asked with a grin.

‘I… Uhm…’ Layla blushed bright red.

‘I don’t bite. Even in my wolf form… Unless you want me to.’ Loki winked at her, making her laugh.

‘I just… I’ve never even hugged a man before. Never mind kiss or anything else… More so with a god, a prince.’ Layla blurted out.

‘That’s nothing to be ashamed about, little one. If anything, it’s good.’ Loki smirked and ran his hand down to her neck.

‘Good?’ Layla questioned. Her mind was incredibly distracted by the way his fingers were stroking across the skin on her neck.

‘Yes. Good for me anyway. It means you are all mine for the taking and haven’t been touched by another.’ Loki said in a whisper as he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

Layla felt her stomach leap and her heart flutter.

‘Oh.’ Was all Layla managed to say as Loki’s lips lingered on her forehead.

‘I’m going to have dinner sent up here for the both of us. I want to get to know you more.’ Loki said over her skin before leaning back and smiling down at her.

‘Me too.’ Layla smiled back.  
  


Loki and Layla had dinner delivered to Loki’s chambers. They sat down at the small table together to eat. Layla was feeling surprisingly relaxed and safe in his company.

‘Um… Will your mother and father be ok with me being in your chambers?’ Layla asked Loki.

‘Mother will understand. Father… I am not sure what we will tell him. But we will just keep it between the three of us in the meantime.’ Loki winked at her, making her blush a little.

‘What do you enjoy doing?’ Loki asked.

‘Umm. In wolf form or not?’

‘Not in wolf form.’ Loki smiled.

‘Hmm. Well I enjoy horse riding and I really enjoy making things with clay.’ Layla said as she finished up her dinner.

‘You make things with clay?’ Loki asked, intrigued.

‘Yeah.’ Layla nodded.

‘Like what?’

‘I can show you?’ Layla suggested.

‘Please.’ Loki nodded.

Layla smiled and she jumped up to her feet. She rushed over to one of her bags and pulled out some clay models she had made. She rushed back over excitedly to Loki and placed some down on the table. She had made a perfect wolf figure and one of Loki’s helmet.

‘These are the best one’s I’ve done.’ Layla said as she blushed slightly. Loki picked them both up and studied them.

‘Wow. These are incredible, Layla.’ Loki said in awe.

‘Really?’ Layla asked, hopeful.

‘Of course. You have a talent.’ Loki smiled at her.

‘Thank you… I got into clay making at first because it was fun and messy. As I got older I managed to start making things better.’ Layla said happily.

‘We shall have to clear one of the shelves so we can display your art.’ Loki said as he carried the two clay models over to one of his shelves.

He removed some of the things he had on it and put them elsewhere. Then he placed Layla’s artwork onto it.

‘Perfect.’ Loki said as he stepped back to look at it.

Layla moved to stand beside him and looked at the shelf. She felt her heart bursting with happiness at what he did. She was so happy that he loved her work.

‘As you make more, we shall display them all here.’ Loki said as he turned to face her.

Loki reached out and he took her hand into his. They put their hands flat against one another and that’s when they realised how different they were in size. Loki’s hand was much larger than Layla’s. Layla looked up at Loki, he was much much taller than she was. Layla was only about 5ft 2. She was tiny in frame too. In comparison to Loki, who was around 6ft 3. He towered over her and he was broader and had a lot more muscle mass than she did.

‘You’re so tall.’ Layla giggled.

‘And you are so small.’ Loki grinned down at her.

He thought for a moment that when the time was right, he would quite possibly break her with how small she was. She seemed too fragile and easily broken. But he knew the body was an amazing thing and that she would be able to take him when it was time.

Layla blushed a little and looked down to where their hands were still connected. Loki used his other hand and gently held her chin, he tipped her head up so their eyes could lock. That made Layla blush even more as she shifted a little on her feet.

‘You are so beautiful, Layla.’ Loki said quietly as his hand slid up to cup her cheek.

Layla closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, making Loki smile. He could sense her pulse racing as he stepped in closer to her.

‘Just relax, little one.’ He whispered as he slid his arms around her and pulled her into him.

Layla felt a rush through her body as he hugged her. She allowed herself to melt into him. Her face buried into his chest and she revelled in his scent as he surrounded her. She felt even smaller in his arms as he covered her nearly completely. But she liked that, a lot. It made her feel safe and protected. She knew that was her omega side coming through.

Loki was the opposite, he adored how small she was and the way that she fit nicely in against his body. He felt like his needs and instincts were finally being met, as he felt like her protector and wanted nothing more than to just wrap her up and keep her safe.

Loki buried his face into the top of her head and he inhaled deeply to take in her scent. Layla turned her head to look up at him and she was still blushing slightly, making Loki grin.

‘This feels so… Right.’ Layla said quietly as she smiled.

‘It sure does, little one.’ Loki said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. A simple display of affection that Layla loved.

‘Are you going to be comfortable sleeping in the same bed with me?’ He asked as he stroked her hair.

‘I… Uh…’ Layla was a little hesitant at the thought, but when she thought about it more it excited her. She knew she would be enveloped in his scent and the thought of sleeping next to him too appealed greatly to her. ‘Yes.’ She answered eventually.

Loki’s face lit up happily at her answer. He wanted nothing more than to have his mate right by his side as often as possible, especially during the night.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, Loki took Layla on a proper tour of the palace. She had only seen certain parts of it. She especially loved the gardens.

Loki had saved his favorite for last, the library.

‘This is my favorite place.’ Loki said as he ushered her in through the large golden doors.

The library?’ Layla asked.

‘Why of course. Books are wonderful and what better than to be surrounded by thousands of them. And, I normally get the place to myself.’

But Loki noticed that Layla wasn’t sharing his enthusiasm, not even a little. She even looked, bored. Which totally baffled Loki.

‘Do you find books boring, little one?’ Loki asked her.

‘Umm. Kind of. I don’t find reading particularly fun. I’d much rather be actually doing something.’ Layla said quietly. She didn’t want to offend him at all as she knew how much he loved reading.

‘Have you ever read a book before? They give you infinite knowledge and can take you on such amazing adventures.’ Loki said as he picked up a book.

‘I read books in school for learning, that’s about it.’

‘Aha! Reading in school is boring, anything to do with school is… Let’s go back to my chambers, I am going to read to you.’ Loki said as he took her hand in his and led her back to his chambers.

Layla groaned to herself, she would rather do clay modelling or go for a run. But she didn’t want to disappoint Loki or ruin his evening, so she just followed along in silence.

When they got back to his chambers, Layla sat down by the fire as Loki sat in his chair next to her.

‘This is one of my favorites. It’s a book from Midgard, about a soldier in the war.’ Loki said as he opened the book.

Layla tried to concentrate on what Loki was saying, but to her it sounded boring and she was easily distracted. Even though she loved the sound of Loki’s voice, she couldn’t concentrate on the actual words he was saying.

As Loki was midway through the first chapter, he looked up at Layla to see her poking at the fire with a stick.

‘Layla.’ Loki called to her, startling her slightly.

She dropped the stick and looked round sheepishly to Loki.

‘You are easily distracted, aren’t you?’ He asked as he motioned her over to him with his finger.

‘Yeah, I am… Sorry.’ Layla said as she walked over to him, stopping when she was just an arm reach away from him.

‘Come here.’ Loki said as he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist, then he pulled her onto his lap as she squealed in surprise.

Loki loved the way her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink as she blushed. He kept one arm clamped tightly around her waist.

Layla felt a little shy to start with, but as she got comfortable, she found herself wishing she could stay on his lap forever.

As Loki started to read again, Layla was even more distracted than she had been before. Not only from his firm body against her, but because of his scent as well. She turned her head slightly more into him so she could bury her face into his neck. Her nose was working overtime as she smelled him. She could feel a rush shoot through her veins, yet also a calming feeling washed over her body at the same time.

Loki had stopped reading again, as he had felt her sniffing at his neck and trying to get closer to him. He already absolutely adored his little omega. It made him smile how small she was in his lap and also yet again how distracted she was.

‘Are you enjoying yourself there, little one?’ He asked quietly.

Layla had felt the slight rumble in his chest as he spoke and the way he spoke made her tremble.

‘Yep.’ She squeaked out quietly, another blush appearing on her cheeks.

‘Perhaps reading isn’t for you after all.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I’m sorry… I have quite a short attention span… Though I do love listening to your voice.’ Layla said shyly.

‘Well then, shall I continue?’ Loki asked as he stroked his thumb down her cheek.

‘Please.’ Layla nodded and snuggled up against his chest again as he started reading.

Loki noticed that Layla had fell asleep about an hour later. So he put his book down and carefully carried her over to the bed. He found she was nearly as light as a feather as he had carried her with such ease.

He used his magic to remove her clothes and put her into her nightgown. He didn’t want to see her naked yet without her permission. But he also didn’t want her to be uncomfortable sleeping in her clothes. So using his magic seemed to be the best idea he thought.

Layla started to stir when he tucked her in with the emerald blankets. Loki noticed she seemed a little dazed and confused.

‘Shh, little one. You feel asleep on my lap. Now you’re tucked up in bed. I used my magic to get you changed.’ Loki explained to her softly.

‘Mmm, thank you.’ Layla mumbled up at him sleepily.

She loved how heavy the blankets were on her. And the mattress and pillows were like huge marshmallows, so soft and comfortable. She knew she would have no trouble sleeping in his bed. Not to mention the fact that Loki’s scent was literally surrounding her, it was everywhere. It made her feel very calm, safe and secure.  
  


Loki was surprised during the night when he found himself with nearly no blanket covering him. He was about to try and get some back without disturbing Layla, when she rolled over to the middle of the bed, causing her legs and arms to flail about, hitting and kicking Loki in the process.

That had surprised Loki so much that he shot upwards on the bed. The quick movement caused Layla to jump and shoot up too.

‘Wha?’ She asked, surprised and confused as her eyes took a minute to focus on Loki.

‘Sorry, little one. You startled me as your limbs had a mind of their own.’ Loki chuckled in amusement.

‘Oh gosh. I’m so sorry.’ Layla blushed and threw most of the covers over towards him. ‘I guess I’m not used to sharing a bed with another.’ She said quietly and looked down.

‘Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for.’ Loki said as he reached over to tilt her chin up.

‘It’s nothing that can’t be fixed.’ Loki smiled warmly at her.

‘Come here.’ He said as he lay down on his side and he opened his arms to her.

Layla felt her heartbeat quicken as she lay down on her back and shuffled closer to him.

‘Here.’ Loki said as he turned her around so she was on her side too, with her back to him.

Layla loved feeling Loki’s firm chest against her back and the way that his arms wrapped around her tightly and protectively. Her head fit nicely underneath his chin. And Loki loved how he could bury his nose into her hair.

‘Now, you won’t be able to move.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

Layla let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes. She was surprised that she fell asleep nearly instantly. As she had been a little worried that she might not have been able to sleep being constricted like she was against Loki. But it turned out to be the best sleep she had ever had.

When Layla woke up, she was still safely in Loki’s arms. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew it was morning as there was some light coming in through the curtains. Never before had she had an undisturbed sleep like she just had. She knew it must have been because she was with her Alpha.

Her Alpha... Loki.

It hit her that he really was her Alpha. That she was to be bound to him for life. The Prince of Asgard, the god. She couldn’t quite believe it. The thought alone made her body tingle in the most delightful way.

She carefully turned around in Loki’s arms. She noticed he was still asleep, so she decided to take that time to explore him a little.

Layla admired his face first. He really was like a sculpture, so beautifully carved in the most perfect way. She could only see the top half of his chest because the rest of him was under the blanket. He only had a small amount of hair in the middle of his chest, aside from that he was impeccably well groomed.

She couldn’t help but wonder if he was the same down below as well. She was really curious. She had never seen a man naked before. The thought that she would see Loki naked at some point both scared and excited her at the same time.

He was huge in comparison to her. She was a tiny and fragile being. Loki was so muscly, lean and tall. She also wondered what would happen when they did… Mate. How would he fit inside her? She knew he must be well endowed, he was half wolf after all and a god. And she knew all Alpha’s were big.

She forced the worried thoughts out of her mind and she shuffled in a little closer to him so she could put her nose against his neck. She loved the smell he had and the warmth that was radiating off his body. She couldn’t resist tracing her fingers lightly across his face and down his neck to his chest. She loved the feeling of his skin under her fingers.

Layla let out a little squeak as Loki suddenly tightened his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. He had been awake the whole time, he just wanted to see what Layla would do.

‘How long have you been awake?’ Layla asked shyly.

‘Hmm, a while now.’ He smirked.

Loki took one of his hands round and he lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek. He moved his hand into her hair, held her steady and tilted her head back a bit, so that he could have access to her neck.

Layla gasped out softly as she felt Loki’s lips on her neck. She could hear him sniffing her too as he kissed and licked her neck, right over her pulse point. He chuckled and she trembled from the vibrations against her skin.

He leaned back a little to look into her slightly glazed over eyes. He moved his hand right down to her thigh and as he stroked his hand back up, he slid it underneath her night gown. He loved the feel of her skin as he lightly tickled his fingers up her side and round to her back, making her squirm a little and bury her head into his chest.

‘Shy, little one?’ Loki asked softly as he kissed the top of her head.

She just nodded and that made Loki chuckle as he ran his fingers in circles over her back. Layla melted against his touch and she felt like she had gone to Valhalla.

‘I can’t wait to explore you more, little one.’ Loki purred.

‘Me too.’ Layla squeaked out.

But Loki wanted to take his time with her, if he could. Whilst he knew she could go into heat any day now, he didn’t want to rush things with her. He knew she was still young and new. Considering she had never even hugged a man until she met him, she was very new with everything to do with intimacy.

Though he did want to take her at least once before her heat. As when she was in heat, neither of them would be able to control themselves. And he knew he might hurt her if that was to happen for her first time.

Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do to his little omega.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki had to leave Layla in bed as he had a meeting to attend to. Though he wanted nothing more than to stay with her for longer.

Layla had stayed in bed for a while longer, loving how comfortable his bed was and also reveling in his smell surrounding her. 

When she did decide to get up, she decided to do some clay modelling. So when Loki arrived back to his chambers, he was greeted with the sight of Layla sitting on the floor on an old sheet. She had clay surrounding her and she was covered in paint as she was concentrating hard on painting details. Loki loved the way she stuck her tongue out as she concentrated.

‘What are you making, little one?’ Loki asked softly as he walked over to her and crouched down by her side to look at her new creation.

‘It’s Allsvartur. I’ve always wanted to try sculpting a horse and he was perfect for it.’ Layla said with a smile as she looked at Loki. 

‘It’s wonderful.’ Loki smiled, thrilled that she had chosen his horse to sculpt and paint. 

He also loved how she was much more relaxed around him now. He could tell by her body language and the way she was speaking more openly. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ Layla asked as she put down the paintbrush, the horse half done.

‘Of course, little one. You can ask me anything at all anytime.’ Loki said as he got himself comfortable crossed leg. 

‘What… What are your views on tattoos?’ Layla asked anxiously. 

‘Tattoos? I’ve not thought much about them, to be honest. Why?’ Loki asked, confused.

Tattoos were quite rare on Asgard and Vanaheim. Not many had them and a lot of them also found them to be quite taboo. But Loki had never thought much about them before.

‘I uhm. I have one. I’ve been worried in-case it’s something you don’t approve of.’ Layla said as she fiddled with her hands.

Loki’s eyebrow shot upwards in curiosity. Yet he felt warmed that she was worried about his approval already.

‘You do? What is it?’ Loki asked as he placed his hands over her own. 

‘It’s a silhouette of a wolf. I originally got it to kind of, prove a point to my auntie. To show disobedience in a way. Though I am so glad I got it.’

‘Oh? You, being disobedient? I don’t believe it.’ Loki chuckled and nudged Layla playfully, making her laugh.

‘Yeah. I know… I wasn’t a very good Omega with my auntie. We completely clashed. She was an Alpha and thought she could have control over me aswell. But I was really, bad I guess with her. She hated my wolf side of me. Tried to stop me changing a lot. When I came home with the tattoo and showed her, she was very angry. But it helped as she then realised there was nothing she could do as it was part of me.’ Layla explained to Loki.

Loki felt his heart sink for his little omega. She had never had a role model wolf in her life and had no one to teach her the ways of the wolf. He had also heard of clashing happening in families between Alpha’s and omega’s. And he felt a little pride surge through him at her disobedience towards her auntie. The fact she had went and got something so taboo excited him too.

‘That’s not right that she tried to stop your true side. You need to be wolf, to flourish.’ Loki said as he reached his hand up to gently grip her chin, tilting her head up so she was to look him in the eye.

‘I know. I still feel a little bad for disobeying her so much though... So you’re ok with me having a tattoo? I was so worried because I know it can be seen as quite taboo. I was underage when I got it aswell.’ 

‘I am more than alright with it, little one. You mischievous little thing you are. You must have a reasonably high pain threshold. Where is the tattoo?’ Loki asked as his eyes flickered down across her body, trying to figure out if he could see it or not. 

‘It’s on my hip.’ Layla said as she pointed to it. 

‘May I see it?’ Loki asked, hopeful.

‘Sure.’ Layla nodded and blushed at the same time.

She bunched up her t shirt, glad she had decided on wearing a t shirt and skirt instead of a dress that day. She lifted it up high enough so that the black silhouette of the wolf was on view for Loki. It was a wolf howling at the moon, it was a work of art and Loki fell in love with it instantly.

‘Wow.’ He gasped as he leaned down closer to look at it properly. 

‘That is one amazing piece of art. I’ve never seen anything like it before.’ Loki was amazed, especially at the detail of the moon and the silhouette of the wolf. The lines were perfect and so was the coloring and shading.

‘I’m so glad you like it.’ Layla said as she let out a breath of air, she had been so worried in-case he would not like it.

‘It is beautiful. Just like you.’ Loki smiled as he reached out and traced his fingers lightly across her tattoo.

The feel of his fingers lightly across her skin there made her muscles twitch a little and her body tremble. That made Loki chuckle at how sensitive she was to his touch.

‘It is wonderful.’ Loki smiled and he moved his hand up to stroke her hair.

‘I’m so glad you think so.’ Layla smiled back at him.

‘My mother wishes to meet you properly. She has asked if we would like to join her for a ride this morning.’ Loki said as Layla put her top back down.

‘Wow. Ok.’ Layla said as she started to tidy up the mess of paint.

‘You may need to wash first.’ Loki chuckled as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

She had paint all over her face and arms.

‘Yeah, I don’t think that would be a great first impression.’ Layla giggled.

‘Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.’ Loki took her hand and helped her up to her feet, then he guided her through to the wash room.

Loki picked up a wash cloth and soaked it in some soapy water. He gently held her chin between his fingers, keeping her head steady, as he softly washed her face for her. He wasn’t sure why he felt the urge to care for her in this way, even though he knew she was perfectly capable of cleaning herself. He wanted to do it.

‘There. That’s your face all clean.’ Loki smiled as he then picked up her left arm and washed that. He done the same with her right arm until she was all cleaned up.

‘Thank you.’ Layla said quietly as she blushed a little.

‘I’ll let you get changed and then we shall head down to the stables.’ Loki said after standing in silence for a few minutes, just gazing into one another's eyes.  
  


Layla tied her hair back and then she was ready to go. Loki grabbed her hand and together they walked down to the stables, hand in hand. Layla was a little nervous when they passed people, especially a few of the maids that started to whisper. But Loki just squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner each time. He also had to slow his stride down a little for her, as she was nearly jogging to keep up with him.

They reached the stables and Frigga was already there. She greeted Loki with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Then she turned to Layla, who curtseyed to her politely.

‘No need for that, my child. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you properly.’ Frigga said as she smiled warmly at her.

‘The pleasure is all mine, your highness.’ Layla smiled.

‘Please, just call me Frigga.’ Frigga said as her horse was handed to her by the stable hand.

Loki was given Allsvartur and Layla was given a beautiful grey mare, called Tyrta, that she had fell in love with. Loki winked at her as she had looked at him knowingly. As he had been the only one she had told about her love for the mare.

Layla mounted her horse with ease and so did Loki. The three all then fell into step together as they made their way out of the yard.

‘Loki told me about the bond you have with Tyrta. She is normally a rather feisty mare. She used to be mine, however as I grow older I find myself needing a more steady steed like Ayr here. You and she seem perfect for one another. She is yours if you wish.’ Frigga said as she rode next to Layla, Loki was at Layla's other side.

‘What? Really?’ Layla asked, mouth agape in shock.

‘Yes, really.’ Frigga laughed and nodded.

‘Wow. I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much.’ Layla said as she felt like crying with happiness.

She leaned down to the horse’s neck and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Frigga looked over the top of her at Loki and Loki smiled at his mother.

‘You are too kind, Frigga. I do not deserve this much kindness.’ Layla said once she sat up again.

‘Of course you do. You are a kind soul. I can tell by the way Tyrta has taken to you. But not also that, my son is completely smitten with you. That can only be a good thing.’ Frigga smiled.

Layla looked to Loki and giggled as he was blushing.

Once they reached the outskirts of the city, the three of them squeezed the horses on into a steady canter through the fields and towards the forest. Once they were in amongst the trees, they slowed to a walk again.

‘I believe that you already know about Odin and how he is with others like you and Loki.’ Frigga asked.

‘Yes, I have heard about him when I was on Vanaheim and Loki also told me.’ Layla said as she gulped, unsure on where the conversation was going.

‘Do not worry, child. While Odin sees that way, I do not. I think it’s a beautiful and wonderful gift that you both have. However I do understand my husband’s worries, I do not think you should be banned at all. But of course it does mean you have to be careful. I do not like to think that Odin would ban you if he knew you and Loki were mates, but it perhaps is best to not find out.’ Frigga explained.

‘I don’t doubt he wouldn’t hesitate to banish her. Another way for him to control me and hurt me.’ Loki grumbled.

Layla looked round at Loki and noticed him look hurt. But she wasn’t sure why.

‘Loki, come now. He loves you, you know this.’ Frigga scolded him.

‘Yes, mother.’ Loki said begrudgingly.

Layla knew there was something more to this. To Loki and Odin’s relationship. But she decided to wait and ask him later when they were alone. If he wanted to open up to her that was.

‘May I see you in your wolf form? Loki says your fur is as white as snow.’ Frigga asked as they halted their horses by the lake.

‘Yeah, of course.’ Layla said a little anxiously as she slid off Tyrta.

Loki and Frigga dismounted aswell and they left the horses by the river. They moved downwind from them and into the trees a bit more, to make sure they were out of sight by the horses to be on the safe side.

Layla felt even more anxious as Loki and Frigga were both stood just watching her. But she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then changed.

She opened her eyes to look at them both. Loki was smiling, pride written all over his face which made Layla’s heart melt. Frigga looked in awe as she gazed upon the white wolf.

‘Wow. You are beautiful, Layla. In both forms. You are much smaller than Loki, yet still so powerful.’ She said as she walked around her, looking at her.

 _Thank you._ Layla said as she blushed and put her ears down a bit, feeling a little embarrassed at having both of their eyes on her at once.

‘She cannot hear you, little one.’ Loki said to Layla.

‘You can still understand one another in different forms?’ Frigga asked Loki as she stood back next to him.

‘Yes. She says thank you.’ Loki chuckled.

‘It is fascinating. Wolves are such wonderful creatures and for you both to have the power you do, it is truly an amazing gift.’ Frigga said softly as she looked at Layla once more.

‘If you ever wish to speak to someone aside from Loki, please do not hesitate to come to me.’ She said.

 _Can you tell her thank you again, please?_ Layla asked Loki.

‘Of course. She again thanks you, mother.’ Loki said as he looked at Frigga.

Frigga asked a few more questions and she even ran her hand through Layla’s fur. For some reason when she done that, Loki felt a little protective over her as he had stepped closer to her and watched cautiously as his mother touched her. Even though he knew she would not harm her at all.

After a short while, Frigga left the two in the forest and rode back to the palace, leaving Layla still in her wolf form with Loki in his Aesir form.

Layla stayed still as Loki moved to her side and he ran his hand through her fur on her neck. Layla nearly melted into his touch as he stroked her. He slid his hand up under her chin and she loved that.

‘Hmm. I could pretend you are my dog. Have you sit at my side during feasts. Show you off doing tricks to everyone.’ Loki said with a grin as he patted the top of her head.

 _A mangy dog? Thanks._ Layla said as she changed back into her Vanir form.

Loki chuckled and pulled her into an embrace as he kissed the top of her head.

‘Thank you.’ He whispered.

‘For what?’ Layla asked as she buried her face into his chest, smelling him.

‘For accepting my mother like you did. Showing her your wolf form. She adores you already. As do I.’ Loki smiled.

‘She’s really lovely.’ Layla said with a sigh of contentment.  
  


Loki and Layla went back to their horses. Layla still couldn’t believe that she now owned the beautiful grey mare.

Loki watched her in confusion as she took off her saddle and placed it down on a rock at the side.

‘What are you doing?’ Loki asked as he stood next to his horse.

‘Going for a swim.’ Layla said excitedly as she climbed up onto Tyrta bareback.

Loki raised an eyebrow up as he watched Layla walk the horse into the lake. He thought she was going to just take her to the shallow side, but as she started to walk the horse towards the deeper water, Loki panicked.

‘Layla. Don’t go any deeper.’ He said as he walked to the edge of the lake.

But Layla didn’t register his warning. She continued heading towards the middle of the lake and by that time the horse was fully swimming in the water. Her dress was floating out behind her as they swam.

‘It’s great, come on.’ Layla laughed as she looked over to Loki.

‘I fail to see how getting your clothes wet is considered great.’ Loki said as he crossed his arms over and watched her swim around with Tyrta.

‘Clothes dry.’ Layla shrugged.

But Loki stayed at the side of the lake and watched her. Layla had a brave streak though so she guided Tyrta to swim over towards him. As they got close enough, she reached into the water and used her hand to splash some water up at him, soaking him.

‘Oh, you did not just do that.’ Loki growled.

Layla noticed him crouch down slightly, so she had Tyrta swim back out towards the middle of the lake. But as she looked back round, Loki pounced into the water, mid jump he turned into his wolf form just as he landed in the water.

Layla let out a squeal as she saw the black wolf quickly approaching her. She could feel Tyrta underneath her starting to freak out from the wolf. So Layla quickly jumped off her back, letting the horse swim to the edge and run off into the forest with Allsvartur.

Layla tried to swim away from the wolf as he chased her, but he was much too quick and a stronger swimmer than she was. Loki chuckled as he caught up with her and he grabbed the back of her dress in his teeth, stopping her from going any further.

‘Ahhh!’ Layla cried out as she laughed.

 _Got you!_ Loki chuckled as he started to drag Layla to the shallower water.

‘Not fair.’ Layla laughed as he pulled her out of the lake and onto the grass.

 _Oh it so is, little one._ Loki growled playfully as he trapped Layla down on the grass underneath him.

Layla felt her stomach drop, a mix of fear and excitement inside her as the big black wolf trapped her down. His front two paws were at either side of her head and his muzzle was close to her face.

‘Well… This is, odd.’ Layla giggled as she looked up at Loki.

 _Odd? Perhaps. Though I must say, you smell even more delectable with my wolf nose._ Loki said as he buried his nose into her neck and sniffed.

The feeling of his wet nose and fur around it, made her giggle as he rubbed against her neck. She couldn’t stop giggling. His nose started to wonder downwards on her chest and he nudged cheekily against her breasts, making Layla reach up and push at his nose with her hand.

‘Cheeky wolf.’ Layla giggled. Loki grinned wickedly down at her, his white sharp teeth glistening in the sunlight.

Layla wriggled out from underneath Loki and she stood up on her feet and wiped her dress down. Loki sat down to watch her, then to his amusement she turned around to face him and walked back over to him.

He sat patiently and still as she walked to his side. She ran her hands through his fur and then she tried to clamber onto his back.

 _What are you doing now?_ He asked as he looked round at her trying to scramble onto his back.

‘I’m trying to see if I can climb on your back.’ Layla said as she managed to climb up onto him. She cheered in triumph as she held onto his fur at the back of his neck.

Loki chuckled and stood up, making her squeal as she tried to get her balance.

 _How does it feel? Similar to a horse or different?_ Loki asked as he took a few slow steps forwards, being careful so she wouldn’t fall.

Layla was amazed as she felt the strong and powerful animal move beneath her. She could feel his power and muscle against her legs as he continued to walk.

‘Feels different, yes… Powerful.’

 _Powerful, huh? That’s always a good thing._ Loki said.

‘Where are we going?’ Layla asked as Loki picked up his walking pace, he seemed to know where he was going.

_To find the horses. We best hope they went back to the palace instead of anywhere else. Are you quite comfortable up there?_

‘Yes, thank you. More comfortable than the horse actually.’ Layla giggled as she leaned down against him and tried to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

_Well don’t get too used to this, madam. As nice as it is having you upon my back, I am not your steed._

‘Aww. It would be quite fun to see people’s faces as I ride you through the city.’ Layla laughed as she sat up again. She felt even tinier than normal on his back.

 _I am sure that would be amusing for you._ Loki drawled out.

‘Can you smell the horses?’ Layla asked as they travelled a bit further through the forest, getting closer to the city.

_Yes, I can. I think they’re still moving though. I fear we may have to come up with an explanation as to why they are riderless._

‘I’m sure we will think of something.’ Layla said as she slid off Loki’s back, making Loki stop in confusion as he turned around to see what she was doing.

She had spotted a rare flower. It was a beautiful flower with green and blue petals. Loki watched as she picked it out of the ground. She turned around and blushed a little as she noticed Loki watching her.

‘Sorry. I love these flowers but they’re so rare. I’ve never seen one in the wild before.’ Layla said as she walked over to him.

Loki sat down as she put it into her hair.

‘Well? Does it look good?’ She asked him.

 _Beautiful._ Loki said as he put his paw out and wrapped it around her waist, he pulled her into him and held her against his body.

Layla was a little shocked at his actions but she hugged into his large furry chest and loved the way his paw was carefully wrapped around her waist, holding her to him.

‘I’ve never hugged a wolf before.’ She giggled.

 _And I’ve never hugged a girl before in this form._ Loki said as he nuzzled his nose against her hair.

Loki then ruined the sweet moment by licking her face with his tongue.

‘Ewww!’ Layla said as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. ‘That’s disgusting.’

 _You love it really._ Loki laughed as he started to walk again, looking back to make sure that she was following. But she was just stood in the same spot, wiping her face and making gross faces.

 _Come on, Layla._ He called back to her.

‘I’m coming.’ She said as she started to follow, still wiping her face.

Once Loki was sure his fur was all dry from the lake, and they were very near the edge of the forest, he turned back into his Aesir form. He slid his hand into Layla’s and smirked at her as they fell into step again.

‘That kiss was so disgusting.’

‘Nah, you are craving for more of it. You love the wolf slobber.’ Loki grinned and he pulled her into his side and tickled her for a moment, making her laugh and push against his chest.

It was that morning that Loki realised for the first time in a long time, he was actually having fun again. Layla was so young and playful, carefree. Loki had long ago forgotten how to have fun and laugh so carefree. He was starting to think that she would be good for him in more ways than one.

Layla knew that Loki was quite serious and protective. But she also liked how she was starting to see a bit more of a playful side coming out in him. Slowly but surely.  
  


‘My Prince. I was about to send soldiers out to look for you both. The horses arrived not long ago without you. What happened?’ The stable hand asked as they walked into the stables.

‘Ah, yes. We were sitting by a lake to rest when there was a bear attack. It scared the horses off, hence why they were riderless.’ Loki lied.

‘Are the horses alright?’ Loki asked as they walked over to look at the two steeds.

‘Yes they are fine, just tired.’

It was obvious they were tired from running all the way back. Layla gave Tyrta a kiss on the nose and hugged into her neck.

‘I’m sorry, girl.’ She whispered to her.

The horse whinnied and nuzzled against her chest.

‘Come, little one. Let’s get going.’ Loki said as he placed his hand onto Layla’s shoulder once he had seen to his own horse aswell.

Loki and Layla were walking down the corridor towards Loki’s chambers when a guard appeared and stopped on front of them.

‘The King requires your presence immediately.’


	8. Chapter 8

Layla was terrified as Loki led her to the throne room where Odin was waiting for them. She had no idea what he was wanting. But it was in the back of her mind in case he would banish her. As she was not supposed to be there at all.

When the doors opened to the throne room, Layla moved behind Loki to hide. She was visibly shaking as Loki stepped forwards, his hand behind his back to keep a hold of Layla. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they stopped down the steps from Odin.

‘Yes, father?’ Loki asked as he mockingly bowed down to him.

‘Enough of your mockery, Loki. Who is this?’ Odin asked as he motioned to Layla who was still hiding behind Loki’s back.

Loki gave her hand a tug and pulled her out to stand by his side. He felt his heart break at how scared she was, he could feel her trembling. He knew that she would be worried in-case Odin had found out about her. He also felt angry that Odin would summon them both there without giving a reason.

‘This is Layla. She is from Vanaheim.’ Loki said.

‘I am sure she can speak for herself. Why are you here?’ Odin glared at Loki and turned his view to Layla.

‘I… I came here as a maid to work, your highness.’ Layla said, her voice trembling.

‘So why are you spending so much time with my son?’ He asked.

Layla had no idea what to say. Luckily Loki stepped in for her.

‘Because, father. We have taken a liking to one another. Do you have a problem with that?’ Loki asked. Layla was relieved that Loki took over again.

‘Why did your horses come back to the stables without you?’ Odin asked, clearly changing the subject quickly.

‘Because as I already explained to the stable hand, there was a bear that appeared and scared them. We were not on them at the time as we were sitting by a lake. The horses fled and we had to come back on foot.’ Loki explained in an irritated tone.

‘Hm.’ Odin mumbled as he looked suspiciously at Loki and Layla.  ‘How did you fend off the bear?’

‘With my magic.’ Loki responded flatly.

‘Very well. You both may go.’ Odin said after a minutes silence, as he dismissed them with a flick of his hand.

Loki eyed him suspiciously as he took Layla’s hand and turned around to lead her out of the room. Once they were back in the safety of Loki’s chambers, they spoke.

‘What was that about?’ Layla asked.

‘I am not entirely sure, little one. He could be suspicious of my sudden interest in another. Or perhaps he believes our story and is worried that I will tell you of my wolf side.’ Loki said to her as he pulled her into an embrace.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Layla asked as she looked up at her Alpha.

‘Of course.’ Loki nodded.

‘Is there something going on with you and Odin? You just seem, I don’t know. Like how I was with my auntie.’ Layla said cautiously, unsure on whether he would want to speak about it or not.

‘You don’t miss a trick, do you?’ Loki chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, making her blush.

Loki lifted her up and carried her over to the chair by the fire. He sat down and placed her on his lap. He ran his hand through her hair as she hugged into his chest, and he began to explain to her his situation with Odin.

‘He is not my real father, I am adopted. As you know. He is an Alpha and we do clash, badly. I know my place within the family because I am not really royalty by blood. However they have always claimed that I am the Prince. And while I know I will never be King, that is for Thor, Odin still treats me differently. I am known as the god of mischief and tricks. But that has been dampened by Odin. He is worried I go too far with my tricks, that’s what he tells me anyway but I believe I just annoy him. When I was younger, he told me to stop playing tricks and to calm down, otherwise I would be banished from Asgard like the rest of our species. I would have nowhere to go and I love Asgard, it is my home.’ Loki explained and Layla felt her heart hurt at his words.

He had once been playful, much like Layla. However Odin had dampened that out of him with threats of banishment. His playfulness had faded away completely, even when with others, away from Odin. Until now, now that Layla was back, he was starting to see the fun in life again. She was like the light at the end of the tunnel.

‘I’m sorry he did that to you. I know how it feels to have someone trying to change you, to stomp something out that’s a part of you.’ Layla said softly as she nuzzled her face in against his neck.

‘At least now, together, we can be ourselves.’ Loki smiled.

  
That night when it started to get dark, Loki and Layla went out to the forest for a run and to hunt. Layla remembered what Loki had taught her and she managed to bring down a deer. She was so excited at her catch, she pranced over to Loki with the deer in her mouth.

 _I can’t believe I managed to catch one!_ She said excitedly as she dropped it down between the two of them.

 _I’m so proud of you, little one. You are a quick learner._ Loki praised as he checked out the carcass. It had been a clean kill too, which impressed him even more.

Layla started to jump around with excitement, she jumped over to Loki and started to playfully nip at his muzzle and continued to jump around. When Loki didn’t respond and just stood there, watching her, she decided to try and pounce on his back. But Loki was quick and he lunged round onto her and got her down on the ground on her back, he pinned her down and grinned a wolf-ey grin at her.

Loki chuckled at Layla’s shocked reaction. He knew if she was in her Vanir form she would be blushing.

_Got you._  
  


One night when Loki and Layla had got back from another hunt in the forest, they fell into bed and curled up under the warm blankets. It had turned into a cold night very suddenly, so when they turned back to their normal forms they had been very cold. 

‘Come here, little one.’ Loki said as he pulled Layla into an embrace, against his warm chest. 

Layla sighed in content as she snuggled up against him. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck as she scented him. Loki smiled and pressed his face into her hair. He loved moments like that, where he could just be with his little omega. She was where she belonged, in his arms. Where he could keep her safe and content.

Loki stroked his hand up and down her back in soothing motions. Layla trembled under his touch and tried to get in closer to him, even though she was already as close as possible. 

Loki’s fingers lightly trailed up over her shoulder and he lightly tickled over her neck, making her giggle and squirm in his arms. 

‘Is my little one ticklish?’ Loki purred as he continued to flutter his fingers across her neck.

Layla just giggled in response and hid her face down into the pillow. Loki let his fingers tickle across her back and down the back of her nightgown. That made Layla squeal out loud and roll round onto her back. Loki took that chance and he moved on top of her, pinning her down with his body as he started to tickle her sides.

‘Mercy!’ She cried out with laughter as she tried to grab at his hands to stop him, but he was too quick for her and he only laughed at her attempts. 

‘Weakling.’ Loki chuckled as he eventually stopped and grinned down at her underneath him.

‘You’re too strong.’ Layla laughed and blushed at the position they were in.

‘Indeed.’ Loki purred as he leaned down over her.

Loki’s nose brushed against Layla’s softly. He then trailed his nose down her cheek and down over her neck, sniffing her on his way. He then placed a soft kiss to her skin, over her pulse point. Layla let out a moan and it sent trembles through Loki’s body.

He wanted her. So badly.

Loki brought his face back up to match Layla’s. He looked into her eyes softly and cupped her cheek with one of his hands while the other stroked across her hip. Loki leaned down closer to her as she lifted her head up towards him at the same time, and finally, their lips connected in a sweet and loving kiss.

Layla felt like fireworks was going off in her body and all around her. His scent and his body surrounded her completely and she loved it. His lips moved softly against hers and she wriggled under him as she felt a rush of excitement shoot through her veins.

Loki loved the feel and taste of her soft lips against his. The way she was responding to him excited him and he could feel his cock growing hard in its confinements.

Loki ran his tongue along her lower lip and she parted her lips for him instantly. He loved how submissive she was and how she was wanting him as much as he wanted her. He could feel it and sense it.

As his tongue started to tease with Layla’s, Loki got a whiff of her arousal in the air, even through her clothes. That caused him to squeeze her hip in his hand, their kiss getting hungrier as he growled into her mouth.

The growl sent trembles through Layla’s body and she had never felt so aroused before.

She wasn’t entirely sure what was happening to her body, but she liked it.

A lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Layla wrapped her arms around Loki and held him close as they continued their kiss. She loved the way his tongue took control over hers and how his body was pressing down on top of her. The weight of him made her feel safe and protected.

She gasped out as she felt Loki grind against her, his excitement pressing against her. Loki smirked as he leaned back to look at her, his hand stroked her hair softly.

‘I don’t want to rush you into anything, little one.’ He said softly.

‘Please. I want this… I want you.’ Layla said quietly as she blushed.

Loki’s smile grew larger and he traced his thumb down her cheek, loving how she was blushing so beautifully. 

‘I want you too.’ Loki whispered as he leaned down again.

Instead of kissing her lips, he moved down to her neck and placed soft kisses over her pulse point. Layla moved her head to the side to give him more access. 

He kissed down her neck and across her collarbone, making her mewl underneath him.

Loki leaned back and positioned himself between her legs, he pulled her up into a sitting position. Then he reached down and took hold of the bottom of her night gown. He looked up at her with a large grin as he pulled it up over her head.

Layla blushed, embarrassed. She had never been naked in front of anyone before. But she felt even more nervous and a little vulnerable as he peeled down her knickers and threw them to the floor. His eyes roamed up over her body and he let out a growl as he crawled back up over her.

‘What’s wrong, little one?’ Loki asked as he gently held her chin, his thumb brushed across her lower lip.

‘I… I just… I’m scared that you don’t… Like my body.’ Layla squeaked out as she wriggled nervously under him. 

‘Feel this. Do you honestly think that your goddess of a body is not something that should be worshiped?’ Loki asked as he took her hand and placed it over his bulge.

Layla blushed even more as she felt his excitement through his boxers.

Loki looked down at Layla and he felt a lump in his throat as he gazed at her beauty. She was absolutely perfect in every way. Her breasts fit into his hands wonderfully as he gave them a gentle squeeze. He couldn’t resist leaning down to suck on her nipples, causing her to moan and her head to fall back.

He ran his hands down her body and squeezed her hips. He stroked his fingers lightly over her wolf tattoo as he continued to gaze down at her. Her thighs were wonderful and especially what was laying between them. He could smell her scent clear as anything. Her arousal was completely intoxicating to him and his head was swimming with desire for her.

But he wanted to take his time with her. Make sure they both enjoyed it thoroughly.

‘Can… Can I see all of you?’ Layla asked in a squeak as she leaned up on her elbows.

Loki smiled up at her and nodded. He kissed her stomach and up between her breasts, finishing with a kiss on her lips.

‘Explore, little one.’ He said as he rolled over to the side and lay down on his back, allowing her freedom to explore him as she wanted to.

Layla felt a little nervous and unsure of what to do. But she was really excited at the same time. So she crawled over Loki and placed herself between his legs. She looked down over his muscular chest and smoothed her hands down over his skin. She could feel his muscles contracting under her touch.

She ran her hands down each of his strong arms. He let her turn his hands up so she could place her palms against his, showing them both just how different they were in size. Loki’s hands were so much larger and his fingers longer. It made Layla tremble slightly and Loki grinned.

Loki loved how her small hands roamed over his body. He loved how innocent and timid she was being. It only made him fall for her all the more. He almost regretted the fact that he was about to take her innocence from her… Almost.

Layla looked down at Loki’s bulge anxiously. But she was desperate to see him fully naked. So she took hold of the band of his boxers and started to slide them down over his thighs. She hadn’t gotten them far down when his cock sprang free from its nearly painful, confinements.

‘Oh my.’ Layla gasped out in surprise as she actually fell backwards onto her bum, she had gotten that much of a shock from the way it suddenly appeared.

She had never expected it to be so… Big. She couldn’t quite believe her eyes and she wondered how on earth it would fit inside her. Also how he could keep it hidden all the time. Though she did know it wasn’t always hard like that.

Loki chuckled at her reaction, it was one he had never received before. He knew he was very well endowed. That was the perks of being not only a god but an Alpha as well.

Layla couldn’t take her eyes off of his cock. She was half terrified of it, half excited. She found it was beautiful, like the rest of his body, in a weird way. It was long, thick enough but not too thick, and it looked smooth aside from the veins. She looked down it and noticed the slight bulge near the base. She knew that was his knot and would swell inside of her.

‘It won’t bite, little one. You can touch it.’ Loki said softly to her, a hint of amusement in his voice.

‘It… It’s huge.’ Layla said as she glanced up to Loki.

‘Why thank you.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Will… Will you actually fit, uhm... Inside me?’ She asked as she moved back onto her knees.

‘Yes, I will. The body is a wonderful thing and you will be able to accommodate me. We will go slow and take our time. That’s why it’s good we do this before your first heat. Or by now you would be pinned underneath me and I would be fucking your brains out already. I wouldn’t be able to control myself.’ Loki said honestly.

Layla giggled at his honesty. But she also felt relieved that he wanted this to be as easy for her as possible.

Layla reached out and she used the tips of her fingers to lightly touch the tip of Loki’s cock. It twitched from her touch and made Layla jump a little.

‘It’s… So weird.’ Layla giggled and went back to touching it.

She ran the tips of her fingers down his shaft and all the way down to the base. She felt around his knot and was amazed at the thought of it actually swelling and getting bigger. Her fingers moved up and down his length a few times. She had no idea the pleasure she was causing him as when Loki let out a groan, she was worried she did something wrong and hurt him.

‘Did I do something wrong?’ She asked as her hand shot away from him and she looked up to his face.

‘No, little one. On the contrary, you did something very right. It feels very pleasurable for me when you touch me.’ Loki said as he reached down and brushed his thumb softly over her cheek.

‘Ohh.’ Layla blushed and she moved her hand back onto him.

She used the tips of all her fingers and started to stroke up and down his cock in a fluid motion. Loki moaned out again and he had to fight his urges to stop himself from thrusting upwards. He wanted to let her take her time and explore. But it was torture as her fingers felt so nice on him, yet teasing at the same time.

‘Alright, little one. Enough exploring. Now it’s my turn.’ Loki purred, as he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold off.

He sat up and grabbed Layla around her waist. He flipped her over and pinned her down underneath him again, making her squeal and giggle.

‘Mmm, keep your arms up for me. Alright, little one?’ Loki said as he kissed her neck and placed her arms up above her on the bed.

‘Ok.’ Layla squeaked out and nodded.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred as he started to kiss his way down her body.

Those two words sent trembles through her body and she felt a rush of excitement down below. Being an omega, all she wanted to do was please her Alpha and do well. So being praised like that was the best thing an Alpha could do for his omega.

Layla lay submissively for Loki as he kissed down over her abdomen. He pushed her legs apart and took a big sniff of her cunt. He took his time by kissing either side of her against her thighs. Layla let out a small moan as she wriggled slightly under him.

Loki wanted to make sure she was as turned on as possible before he entered her with his cock. And her smell was too intoxicating to ignore. He just had to taste her.

Layla made a sound that she had never made before when she felt Loki’s tongue lick right up her cunt. She had never felt anything like it and the pleasure that shot through her was incredible, she was sure she had died and went to Valhalla. Loki had to wrap his arms around her thighs and hold her down as she had nearly bucked up so hard to knock him off.

Loki took his time tasting her and gave her 5 slow, long licks. Each time his tongue ran over her clit, her whole body trembled. She was struggling to keep still and keep her arms up above her. She now knew why Loki was also known as the silver tongue.

He made sure to tease her, slowly building her up to the edge and then letting her slowly drop again. Layla wasn’t sure what it was she wanted or needed, but she knew it was something. It was like a coil inside of her that was tightening with each lick of his tongue.

He closed his lips around her sensitive little bud and started to suck gently. That’s when he moved his hand down and slowly inserted one of his fingers into her warmth. Layla gasped out at the slight intrusion, but to her surprise it didn’t hurt like she thought it would as he slid inside of her with little resistance. This pleased Loki greatly. She was obviously relaxed enough and trusted him fully with her body. Not to mention how wet and responsive she was. Loki had never been with a women so sensitive.

‘Mmm.’ Loki growled against her as he let his tongue flicker across her clit.

As he felt her start to cum, he slid another finger into her and spread them slightly. Stretching her slowly but surely. The feeling of being a little full helped send Layla over the edge. Her whole body trembled violently as it felt like she was being sucked down into an abyss of pure pleasure. Her toes tingled and she felt like she was floating.

Loki loved how tight she felt around his fingers. And the way she came was so beautiful that he nearly came just from watching her.

He lapped her up eagerly as he pulled his fingers out of her. He made sure to suck them clean as well. When he looked up at Layla, her whole body was flushed and her chest was heaving.

Layla had never had an orgasm before, so she was a bit shocked at how it had felt. It was even better than she ever imagined it to be. And she wanted more.

Loki crawled up over her body with a predatory look about him. He grinned at her as he crushed his lips against hers. She faltered a little as she could taste herself on him. But as he growled and deepened the kiss, she soon found she didn’t care.

Layla felt Loki’s cock hard against her stomach. Instead of feeling scared or nervous about it, she found she was craving for him instead.

‘Please.’ She whimpered against his lips.

‘With pleasure.’ Loki purred.

Loki reached down between them and he positioned his cock at her entrance. He rubbed himself against her a few times and as his cock brushed over her clit, her body jerked each time. Then without warning, he slid inside of her at a painfully slow pace for him. But for Layla, it was perfect. She could feel every inch of him as he slid inside of her. It wasn’t painful, but it was a full and slightly uncomfortable feeling to start with.

Layla looked down and was shocked with how deep he was inside of her. It was just the knot that was out of her. But Loki didn’t want to go that deep until she was in heat. Just in case he did hurt her. Especially as it was her first time.

Loki reached up and cupped her cheek softly in his hand. His other wrapped around her body and he held her close to his chest as he started to move slowly.

Once he started moving, that started up something completely different for Layla. The way he was positioned had his cock stroking over all the right spots. The uncomfortable feeling was soon replaced with the most pleasurable feeling she had ever felt. The fullness she found was wonderful and added to the pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck as he slowly made love to her. Loki found it incredibly difficult to keep his pace slow and steady. His urges were quickly rising, but he did his best to fight against them.

But for Layla, it wasn’t long before she had another orgasm. That made it more difficult for Loki as her body clamped down around his cock. He stilled inside of her and panted against her ear. His control was starting to slip. But he nibbled against her neck and that helped to ground him a bit as he calmed his breathing down.

‘Loki.’ Layla cried out as he continued his pace, through her orgasm.

The way she cried out his name was his undoing. For the first time ever, he felt a massive urge to force his knot inside of her. But he resisted and reached down to wrap his hand around it instead. It worked a little, though he knew he would rather have it been inside her instead.

Layla felt him trembling above her as he thrust a little harder into her a few times. She could feel his knot swollen at her entrance. Then she could feel him start to pulse, right before he came inside of her with a loud groan as he called out her name.

Loki and Layla were both trembling and panting as they came down from their high. Layla loved the feeling of his cum inside her. It was warm and wet.

Layla shuddered as Loki pulled out of her. She whined at the empty feeling, making Loki chuckle as he lay down at her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. Layla snuggled up against him and buried her face into his chest.

‘I never expected it to be like that.’ Layla whispered after a few minutes of silence as they both gathered their thoughts together.

‘Was it better?’ Loki asked as he stroked her back.

‘Much much better.’ Layla smiled.

‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’

‘Not at all… Did I do ok?’ Layla asked as she looked up at him.

Loki slid a hand up to cup her cheek and he rubbed his thumb across her skin.

‘You were amazing, little one. I’m very proud of you. Your body is so nice and responsive.’ Loki grinned and kissed her forehead.

Layla wriggled happily and hid her face into his chest again. Loki loved how clingy she was now, as she held onto him tightly. Her body was still trembling slightly in his hold. He had never felt a connection as strong as with her before. And the way his knot swelled up, he had so desperately wanted to push it inside her. He knew when she was in heat, it was going to be one hell of a week for them both.

‘Will it be different when I am in heat?’ Layla asked.

‘Yes, it will be. You will be even more self-lubricated. And the two of us will not be able to handle ourselves as calmly as we did. It will be… More rough and hurried, at least the first time will be. My knot will also be inside of you as well.’ Loki said.

It was then he realised that his knot still hadn’t went fully down yet. He wasn’t sure how long it would take before it went back to normal.

Layla soon fell asleep in Loki’s arms. Loki had never felt so happy and content before. He was over the moon that he had finally found the one. She was perfect, more than perfect.

‘Mine.’ Loki whispered in a low growl as he kissed the top of her head.  


	10. Chapter 10

Loki woke up one morning to find Layla wasn’t in bed. Confused, he climbed out of bed and went through to the bathroom to see if he could find her.

But she wasn’t in the bathroom either. So he put his nose to good use, got dressed and then followed her scent. He was making his way down towards the stables when he bumped into Thor.

‘Good morning, brother. Where are you off to?’ Thor asked.

‘I’m away to find Layla. Why?’ Loki asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

‘I wondered if you would come hunting with us this afternoon. It has been so long since you’ve joined us.’ Thor said as he placed his hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

‘No, I am not in the mood for hunting today. Perhaps another day.’ Loki said as he started to walk away.

‘Well you must at least come to the feast tonight. Both of you. You’ve not properly introduced Layla to our friends yet as you’ve missed every feast since she arrived.’ Thor pushed.

‘Alright, fine. We shall come along to the feast.’ Loki forced on a smile for his brother.

‘Excellent. See you both tonight.’ Thor beamed with happiness.

Loki rolled his eyes. It was so easy to make Thor happy. Part of him loved that about his brother. Yet sometimes it was also very annoying. Though he knew Thor was correct. Since Layla arrived, he had been even more reclusive. Not that it was a bad thing, he just wanted to spend all of his time with his little omega. There was nothing wrong with that, not really.

He continued his way through the gardens and towards the stables. That’s where Layla’s scent led him to anyway. He soon found her in the field with the horses. She was sat at the top of it, drawing. So he walked up behind her and crouched down as he reached her. Over her shoulder he could see she was drawing all of the horses that were in the field. She was so talented at drawing as well.

‘That’s wonderful.’ Loki said as he moved and sat down by her side.

‘Thank you.’ She grinned up at him.

‘You were up early.’ He commented and slid his arm around her waist as he watched her draw.

‘The sunlight was beautiful so I wanted to come out and try to capture it.’ Layla smiled as she flipped a page back and showed Loki another drawing.

She captured the sun rise beautifully in the picture, with the horses on front of it. Loki was truly impressed.

‘Wow. You really are so talented.’ Loki said proudly as he took the paper from her to look at it properly.

‘Thank you.’ Layla said again as she blushed.

‘There’s so much beauty here. It’s much more amazing than Vanaheim. I was also wondering… Could I uhm, draw you sometime in your wolf form?’ Layla asked.

‘Of course you can. I would be honored.’ Loki smiled and he reached up to cup her cheek in his hand.

‘Really?’ Layla asked excitedly.

‘Definitely… How about we go to the forest this afternoon? You can do your drawing and I have a little plan we can do as well.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Sounds good. What’s your plan?’ Layla asked, curious.

‘Wait and see.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

Layla put her drawings down and she climbed onto Loki’s lap, surprising him in a delightful way. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. Since they had sex two nights ago, Layla was a lot clingier with him. Loki also felt a lot more protective around her, so he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Layla loved feeling his leather and metal against her as she melted into his body. His smell surrounded her and she instantly felt so relaxed and at home. She would stay in his lap forever if she could.

‘You are so tiny.’ Loki whispered as he kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

‘And you are so big.’ Layla giggled as she looked up at him with a smile.

‘We fit together so well.’ Loki grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘My Prince. I am so sorry to bother you.’ A young maid said as she came across the field to where Loki and Layla were sat.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked flatly.

‘I was sent by Queen Frigga to inform you that she awaits you in your chambers.’ She said nervously as she kept her eyes directed downwards.

‘Thank you. Tell her we will be up soon.’ Loki told her.

The maid nodded and then quickly scurried off. Layla noticed that she had seemed really on edge around him. But she wasn’t really sure why.

‘Why was she so… Nervous?’ Layla asked.

‘Because, most of them are with me. They think I am either going to play a prank on them or do something bad. It’s my reputation I guess.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

‘Hmm. I guess. I know you’re a big pussy cat really though.’ Layla giggled and buried her face into Loki’s neck.

‘Oh you think so? I wouldn’t say pussy cat though. We are wolves after all.’ Loki chuckled.

'Besides, you were the same to start with. Unsure and wary of me.’ Loki said quietly as he nuzzled his nose to her cheek. His words making her blush.

'Yeah… But also in the really attractive scary kind of way. You being an alpha as well and all hot and stuff. Intimidating more than scary.’ Layla rambled as she continued to blush.

'Oh, little one. You’re such a timid little thing.’ Loki chuckled and Layla could hear the rumble deep in his chest, turning her on a little.

She squirmed on Loki’s lap and he took her chin and tilted her face upwards. He grinned as she still had a nice blush on her cheeks.

'Do you still find me intimidating?’ He asked with a sly grin on his face.

'Uhmm. Not really. Well kind of… But in a good way. More in the way of like, you’re my Alpha so I look up to you and stuff. I don’t know.’ Layla giggled and hid her face again against his chest, making Loki laugh.

'I am only teasing you, little one. I know exactly what you mean.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.

'Should we go back? If your mother is waiting for us.’ Layla said as she sat up.

'Oh, yes. I guess we should.’ Loki had forgotten what had started their conversation in the first place.

Layla was about to stand up, but Loki tightened his arms around her and stood up with her in his arms, making her let out a squeal of surprise.

He placed her down gently to her feet and took her hand into his as they made their way back to their chambers.  
  


The two walked into their chambers to find Frigga waiting by the fire.

'Hello, mother.’ Loki greeted her with a kiss to the cheek.

'Sorry if I disturbed you both. I just wanted to warn you. We have heard word about some travelers arriving to Asgard. We heard word they may be in the mountains somewhere. As we do not know them, Odin is sending the hunt party to seek them out this afternoon. But there has also been a mass killings of animals in that area. I fear they may be like yourselves. Half wolf.’ Frigga’s words hit Loki and Layla hard.

'And if they are half wolf, they will be banished. Won’t they? They won’t even get a chance to explain why they are here like everyone else?’ Loki said, annoyed.

Last time a group came to Asgard, two of the males were like Loki. He had tried to make friends with them but Odin found out and banished them. Loki had been certain they were no threat to them though.

'You know your father. He can’t take any chances.’ Frigga said softly.

'And he doesn’t want to risk his people finding out about me. That there’s, in his words, a mangy mutt as a prince.’ Loki snarled.

'You know he didn’t mean that about you.’ Frigga tried to reason.

'He said that about half wolves. I am one of them, therefore he included me in that insult.’ Loki hissed.

'The hunting party will find where they are and bring them here for a trial. I’m sorry, Loki. But you know what will happen if they are like you.’ Was the last thing Frigga said before leaving.

'Fuck!’ Loki shouted angrily as he kicked a chair.

Layla had never seen Loki so angry before. So she just stayed quiet, unsure on what to say or do as he paced back and fore on front of her.

‘I must try and help them. Get them to another realm.’ Loki said as he stopped and looked over at Layla. 

‘Why? If they are banished, doesn’t that mean they can go anywhere as long as it's not here?’ Layla asked, slightly confused.

Loki looked downwards and sighed. He ran his hand down his face and then walked over to Layla. He picked up both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

‘No, little one. It’s time I tell you the truth of what my so called father does to other’s like us.’ 


	11. Chapter 11

Layla felt her stomach drop. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what Loki had to say.

‘What is it?’ She asked quietly.

‘He doesn’t just ban them anywhere… He first strips them of any power they have, has them beaten and then he sends them to Jotunheim. Where none of them have ever survived as they have been so hurt and weak when they arrived there.’

Loki telling Layla that had been difficult. He didn’t want to scare her or make her worry, but that was the truth of what really happened to others like them.

Layla couldn’t believe what Loki had just told her. She thought they were just banished from Asgard and had to leave. She never in a million years thought that Odin would actually send them to their death.

‘What… Why? Why would he do that?’ Layla started to cry at the thought of it all.

Seeing Layla cry and in such distress made Loki’s heart hurt. But he knew telling her the truth was best.

He put his arms around her and pulled her in tightly to him. He cradled her head against him and started to rub her back.

‘Shh, shh. It’s alright, little one. I will never, EVER let anything happen to you. And we are going to stop this from happening to any others.’ Loki said as he buried his face into the top of her head.

‘How are we going to help them?’ Layla asked as she looked up at Loki.

‘You are going to stay here. I am going to go and find them. Figure out whether they are like us or not first. If they are not, we don’t have to worry. If so, I shall warn them and show them a way out to Vanaheim where they will be safe.’ Loki said as he wiped the tears away from Layla’s cheeks with his thumbs.

‘I want to help.’ Layla said.

‘No. While they may be harmless, we do not know their intentions for being here in the first place. And if they are like us, half wolves, they could be dangerous as you are an unmarked female.’ Loki said firmly.

‘So, mark me?’ Layla pleaded.

Loki looked at Layla and sighed as she put on puppy dog eyes.

‘I’ve always wanted to meet others like myself. Until I met you I didn’t think it was possible. If I will be safe if you’ve marked me… Can’t I come too?’ Layla pleaded with Loki.

‘You know, normally omegas do not disobey their Alpha’s. They usually do as they are told.’ Loki growled as he traced a finger down Layla’s neck.

Layla gulped, she felt a little weird for arguing back with him, it was going against all her instincts to just submit and obey. But she wanted it more than anything to meet others like them both. If it could be done safely.

‘I… I just… If I will be safe. Please.’ Layla said quietly.

Loki sighed and ran his hand down his face.

‘You really want to meet others like us?’ He asked as cupped her cheek softly in his large hand.

‘Yes. Please.’ Layla begged and Loki couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes that she gave him.

‘Alright. But I need to mark you, properly.’ Loki said as he took her hand and walked her over to the bed.

‘What does that entail?’ She asked.

Loki didn’t answer her, he just grinned wickedly at her as he grabbed her and placed her down onto the bed. She let out a squeal and giggled as he crawled up over her. He pressed his lips down to hers and Layla felt her head start to swim.

Loki slid his hands down her body and he wasted no time on stripping her naked. Layla still felt a little shy being naked with him. This was only her second time. But Loki soon got rid of her shyness as he started to kiss down her body, paying lots of attention to her nipples as he went down.

Layla gasped out as he kissed across her stomach. She let her arms fall to the side and she kept them there in submission. As Loki reached further down, he pushed her thighs apart and took a big sniff at her pussy.

‘I will never get bored of your scent, little one.’ He growled and used his fingers to spread her open, delighted to find she was already wet for him.

‘Mmm, so wet for me already. Are you excited for your Alpha’s cock again, little one? Hmm?’ He asked as he blew gently across her most intimate area, making her whine and wriggle slightly.

‘Yes! Please.’ She whimpered.

Loki grinned as he flicked his tongue out, when his tongue touched her clit she gasped out and her hips bucked upwards, wanting more.

‘Greedy little thing you are.’ Loki teased as he used his hands to hold her thighs down.

He started to lick around her clit, taking his time tasting her and teasing. He loved the way she squirmed and moaned under him. He felt powerful and in control making her like that.

Layla grabbed onto the sheets beneath her as Loki’s tongue worked it’s magic around her clit. Every so often he slid his tongue down to her entrance and would penetrate her a little with it, making her whine out and want more.

‘Do you want my fingers, little one?’ Loki asked as he kissed just above her clit softly.

‘Please.’

‘Please what?’ Loki grinned.

‘Please use your fingers.’ Layla gasped out, a little embarrassed as well from asking.

‘As you wish.’ Loki chuckled.

He went back to licking her clit with his tongue and he brought one of his hands round and inserted a finger into her. Her body greedily sucked him in and he let out a moan at how tight she was. After finger fucking for a few minutes, he inserted another finger and then had an idea.

‘Hmm. I wonder if we can get you to squirt.’ Loki chuckled.

Layla wasn’t sure what he meant by that. But she was too wrapped up in pleasure to question him. His fingers felt so good inside of her, they were so long and stroking all the right places. Not to mention his tongue was still teasing her clit in the most delightful way.

Layla soon found out exactly what Loki meant by getting her to squirt.

He curled his fingers upwards and the pads of his fingers stroked across her G spot. Layla nearly bucked him off the bed as she cried out from the pleasure. That made Loki chuckle against her. He latched onto her clit with his lips and sucked as his tongue flicked fast across her. At the same time he rubbed her G spot more firmly and soon her whole body was trembling as she cried out in pleasure.

Layla wasn’t sure what was happening, but it was like a really tight coil inside of her that was just ready to burst. And it did. She squirted hard and Loki greedily removed his lips from her clit so he could suck up as much of her juices as possible as she covered his face in her excitement.

‘Oh my…’ Layla cried out as she felt Loki lapping her up like a hungered dog… Or wolf.

Once Loki was sure he had lapped up all of her, he let out a deep growl and crawled up over her body, so he could press his body down onto her. Her breasts pressed into his metal and leather clad chest. He quickly reached down to get his cock free as he kept eye contact with her the entire time.

She could smell herself all over his face. He grinned wickedly and kissed her lips, one of his hands came up to slide into her hair. His other hand held onto her hip as he pressed his cock against her entrance.

Layla wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid inside of her. There wasn’t as much resistance as there had been the first time, but she was still so tight that Loki nearly lost all control again. He snarled as he got himself under control and was careful not to hurt her. He moved at a steady pace, slowly building them both up to that bliss they both craved.

Loki put his mouth down to her neck and he kissed her, softly first. But then he grazed his teeth across her skin and bit down, hard. Layla let out a cry of pain and pleasure as he sucked her skin and kept hold of her in his teeth. When he eventually let go, he looked down and could see that his mark worked. He felt a little bad for hurting her, so he caressed over the mark with his tongue to try and soothe her skin. It had hurt, but Layla loved it and soon forgot about pain as his cock continued to thrust into her.

‘Loki.’ Layla cried out as his cock stroked her perfectly. She loved the intimacy of it all, how they were connecting their bodies together as one. Not to mention how his cock brushed across her clit with each thrust. The angle he had was perfect and he was so large, she could feel every detail of him as he fucked her into the bed.

Loki pulled nearly all of the way out of her, stilled for a minute and then thrust back into her with a grunt. He quickened his pace a bit and he soon had his little omega coming again around his cock. The way her body tightened around him so delightfully was enough to send him over the edge too.

He thrust deep inside of her, his knot started to swell just outside of her pussy, he held himself inside of her and came. Layla whimpered from the feeling of his warm seed filling her up so nicely. She was surprised again at just how much sperm he had as it felt like it was never ending as her body milked his cock, greedily taking every last drop he had to give.

‘Layla.’ Loki gasped as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

When the two got their breath back, Loki rolled them both to the side. But he didn’t pull out of her, just held her tightly to his body as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

‘You are so wonderful, little one.’ He whispered.

‘You too.’ Layla giggled and hid her face into his neck, getting his scent which was even stronger because he had been sweating.

‘I… Uhm… So, is the bite the marking thing?’ Layla asked after a few minutes of a comfortable silence.

‘Yes. And my cum inside of you, we will wait a while… To give it a chance to really seep into you. I will also rub some onto your stomach. You will not clean yourself this time, as if they are like us they will be able to smell me all over you. It’s the best way to keep you safe.’ Loki explained.

Layla was a little taken back at the thought of him rubbing cum on her body, and her going out like that, not able to clean it off.

‘Seriously?’ She asked.

‘Yes. You are not coming with me unless you let me do that.’ Loki growled firmly, making Layla tremble and cling to him tighter.

‘Ok.’ She squeaked.

The two lay on the bed together for a half hour. Loki then pulled out of her slowly, making her whine out from the loss of his cock inside her. Loki had to admit too, he would have loved nothing more than to just stay inside of her and fuck her again and again. But he knew there would be time for that, they had the rest of their lives ahead of them both. Together.

‘Keep still now.’ Loki said as he stroked his hand over his cock, gathering up some of his cum that was also mixed with her own juices.

Layla watched as he rubbed his hand in circles on her stomach. She kept stock still like he had told her to, just watching as he kept stroking her stomach.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred and kissed her lips once he was done.

Layla smiled and felt giddy from his praise, which Loki noticed and smiled brightly.

‘Now, let’s get you dressed again and go find these possible wolves.’ Loki said as he tucked his cock away and helped Layla off the bed.  
  


Loki and Layla went by foot to the forest and once they were safely out of sight from the city, they turned into their wolf form and headed towards the mountains.

 _I’ve never been up into the mountains before. Are there other animals there or similar to ones here?_ Layla asked as they reached the edge of the forest that looked up to said mountains.

_There are more Bildsnipe and bears that tend to stay away from the forest. Also normal wolves too. You’re not getting scared are you? If so, you can easily go back to the palace. I want you to be comfortable, little one._

_No, no. I’m not scared. I am a wolf after all. I was just… Curious._ Layla said as she started walking ahead of Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes and quickly jumped ahead of her.

 _Stay at my side, little one._ He told her firmly.

Layla did as he said and walked right at his side, slightly back a bit.

_So is your, uhm… Sperm… Still on me in this form? I think I can smell it but I’m not sure if it’s just you._

_Yes, that is what you will be smelling._ Loki chuckled.

The two wolves walked side by side up into the mountains. They used their noses and were quick to come across a camp in the middle of the mountains. There were 3 men and 2 women. They had a small fire going and a few tents erected around it.

 _Alright, little one. Time to change now._ Loki said as they hid downwind behind bushes.

Loki and Layla turned back into their original forms. Layla brushed her dress down and Loki took her hand in his.

‘Come on. Let’s see who these people are.’ Loki said as he led her out from their hiding place and into view of the camp.

One of the females shouted out there was intruders and two of the men jumped to attention, aiming their spears at Loki and Layla.

Loki moved Layla behind him and he growled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note for how I imagine the others, so there’s a face/build to them kind of thing. Rudolf - Luke Evans (dark brown), Freya - Scarlett Johansson (light grey), Safir - Emma Watson (light grey), Armund - Ben Barnes (tan), Rafal - Matt Bomer (dark grey)

‘Stand down, men.’ One of the men shouted at the two as he walked over to them and grabbed the spears. ‘That is Prince Loki, of Asgard.’ He hissed at them.

The two men and women looked shocked.

‘Prince Loki? Please forgive me.’ One of the men said as all 5 of them bowed to him.

‘Forgiven. I want to know what you are all doing here, in Asgard.’ Loki asked as he walked closer to them.

Layla noticed Loki’s nose sniffing the air, but she could tell he was sniffing them. Layla done the same and she found their scent to be weird. But she was sure she picked up on a wolf smell too. Maybe they were like them after all.

‘We mean no harm, my Prince. We could not stay on Vanaheim any longer. We… We were chased out of our village and had nowhere else to go. We thought we might be safer here.’ One of the women explained as she glanced to one of the men, wearily.

Loki looked between them and frowned.

‘Why were you chased from your village?’ He asked.

They all went silent and the 5 of them looked shifty.

‘Do not forget that I am the god of lies, so I will know if you lie to me.’ Loki said in warning.

The man, that Loki was sure was the leader of the group, stepped on front of the others and bowed his head slightly.

‘We are not like other Alphas and omegas. We are like you.’ He said as he then looked up and directly into Loki’s eyes.

The group had been able to smell Loki and Layla instantly and knew what they were too.

‘I thought as much.’ Loki said. ‘Well in that case, we are here to help you.’

‘Help us?’ One of the other men asked.

‘Yes. You are not safe here. I must explain it to you all, but first we must go somewhere safer and hidden. There is a hunting party coming out and they will be heading this way. We must’ Loki was cut short as the horn of the hunting party suddenly rang out through the mountains.

‘Shit.’ Loki hissed as he looked over his shoulder. He could see and sense in the distance the hunting group coming closer, but that wasn’t all, Odin was with them on Sleipner.

‘We must move. NOW!’ Loki ordered them all.

‘Odin is with them. This is not good. Layla, stay in this form and get on my back. I am not risking Odin seeing you in your wolf form.’ Loki told Layla and she nodded, fear starting to run through her veins.

Loki looked at the others.

‘Can you keep up with me?’ He asked.

The main man nodded. Then the 5 of them turned into their wolf forms. One of the men was a dark brown, another was dark grey and the other man was a tan colour and the two women were light grey. Layla was amazed at seeing them. The women were as small as she was, the men larger, but not as large as Loki.

Loki turned into his wolf too and Layla saw the other 5 look startled and a little wary from his size and color. 

He was magnificent.

 _Come on._ Loki said.

Layla climbed onto his back as he leaned down for her. The other wolves followed on behind him as he took off at a sprint, telling Layla to hold on tightly, which she done.

They could hear the horses’ hooves pounding the ground as they raced to where the wolves had just been.

The 6 wolves ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Layla was sure she had never seen Loki run that fast before, she wasn’t even sure if she would have been able to keep up with him he was going that fast. Even the other wolves struggled to keep up with him.

Loki led them down the mountain and back into the forest. He took them up a cliff and into the same cave that Layla and Loki had slept in once before.  Loki knew that the hunting party hadn’t chased them, as he could sense they were still at the camp. But they had kept running anyway until they reached the safety of the cave.

Layla slid off Loki’s back and hugged into his neck.

 _We are safe now._ Loki said before turning into his Aesir form again.

The other wolves turned back aswell.

‘Thank you.’ One of the men said.

‘What are your names?’ Loki asked.

‘My name is Rudolf. This is my mate, Freya. Our daughter, Safir. Her mate, Armund. And this is my son, Rafal.’

Loki relaxed even more knowing that they were a family. It was just Rafal that didn’t have a mate, so he would keep an eye on him. But he didn’t seem to be a threat at all.

‘This is my mate, Layla. I know you must be wondering why we are running from my father. It is, complicated. I am adopted. My father hates others that are like me. I am the only exception to his rule. But others like me have all been banished and the same goes for any that end up here, he does not allow them to stay. But he does not just banish them… If he finds you and finds out what you are, he will use Gungnir to strip your powers, beat you until you are all too weak and then banish you to Jotunheim. No wolf I’ve known have stood a chance with Odin’s banishment.’ Loki explained to them.

The 5 of them looked taken a back, clearly not expecting that when they came to Asgard.

‘Are you being serious?’ Rudolf asked.

‘Yes. I am, unfortunately. My father sees us all as monsters and a threat to his precious kingdom. We are too strong for his liking. But little does he know that we would be a great asset to have in his army. An army of wolves.’ Loki sat down on a rock and pulled Layla onto his lap.

The others got comfortable aswell.

‘We cannot stay here then. That’s why we were chased out of our village on Vanaheim. Safir was caught one morning in her wolf form. Someone saw her change. So they chased the lot of us out with fire and spears. We couldn’t stay. There was too many of them and they all knew the truth. Fear took over them and even though they were all our friends, they didn’t even give us a chance.’ Armund explained.

‘I know the feeling.’ Loki sighed.

‘What do we do?’ Safir asked her father.

‘I do not know.’ Rudolf said as he put his face into his hands.

‘Please believe us, Loki. We did not come here to harm anyone. We just want to live in peace.’ Freya said.

‘Do not worry, I do believe you.’ Loki assured her.

They all talked for a while, got to know one another. Safir and Layla were around the same age and they got along well. She wanted to see Layla in her wolf form, so she changed for a few minutes to show them all. They were all shocked at how different she and Loki were to them.

‘I have never seen a wolf as large as you, Loki. Or as black. And never one as white as you, Layla. It is extraordinary. You are both rare breeds indeed.’ Rudolf said.

‘Really?’ Layla asked.

‘Yes. Most of us are brown, tan, red, grey or a mix of colours. I have met many other wolves like us in my time. But you are both the first I’ve seen of those colours.’ Rudolf explained.

‘Wow.’ Layla said, genuinely surprised and honored that she and Loki weren’t just like the others.

‘I can help you all. If you want to stay here, I can arrange it. However, it won’t be easy and it will come with risks. But if you want to move on elsewhere, I can help with that too.’ Loki said as they got back onto the serious topic.

‘Can we stay, dad? Please? I’ve never had a friend like us before.’ Safir said as she looked to Layla and smiled, making Layla smile too.

Rudolf sighed and looked to Loki.

‘What are the options? What will the plan be?’ He asked Loki.

‘Well, I have already shielded you all from Heimdall. So he cannot help Odin and will have no idea about you all being wolves. If you want to do it properly and live in the city, you will have to go to the palace and plead a case to Odin. He then decides whether to allow you to stay or whether you must leave. If you have a good case for wanting to stay, then you will be given a home in the city and a week to find jobs to provide for your family and pay rent. Then as long as you do not get caught in your wolf form, it should be fine. Nobody can know aside from Layla and I. We make sure to stay out of sight of the city, far in the forest before we change. If you want to leave, I know of other ways aside from just the bifrost. But I’m sure you must know of at least one way, for you wouldn’t be here otherwise.’

‘Yes, we knew of that one way to get here, but that’s it.’ Rafal said.

‘The decision is yours. I will help you with whatever you choose to do.’ Loki said.

The 5 of them all looked between each other and nodded before Rudolf spoke up.

‘We would like to stay, if you allow it.’  
  


Layla was so worried about their new friends as she and Loki left them in the cave for the night. They were going to go to the palace tomorrow morning to speak to Odin. They just had to hope that he wouldn’t figure out their true heritage and fall for their lies so they could stay.

Loki couldn’t deny he was a bit worried for them too. He liked the family, they seemed harmless and he knew Layla clicked instantly with Safir. He thought it would be good for her, and him, to have some friends that were like them.

Or maybe he was just getting softer as he grew older he thought.

‘Do you think Odin will fall for it?’ Layla asked Loki as they were in his chambers getting ready to go to the feast.

‘I do not know, little one. If they come up with a story and stick to it well, then I don’t see how Odin would see the truth. We just have to wait and see, and hope for the best. Their wolf side is hidden from Heimdall and will always be, just like ours is. That’s all I can do for them for now. The rest is down to them.’ Loki said as he took Layla into his arms and kissed her forehead.

‘Why are we so rare? As wolves. Like Rudolf said. There aren’t many like us, colour wise.’ She asked.

‘I do not know. I would say perhaps it is because I am a prince, but this is not my true parentage. So I really have no idea.’ Loki shrugged.

‘It’s so weird.’ Layla said as she hugged into him and buried her face into his chest.

‘We are weird together.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

‘Now come on. We don’t want to be late.’ Loki smiled and slid his hand into Layla’s. He knew she was nervous about having a feast with his family. Even more so now knowing the truth about what Odin does to others like them.

‘Don’t worry. I will not allow Odin, or anyone, to hurt you. Ever. You are mine and I will protect you with my life. You will not be harmed.’ Loki told her and gave her hand a squeeze as they made their way to the banquet hall.

‘I know.’ Layla said quietly.

She felt so safe with Loki and she knew that he would not allow anything to happen to her. She was sure that Frigga would be on her side too, as she seemed to like her. Or so she hoped anyway. But Loki had told her multiple times that Frigga adored her.

Layla felt like everyone was looking at her and whispering when she walked into the hall with Loki.

‘Why are they all staring?’ She whispered to Loki.

‘Because you are incredibly beautiful. All the men want you but know they cannot have you. And all the females will be wishing they were even half as beautiful as you.’ Loki smiled down at her.

Layla blushed deeply and smiled up at Loki.

She thought it would be the opposite more likely. That the females would be jealous of her for being with Loki. Because she found him to be so handsome, caring and powerful. How could anyone not want to be with him? She thought.

Loki and Layla took their seats at the top table along with Odin, Frigga, Thor, the warriors three and Sif. Layla was glad that she was next to Loki and Fandral. She wasn’t sure how she would have coped if she had been placed near Odin. Her anger and fear was a mix when it came to him.

She noticed during the feast that many Asgardians came up to the royal table to speak to the royal family. But none of them spoke to Loki. It made her feel a little sad and confused. Why was everyone so unsure of Loki? He had been nothing but caring and sweet towards her.

‘Why is no one coming near you?’ She whispered to him.

‘As I explained before, love. I used to be rather mischievous and full of tricks and lies. Until Odin reined me in with his threat. They fear me as they know I am powerful, with my magic mainly.’ Loki whispered back to her.

Layla felt better as it didn’t seem to bother Loki at all. So she wouldn’t let it bother her.

‘We may need your help tomorrow, brother.’ Thor said to Loki.

‘What for?’ Loki asked in a sigh.

‘The hunt today was a fail. Father came with us as there are some intruders in Asgard. We don’t know what they want or who they are. Father thinks they may be like you. So we need to find them. Your… Nose, might come in handy if you would help us.’ Thor said quietly to Loki.

‘What makes you think I want to help you find others like me, knowing that I would be sentencing them to their death? And how do you know they are like me anyway? Mother said just because there was a lot of animal killings. Maybe it’s a large hungry group, not just wolves need to eat you know.’ Loki hissed at Thor.

‘I guess.’ Thor grumbled with a shrug and went back to eating his food.

Loki looked to Layla, she looked concerned. But Loki reached down and gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze.

‘It will be fine, little one.’ He assured her.

But Loki wasn’t entirely sure himself. He just hoped that their new friends had a really good story to why they were on Asgard in the first place. Odin was difficult to persuade, but his suspicion of them being wolves would not make it easy for them.

The feast had went without any hiccups, much to Loki and Layla’s relief. They had even found it enjoyable to an extent.

But Layla hardly slept that night as she had been so worried about her new friends and what would happen to them the following morning. Loki had been much the same. But there was nothing either of them could do, it wasn’t like they could even go to their hearing as it would be too suspicious.

But Loki did have an idea on how to find out what was happening.

‘I need you to stay here, ok? I am going to go and find out what is happening with our friends. Stay put, ok?’ Loki said firmly to Layla.

‘Ok.’ Layla nodded.

‘Good girl.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.

Her face flushed brightly from his praise. She sat down on the bed to await for her Alpha to return.

  
Loki rushed to the throne room and he stopped to speak to the guards.

‘Is my father inside?’ He asked.

‘Yes, my Prince. He is currently doing a trial. Would you like us to fetch you when he is finished?’ They asked.

‘No, that’s fine. What’s the hearing for? I heard nothing about this.’ Loki asked.

‘There is a group of Vanir that arrived at the gates this morning. They wanted to plead a case for rights to stay here on Asgard.’ The guard told him.

‘Right. Thank you.’ Loki nodded to the guard and walked down the corridor.

He turned the corner and waited there. He used his magic to put an illusion over himself, of a soldier. He then rounded the corner again and went up to the two guards.

‘There is trouble in the gardens. I have been sent to get you both to go help. I will stand guard here.’ Loki lied to them.

The two guards nodded at one another and ran off down the corridor. Just like Loki had planned. Then he slipped inside the doors, leaving another illusion outside the door. Odin didn’t blink an eye when he entered as it was normal for a guard to stand inside sometimes, in case something kicked off.

Loki had missed most of the hearing. But was glad to catch the last of it, which was the most important.

‘After speaking to the Queen. We have come to the decision that you may become residents of Asgard. We will provide you with a home in the city and you have 7 days to find jobs, enough so you can provide for yourselves and start paying rent. If you have not found jobs by then, you shall have to leave Asgard.’ Odin announced and he slammed Gungnir down to the ground, making his decision final.


	13. Chapter 13

Layla waited impatiently in their chambers for Loki to return. She had no idea what was going on, she was a little worried for their new friends. She really hoped that they would be ok and get away with it.

Loki entered the chambers a little while later, his face was unreadable so Layla started to panic.

‘Are they ok? Did Odin fall for it?’ She asked as she rushed over to Loki.

Loki took his little omega into his arms and then smiled down at her.

‘They are going to be fine. Odin fell for their story and he is allowing them to reside in the city.’

‘Oh my! That’s wonderful.’ Layla squealed out excitedly.

‘We must go see them!’ She said as she rushed to grab her cloak, but Loki grabbed her around her waist.

‘Woah. Calm down, little one. They will need some time to get settled in.’ He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

‘Oh, yeah. That’s true.’ Layla blushed and looked down.

Loki gently took her chin and raised her face up.

‘You are so adorable.’ He grinned.

That made Layla continue to blush and she leaned forwards into Loki, hiding her face in his chest.

‘Why don’t we go to the forest and you can draw me, like we had planned to do yesterday?’ Loki suggested.

‘Yes, please!’ Layla smiled up at him.

Loki and Layla took their horses to the forest. They made sure to tie them up in a safe area and then went down wind from them. Loki turned into his wolf form and Layla sat down with her back against a tree.

 _How would you like me to be? Standing or sitting?_ Loki asked.

‘Umm. Whatever would be comfortable for you.’ Layla suggested as she used a small knife to sharpen her pencils.

Loki noticed a large boulder near him. So he jumped up onto that and lay down on top of it.

‘Perfect.’ Layla grinned.

Layla started to draw and Loki loved the way her tongue poked out from between her lips as she concentrated. She always did that when she was concentrating, he found it adorable. Secretly he was loving being drawn by her, as it meant he could just look at her for ages without it seeming creepy.

But Layla did notice the way he looked at her, there was like a hunger in his eyes. It made her squirm as she tried to concentrate on the drawing. She was halfway through when she suddenly felt a warm breath against her cheek. She looked up, startled to see that Loki was right by her side.

‘Loki!’ She squealed out as he gave her a big lick up the side of her face.

Layla laughed and tried to push the wolf’s muzzle away from her. But Loki kept licking at her face and growling playfully.

Layla fell onto the ground on her back and Loki kept attempting to lick her face and nuzzling at her. She could do nothing but laugh as she rolled around on the ground under the big wolf.

 _You just taste so delightful, little one._ Loki chuckled as he stopped his licking attack.

Layla put her hand onto his nose to make sure he wasn’t going to do it again, as she sat herself up and got her breath back.

‘Yuuuuck.’ She said as she wiped her face from his slobber.

 _You love it really._ Loki said as he let out a little growl.

‘Try and catch me!’ Layla said suddenly as she leapt up to her feet and sprinted away from a startled Loki.

He hadn’t expected that. But he flicked his tail out behind him and then gave chase to Layla. They both knew he would catch her with ease, especially while she was in her Vanir form. But it didn’t stop them both experiencing the thrill of the chase.

Layla couldn’t stop laughing as she ran through the forest, ducking under branches and jumping over roots and trunks. Loki slowed down a lot, and allowed her to get further away. She took that chance to hide inside a large tree trunk that had fell. She curled up and waited quietly.

Loki noticed her disappear. So he used his nose and tracked her down with ease. He knew she was hiding inside of the tree trunk. But he decided to play with his mate first.

Layla let out a gasp as she heard Loki’s huge paws land on top of the trunk above her. She quickly covered her mouth, hoping he didn’t hear her. But then she stupidly realised that he will have been able to smell her easily.

 _Come out, come out, little dove_. 

Layla trembled and bit her lower lip to keep herself quiet. But after a minute or two, she heard nothing. She tried to focus her ears to above the trunk, but she couldn’t even hear a creak. 

 _That’s odd_ , she thought. 

She crawled out of the trunk and stood up, she was about to turn around to look for Loki, but she was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong arms. 

‘Got you!’ Loki growled and picked her up in his arms. 

Layla laughed and squealed as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

‘You cheated!’ Layla giggled.

‘Did not. Hunting down my pray means I can use whatever tactics I wish to. Now, I think I deserve to devour my catch of the day.’ He said as he nibbled on her neck, making her squeal.

‘We’re in the middle of the forest!’ Layla gasped as Loki’s hand slid down over her body and he sneaked it under her dress.

‘So? We are wolves after all.’ Loki chuckled.

He removed his hand from under her dress, turned her around and backed her up to a tree. He gave her a playful smirk before kneeling down on front of her. Layla let out a gasp as he reached up under her dress and pulled down her knickers.

‘Step out of them.’ He told her, his voice deep and husky.

Loki moved her knickers out of the way and to Layla’s delight, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs up and over his shoulders. Layla squeaked out from his strength as she was lifted against him, her pussy right at his face made her blush.

She was lifted higher up against the tree as Loki stood up. He gripped her waist tightly to hold her safely in place as he moved his face in closer and sniffed at her.

‘Mmm.’ He mumbled and then dove in for his feast.

He took his time and first started to suck on her labia. Then he slid his tongue up and down her, slowly licking across her clit. Layla trembled against him and moved her hands into his hair, gripping him tightly. That spurred Loki on even more as he flicked his tongue across her clit.

He let out a deep growl that vibrated his tongue which was more than enough to send Layla into an orgasm that had her body trembling. But Loki didn’t stop there. Even with her wriggling and moaning, he pressed her harder against the tree and pressed his face more firmly against her. His nose brushed over her clit as he moved down a little so he could fuck her with his tongue.

Layla started mewling out loud as she continued to squirm between him and the tree. Loki was just about to give her another orgasm when he suddenly stopped, making Layla whimper with need.

‘Shh.’ Loki whispered quietly as he carefully removed his face from between her thighs and placed her down to her feet.

Layla turned her head to the side to see what Loki was looking at. Then she saw it. There was a Red wolf slowly emerging from the bushes.


	14. Chapter 14

The wolf that emerged from the bushes was quite small, a female. Her nose was sniffing the air and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Loki and Layla. But she was injured, she wasn’t moving quickly and was breathing heavily. She had injuries all over her body and a huge wound on her shoulder.

‘Get behind me.’ Loki said as he moved Layla slowly behind him.

‘Is it, one of us?’ Layla whispered.

‘No. Normal wolf. I’m not sure what she wants though.’

‘She’s hurt.’ Layla said, her heart hurting for the poor wolf.

‘I know. But that means there might be a male wolf somewhere, it looks like she has been attacked.’ Loki said quietly.

The wolf turned to her side and appeared to be pointing with her nose towards the bushes. Loki frowned, not sure what the wolf was wanting.

‘She’s trying to tell us something.’ Layla said as she stepped next to Loki.

Loki put his arm out on front of Layla to stop her going any closer.

‘Yes, but I don’t know what.’

‘Would we understand her in our wolf form?’ Layla asked.

‘No, we wouldn’t.’

Loki and Layla watched as the injured wolf moved towards the bushes, she looked back at the two and then continued on into the bushes. But Layla and Loki then heard her yelp. So they walked cautiously towards where she had disappeared to.

Loki stopped Layla moving again as they saw the wolf slowly re appear. But to Layla’s distress, she collapsed on front of them.

‘Loki.’ Layla cried out.

‘I know, little one. But there’s nothing we can do. She’s too badly hurt.’ Loki said softly. He felt bad for the wolf too, it was horrible to see.

‘Wait here.’ Loki said as he moved closer to the wolf and he crouched down when he was close to her.

‘Hey there girlie. I know you must be in a lot of pain. I wish there was something I could do for you.’ Loki said as he carefully put his hand out towards her.

The wolf was a little unsure to start with, but then she moved her muzzle closer and nudged his hand softly. Loki stroked his hand up over her head. Then the wolf moved her head away and looked back to the bushes. She let out a small whine and attempted to get up, to go back there. But she didn’t have the strength to do so.

‘Is there nothing we can do?’ Layla asked as she started to cry.

‘I am sorry.’ Loki said quietly to both Layla and the wolf.

The wolf let out one more whimper then she lay her head down. Her eyes closed slowly and she let out one last breath as she slowly faded away.

Layla fell down to her knees by the wolf and sobbed into her neck. She hated seeing any animal in pain. Especially a wolf.

‘What happened to her?’ Layla sobbed as Loki put his arm around her and kissed her head.

‘It looks like she was attacked. Either by another wolf or a bear perhaps. I’m not sure.’ Loki sighed sadly.

‘There was something she wanted us to see though.’ Layla said as she jumped up to her feet and she rushed over towards the bushes.

‘Layla, No!’ Loki called to her, but she ignored him and made her way through the bushes.

‘Layla. Get back here, now.’ He growled as he rushed after her.

He nearly walked right into Layla as she had stopped suddenly just at the other side of the bushes.

‘Do not disobey me like that… Again…’ Loki trailed off as he looked forwards at what Layla was looking at.

There was a small red wolf cub curled up at the bottom of a tree trunk. It was shaking and clearly terrified.

‘That’s what she was trying to tell us.’ Layla whispered and she turned to look at Loki.

Loki was stunned as he looked at the wolf, unsure on what to say or do. He was more worried about what exactly had happened to cause the mother to die and if it was still lurking around.

‘Layla, we should go. I have a bad feeling whatever killed her is still around. I also have the feeling it may have killed more of her pups. Normally there’s more than just the one.’ Loki said as he put his arm around Layla.

‘We can’t just leave it here!’ Layla said as she slipped out of Loki’s arm.

‘Layla. It’s too dangerous. We can’t just take a wolf cub home with us. We aren’t safe right now. We are leaving, now.’ Loki said firmly.

But Layla glared at him, not budging. She didn’t even feel bad for not following his orders this time. It was like some motherly instincts took over, she wasn’t leaving the lonely cub behind.

‘I’m not going without it. It will die alone. Look at it, Loki!’ She said as she pointed to the cub.

Loki let out a snarl and ran his hand down his face.

‘Fine. See if the cub will let you pick it up.’ Loki said as he looked at the surroundings, there wasn’t any immediate danger.

Layla walked slowly towards the cub, but it only cowered more and attempted to get away.

So Layla did what she thought was best, she turned into her wolf form. Much to Loki’s annoyance.

‘Oh for the love of Odin.’ He grumbled.

The little wolf looked startled at first as it looked at Layla. But Layla lay down and put her head down to the ground, at its level. The cub was intrigued and slowly walked over to her. It sniffed her nose and she stayed stock still as it sniffed around her. The wolf then did a play bow and Layla did the same in return. The wolf jumped around over her paws and she nudged it playfully with her nose.

Loki did find the whole thing adorable and he loved how she was being with the wolf. But he was agitated and wanted to get them back to the safety of the palace before anything happened.

‘Layla. We really need to get going.’ Loki said softly, making sure to not startle the cub.

_Ok. Just a second._

Layla sat up and as the cub rubbed against her leg. She leaned down and gave it a lick over its head. Then she turned back into her Vanir form. The cub looked a bit confused, but as she stayed still, the cub sniffed her and recognized her scent. So it rubbed its head against her leg happily.

She crouched down and picked up the young cub. It snuggled in against her chest happily as she turned to Loki.

‘Good, come on then.’ Loki reached out and put his arm around Layla’s waist. The cub looked at Loki warily but didn’t do anything.

Loki and Layla reached their horses. Loki led the two on foot. As Layla wouldn’t have been able to ride while carrying the cub too.

‘You know we cannot keep the pup. We will help it for a few days but then we must find a family of wolves for it.’ Loki said as he looked at Layla.

Though his heart did melt when he saw her cradling the cub like a new-born baby as they walked.

‘I know.’ She nodded.

‘What sex is it?’ Loki asked her.

‘Ummm.’ Layla turned the cub around carefully onto its back so she could check.

‘Female.’ Layla smiled.

‘You’ll need to think of a name for her.’ Loki grinned.

‘Ohhh. I’ll need to pick carefully.’ She said excitedly.

As they reached the palace, the stable hand took the horses from Loki and he gave the wolf cub a funny look. But Layla and Loki ignored him and carried on their way inside.

‘If anyone asks, let me do the speaking. I have a plan.’ Loki whispered to Layla as they walked down one of the long corridors.

Luckily for them, they didn’t bump into anyone. So they were able to get back to their chambers without any trouble. Layla put the cub down and she watched as she wondered around the place, sniffing everywhere.

‘Have you thought of a name for her yet, little one?’ Loki asked as he slid his hand up to the back of Layla’s neck, to stroke her skin.

‘I like Eva. What do you think?’ She asked as she looked up at Loki.

‘It’s perfect.’ Loki smiled and kissed Layla’s forehead.

The cub wondered back over towards Layla and Loki. She stopped and looked at Loki, unsure. But Loki crouched down and he put his hand out towards her. Eva sniffed at his hand and then she started to lick his fingers.

‘I think she likes you.’ Layla smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki and Layla were woken in the morning to Eva pouncing around on the bed. Every time Loki moved his feet, she would pounce on them over the covers.

‘Urgh.’ Loki groaned and rubbed his hand down his face.

Layla started giggling as she looked down at the young cub. Eva was so intent on hunting his feet. She wiggled her bum and pounced again when he moved slightly.

‘Clever pup.’ Layla giggled.

‘Don’t encourage her.’ Loki drawled as he wrapped his arms around Layla and pulled her down against his chest.

‘She’s a pup. She needs to learn.’ Layla grinned and looked up at Loki.

Loki looked down at her with one eye open and he cocked an eyebrow up.

‘Yes but not with my feet, preferably.’ Loki grumbled.

Eva clambered up over Loki’s body and she rolled down between him and Layla, her legs and tummy in the air. Layla reached out to stroke her tummy and she started to wag her tail.

‘You can’t deny she is adorable.’ Layla smiled.

‘Hm.’ Loki mumbled as he closed his eyes again, with his arm draped over his face.

‘Hey. You were this size once too.’ Layla said as she nudged him in his side playfully.

‘I didn’t change into a wolf that young.’ He corrected her.

‘You know what I mean.’ Layla said.

Layla looked down at the little cub and she had an idea. To Loki’s surprise Layla turned into her wolf form on the bed. Eva started wagging her tail as Layla stood up on the bed and play bowed to her. Layla wagged her tail too and it kept hitting Loki on the face with each wag. He was not impressed.

Layla jumped over the cub and she pounced onto Loki’s feet, making him groan again. She then picked up Eva by her scruff and she jumped down off the bed. She placed Eva down and started to play with her on the floor.

Loki rolled over on the bed so he could watch them playing. He had to admit that it was a very cute sight to see. He loved how Layla was so attentive to the cub. His heart did start to melt a little.

  
Later that day, after Eva had well and truly bonded with both Layla and Loki, they went for a walk down in the city to go and see their new friends. They got a few strange looks at Layla carrying a young wolf cub, but nobody questioned her.

Though they knew that no doubt when they got back, Odin would have heard by that time about the cub. But they were prepared with a story.  
  


Loki knocked on the door of the house near the edge of the city. Layla was excited to see how their friends had settled in.

Freya answered the door and she smiled when she saw it was Loki and Layla. Then she noticed the young wolf pup in Layla’s arms and she stroked the pups head.

‘Oh my gosh. She is adorable! Come in, come in.’ Freya smiled and stepped back to let them in.

Everyone fawned over the young cub. And once Eva had investigated everyone, she was quite happy to walk around them all and play with them.

‘I’m so glad you managed to convince Odin to let you stay.’ Layla said to Rafal as they both sat on the floor, playing with Eva.

‘Me too. It will be nice finally getting to spend time with others like us.’ Rafal smiled.

Eva let out a playful growl as she pounced onto Rafal’s hand, making them laugh.

‘Are you going to keep her?’ Rafal asked.

‘I… I don’t know. I would love to. But I am not so sure if it will be possible.’ Layla said as she looked at Eva sadly. She had already fell in love with her entirely.

‘She seems to have bonded with you already. It would be a shame if you couldn’t keep her.’ He said as Eva crawled onto Layla’s lap to sleep.

‘I know.’ Layla said fondly as she stroked the cub softly.

‘Is there more like us on Vanaheim?’ Loki asked Rudolf as they stood by the door with a drink, watching the others that were mingling around the living room. Loki’s eyes were constantly on Layla and Eva.

‘I believe so, yes. There was another family we knew from another village. As far as I know they are still there undiscovered. I could smell some others sometimes when I was out hunting, so I think there are quite a lot on Vanaheim.’ Rudolf said.

‘Layla is from Vanaheim. Maybe you knew her parents?’ Loki said.

‘Oh? Do you know their last name?’ Rudolf asked.

‘No. She took her Auntie’s last name when her parents passed. I think she was too young to remember.’ Loki sighed.

‘That’s a shame. How did she end up here?’ Freya asked as she joined the two in their conversation.

‘She hated her time with her auntie. So she applied to work here as a maid. Frigga took her on, unknowing of what she was. I found out and our relationship grew.’ Loki explained.

‘She hasn’t had her first season yet, has she?’ Rudolf asked.

He could tell by her scent that she was still pure in the heat sense.

‘Not yet, no.’ Loki said as he shook his head.

‘You’re both going to be in for a fun week when she is.’ Rudolf laughed and patted Loki’s shoulder.

‘For sure.’ Loki grinned and laughed with him.

Freya had asked Loki and Layla to stay for dinner, so they accepted. Safir and Layla had went outside to play with Eva for a while. Rudolf and Loki got along really well. Loki really liked the whole family, he felt safe with them and so did Layla.

She also bonded well with Rafal. She found out that he wasn’t actually Rudolf and Freya’s biological son. They adopted him when he was very young. Had found him abandoned in the middle of a field after a big storm.

‘At least you have wonderful parents now. I am adopted as well, as you know. My mother is wonderful and loving. But my father, as you can tell, is not. You’ve definitely had an advantage of being adopted into another wolf family.’ Loki said over dinner.

‘That’s very true.’ Rafal nodded and looked to Layla.

‘You said earlier that your parents died when you were young, who looked after you then?’ He asked.

Layla told him about her auntie and uncle. How they had tried to stop her changing. The whole family had growled angrily at that, saying what Loki had first said. About how they couldn’t stop something that was a part of her.  
  


After dinner, the group all decided to go out hunting together.

‘What about Eva?’ Layla asked, knowing she was too young to take with them.

‘You can just keep her here if you want? She will be fine here.’ Safir offered.

‘What if she chews things?’ Layla asked. She didn’t want their home to be ruined.

‘It’s only things. She will be fine.’ Freya smiled.

‘Alright. Thank you.’ Layla nodded.

The group all left the house and made their way out of the village together.

‘Safir is still learning how to hunt. Armund has been doing a great job of teaching her.’ Rudolf said to Loki and Layla as they walked.

‘Same as Layla. She is still learning. First time I met her, she missed a deer and hurt her shoulder on a rock.’ Loki chuckled and gave Layla’s hand a squeeze.

Layla just grumbled under her breath, making Loki laugh and slip his arm around her waist so he could pull her in against him.

‘Sorry, love. Couldn’t resist it.’ Loki grinned.

‘Why don’t we split up into teams? See who can get as much food back to this point.’ Armund suggested as they reached a point in the forest.

‘Girls against boys!’ Layla suggested excitedly.

Rudolf grinned and nodded.

‘We have a better advantage, not only because we are better, but there is one more of us.’ Armund said smugly as he crossed his arms over.

‘Bring it on.’ Freya said as she squared up to him and crossed her own arms.

Layla giggled and rushed over to stand by Freya and Safir.

Loki wasn’t entirely keen on leaving Layla. Though he knew she wouldn’t be alone. He still didn’t want to leave her.

‘I’m not sure.’ He said.

‘Pleaseeeee.’ Layla begged him and she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘Alright then. But stick with Freya and Safir. Don’t do anything reckless.’ Loki growled in warning to her.

‘I promise.’ Layla smiled and hugged Loki tightly.

‘Ready, set, go!’ She then said quickly and excitedly as she ran from the group and turned into her wolf form and bounded off into the trees.

Freya and Safir quickly changed too and rushed after her.

‘For crying out loud.’ Loki said as he ran his hand down his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Loki got over his initial worry over Layla. He, Rudolf, Armund and Rafal went on their way hunting.

Layla, Freya and Safir were getting along great too. Freya showed the two younger wolves some tricks and more graceful, sneaky ways of hunting. Layla found it much easier as she managed to take down a few deer and also a young water buffalo. Which she was very impressed with herself for, it was roughly the same size as her.

Safir managed to catch 3 deer of various sizes and a baby bildsnipe. And Freya caught a full grown water buffalo, a large deer and an adult Bildsnipe.

They put all their catches into a pile and waited for the men to arrive back as it was an hour later. They all came back with their catch and took a few trips to carry it all.

Loki had killed a bear, bildsnipe and two water buffalo. Rudolf had caught 2 bildsnipe. Armund caught a water buffalo and 4 large deer. Rafal had hunted a bildsnipe and a water buffalo.

 _You’re just showing off with that bear, Loki._ Freya commented as she looked at the large animal that lay dead on front of her.

 _Of course._ Loki said cockily as he held his head up high.

He looked to Layla as she bounded over to him and started to nudge at his shoulder.

 _Come and see what I got!_ She said excitedly as she kept nudging him with her nose.

 _Alright, alright._ Loki chuckled and he followed her to the female’s pile of food. He looked it over and was impressed with what they had all caught.

 _Look! I caught this and I killed it all by myself!_ Layla said as she dragged the young water buffalo away from the pile and she sat down behind it, proudly holding her head up.

 _Well done, Layla. That’s amazing. You’re really improving with your hunting._ Loki said proudly as he walked over to her and nuzzled her.

Layla would have been blushing from his praise if she had been in her Vanir form. Her ears flattened against her head as she rubbed her head against Loki’s chest.

It was obvious that the men won the little hunting game from the big pile of animals they had caught. It took them all a while to drag most of the food to the hunter’s cabin and dump it outside. But they turned back into their normal forms and carried a water buffalo back to Rudolf and Freya’s house.

Layla and Loki were relieved to find that Eva had just slept the entire time they were away. As the house was just as they left it.

Layla picked up the young cub and with Loki they made their way back home. But as suspected, when they were walking down the corridor towards Loki’s chambers, a guard came and demanded to see them both immediately. With the wolf cub too.

‘I’m scared, Loki. What if he… Kills her or sends her away?’ Layla asked Loki as he took her hand in his.

‘Don’t worry. It will be fine, just let me do the speaking.’ Loki reassured her.

But Layla was still concerned. She had grown very fond of Eva. Even though she knew she shouldn’t have. As Loki had said they were to find another pack for her soon.

Layla held Eva tightly against her chest as they walked into the throne room where Odin was waiting for them both. Frigga was there too at his side. She smiled softly at them both as they entered.

‘What is the meaning of this?’ Odin bellowed.

‘Of what, dear father?’ Loki asked cockily.

‘Do not play games with me, boy. You know exactly what I mean.’ Odin grumbled at Loki. He was not amused at all.

‘Eva is a young wolf cub we found in the forest. Her mother was killed and she would have died if we hadn’t saved her and taken her in.’ Loki said as he squeezed Layla’s hand.

‘You can’t keep a wild animal in my home.’ Odin said as he glared at Eva.

‘She is not wild. She is a pup. Defenseless and vulnerable. I am not just going to toss her back out into the wild to be killed.’ Loki growled at him.

‘She is to be released immediately. Guards, take her away.’ Odin hissed and motioned for his two guards to get Eva.

As they drew closer, Layla held Eva even tighter. Loki stepped between them and glared at the guards.

‘Do not come any closer.’ He warned them.

But the guards continued towards Layla and Eva. So Loki grabbed two of his knives from his pocket and he swiftly threw them at the guards, stabbing into them and knocking them to the ground. Odin grumbled in anger and called on Thor.

Thor burst into the room and was a little startled to see two guards lying in agony at Loki’s feet.

‘Thor. Get this disgusting beast from Layla and take it back to the wild.’ Odin demanded.

Thor looked at Loki and Layla with sorry written all over his face. But he didn’t want to defy his father. So he started towards them. Loki felt protectiveness and anger take over his entire being. He lunged on front of Layla and Eva and transformed into his wolf form with a loud snarl.

He bared his teeth, his hackles went up and he growled angrily at Thor. In warning to get him to back away.

Thor stopped dead and looked to Odin and Frigga, unsure on what to do. He knew Loki’s strength was tenfold as a wolf.

Odin slammed Gungnir to the ground, making sure no one else would enter the throne room. Anyone else out with the family seeing Loki in his wolf form would be catastrophic.

‘Thor. Get the guards to the healers, now.’ Odin demanded as he started down the steps towards Loki and Layla, with Frigga following quickly beside him.

Thor did as he was told and was quick to remove the guards. Luckily they were in too much pain to notice the large black wolf in the room.

Loki snarled and snapped in Odin’s direction as he got too close for Loki’s liking to Layla and Eva. Layla just held Eva tightly, confused and not sure what to do.

‘Loki, turn back immediately.’ Odin demanded as he stopped a few meters away.

Loki just growled and shook his head slowly. He never took his eyes off his adopted father.

‘Odin, perhaps reconsider. Loki and Layla have clearly formed a bond already with the young cub. Loki wouldn’t be this protective over her otherwise. It would be unwise to take her away from him.’ Frigga said softly as she put her hand onto Odin’s arm.

‘We cannot have a wild animal running around the palace.’ Odin said, disgusted at the thought of it.

 _Layla. Repeat what I am saying. Eva is a small female wolf, and because of her coloring she could get away with being a large hybrid dog. Nobody has to know the truth that she is full wolf. She will grow up around us, she won’t be wild._ Loki told Layla as he kept his eyes firmly on Odin.

Layla repeated what Loki had told her. And Odin looked to Layla and then back to Loki.

‘You know that Loki is half wolf?’ He asked her.

‘Yes. He told me a few days ago.’ Layla said quietly.

Odin glared at them both and let out an annoyed grunt of disapproval.

‘If she makes one mistake, harms anyone in the city or here in the palace, she is gone.’ Odin said as he slammed Gungnir down once more.

‘And if you dare threaten me in your wolf form again or harm any more of my guards, I will have you banished.’ He roared at Loki.

Loki just gave a low growl as Odin turned and walked away. Frigga hovered for a moment, then she smiled slightly to Loki and followed her husband out of the room.

Loki visibly relaxed as he turned around to face Layla and Eva. Layla walked over to him and put her hand onto his nose.

‘I can’t believe you took that risk on front of Odin.’ Layla said quietly as Loki turned back into his Aesir form.

Loki wrapped his arms around Layla and hugged her tightly with Eva in between them.

‘I fear I may have formed a bond with this little pup. I felt so… Protective and angry over her like I am with you… Perhaps we should keep her with us.’ Loki said as he smiled down at Layla.

Layla smiled up at him and let out a squeal of excitement.

‘Thank you! Thank you!’ She said excitedly.

‘Let’s never speak of this moment again though. It was reckless what I did. But at least the guards were too injured to notice me. I was foolish and could have put you both in danger.’ Loki said as he cupped Layla’s face in his hand.

‘It worked out fine though. We’re all fine. Because you saved us.’ She smiled up at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the following three weeks, Eva grew a little and had bonded well with Layla and Loki. Odin had completely avoided Loki as he was still angry with him for what had happened.

Loki and Layla also spent a lot of time with Rudolf and his family. They all became close reasonably quick. Layla learned a lot from them all as well as continuing her hunting training with Loki.

But then Odin demanded that Loki went with him, Thor and the hunting party to go for a weekend hunt in the mountains. Loki wanted Layla to stay at home with Eva, as it wouldn’t be safe for them to go along with him. Surrounded by the hunting party and more so Odin. It also wasn’t heard of for the women to go on hunting trips.

‘But you’ll be gone for 4 days.’ Layla said sadly as Loki told her he was leaving the next morning.

‘I know, little one. But I will be back. It is best you and Eva stay here where it’s safe.’ Loki said as he kissed her forehead.

‘I’ll miss you.’ Layla said as she hugged into him.

‘I will miss you more.’ Loki said as he squeezed her tightly.

  
Loki left Layla and Eva in their chambers and he went to visit Rudolf.

‘I am being dragged away on a hunting trip for the weekend. I do not want to go, but if I defy Odin any more than I have done recently it will not end well for Layla and I.’ Loki grumbled to Rudolf and Rafal as they shared a beer together in Rudolf’s kitchen.

‘I feel for you, I really do. It must be difficult living under Odin’s watch. I don’t know how you’ve coped.’ Rudolf said.

‘If it wasn’t for Frigga, I would have left a long time ago. I love her dearly and she is a wonderful mother to me. She understands. I just wish that Odin would too.’ Loki sighed.

‘Does she know about Layla as well?’ Rafal asked.

‘Yes, she does. She knows about you all too. But there is nothing to fear, she would die before telling Odin.’ Loki assured them.

Rudolf and Rafal nodded. They trusted Loki greatly and knew there was nothing to worry about.

‘If you want, Layla could come and stay here with us for the weekend. Eva too. If you’re worried about leaving her alone. We have a spare room.’ Rudolf offered.

‘Really? That would be wonderful, if you are sure?’ Loki said, grateful.

‘Of course. Freya already sees you both as part of the family. It would be our honor to have her as a guest for a few days.’ Rudolf smiled.

‘That is very kind of you. Thank you. She will be delighted to hear that.’

‘You have helped us in such a big way, it is the least we can do.’ Rafal said as they all held up their glasses in a toast.

‘I hope you men aren’t getting too drunk.’ Freya said as she walked into the kitchen and patted Rudolf on the shoulder.

‘Of course not, my dear. I was just saying to Loki that we would be delighted to have Layla and Eva stay here for the weekend while he goes on a hunting trip.’ Rudolf said as he wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist.

‘Yes, we would. It would be wonderful to have her. I’ll make sure to cook plenty of meals.’ Freya said excitedly.

‘You are all too kind. It’s nice having some friends here. Especially ones that are like myself and Layla.’

‘It must have been difficult before you got Layla. I can’t imagine being the only wolf on a realm.’ Rafal said sadly.

‘It was difficult. Especially when Odin kept banishing them.’ Loki growled angrily. ‘I am going to do my damnedest to make sure no more wolves get banished.’

‘We will help you in any way we can. We will stand by you to the death if need be.’ Rudolf said as he leaned forward and patted Loki’s shoulder.

Loki nodded at him. He was delighted to have met them all. And he couldn’t wait to tell Layla the news about where she would stay for the weekend, he knew she would be ecstatic about it.

  
When Loki got back to his chambers, he found Layla on the floor with Eva playing around her.

‘Hello, little one.’ Loki said as he walked over to her and Eva.

‘You’re back!’ Layla said as she jumped up and ran at him, she pounced on him and wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly.

‘I have some good news.’ He chuckled and kissed her lips before carrying her to the bed.

‘Oh? What is it?’ Layla asked excitedly.

‘Rudolf and Freya have offered for you to stay with them while I am gone. They have a spare room and would love to have you for the weekend.’ Loki smiled as he placed her onto his lap and started to play with her hair.

‘Really?’ Layla squeaked excitedly.

‘Really really.’ Loki chuckled.

‘That sounds great.’ She smiled and buried her face into his neck, scenting him.

‘I am glad you think so. You will be safe with them while I am gone.’ Loki purred and moved his hand down so he was stroking over the back of her neck.

Layla let out a whimper and she wriggled on his lap. His scent was surrounding her and his fingers was making her skin tingle, and she loved it.

‘Mmm, is someone getting excited?’ Loki teased as he buried his nose into her hair.

‘Mmm hmm.’ Layla nodded shyly as she continued to hide her face into his neck.

‘Well then, we need to do something about that straight away.’ Loki grinned.  
  
  


Loki took Layla and Eva down to Rudolf’s place just before he had to leave on the hunting trip.

‘Do you have to go?’ Layla asked Loki as she was at the door saying goodbye.

‘I’m sorry, little one. But I have to. I will be back before you know it.’ Loki said as he kissed her head and embraced her tightly.

‘I know.’ Layla said sadly.

She wasn’t sure why she was feeling so sad about Loki leaving. As he said, it was only for a few days. But she was going to find it weird not being with him for a while. She had went from not knowing him, to suddenly moving into his chambers quite quickly and being around him nearly 24/7. It was what she craved and loved.

Loki felt exactly the same. He was very reluctant to go. But he knew he had to if he was to stay in Odin’s good books.

He cupped Layla’s face in his hands and kissed her lips firmly.

‘You be good for Rudolf and Freya. I will be back before you know it. I love you, Layla.’ Loki smiled at her.

‘I love you too.’ Layla smiled back up at him, her heart swelling at his words.

Loki kissed Layla once more, then he turned around and mounted his horse. He looked back at Layla one more time then rode on to catch up with the hunting group that was just heading through the city.

‘I’ve just made some lunch, come join us.’ Freya said as Layla went inside the house.

Layla joined the rest for lunch. Then she went for a run with Safir, Armund and Rafal. She loved running, the wind through her fur. It was something she would never ever get bored of.

  
Loki and the hunting party reached their camp a few hours later in the day. He was already regretting going. He missed Layla already. Thor wasn’t helping as he kept going on and on about the incident that happened a few weeks ago where Loki had turned to protect Eva.

‘I had to, Thor. You know that I have different and stronger feelings than the rest of you. I bonded with Eva and I knew that Layla already loved her. It would have broken her heart to have let her go. I wasn’t going to just allow you and Odin to upset my girl, and take away Eva.’ Loki grumbled to Thor as they tucked into some food at the fire side.

‘I know, but to turn against father like that? That was risky.’ Thor said as he bit into a hare.

‘I did what I had to do. You would do the same in my position. As a wolf, we have strong feelings and bond easily with others like us. You wouldn’t understand.’

‘No, I know. It must be difficult for you, brother. But I do have your back, truly.’ Thor said as he patted Loki’s shoulder.

Loki nodded. But he knew if it came down to it, he would take Odin’s side over his. Thor would never do anything major to risk getting his chance at becoming King. Defying Odin would certainly ruin his chances.

But Loki knew he had a family back in the city that he could truly trust. The only small thing he did worry over, was Rafal. He was an unmated male after all. He just hoped that when Layla finally did come into season, he wouldn’t be around.

That would be a disaster.


	18. Chapter 18

The first few nights went well for Layla. She missed Loki badly, but she was enjoying her time with Rudolf and his family.

Loki missed Layla dearly as well. He tried to keep himself occupied, but it wasn’t easy. His hatred for Odin grew more and more the longer he spent time with him. Odin even wanted to hunt down a pack of wolves, just in spite of Loki, he knew it.

But Loki had managed to sneak off from the group and chase the wolves away before the hunting group even reached them.

  
It was the third night that Loki and Layla had been apart. Layla had been feeling a little funny all day. She had been pining a lot for Loki for the last few hours, just feeling really down and missing him terribly.

She walked into the living room after being in the spare room for a few hours, Eva in her arms and a bag in the other.

‘I want to thank you all for having me. I’ve had a great time. But I’m going to go back home now to Loki’s chambers. I feel like I just want to be there, with his stuff and scent around me.’ Then without giving anyone a chance to say anything, she turned around and left.

All the men’s noses sniffed the air. They all looked at one another.

‘She’s in heat!’ They all said together and jumped up to action.

‘Armund, you are the quickest. Go and find Loki, NOW!’ Rudolf told him, but Armund was already on his way to the door.

‘The rest of us must go with her, make sure she gets back ok. There are many Alpha’s in the city, she’s walking into danger.’ Rudolf said quickly and they all rushed out the door.

  
Armund ran as fast as his two legs could carry him to the edge of the city. As soon as he knew he was clear, he turned into his wolf form and started running even faster. To all the animals in the woods he was merely a blur as he raced through the trees.

  
Layla was heading back through the city when suddenly a large man stepped out on front of her. He smirked at her and stepped closer to her. Layla was about to ask what he wanted when suddenly Rudolf lunged out of nowhere and tackled the man to the ground.

‘GO! NOW!’ Rudolf shouted at Layla as he held the man down to the ground. A small crowd had slowly started to gather.

Freya put her arm around Layla and hurried her along, with Safir and Rafal following behind quickly.

But they were soon surrounded by 5 Alphas. A mix of females and males.

‘Rafal. You are the strongest. You must get Layla back safely. There will be guards in the palace that will be stronger than this lot. You will be able to take them on and keep Layla safe until Loki gets back. You must fight your urges.’ Freya said as she looked to Rafal.

Rafal nodded.

Freya was concerned, but they had no other option. Rafal was the only unmated one out of their group. He was the one that would be effected out of them all. She only hoped that his love and friendship for Layla would be able to overrun his urges and keep her safe instead of turning on her himself.

‘What’s going on?’ Layla asked, terrified as Rafal put his arm around Layla and rushed her away from the group that broke out into a big fight.

‘You are in the beginning of your heat.’ He said quickly as he tried to block his nose off from smelling her. Just breathing through his mouth.

Though when she had walked into the living room, he had smelled that she was in heat instantly. But there wasn’t a strong urge there to mate with her. He wasn’t entirely sure why. He thought perhaps because it was just the beginning of her heat and because he was very fond of her as a friend. He only hoped he could contain his urges until Loki got back.

  
Armund was soon in the mountains and he very quickly managed to track down the hunting group with his sense of smell. He stopped in amongst some trees as he could see the light glow of the fire in the distance between two mountain sides. So he stopped, titled his head up to the sky and howled.

  
Rudolf, Freya and Safir were still fighting with some Alphas in the city, keeping them away from following Layla and Rafal.

Rafal had managed to get Layla inside. They had reached Loki’s chambers just in time as a guard came running down the hall, snarling and his eyes ablaze with desire as he saw Layla. Her scent was incredibly strong already, being half wolf made her omega scent even stronger with every minute that passed.

Layla let out a squeal of fear as she darted into Loki’s chambers. Rafal turned into his wolf form as there was no one else around, and he easily took down the guard with a quick snap to his neck. He then entered the chambers after Layla and shut the door with his large grey paws.

  
‘We must get a horse to the edge of the city for Loki’s arrival.’ Rudolf said as he caught up with Freya and Safir. ‘Where is Rafal?’ He asked as he noticed he wasn’t with his wife and daughter.

‘I had to send him ahead, in case there was Alpha guards. We wouldn’t have stood a chance.’ Freya said as she wiped some blood from her lip.

‘You WHAT?! You know he is unmated. He won’t be able to resist her scent as she hasn’t been claimed by Loki yet in her heat!’ Rudolf shouted at her.

‘I had no other choice. We have to believe that he can be strong and contain himself until Loki gets back.’ Freya hissed at Rudolf.

Rudolf ran a hand down his face.

‘Go and get a horse and get it to the edge of the city for Loki. He can’t run through the place in his wolf form.’ Rudolf demanded her.

Freya nodded and ran off towards the city stables. Rudolf and Safir went to the house of Odin, but as expected because they weren’t invited or living there, they were denied access to get in.

‘FUCK!’ Rudolf roared and kicked at the wall, causing a huge hole to appear in it. He had less faith in their adopted son, Rafal, than Freya did.

  
Loki had just been eating some dinner when he heard a howl. He recognized it instantly as Armund. He dropped his plate to the ground and despite Thor and Odin’s questions, he rushed away from the camp. Once he was far enough into the woods, he turned into his wolf form.

He howled as he ran, to communicate with Armund so he could meet him. It took less than two minutes for the big black wolf to find the younger tan wolf. Armund started to run and motioned for Loki to run too.

 _What is going on? Is Layla ok?_ Loki asked in a panic as they ran.

 _She has come into heat. My family have taken her back to your chambers as that is where she wanted to go. They will make sure she gets there safely._ Armund explained.

 _Why didn’t I sense she was in danger? I should have sensed it._ Loki growled angrily.

 _Because she is safe with the family. They will not let anything bad happen to her._ Armund assured him.

 _Rafal is unmated._ Was all Loki said and then the realization hit Armund.

 _Shit… No, Rudolf wouldn’t let that happen. He cares about you both dearly. He will not allow harm to come to Layla. You go ahead, I will only slow you down, you are faster. Get to her._ Armund said.

_Thank you, my friend._

Loki rushed on ahead and he ran as fast as he had ever ran before. Everything was a blur as he ran through the forest. He soon could see the lights of Asgard as they lit up the city. He knew he would have to run in his Aesir form through the city, which would slow him down a little. But there was nothing else he could do.

He was terrified. What if another Alpha had gotten to her? What if Rafal got her? The thought angered him and fueled on his speed as he kept running.

  
Freya reached the edge of the city and waited with the impatient horse that was dancing on the spot. She had picked the fastest one that was there. Though she knew it was nothing in comparison to Loki’s own horse, but it would be better than him on foot.

The horse got even more worked up and started whinnying and trying to get away, but Freya kept a tight hold of his reins.

‘Easy, boy. What’s wrong?’ Freya asked as she tried to calm the horse, but then she saw what was going on.

Loki was running out of the forest, across the clearing towards the city. She knew he was taking a risk running through the clearing in his wolf form. But they both had to hope that no one spotted him.

Loki skidded to a stop right on front of Freya. He turned into his Aesir form and Freya handed him the reins. He quickly mounted the horse, shouted his thanks to Freya and then galloped the horse at full speed through the city.

Loki soon reached the house of Odin. He barged inside and ran past all the guards and straight to his chambers. His heart nearly stopped as he saw a dead guard outside of his chambers. Rudolf had followed him in, with his quick permission to the guards, wanting to find Rafal.

Loki rushed past the dead guard and as he reached his doors he could smell another Alpha wolf inside of his chambers, along with the very clear and enticing smell of Layla in her heat.

Loki flung his chamber doors open and rushed inside with a loud growl that made the whole room tremble.


	19. Chapter 19

Rafal growled as the door burst open, his hackles were up and he was ready to pounce. Until he saw it was Loki. Then he eased off and instantly backed up.

Loki’s eyes were ablaze with fury and anger as he looked at Rafal. But Rafal stepped to the side and turned his head towards the bed behind him. Loki looked past the grey wolf and saw Layla curled up under his green cape. She smiled when she saw her mate and let out a whimper.

Loki felt relief flood through his entire body, as did Rudolf.

Rafal had been protecting Layla. He stayed in his wolf form as it was easier to kill any other Alphas that attempted to come into the chambers. Luckily, no one had until Loki and Rudolf arrived.

Rudolf looked to Rafal and motioned for him to follow him as Rafal turned back into his Vanir form.

Loki let out a predatory growl of hunger as he rushed towards the bed. Layla got up and pounced on him, her limbs wrapped around him tightly and she buried her face into his neck. Her heat was strong now and it felt like she was on fire as her body was so hot. She had the burning ache between her legs and she desperately needed Loki.

Rafal and Rudolf quickly left the room and shut the doors behind them. Rudolf looked at the dead guard and then to Rafal.

‘We can’t leave it here. Other guards will no doubt be along soon. We have to move it.’ Rudolf said.

‘Agreed.’ Rafal nodded.

Rudolf was confused, he had no idea how he and Loki hadn’t walked in to find Rafal fucking Layla’s brains out. Even Rudolf could smell how enticing she was with her scent. For an unmated Alpha male to resist that, it was impossible. But he would question his son later once everything was sorted.

  
‘I need you. Please. It hurts.’ Layla whimpered as she tried to rub herself against Loki.

Loki let out a growl as he nibbled on her neck, making Layla moan in desire as he placed her down onto the bed. Loki was hard already, he had been as soon as he first caught her scent. She smelled delectable and Loki’s head was swimming with pure desire, he couldn’t control himself.

Loki tore her dress clean off and ripped at her underwear, getting her naked in seconds. Loki didn’t have time to take off all his armour, so he just pulled his cock free. The knot at his base was swollen bigger than ever before, and he knew it would swell even more once inside her.

Layla rolled over onto her front, she got up on her hands and knees and displayed for him as she put her head down to the mattress and made sure her ass was high up. She spread her legs open as much as she could and wriggled on front of him.

She was a bitch in heat and she needed Loki’s cock to ease her heat.

Loki mounted her roughly, his cock slid straight inside of her with such ease it surprised them both. Layla was incredibly wet as she let out a moan and started to push back against him. Loki leaned over her back and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest as he started to fuck her hard. His balls slapped against her and she could feel the swelling of his knot at her entrance, waiting to be forced inside.

‘Loki. Loki. Loki.’ Layla cried out as he quickened his pace, his cock pistoning into her.

‘Oh, Layla.’ Loki growled out as he bit down hard on the back of her neck.

Layla let out a howl of pleasure and pain. Her body completely submissive underneath him as she couldn’t move at all, her arms and legs shook underneath her body. This was exactly what she needed. But she was craving for his knot and his seed.

Loki rutted hard into her and he was in a pure frenzy of lust. There was no way he would be able to stop, even if he wanted to.

He held on tightly to her skin with his teeth as he forced his cock further into her, pushing his knot past her tight opening and into her warmth. They both cried out in pleasure as his knot started to slowly swell larger, locking him into her completely.

Loki couldn’t give as long and large strokes now because of his knot lodged securely inside her, so he just moved his hips and continued to try and drive his cock as deep as he could into her warmth that flooded around his cock.

‘Mine.’ Loki snarled against her neck as he stilled his hips with his cock as deep as he could get inside her, then he came hard.

His sperm rushed into Layla in thick spurts, rope after rope filled her up and she had never felt anything so warm and erotic before as she came too. Loki and Layla were both trembling as he continued to spill himself into her. Layla could feel him pulsing as he started to lick over her skin where he had bit her.

To Layla it felt like his sperm had doused out the fire that had been burning inside of her as he had sprayed against her inner walls. She felt content at last, the horrible niggling inside of her gone. Though she felt like she wanted to be even closer with Loki. 

Loki tightened his arms around her and rolled them to the side, so they were lying on their sides together with Layla’s back pressed up against his chest. He kissed her shoulder and then her cheek softly. Layla loved feeling all his leather and metal from his armour against her bare skin. It made her feel even smaller, and she loved that.

‘Please don’t pull out.’ Layla whispered.

‘I couldn’t even if I wanted to.’ Loki chuckled and stroked his hand over her stomach.

‘We are tied for at least another 10 minutes, maybe longer.’ Loki said as he held her close.

Layla trembled from his fingers stroking across her stomach. She could still feel a small amount of cum seeping out of his cock. She was surprised how it wasn’t coming out of her mouth, it felt like he had cum that much into her.

Sleep completely over took Layla. She was exhausted from her heat. So she closed her eyes and reveled in the scent and hold of her Alpha. Having him tied inside her also was oddly comforting to her during her heat.

Loki smiled as he noticed she had drifted off to sleep. But 10 minutes later, he was still inside of her and his knot hadn’t went down any. He was incredibly horny again as her scent was still driving him wild. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking gently against her, moving his cock inside of her slowly. He buried his face into her hair to muffle a groan as she was so tight and wet around him.

Layla soon came to though, she was extremely horny again too and could feel the fire burning inside of her again. Loki nuzzled her neck and she let out a small whimper as she pressed back against him, wanting him to move faster. So he did.

They both didn’t last too long before they both came again. Loki filled her up even more and they both had no idea how he could have so much sperm.

This time though, it only took around 8 minutes before Loki’s knot went down, so he was able to slide out of her. A lot of his sperm and also Layla’s arousal came flooding out of her, making her whimper and Loki chuckle.

‘Messy pup... Let’s get cleaned up.’ Loki purred and he scooped Layla up into his arms and carried her through to the bathroom.

Layla buried herself into his chest. She loved how strong and manly he was. How he could carry her with such ease, like she weighed nothing more than a feather.

‘Am I going to be horny like this for a whole week?’ She asked quietly as Loki placed her into the bath and turned on the taps.

‘Possibly, yes. But your first heat is always the most difficult. Luckily, I am going nowhere.’ Loki assured her as he stripped off all his clothes and joined Layla in the tub.

He pulled Layla onto his lap and started to wash her gently. But it only made her all the more riled up again as she started wriggling on his lap.


	20. Chapter 20

‘I do not understand it. How could an unmated Alpha be able to resist Layla’s scent? It was incredibly strong and enticing.’ Rudolf said as he paced back and fore in the kitchen.

‘It is very odd. It’s unheard of.’ Freya said as she looked to Rafal, who was just as confused as everyone else.

‘The only way that you can’t be effected is if you have a mate already, or are related to her.’ Armund said as he sat down next to Safir and wrapped his arm around her waist.

‘But I don’t have a mate. And I can’t be related to her, can I?’ Rafal said.

‘I am not sure… We will need to wait till her heat is over and speak to Loki. But there is no chance he will leave her side while she’s in heat. So we will have to wait.’ Rudolf said and everyone agreed.

  
**2 Days Later**

Loki and Layla had lost count how many times they had had sex. When Loki couldn’t be in bed with her, she liked to be wrapped up in his cape. But it wasn’t often he wasn’t right at her side. The only times he left the bed was to get them both food, to use the toilet or to get a book to read as Layla slept.

Layla was covered in bite marks from Loki. But she loved every one of them. She absolutely craved his Alpha ways, how he was even more dominant than normal.   
  


Loki and Layla were just cuddling in bed, Layla was about to fall asleep when there was a very loud bang on the door. Loki frowned and let out an angry snarl as he got out of bed. He covered Layla up with the blankets and his cape. She buried down into the bed and stayed quiet with Eva, whom Loki passed up to her to hide too.

Loki didn’t bother putting on his clothes. He had an idea that it would be either Thor or Odin as they were due back that day from the hunting trip.

He opened the door, completely naked and just stood there with his arms crossed as he saw it was Odin.

‘For crying out loud, Loki. Put some clothes on this instant.’ Odin demanded.

‘Why should I? This is way we were born and intended to be.’ Loki shrugged.

Odin glared at him and sighed in annoyance.

‘Where did you go? You just disappeared from the group a few days early. How dare you leave without permission.’

‘I had an urgent matter to attend to back here.’ Loki shrugged.

‘What was the urgent matter? Do you know anything to do with my guard that is missing? And there was an out roar of fights in the city that day you disappeared. Do you have anything to do with it?’

‘If you must know, my girl is an omega and she came into her first heat. My friends were helping her get back here, which is why there was fights going on in the city. They were protecting her from other Alphas. I have no idea what happened to your guard.’ Loki snarled at him.

‘To make up for leaving the hunt early, you are to come and help Thor in the council tonight and tomorrow.’ Odin said as he was away to turn away, but Loki growled at him.

‘Are you deaf? My girl is in heat and I am going nowhere.’ Loki hissed.

Odin stopped and turned back to face him.

‘If you do not come to the meeting, you will be banished from Asgard. That’s a promise.’ Odin glared at him then walked away.

Loki let out a loud snarl and he slammed the door shut. He would rather fight him than leave Layla’s side this week. It was not happening.

He walked over to the fire and Layla peeped out from under the blankets.

‘Everything ok?’ She asked him.

‘Yes, love. Just rest. Leave everything to me.’ Loki assured her.

Loki summoned his magic and he used it to send a message to Frigga, asking her to come to his chambers. For Frigga’s visit he put on his leather trousers.

As he waited, he sat on the bed with Layla’s head on his lap. He stroked her hair softly and she cooed happily at his touch. Her heat was calmer when Loki was touching her. And she loved the way his fingers stroked through her hair and massaged her scalp in turn. If she was a cat she would have been purring.

Frigga knocked on the door a little while later. Loki didn’t let her into the room, he spoke to her at the door. But Frigga understood that Loki, not only being an Alpha, but being part wolf meant that he was even more in tune with the omegaverse than the average Alpha. He was even more protective of his mate and wouldn’t let anyone else into the room, even his own mother.

‘Odin said I am going to be banished because I will not go to his stupid council meetings to help Thor. Layla is in heat, I cannot and will not leave her side. What should I do?’ Loki asked her.

‘Don’t worry. I will speak to Odin and get him to change his mind. But you do need to try and get along with him a little better. He is nearing the end of his tether… I am fearful of what he might do next.’ Frigga said to Loki as he put her hand onto his.

‘Thank you, mother.’ Loki nodded and he kissed her cheek before she left.

Loki turned around and looked over to Layla who was still on the bed. Eva was lying by the fire asleep. Layla was still wrapped up in his cape. He could just see one eye peeping out at him from amongst the green.

‘Good evening, little one.’ Loki grinned as he slowly stalked over towards her, a predatory look on his face.

Layla just kept watching him with her one eye. She could feel the heat rising very quickly between her thighs. Her stomach twisted with excitement from the way he was stalking over to her. Not to mention how he was bare chested and his leather trousers were hanging low on his hips that drove her insane with lust.

‘Not saying anything?’ Loki chuckled as he reached the side of the bed.

Layla still said nothing as she watched him. Her heart was racing as he towered over her.

Loki then suddenly pounced onto the bed, reached his hands underneath his cape and started to tickle her. Layla started laughing and squealing as he was merciless against her. The cape slid off to the side and Loki loved the way her small body wriggled around underneath him. He absolutely adored her laugh.

Layla let out a small growl as she managed to roll over and push herself up on the bed. Loki managed to get a little bit more of tickling to her stomach before she pounced on him. He fell backwards and clamped his arms around her as she landed on top of him, giggling.

‘You smell so incredibly irresistible.’ Loki purred as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

‘Not as good as you smell.’ Layla said quietly as she moved down a little and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

Loki chuckled but it turned into a moan as Layla started to grind down against him. She could feel his hard cock through his trousers. She loved the feeling of the leather against her naked body.

Loki reached down and he shimmied his trousers down far enough to let his cock spring free from its confinements and it hit against Layla’s thigh. She squealed in delight as she positioned herself over him and wasted no time sliding her body down over him.

He growled as he felt her tight little body welcome his hard cock into her. He held onto her hips tightly as she started to move on top of him. She was soon riding him quick and hard. But it wasn’t enough for Loki, he needed to be in charge.

So he sat up and tightened his arms around her so he could flip them over. He thrust down into her as hard as he could and he pinned her down underneath him. Layla whimpered and wriggled under him in delight as he took complete control. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pounded into her.

Loki forced his mouth upon hers, his silver tongue teased and stroked her own. Layla bit down playfully on his tongue, making Loki growl again and thrust forcibly into her, pushing his knot inside her. Layla could only moan into his mouth as Loki’s knot swelled inside and locked them together.

Layla loved when he knotted her. How it connected them and made him stay deep inside of her.

Loki went into a rut as he kept trying to drive himself deeper into her. He removed his tongue from her mouth and placed his mouth over her neck, where he bit down hard. Marking her again.

‘Mine.’ He growled, making her skin vibrate from where he held onto her.

‘My Alpha. Loki.’ Layla screamed out as she came.

‘Yes. Yes. YES! I am your Alpha.’ Loki roared out as he spilled himself into his little omega.   
  


Loki woke up one morning to find Layla sprawled out over the top of him. He smiled and trailed a single finger up and down her spine.

He was glad that nothing had come of Odin’s threats. Frigga had spoken with him and managed to get him to reconsider. Much to the relief of Loki.

Layla started to wake up and she wriggled under his touch with a laugh.

‘That tickles.’ She mumbled and opened her eyes to look at Loki, who smirked down at her.

‘How are you feeling today? Your heat scent isn’t as strong as the last few days.’ He said as he kept trailing his fingers all around her back, causing more goosebumps to rise up all over her body.

‘It doesn’t feel as strong. I had the best sleep all week too.’ Layla smiled and buried her face into his neck.

‘Mmm, that’s good. Although it was fun having you in my bed for the entire week. A horny mess.’ Loki grinned and kissed the top of her head. ‘But I know it was painful in a way for you. The next heat should be easier for you.’

‘I enjoyed it too. Well, once I was with you. Not so much the waiting part. I thought my ovaries were going to explode or something.’ Layla said and Loki laughed.

‘Yes, I can imagine it would feel like that. Since you’re feeling better today, we should go and visit Rudolf and the others tomorrow. We need to get to the bottom of how the hell Rafal managed to contain himself around you. Your scent in heat is nothing like I have ever smelled before.’ Loki frowned as he thought about it, he was totally baffled.

‘What, so you mean he should have… Taken me?’ Layla frowned as she looked to Loki.

‘Yes. An unmated Alpha around an omega in heat is a disaster waiting to happen. I am surprised that you didn’t feel a pull to him either. His Alpha scent should have been enticing to you.’ As Loki said that, he saw the panic flash in her eyes.

‘But I only wanted you. I only _want_ you. You’re my Alpha.’ She said sadly.

‘I know, little one. But your body does what it needs to. Your heat makes you run off your instincts. Biologically you should have jumped the bones of any Alpha you came across for your first heat. But the rest of them it will be me you crave.’ Loki said as he stroked her hair.

‘But when I was on my way back here, I passed many Alphas that Rudolf and the others fought off. The guard outside too… I didn’t have any urge towards them, even though I could smell them. I just kept thinking about you and how much I craved to be with you and surrounded by your scent.’ Layla told him.

‘Hmm. Maybe there is something else then. We will speak to Rudolf tomorrow.’ Loki assured her.


	21. Chapter 21

Layla was woken by Loki placing soft kisses across her shoulder.

‘Mmm. What time is it?’ Layla asked sleepily.

‘It’s time to get up.’ Loki chuckled and kissed her again.

Layla groaned and rolled over onto her back. She opened one eye and looked up at Loki who was towering over her. He was fully dressed already in some casual Asgardian clothes.

‘Can’t we just stay in bed all day?’ She begged and fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

‘We have stayed in bed for the past week, little one.’ Loki chuckled. ‘As delightful as it would be to spend another day in bed, we have to go and see Rudolf. We need to find out what is going on with you and Rafal.’ Loki smiled and ran a finger along her jaw.

‘So come on, time to get up.’ Loki said as he moved back a few steps.

Layla rolled over and sat up on the bed. She stretched upwards and then slipped out of bed. Loki slid his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘Good girl. Now go get dressed while I order up breakfast.’ He smiled down at her.

‘Ok.’ Layla beamed up at him happily from his praise.

Loki gave her a pat on the bum as she skipped off to get ready while Loki caught a guard and ordered some food to be delivered up to his chambers.

Layla didn’t take long to get dressed. She was soon sat at the dresser brushing her hair. It was really tuggy because she hadn’t brushed it in a week and Loki’s fist had been wrapped around it a lot.

Loki heard her whimper in pain and his ears pricked up instantly. He rushed over to her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from brushing anymore.

‘What’s wrong, little one?’ He asked, concerned.

‘My hair is too messy. It’s really tuggy.’ Layla sighed. Her eyes were a bit watery from the pain of trying to brush them out.

‘Here, let me do it.’ Loki said softly as he picked up the hair brush.

But he put the brush down to the side, making Layla confused.

‘I have a better idea.’ He smiled and took her hand into his.

He led her through to the bathroom and asked her to kneel at the side of the tub with her head over it. So she did as he asked and soon realised what he was doing.

Loki took his time on washing her hair thoroughly. He used a good conditioner that she loved and it took out all the tangles. He was very careful and even gave her a head massage while he was at it. Layla couldn’t help but moan from the way his fingers caressed her scalp.

‘That should be much better.’ Loki said with a smile as he kissed her forehead and put a towel over her head.

  
A few hours later, after eating breakfast and making sure Layla’s hair was dry, they both arrived at Rudolf’s.

‘Good to see you, Loki, Layla.’ Rudolf smiled as he let them both into his home.

‘Layla, how are you doing, dear?’ Freya asked as she rushed over to her and hugged her.

‘I’m doing really good, thanks.’ Layla smiled.

‘I’m glad. I know the week must have been difficult in a way for you. At least you had Loki by your side though.’ Freya winked at her, making Layla laugh and blush slightly.

The whole family came through to the kitchen and Layla smiled when she saw Rafal. He had really protected her the first day of her heat. She felt an odd connection but couldn’t quite place her finger on it.

‘I can’t thank you all enough for helping me. I dread to think what would have happened if you all hadn’t come to my rescue. I was stupid to leave here while in heat.’ Layla said to them all as she sat down at the table on Loki’s lap, as there was a lack of chairs. And she wanted to be close to him, as did Loki.

‘It was our pleasure. You are both like part of the family, we would do anything for you.’ Freya smiled.

‘I am incredibly grateful too. Especially to you, Rafal. For keeping her safe and staying with her till I got back. I am forever in your debt.’ Loki said as he turned to look at Rafal.

Rafal blushed a little from all the thanks he was getting and he rubbed the back of his head.

‘It was my pleasure. I don’t know why I wasn’t effected in the way I should have been… I feel a strong pull towards you, Layla. But I can’t explain what kind of pull that is. It’s definitely not a sexual one, that’s been made clear. I don’t know what it is.’ Rafal sighed.

‘I think I might have an idea.’ Loki said.

Layla turned to look at him, confused as he hadn’t mentioned anything before.

‘What?’ Layla asked, eager to know.

‘You were found on Vanaheim as a baby, weren’t you? By Freya and Rudolf?’ Loki asked Rafal.

‘Yes. I was only a few months old at the time.’ Rafal nodded.

‘We found him in amongst some bushes at the side of a village.’ Freya said as she put her hand onto Rafal’s shoulder.

‘Was it during the great war with Jotunheim?’

Rafal looked up at Loki and to Rudolf. Then back to Loki and he nodded.

‘Yes, it was.’

‘Right… So let’s say, your parents were both half wolf and Vanir too. The Jotuns knew this and attacked your home. Since you were somewhere hidden, and too young to hide there yourself, is it possible that they placed you there? For safety?’

‘I never thought of that… I guess it could be possible.’ Rafal said as his face softened. He always thought he had been simply abandoned by his parents.

‘Layla. You said your mother passed away, in some people’s words, because of heart ache of losing you father in the war. But there was no war after the great Jotunheim one. Not for some years later, after you were born, Layla. When you would have been living with your auntie… So it may be possible that your father had went to Jotunheim, to try and find someone. But was killed there, so your mother and family just said it was in a war he died... Could that someone be you, Rafal. If you were found by Freya and Rudolf, thinking you had been abandoned. When your parents went back to look for you, they might have thought that the Jotuns had taken you.’ Loki said as he was deep in thought.

Layla and Rafal’s stomachs both dropped as they realised what he was getting at.

‘But, it was after the war. It was the following evening we found him. Surely they would have went back to find him before then?’ Rudolf questioned.

‘Yes, perhaps. Unless… There were many fatalities in Vanaheim after that war. Unless they were both badly injured and couldn’t return for a few days. Then they just assumed that he had been taken by them. You moved to another town after, didn’t you?’

‘Yes. Our home had been completely destroyed. We had young Safir and then Rafal to think about. So we left immediately. We were on our way out when we found him.’ Rudolf nodded.

‘I do remember something about my mother. She had a huge scar on her neck, said it was from a battle she was once in. I also remember her telling me about the village before it had been attacked. I don’t remember much details though.’ Layla said.

‘I think it’s a strong possibility that you both may be siblings. You weren’t at all effected by her heat. That can only happen if you are mated, or are family. And you both feel a weird pull towards one another.’ Loki said as he looked between Layla and Rafal.

Layla looked over at Rafal and he looked back at her.

‘Wouldn’t we be able to smell each other’s scents though and be similar?’ Rafal asked.

‘Not necessarily. Because you were just a baby when you were adopted, it’s possible that Freya and Rudolf’s pheromones over came your own true scent. Not in a bad way, just that is how it works sometimes. The one way we could know for sure is to get the healers to take blood tests and check for the same DNA.’ Loki suggested.

‘I want to do it. Being related to Layla by blood would be, amazing.’ Rafal said with a big smile.

‘Me too. I would love an older brother.’ Layla said excitedly.

‘Let’s go to the healers then.’ Loki smiled.  
  


After going to the healers and giving blood, Loki, Layla, Rafal, Freya and Rudolf all went back to Loki’s chambers to await the results. One of the healers was going to send a guard along with the results.

Layla was excited at the thought of having a brother. But she didn’t want to get her hopes up too much just in case they weren’t. But Rafal was the same, he was trying not to get his hopes up but he too loved the idea of having a sibling that was related by blood.

‘It would make so much sense if we were related. Why there’s a pull to you and why I feel protective over you, yet not attracted sexually or affected by your scent.’ Rafal said as he sat down at the fire by Layla.

‘Yeah, it would answer a lot of questions.’ Layla agreed.

They didn’t have to wait long before the guard knocked on the door and handed over a piece of paper to Loki. The testing for DNA on Asgard was much more advanced than on Midgard or on any other realm. It could be done within minutes. Which Rafal and Layla were very glad of.

Loki opened the paper and he looked up at Rafal and Layla with a smile.

‘You are indeed brother and sister.’

Layla and Rafal looked at each other with big smiles. Rafal rushed to Layla and hugged her tightly.

‘I have a big brother!’ Layla squealed out excitedly.

Loki smiled and he looked at Rudolf and Freya, who were smiling too. It was heart-warming for them to see the two siblings so happy together.

  
That night Layla snuggled up against Loki and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

‘I can’t believe I have a brother.’ She said happily as Loki started to stroke her hair.

‘I’m so happy for you, little one.’ Loki smiled.

‘Who’d have thought coming to Asgard I would meet my brother and my Alpha.’ She looked up at him.

‘Best decision you ever made.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I love you.’ Layla said as she buried her face into his neck.

Loki felt warmed at her words and a flutter in his heart. He reached down and gently held her chin, he lifted her head up to look at her and he smiled.

‘I love you too.’ He leaned down closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

To celebrate Layla and Rafal’s new found family, they all decided to go on a weekend camping trip together in the mountains.

Instead of getting a heap of horses and riding there, they took two of the cart horses from the royal stables and hooked up a large cart to carry all their things. Loki and Layla rode on their horses at the side of the cart as Rudolf and his family rode in the cart with Eva.

Layla was excited to be going camping. She had never been before.

‘Can we sleep out under the stars?’ She asked excitedly as she rode alongside Loki.

‘No, little one. That would be too dangerous. We will sleep inside the tent.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Aww. But surely a flimsy tent wouldn’t give us much protection if something attacked?’ She asked.

‘A lot more than nothing would. No arguing.’ Loki growled and looked at Layla, a warning kind of look.

She felt her stomach twist slightly and she backed down.

‘But we can lie out for a while before we go to sleep and look at the stars.’ Loki then said with a smile.

‘Yay! Thank you!’ She said happily.

They rode for a few hours and eventually came to a nice spot in between the mountains. It was far away from the city and had a nice patch of grass with a river running by. It was quite safe as well as not many dangerous animals ventured there.

Layla and Safir turned into their wolf forms and started playing around in the river, splashing one another while everyone set up the camp. Loki and Layla had their own tent. Freya and Rudolf were sharing one. Safir and Armund had one to themselves also and then Rafal had his own one.

‘You know, you two could have helped.’ Loki said as he walked to the side of the river and crossed his arms over as he watched the two young wolves playing.

 _There’s no fun in that._ Layla said as she stopped and looked at him. She play bowed in the water and then jumped towards him but she stopped just at the side of the river, causing a big splash to cover him.

Loki gasped from the cold water and he looked at Layla with a hungry look in his eyes. He let out a growl and pounced towards her, turning into his wolf form in mid-air. He landed on top of Layla and pinned her down easily in the shallow water under him.

 _That, was a very cheeky move._ He growled playfully.

Safir then splashed Loki with her tail. Loki looked over to her, shocked.

Layla took that moment of distraction to wriggle free from Loki and get up to her feet. She splashed him again, but then was covered herself by Rafal who had sneaked up behind her. He grinned in his wolf form but Layla got rid of that grin by using her paw to splash him back.

Armund, Freya and Rudolf turned into their wolf form too and joined in the playful water fight. It quickly became girls against boys.

The 7 wolves were all soaking wet by the end of it as they called a draw. They all shook their bodies as they got out of the river to get the worst of the water off. Loki nuzzled Layla’s cheek and licked her face.

 _You’re a bit wet._ He chuckled.

 _So are you!_ Layla laughed and nudged him back with her nose.

They all stayed in their wolf form to dry off aside from Loki, who turned into his Aesir form as he had been soaked before changing forms.

Loki got a fire going in the middle of the campsite and most of the wolves surrounded it to get help from the heat to dry. Layla lay down by Loki’s feet once he had changed clothing and sat down on a log at the fire.

Loki reached down and stroked Layla’s soft fur on the top of her head. She let out a content sigh and raised her head up to place it onto his lap. Loki smiled down at the beautiful white wolf and continued stroking her fur.

 _Do you think Odin will be mad when we return?_ Layla asked.

‘Probably.’ Loki chuckled. ‘But don’t worry about him.’

They had just left, without telling anyone where they were going. Loki didn’t want Odin to know, or Thor. He didn’t even tell Frigga.

 _What will we do next time there’s others like us that come to Asgard? How will we get to them in time like you did for us?_ Armund asked.

‘I am not sure. Frigga will tell me of anything that she knows. It is rare for wolves to come here. Before Layla, the last couple had been 9 years ago.’ Loki explained.

As Loki had been talking he started scratching behind Layla’s ear and got the sweet spot, making Layla’s back leg start to move of its own accord, making Loki laugh and grin wickedly.

 _Woah that was weird, but so good._ Layla said once he stopped and let her out of her trance.

 _Now I see why dogs like that so much._ She said as her head flopped back down onto his lap.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki woke up very early in the morning to find Layla not in his arms. He frowned and had a little panic rise up in his chest. Where was she?

He climbed out of the sleeping bag and crawled down carefully over Eva and opened the zip door. He poked his head out of the tent and saw Layla lying on the grass, just a few meters away from the burned out fire. She was lying on her back and staring up at the starry night.

Loki felt his heart melt a little, but also concerned as to why she came out alone at that time when it was still dark.

He stumbled out of the tent and walked over to her. She smiled up at him and pointed up to the sky.

‘Look at all the stars and the moon! It’s so bright tonight.’ She said happily.

‘You shouldn’t be out here on your own in the dark.’ Loki scolded as he lay down next to her.

‘I know... But I woke up and could feel it was a clear night. It’s so beautiful.’ Layla said as Loki lay right next to her and put an arm around her. She happily placed her head onto his chest.

The two lay there, just gazing at the stars and talking quietly. They made some images out of the stars and snuggled closely under the moons gaze.  
  


Layla and Loki had fell asleep outside for a few hours. They were woken when the sun came up and the others started to rise.

The pack all started their morning with a run together through the mountains and a swim in the river again. Layla got more bonding time with Rafal as well, while the others went hunting to get a supply for the rest of the weekend.

Not long after they got back, Loki and Layla took a stroll into the nearby woods together. They left Eva with the others at the camp.

‘This is such a great weekend and it’s only the first full day out here!’ Layla said happily as she spun around and skipped ahead of Loki.

‘I am glad you’re enjoying yourself, little one. It’s nice to see you bonding more with Rafal too.’ Loki said as he rushed to catch up with her, grabbing her hand and walking beside her.

Layla smiled up at him and she fell into step with him.

‘Where are we going?’ She asked him as he seemed to be heading in a certain direction through the trees.

‘You’ll see.’ He grinned down at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

‘How soon?’

‘Ten minutes. Just a little patience, darling.’ Loki chuckled.

‘That’s too long. Can’t we run there?’ She pouted.

‘It’s a lovely day, a leisurely walk will be fine.’ Loki said as he tapped her nose playfully.

Layla just sighed as they continued walking. Loki grabbed her and tickled her sides, making her laugh and squeal as she tried to get out of his grasp.

‘Stop pouting, little one. You are always so eager to get to the end result. You need to learn some patience.’ Loki growled and nibbled on her earlobe as he stopped tickling her.

‘I hate waiting.’ Layla moaned from his teeth against her skin.

‘Delayed gratification can be a wonderful thing, little one.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he held her back against his chest.

He buried his face into her neck and scented her as one hand stayed clamped around her waist and the other slid down inside of her trousers and knickers. Layla let out a yelp of excitement as he touched her and slowly massaged around her lips.

‘Mmm, Loki.’ She whimpered as he started to suckle on her skin.

His tongue flicked out across her as he felt her start to get very wet indeed. He slid his finger slightly inside of her, to then pull out and drag up across her clit. He took his time and slowly stroked over her clit in slow circles.

‘Do you like this, little one?’ He purred against her neck, the vibrations added to her excitement.

‘Yes!’ She cried out and tried to buck her hips forward to get more stimulation, but Loki kept it to slow teasing strokes. That drove her insane with lust and desire.

‘Please, Loki.’ She begged.

‘Hmm.’ Loki murmured as he firmly stroked her clit a few more times, then he removed his hand from her and let her go.

She trembled and let out a whine of disappointment as she turned around to face Loki.

‘Please, don’t stop. I need more.’ She begged and rushed forwards to him. She reached down and squeezed at his cock through his leather trousers, making him gasp.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and tsked at her.

‘Naughty, girlie. I told you, delayed gratification. You will get your satisfaction, in time.’ He winked at her and started walking, leaving her stood there confused and wanting more stimulation.

‘Come on, little one.’ Loki called over his shoulder.

Layla was about to shove her own hand down her knickers, but Loki sensed her and he quickly grabbed her.

‘No touching, little one.’ He growled in warning.

‘But’

‘No buts.’ Loki said as he placed his finger onto her lips, making her pout again.

‘I will bind your hands behind your back if I have to.’ He warned her.

But the thought only excited her and her eyes may have given that away, as Loki smirked.

‘Perhaps that is the best thing to do.’ He grinned wickedly and reached into his pocket.

Layla’s eyes widened as he pulled out some rope that he had magically appear in his pocket. He motioned for her to turn around, which she did instantly and put her wrists behind her.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised and the praise washed over Layla like a large warm hug as she felt all fuzzy.

‘Could it be that my little omega enjoys bondage?’ Loki purred seductively against her ear as he made sure her wrists were bound securely behind her back.

Layla bit her lower lip and nodded. She could feel her cheeks flush red as Loki turned her around to face him. He grinned wickedly down at her as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Do you like the thought of being completely bound and at my mercy while I sexually ravish you with my tongue, fingers and cock? Hmm? Surrendering all control to me. Where I could do whatever I want with you.’ Loki spoke quietly and seductively as he trailed a finger across her collarbone, making her tremble.

‘Cat got your tongue, little one?’ He grinned, knowing exactly what his words and actions were doing to her.

She just nodded in response, unable to find the words.

‘Come on then, pet. Let’s get going.’ Loki placed his hand at the back of her neck and gently caressed her sensitive skin as they walked.

Layla’s senses were heightened from his touch during the walk. It felt like hours before they reached the destination that Loki had in mind. They had to walk up part of the river, luckily it wasn’t too deep.

Her eyes widened and she gasped at the sight on front of her. It was an enclosed area in between mountain sides in the middle of the woods. There was a huge waterfall with a large pool at the bottom which then led to the river that ran down, the only entry and escape point. Making it near completely secluded.

Loki grinned at Layla’s surprised expression.

‘Wasn’t this worth the wait?’ He whispered against her ear.

‘Mmm hmm.’ Layla nodded excitedly.

Loki untied her wrists and took off his clothes so he was naked, then he jumped into the pool of water. Layla was quick to follow him in. Where she finally got her reward of delayed gratification.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki woke up on the last morning of their camping trip to a very delightful surprise.

Layla was right under the sleeping bag down between his legs, slowly stroking and licking his cock. He let out a groan and looked down to see her looking up at him, innocently. How she could look innocent with her lips wrapped around his cock, he had no idea. But she certainly did as she fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

Loki reached down and gripped her hair as she continued to lick and suck his cock. She tried to take him down as far as she could, but she started to gag so had to ease up a bit. Loki just let her do what she wanted, to take her time.

Which she did. She explored him fully and enjoyed licking him like a lollipop. Loki certainly wasn’t complaining.

But when she stopped, just as he was ready to cum, he let out an angry growl and looked down to see what she was doing. She started to crawl up his body and into his arms.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers and coaxed her lips apart so he could slide his tongue into her mouth.

He stroked his hand up and down her back as she started to grind against him.

‘You are a cheeky little omega.’ Loki purred over her lips and smirked.

Layla giggled and buried her face into his neck to scent against him. Loki let out a groan as he rolled them over and positioned himself between her legs. He reached down and touched her core, she was soaking wet and ready for him.

‘Mmm, my darling girl. So wet and ready for me.’ Loki purred and he inserted a finger into her warmth.

Layla mewled as he curled his finger against her sweet spot. He rubbed firmly against it a few times then he pulled his finger out, making Layla whine in disappointment. But he quickly replaced his finger with his cock and that stretched her open nicely.

She let out a cry as he thrust deep into her. She wrapped her arms around his body as he nibbled across her neck.

‘Mine.’ He growled and continued thrusting into her at a steady, yet fast, pace.

‘Please knot me.’ Layla begged as he started to lose his rhythm and was starting to push deep so she could feel his knot trying to penetrate her.

‘Are… Are you sure? You’re not in heat.’ Loki panted as he tried to keep himself under control.

‘Yes! Please, Alpha.’ Layla begged again as she wriggled underneath him and clenched down on his cock.

Loki grunted at the tightness around him and he pushed hard to force his knot into her. It slowly slid into her and they both gasped from the sudden tightness. He started to rut into her as he licked and suckled over her neck.

Layla’s mind turned to mush as she loved the way he filled her and how his knot stretched her open and rubbed against her. 

He continued to drive into her as deep as he could get as she came over his cock. That sent Loki into a frenzy as her scent filled his nostrils and was like a drug. He circled his hips around and then spilled his seed into her with a loud moan.

Layla gripped onto her Alpha tightly as she trembled under him. Loki planted soft kisses across her chest and up over her neck.

‘Beautiful girl.’ Loki purred and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, making her giggle.

‘Love you.’ Layla said quietly as she cuddled in against him.

‘I love you too.’ Loki smiled and kissed her head.  
  


Layla was disappointed when they had to head back home. She wanted to stay out camping forever.

Loki and Layla rode back to the city and when they got there, Loki felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Which wasn’t good.

‘Little one, go back to our chambers. I just want to go and let mother know that we are back and catch up on things.’ He said as he kissed the top of her head.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked, she could sense there was something wrong.

‘I just need to go and speak to mother. I won’t be long. I will be no longer than 10 minutes, I promise.’ Loki promised her.

‘Ok.’ She nodded and made her way down the corridor as Loki stopped outside Frigga’s chambers.

He knocked on the door but she wasn’t there. So he asked one of the maids that was cleaning her room.

‘She is in the throne room I think, my Prince.’ The maid said as she bowed to Loki.

‘Thank you.’ Loki said as he turned on his heels and rushed to said room.

  
Layla was really worried, even more so when Loki came storming back into the chambers, fuming. He was nearly radiating with absolute rage.

‘Loki?’ Layla asked quietly as she rushed over to him.

He looked to Layla and his nostrils were flaring. Layla had never seen him that angry before.

‘What’s happened?’ She asked, scared.

Loki took in a deep breath before he spoke.

‘Odin has captured two more like us. They arrived yesterday and came to him asking to stay. He has sent them down to the dungeons until their trial tomorrow. I don’t know why he even gives them a trial as it’s always the same bloody outcome.’ Loki snarled and tightened his fists together, causing the two chairs by the window to smash into pieces, making Layla jump a little.

‘Sorry, little one.’ Loki said as he had noticed her jump. 

He pulled her into an embrace and buried his face into her hair. Her scent instantly calming him down as she hugged into him.

‘Don’t be. I’m angry too. There must be something we can do?’ She asked as she looked up at him.

Loki said nothing for a minute as he kept a tight hold of Layla. Then he leaned back a little, cupped her face in his hands and spoke.

‘There is something we could do.’


	25. Chapter 25

‘Are you sure you are all up for this? We will have to go into hiding or leave Asgard.’ Loki said as he sat at the table with Rudolf and the family.

‘We are sure. We will help you 100%.’ Rudolf nodded.

The rest agreed, Layla too.

Loki sighed and kissed Layla’s cheek, as she was sat on his lap.

‘Well then. We better get moving and put this plan into action.’ Loki said.  
  


  
Odin had the two wolves stood in the middle of the throne room. There were 10 guards surrounding them, spears aimed towards them. Frigga was not happy with the situation, but there was nothing she could do.

‘You come here, to my land, and want to live here. Yet you are filled with evil and hate.’ Odin shouted out.

There were some people from the city at the sides, watching the trial. They murmured between them as Odin spoke.

‘We do not mean any harm. We had to leave Midgard and found a portal to here. We only want to live in peace.’ The male said to him.

‘You beasts do not know the meaning of peace. You bring destruction and terror wherever you go. I cannot allow such monsters to stay on Asgard.’ Odin shouted, then he was about to slam Gungnir down to the ground when the doors burst open.

Loki was stood leading the group. Slightly behind him and to his side was Layla. Then there was Rudolf and Freya just behind her. Then the other 3 behind them with little Eva at the back, following.

‘You call them beasts and monsters, yet you yourself are the one that sentences my kind to death.’ Loki shouted out as he and the others started to stalk into the room.

The guards and public watching were very confused by Loki’s words. Odin’s rage started to build. He didn’t want people knowing about Loki’s true identity.

‘Loki. What are you doing.’ He hissed.

‘Something I should have done a long time ago.’ He snarled.

Layla, Freya, Rudolf, Armund, Safir and Rafal all turned into their wolf form as they kept walking forwards, closer to the guards in the middle. The two wolves were in shock and everyone in the room gasped.

‘That’s right. You have all already been living amongst my kind. Half wolves. We live in peace and do not mean any harm. We just want acceptance. But no, Odin can’t handle having a species that is stronger than him and his army living on Asgard. So he sends every one of them to their death by beatings and banishment... Except for me.’ Loki shouted loudly to everyone as he and the group stopped just a few feet away from the guards that were still surrounding the couple.

‘Guards, capture these beasts and send them all to Jotunheim... Loki as well.’ Odin demanded.

‘No!’ Frigga cried out as she turned to Odin, but Odin silenced her by simply putting his hand up.

‘No, Odin. You are not getting to kill us. Not anymore. You brought this upon yourself. Your people should know the truth. The truth about what you did to me, what you did to all others like myself. How you have a prince who is half wolf half Aesir.’ Loki roared out and he turned into his wolf form with a loud snarl.

Everyone in the room gasped and even the guards faltered in fear at the size of him.

Loki snarled and bared his teeth as he and the other wolves started to stalk forwards. The guards were terrified and started to back away. The couple that had been on trial looked at one another and turned into wolves also. They were both red in color and they moved to the back of the wolf group.

The wolves backed the guards right up to the steps, where Odin was sat on his throne.

‘LOKI, ENOUGH!’ He shouted at him. But Loki kept snarling and moving closer, his hackles raised.

‘Guards, attack them. NOW!’ Odin demanded.

The guards were reluctant, but they charged at the wolves.

They were no match for them at all. Loki pounced on the largest guard and tore into his neck, killing him instantly. The other wolves, apart from Eva, all attacked the rest of the guards and in no time at all they were in a pile at their feet.

Loki glared up at Odin and snarled at him. He wanted nothing more than to attack and kill him. But he looked to Frigga and managed to keep his cool.

Instead he titled his head back and he howled loudly. The rest of the pack joined in and a piercing howl was heard all through the city of Asgard.

Once they stopped, Loki turned and led the pack out of the room at a run. The 9 wolves ran through the corridors, knocking down any guards or soldiers that attempted to stop them. Thor had rushed to the throne room to see what was going on as he saw the wolves run past him.

Loki continued to lead the pack out of the palace and they ran through the city. People screamed and gasped as they passed them by. But the wolves didn’t stop. They kept running out towards the forest and only stopped once they were far enough away from the city into the mountains.  

  
Thor couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the carnage that had happened in the throne room. He watched as the public that had been there ran out of the place screaming and crying at what they had just saw. A lot of them were blaming Odin and couldn’t believe what he did. That he had allowed a pack of wolves to live in the city, and have one knowingly as the prince too.

Thor looked up at Odin who was still sat on his arse, in disbelief at what had just happened.

‘Father, what happened?’ Thor asked as he rushed up the steps to him and his mother.

‘Loki… He, Layla and a family of wolves came in and stopped the trial. They have ran off… After killing these guards.’ Frigga said as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Thor felt his stomach drop too. He knew this was not good at all. He loved Loki like a brother, but he knew that father would be raging with anger now.

‘Father? Are you ok?’ Thor asked him as he was awfully quiet.

Then Odin seemed to snap out of a trance, as he stood up and faced Thor.

‘Take as many soldiers as you need. Find Loki and the pack... I want them all dead.’


	26. Chapter 26

The wolves had reached their destination after a while of traveling.

Freya was already making a fire while Safir and Armund went hunting.

The two new ones to the pack were called Dennis and Joan. They were incredibly grateful to Loki and the others for saving them. They were also a couple and around the same age as Layla and Rafal.

Loki wanted to stay in his wolf form so he could keep a listen out for anyone coming. He was lying down at the side of where the camp was and Layla was snuggled up against him.

‘What exactly did Odin do to you?’ She asked quietly as she stroked his soft fur.

 _When I was born, there was a war going on. The great war with Jotunheim. They had heard about our kind and wanted some for themselves. They stole many cubs and adults, brain washed them and ended up with an army of around 23 wolves. They attacked Asgard and Vanaheim. While this was going on, my mother went to Odin and Frigga to ask them for help. She hadn’t been taken by the Jotuns because she had been pregnant with me, so she would have been useless in battle. The only reason that Odin accepted to help her and take me in, was so he could use me as a tool of war._ Loki growled lowly as he thought back to it all.

‘A tool of war? What do you mean?’ Layla asked, though she wasn’t sure whether she actually wanted to know or not.

The rest of the pack were also listening intently to his story, in shock at what he was telling them all.

_When I was 14, he sent me to fight with his army… Against my own kind... He had raised me to believe that all others aside from myself were evil and monsters, unable to control themselves. That they would destroy the world if I didn’t help stop them. He trained me hard when I was a child in my wolf form, turned me into a killing machine. I am deeply ashamed to say that I did kill many of our kind during that war along with hundreds of Jotuns... Afterwards, once we had won, the Jotuns had no wolves left. Odin took the casket and now they are helpless. But Odin also banished all wolves from Asgard, he beat them up and sent them to Jotunheim to die. They didn’t last long in the cold because of the state they were in._

_This continued over the thousands of years. I soon realised that it was wrong what Odin had done. After using me in the war, he changed his ways with me and started stopping me from being a wolf. He wanted me to fit in more and he hated my tricks and magic. Hence why he hates me so much. Even more so now that the whole city knows the truth._

_He claimed to everyone that we were the evil of the world. When in fact it was the Jotuns that turned us into killers for war. Odin was no better as he used me. He saw a helpless child and knew he could work his own thoughts and views into me, so I would fight for him. My views all changed when I met another like us, in the woods. I became friends with him, until Odin found him and had him banished..._

Everyone was in shock at what they had just heard.

‘You should get it out to the entire city somehow. Tell them all exactly what kind of king it is they have. That is disgusting!’ Rudolf said in disgust.

 _Mother knows, but she just goes by whatever Odin says. I doubt it would make a difference, even if they all knew. At least this way, they still think we are monsters but will wonder why Odin allowed me to stay. And how he let you guys slip past him._ Loki said as he nuzzled Layla’s cheek with his nose.

He knew she was upset about his story, but he didn’t want her to be.

 _Do not be sad, little one. I don’t like to see you sad._ Loki said as he licked her face.

‘Eww.’ Layla laughed and pushed his nose away.

‘I just… I can’t believe Odin could be so cruel and heartless.’ She said sadly.

 _We will sort something out so he never does anything bad to another wolf again. I promise you that._ Loki said as he wrapped his big paw around Layla and held her tightly to him.

‘Do you have anything in mind?’ Rafal asked Loki.

 _I am not sure yet. But we will come up with something._ Loki sighed.

Loki wanted to take a walk, so Layla climbed onto his back and went with him. She loved sitting on his back as he walked. She could feel his powerful muscles moving beneath her.

 _You naughty minx, you’re getting turned on._ Loki growled as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

‘No, I’m not.’ Layla said as she stroked her hand through his fur on his back.

 _Yes you are, I can smell you._ He purred.

Layla just blushed and said nothing as he kept walking.

 _Cat got your tongue, hmm?_ Loki teased.

‘No…’

 _Tell me. What is turning you on, hmm?_ Loki pushed.

Layla paused for a second and didn’t say anything. But then she told him.

‘You… You are really strong and powerful. I can feel like, your muscles and stuff as you walk. It’s just, yeah…’ Layla blushed and stuttered out.

Loki let out a chuckle and Layla could feel his whole body shaking as he done so. It made her laugh.

 _Why don’t you change into your wolf too and we can have some wolf fun, hmm?_ Loki said as he stopped walking.

‘Wha… What?’ Layla asked, a little shocked at what he was implying.

 _You heard me, little one. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it before?_ Loki said as Layla slid off his back and stood on front of him.

‘I… Well, yeah… But I…’ Layla was tripping over her own words and Loki loved how her cheeks were bright red as she blushed.

 _Come on, little wolf. Or I will just hunt you down as you are._ Loki growled and took a step towards her.

Layla let out a squeal as she turned to run, turning into her wolf form as she did so. Loki let out another growl as he gave chase to her through the trees.

It wasn’t long before he caught her.

  
When Loki and Layla returned to the camp, Eva ran over to them and playfully pounced on Loki’s leg.

‘Hey, you.’ Loki laughed and reached down to scoop up Eva into his arms.

The young wolf cub nuzzled into his neck and made herself comfy in his arms.

Loki carried Eva over to the fire and he sat down with her on his lap as she curled up to sleep. Layla sat next to them and hugged into Loki’s side.

‘My girls.’ Loki said happily as he kissed the top of Layla’s head.

Rafal took over in his wolf form to keep a listen out for anyone coming. Their senses were all heightened a lot when they were wolves. So it was safer.

The pack had just eaten dinner when Rafal’s ears pricked up and he shot up to his feet and growled.

 _There’s someone coming. Just one though._ He told the others quickly.

Everyone apart from Loki changed forms and stood behind him, like a wolf army. Loki stayed in his Aesir form to speak to whoever it was that was coming. But as he raised his nose to the air, he could smell them.

It was Thor.

When Thor came up into view, Loki was a little surprised to see he didn’t have Mjolnir with him. Though he knew he could summon it within seconds, so he didn’t want to let his guard down.

‘What do you want, Thor?’ Loki shouted to him as he walked closer.

‘I do not mean any harm, I just want to talk.’ Thor said as he put his hands up to show he didn’t have anything on him.

‘Are you alone? Does anyone know you’ve come here?’ Loki asked, cautiously.

‘No. Father thinks I am in the city gathering up an army.’ Thor said as he reached him.

Loki looked round to the pack and he nodded at them. So they dispersed but kept close and kept a listen to the conversation. Rafal went back to the side of the camp to keep a listen out, while Layla stepped next to Loki.

‘What do you want?’ Loki asked.

‘I have come to warn you. Father has demanded that I find you with an army and kill all of you.’

Layla let out a growl and her hackles went up a little.

‘Shh, it’s alright, little one.’ Loki soothed her as he reached out and stroked her head softly to soothe her.

‘So where is your army then?’ Loki hissed.

‘I am not going to come after you, Loki. You are still like a brother to me and I love you. So does mother. What father is doing is wrong. He is blinded by rage. I will not hunt you, I will take the army to the opposite side of Asgard if I have to. But I wanted to warn you all that it is not safe here.’

Loki sighed and ran a hand down his face. He turned to look at Layla and she looked up at him.

 _Can we go to another realm?_ She asked.

‘No. I refuse to leave my home because Odin has some wolf issues.’ Loki growled.

‘There’s nothing you can do, Loki. It’s not like you can make a wolf army and take over.’ Thor said to him angrily.

He was really worried about Loki’s safety if he stayed on Asgard.

Loki said nothing as he looked at Thor, an idea forming in his mind. His eyes lit up and his lips grew into a smirk.

‘Oh, dearest brother. That is exactly what we are going to do.’ Loki said wickedly.

‘No. No, no, no.’ Thor said and he pointed at him in warning.

Loki ignored him as he turned into his wolf form. He titled his head back and howled loudly up towards the moon. The rest of the pack joined in with the howl.

Thor took a step back, fear and uncertainty running through him.


	27. Chapter 27

Loki led the wolves away from Thor, they ran down the mountains and back towards the city.

 _Loki. What are we doing? What’s the plan?_ Rudolf asked Loki as he ran next to him.

 _We are going to Vanaheim. We will find more wolves and we are going to attack Asgard and show Odin that we cannot be defeated... That he cannot get away with what he has done to others like us._ Loki snarled as he continued to run.

Layla was a little worried. She knew Loki was angry, and rightfully so, but she still wasn’t sure whether attacking Asgard was the best thing to do or not. But, she would stick by him no matter what. She would do whatever he needed to do.

Layla was carrying Eva in her mouth by the scruff, as she was too small to keep up with the pace the pack was running at.

Loki kept checking over his shoulder to make sure the pack, mainly Layla and Eva, were ok and keeping up ok. He knew it was risky going back towards the city, but it was the only way onto Vanaheim that he knew of. So they had no other choice.

They reached the edge of the city and stood on top of a hill, looking down over the city. It was busy with people running around, trying to get more weapons and protection. The pack certainly caused a big stir.

 _What do we do now?_ Layla asked Loki.

 _See that house there? The one with the large log cabin at the back._ Loki said as he motioned to one with his paw.

 _Yeah?_ Rafal asked.

 _That is where we need to go. There is a secret passage there that will take us through to Vanaheim. It’s to the left of the cabin, there is a large tree and if you run straight into the tree, it will take you through to the other realm._ Loki explained to them.

 _How are we going to manage without being seen?_ Safir asked.

 _We will need to come up with a distraction._ Loki said as he started to pace back and fore, thinking of a way to get them all to safety.

 _We will do the distraction._ Dennis said as he and Joan stepped forwards and held their heads high.

 _You saved us and gave us the chance of freedom. We want to repay you by getting you all to safety. We can cause a distraction at the other side of the city, leaving it clear for you all to run through. Then if we make it, we will follow._ Dennis said to them all.

Loki walked over to Dennis and bowed his head down to him in respect.

 _Thank you, my friend. Be careful._ Loki said, then Dennis and Joan ran off towards the opposite side of the city from where the route to Vanaheim was.

 _I hope they’ll be ok._ Layla said as they all watched the two wolves run into the city.

It wasn’t long before there was screaming, howling and shouting. It directed the attention away from the cabin as all the Asgardians rushed through the city. So the pack bolted down the hill and straight towards the cabin.

Rafal went first, to make sure the coast was clear on the other side. The others waited a minute before following.

 _Layla, you go next._ Loki said to her.

He wanted to make sure she would be safe either way. With Rafal waiting on the other side, he would follow after her.

Layla jumped through with Eva and she felt a weird pulling sensation all over her body, a slight head rush and then suddenly her paws landed on the grass at the other side. She opened her eyes and saw Rafal waiting.

 _Are you ok?_ Rafal asked.

 _Yes. That was, weird._ Layla said as she put Eva down carefully.

The rest of the pack came through the portal and they all turned into their other forms, to not draw attention to themselves. They had landed in the middle of a field.

‘Do we wait for Dennis and Joan?’ Armund asked.

‘Yes. We will wait ten minutes and see if they make it.’ Loki said as he paced back and forth.

Layla sat down on the grass with Eva on her lap. Rafal sat down next to them.

‘Are you sure you’re ok?’ Rafal asked her again.

‘Kind of. I’m just worried about Dennis and Joan. Also what is going to happen to us.’ Layla said quietly as she stroked Eva’s soft fur.

‘We’re going to be fine. Loki has a plan and we will find others like us to help.’ Rafal reassured her.

Layla nodded and looked back at where they had come through. She just wanted Dennis and Joan to be ok and to join them.

But ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of them. Loki was still pacing back and forth impatiently.

Layla stood up and hugged into him from behind, making him stop and smile. He turned around in her arms and wrapped his own arms around her tightly. He buried his face into her hair and sighed.

‘We cannot wait much longer. It will be starting to get dark soon and we need to find somewhere to stay for the night.’ Loki said as he looked up at the others.

‘We know of a place we can stay. It’s in the middle of the woods over in that direction.’ Rudolf said as he pointed in said direction. ‘It’s our old hunting cabin.’

‘That will be perfect.’ Loki nodded.

‘It should only take an hour to walk there. We can wait a little longer here before dark.’ Armund said and everyone agreed.

Loki noticed half an hour later that Layla was getting tired as she kept yawning. It had been a long day.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and buried her face into his chest as he held her tightly to him. He took off his cape and draped it around her to keep her warm and secure. He knew she would be feeling a little lost at not being home in their chambers, surrounded by his scent.

Having the cape around Layla made her feel nice and relaxed as she closed her eyes and basked in her Alphas scent. As long as she was with him, she didn’t care where they went.

‘Should I go back and check on them?’ Rafal asked.

‘No. It could be too risky if someone was to see you. They would find this portal or could report it to Odin.’ Loki said.

Rafal nodded in understanding.

‘We should get going.’ Freya said worriedly as she looked to Rudolf and Loki.

Loki sighed and nodded. He stood up with Layla still in his arms, she was asleep and he didn’t want to wake her.

Just as the pack was about ready to leave, Dennis and Joan came rushing through.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief from seeing the two wolves. They quickly turned and Loki could see some scratches and bruises on them.

‘I am so relieved to see you both. Thank you.’ Loki smiled at them and they nodded.

‘It was a close one, but we managed to get away just in time.’ Dennis said.

‘Is Layla ok?’ Joan asked as she motioned to Layla in Loki’s arms.

‘Yes, she’s just sleeping. It’s been a long day for her and I think she is struggling with what’s been going on.’ Loki said as he looked down at his little omega in his arms.

‘Let’s get going. We should get there easily before dark.’ Rudolf said as he led the way.

Loki turned around to look for Eva, but he smiled as Rafal had already picked her up and was carrying the cub.

During the walk to the cabin, Layla woke up and was a little confused and dazed as she saw the night sky above her. But she felt relaxed as she was with Loki and his cape was still around her.

‘What’s going on?’ She asked sleepily as she looked around her to see trees and the rest of the pack as they made their way through the woods.

‘Shhh, go back to sleep, little one. I’ve got you. You’re safe.’ Loki cooed to her.

Layla smiled and closed her eyes. But they shot open again with panic after a few seconds.

‘Where’s Eva?’ She asked and she tried to look around.

Loki turned himself to his side so she could see Rafal with her. He felt her body relax instantly as she saw her asleep in her brother’s arms.

She looked up at Loki and smiled. Then she lay her head against his chest again and fell back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The next time Layla woke up, it was in the middle of the night as it was pitch black. She couldn’t quite make out where she was, as her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the dark.

She could make out a slight silhouette of a wardrobe next to a window. The smell was different, it wasn’t where she recognized. But the one thing she did recognize was the cape that was draped over her along with a big cosy blanket.

Before she had a chance to turn around, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm strong chest. She knew it was Loki, from the feel of him and his scent, and she managed to turn around in his arms and snuggled into him, enjoying his scent.

‘We are in Rudolf and Freya’s old hunting cabin in the woods. We are safe here.’ Loki said quietly as he kissed her forehead and nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

‘What will we do tomorrow?’ Layla asked as Loki slid his hand down her spine, making her body tremble.

‘Rudolf said he will go and speak to some others like us that he knows of. See if he can get them on our side. Then we try and find more to build up an army.’ Loki said softly as his hand slid down and he cupped Layla’s bum.

‘Ok.’ Layla squeaked as she wriggled slightly because of where he was touching her.

Loki smirked and gave her bum a gentle pat. That made her blush and bury her face more into his chest, making Loki chuckle.

‘Am I turning you on, dear little omega?’ He teased.

Layla nodded and wriggled against him.

‘Mmm. Well, I shall have to do something about that.’ He purred and slid his hand round to her front, where he cupped her sex through her knickers.

‘Would you like me to do something about it, hmm?’ Loki asked as he slowly started to stroke her, the thin layer of her underwear was annoying her as she wanted to feel his skin against her.

‘Please.’ Layla begged as she tried to put more pressure against his hand.

Loki smirked and pulled her to him with his free hand, then he slid his other hand down into her knickers and he lightly touched her. He was delighted to find her nice and ready for him. But he was wanting to take his time.

Layla grabbed onto his forearm as he stroked her clit in slow circles. She tried bucking her hips up to him, but Loki only chuckled and continued his teasing.

‘Loki.’ Layla whimpered as her eyes rolled back in her head as the pleasure continued to build up inside of her like a coil tightening with each stroke.

‘Are you going to cum for me, little one?’ Loki purred and pressed his nose into her hair as she tightened her grip on his forearm.

Just as Layla started to cum, Loki moved a little and pressed his lips firmly against her own to quieten her moaning so they didn’t wake everyone in the cabin. Layla felt her head swimming with pleasure as she came. Her body shook in Loki’s hold as his tongue teased at hers.

‘You are so beautiful, even more so when you cum.’ Loki smiled as he leaned up over her and looked down fondly at her as she lay there in blissful content.

  
The following morning Loki and Layla got up a little later than the others. Eva was playing around in the kitchen with a spoon that Safir had accidentally dropped. Eva was chasing it all over the floor and batting it with her paw so it would go flying across the room.

Loki chuckled and flicked his hand towards the spoon. A small green haze surrounded the spoon and it started moving around the floor on its own. Eva was delighted as she continued to chase and pounce for it.

He sat down at the table as Freya dished up some breakfast for himself and Layla.

‘Thank you.’ He smiled at her. ‘Where are the others?’

‘Rafal, Rudolf, Dennis and Joan have gone to start gathering others. Safir came into heat in the middle of the night, so Armund has taken her out into the small shack at the back of the cabin. They will be there for the week, for obvious reasons.’ Freya told him.

Layla walked into the kitchen and laughed at Eva playing around with a spoon. She walked over to Loki and climbed onto his lap. Freya served a plate for her too and she tucked in, not realizing just how hungry she was.

After breakfast, Layla went outside to play with Eva. Loki helped Freya clear up the kitchen and then he went outside to chop up some wood. Layla stopped what she was doing and looked over at Loki. He had taken off his shirt so he was only wearing leather trousers with his boots.

She loved how his muscles moved with each swing of the axe. He was incredibly buff and strong.

She had been distracted that she never noticed Eva stalking her. Then Eva pounced and grabbed Layla’s tail in her mouth. Layla let out a yelp and she jumped round to see the young cub hanging from her tail.

‘Layla. Are you ok?’ Loki asked as he rushed over to her at hearing her yelp.

 _Yeah. Just Eva surprised me there._ Layla laughed as she reached round and grabbed Eva’s scruff, getting her to let go of her tail.

‘You were distracted, were you?’ Loki asked as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

 _Yes, I was… By a certain Alpha showing off his strength._ Layla said as she placed Eva down to the ground.

‘Oh you were oogling at me, were you?’ Loki grinned and cocked an eyebrow up at her.

 _Maybe._ Layla said as she directed her attention back to Eva.

‘Layla.’ Loki said to get her attention.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

‘Come here.’ Loki motioned her to him with his finger.

Layla walked over towards him, unsure on what he was going to do.

Loki reached out and stroked the top of her head, then he slid his hand to her ear and started to rub behind her ear. Layla let out a low growl and her head titled against his hand as her eyes closed. Her back leg started to move quickly on its own accord, making Loki laugh.

‘I do love the power I have over you.’ He chuckled wickedly as he released Layla from the trance.

 _So not fair._ Layla huffed and pushed her nose against his side.

Then suddenly her ears started to prick up as she heard something. Loki picked it up too and he turned into his wolf form quickly and stood on front of Layla and Eva. Just in time as 6 wolves, a mixture of brown and grey came into view.

But to Loki and Layla’s relief, Rudolf and the others appeared with them.

 _You’re back._ Loki said as he walked over to speak to Rudolf.

 _I have brought back some more wolves that want to help and join your army. I also found a couple that are travelling to Midgard today. They are going to put word out to as many as possible. They will be back tomorrow and I gave them directions to here._ Rudolf said as the others all started to turn into their normal forms.

_Excellent. Thank you, my friend.  
_

The wolves that Rudolf had gathered set up camp outside in many tents and a big gazebo at the side of the cabin so everyone could mingle together.

The main pack was all in the cabin. Some were playing with Eva in the living room. Freya was cooking dinner with Layla, who was keen to learn how to cook. Loki was sat at the table, watching Layla intently as she learned.

He adored how eager she was to learn new skills. He loved how she concentrated on Freya’s every instruction and move. The way she would stick her tongue out as she chopped up some vegetables, so intent on doing it right. The way she kept brushing her snow white hair back out of her face whenever it fell on front of her. There was no doubt about it, Loki was completely and utterly besotted with her... And every little thing about her too.

‘I think someone has something different planned for dinner.’ Freya commented to Layla with a grin.

‘Huh?’ Layla asked, confused to what she meant.

Freya turned and nodded towards Loki.

‘It looks like he wants to eat you alive.’ Freya laughed.

Layla looked at Loki and noticed the way he was looking at her was indeed predatory. But she could also see the love in his eyes as he gazed at her. It made her blush madly which made Loki smirk. Layla felt her heart flutter and her stomach flip as he stood up and stalked over towards her in two large strides. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her firmly on the lips, taking her breath away.

Then he looked over her shoulder at the large pot of stew they were making and he inhaled deeply.

‘I am not sure what smells better, the stew or you.’ He said seductively, making Layla giggle and push at his chest playfully.

‘Stop it. You’re putting me off.’ She said as she turned back around to face Freya.

‘You love it really.’ Loki teased as he slid his arms around her and placed his head on top of her own.

Layla had just placed the large lid on the top of the pot, when there was a knock on the door. Loki frowned and went over to answer it.

‘Yes?’ Loki asked as he sniffed at the man that was stood there. He could smell he was like them, so Loki wasn’t quite so worried.

‘I come from Midgard. A couple told me that you were looking for others to join an army against Odin. To save other wolves from being killed by him.’

‘Yes, welcome. Come in.’ Loki said as he stepped back and allowed him in to the cabin.

‘I have news though. My great grandfather is also one of us. He is known as the elder. He has been alive for a very very long time and is the oldest living wolf that is known. He is too old to travel here, but he has something very important he wants to speak to you about. You and your mate.’ The wolf said as he looked to Loki and Layla.

‘What about?’ Loki asked, confused.

‘He would not tell me. He says it’s the utmost importance that you both visit him. That it could be the answer you are looking for. And that the lives of all the wolves may depend on it.’


	29. Chapter 29

The following morning Loki and Layla were packing their things again to get ready for a trip to Midgard to meet the Elder.

‘What’s wrong, little one?’ Loki asked as he noticed Layla was awfully quiet.

‘Nothing.’ Layla said quietly as she folded some of her clothes into a bag.

Loki frowned, he knew she was lying and there was something wrong. He swooped in on her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed his lips softly against her shoulder and kissed along and up over her neck.

‘Tell me, little one. What is bothering you?’ He mumbled over her skin as his hand splayed across her stomach.

‘I’m scared.’ She said quietly as she leaned back into Loki’s body, his warmth and smell relaxing her.

‘I know this is scary, little one. But I promise you, you are safe. I will not let anything bad happen to you. Ever. You are mine and mine to protect. Which I will do.’ Loki said as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

Layla turned around to face him and she smiled up at him as she hugged him. She sighed contently in his arms as he held her tightly and buried his face into her hair.

‘It will be ok. I promise.’ Loki said quietly.

  
Once they were packed, Layla and Loki carried their bags through to the kitchen. Rafal was there with a bag too, so was Joan and Dennis.

‘We want to come with you. It will be safer if we go in a pack. Rudolf and Freya are going to stay here with Armund and Safir.’ Rafal smiled.

‘Thank you. That’s much appreciated.’ Loki nodded at the three of them.  
  


After saying their goodbyes to Rudolf, Freya and Eva, the 5 wolves headed out. Layla didn’t want to leave Eva and she felt like her heart was being torn out of her chest. But she knew it would be safer for her to stay there until they could get back.

‘She will be fine with Rudolf and the others.’ Loki assured her as he wrapped an arm around his omega. Though he felt a tug at his heart aswell for leaving her.

‘I know. I just love her so much, I will miss her.’ Layla said sadly.

Loki kissed the top of her head and held her tightly in to his body as they walked. It wasn’t long before they reached one of the few portals that would take them to Midgard. Loki had an address for where they would find the elder.

‘Now, remember Midgardians are rather dangerous. They do not believe or know of other beings like other realms do. Some believe in us, but others do not. We have to be extremely careful there.’ Loki warned them all before they continued.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Loki took a tight hold of Layla’s hand and they stepped through after Rafal, he had went first to make sure the coast was clear.

They landed on Midgard at a riverside. It took Loki a couple of minutes to get his bearings together. Then he had to figure out where exactly they were. He remembered reading about the portal being in England. So he at least knew what country they were in to begin with.

Loki had provided them all with Midgardian clothes so they would fit in more. Mainly jeans and simple tops or shirts.

The pack traveled along the nearest road and eventually came across a small town. Using the map Loki had, he was able to figure out how to get to London. Which was where they would find the Elder they had to meet.

‘It will take too long to walk. We will need to take Midgardian transport. But I think for today we should find somewhere to stay for the night and then leave at first light.’ Loki said as he folded up the map and put it back into his pocket.

‘Where will we stay?’ Layla asked quietly as Loki slipped his hand into hers.

‘There’s a B&B down the road, I can see the sign. We will stay there.’

The pack fitted in well in the town due to their clothes. Loki was very relieved he had made them all change before arriving, or they definitely would have attracted too much attention.

Luckily there were 3 rooms available at the B&B. So Loki paid for the night for the 5 of them and they bunked down for the night. 

Layla was extremely clingy with Loki, even more than normal. As she was scared. She didn’t know what the future would hold. Even where they would be sleeping the following night. She wanted to have a base, somewhere to call home. Where it would be surrounded by Loki’s scent, not some random mixed scented room.

‘Here, this will help.’ Loki said as he pulled his green cape out of his bag.

He wrapped it around Layla tightly and tucked her into bed. He stripped off his clothes and joined her under the blanket. Layla felt a bit better as she was surrounded by his scent. The feeling of his firm body against her helped too as she clung tightly to him.

‘Tomorrow we will find the Elder and we will get to the bottom of everything. It will come together soon enough, little one.’ Loki said quietly as he nuzzled into her hair.

‘I really hope so.’ She whispered.

‘Are you going to be able to get to sleep?’ Loki asked.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She said honestly as she absentmindedly traced her fingers across Loki’s bare chest.

‘I have an idea that can help with that problem.’ Loki growled deeply as he tipped her chin up so he could kiss her.

Layla smiled against Loki’s lips as he coaxed her tongue against his. He teased her by swirling his tongue around the tip of her tongue, making her moan against him.

She bucked her hips towards him as she felt him touch her through her knickers. He slowly started to rub against her and could feel her excitement, even through her underwear. Not to mention the scent she was giving off as she got more and more aroused.

‘You always smell so delectable, darling.’ Loki growled over her lips as he moved his body so she was underneath him.

Layla whimpered as he continued to rub her through the thin fabric. Her hands clutched at his back, wanting more.

Loki smirked as he moved his hand away, causing Layla to whine out in disappointment. Loki chuckled and pressed his lips against hers to distract her as he slid his hands underneath her nightgown to squeeze and massage her breasts.

He left her lips to kiss down across her jaw and then down her neck. He sucked on her skin there, her most sensitive spot. She writhed underneath him and gasped out. Loki let out another laugh and Layla could feel the vibrations against her skin as he kept nibbling and sucking.

Layla put her arms out to the side of her as Loki moved further down her body. Her night gown got in his way, so he moved further down until he was able to peel her knickers down over her legs and off. He moved himself between her legs and glanced up at her, a mischievous twinkling in his eyes as he grinned at her.

Layla knew exactly what he was about to do. And she was near giddy with excitement before he had even positioned his face down there between her legs.

When Layla felt his hot breath across her, she nearly leapt off the bed as she gasped out. Loki didn’t spend much time teasing her, to Layla’s relief, as he just dove in to his feast.

He took long and quick licks right up her cunt. He let out a moan of delight as he tasted her. Layla’s mind went blank as her body trembled. She could feel the tingling, warm sensation starting to spread through her body as Loki’s tongue licked and circled around her clit.

Once he had worked her up nicely, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked against it as he flicked his tongue in quick motions. In no time at all, he had her coming. He was sure to lap up all of her excitement. But he didn’t stop there.

He slid his tongue into her as far as it would go. He swirled it around and Layla screeched out in pleasure at the feeling of the warm, yet strong and wet muscular organ wriggling around inside of her.

Loki looked up at Layla from beneath her legs. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning against her as he watched her writhe around and moan loudly. He loved how easily he could make her come undone, the power it gave him as he caused her to become a writhing mess. The look of pure pleasure was written all over her face and it was something that Loki knew he would never get bored of, along with the way her body flushed a lovely shade of pink.

‘Oh my… Loki!’ Layla cried out in pleasure as his tongue curled up and pressed firmly against her g spot.

She glanced down and her eyes were captured by Loki’s as he was looking at her intently. The sight of him there between her legs and what he was doing to her, sent her flying over the edge in no time. Loki smirked against her as he pulled his tongue out of her and started to lick her clean.

‘Mmm, delicious.’ Loki growled and crawled up over her body.


	30. Chapter 30

Layla woke up to Loki nuzzling the back of her neck and licking across her skin. She let out a giggle and rolled over in his arms to face him. He smiled down at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

‘Good morning, little one.’ He said in a husky tone as he leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his own.

‘What time is it?’ Layla asked sleepily as she noticed there wasn’t much light coming in through the window.

‘It’s 5am. But we must get going if we are to find the Elder today. We have to get to London.’ Loki said as he ran his hand down her side, making her tremble from his touch on her bare skin.

‘But it’s soooo early.’ Layla groaned and hid her face down into the pillow, making Loki laugh.

‘Come on, little one. Don’t make me drag you out of bed.’ Loki teased as he reached down to pinch her ass playfully, making her yelp and jump round.

‘You’re so mean.’ Layla pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

‘But you love me anyway.’ Loki chuckled and kissed her pouty lips before bouncing up out of bed to get dressed.

Layla shuffled to the side of the bed and watched her Alpha as he got dressed.

‘You know, these Midgardian clothes aren’t too bad. They are nice and… Tight.’ Layla blushed and smirked as Loki turned to face her as he was buttoning up a black shirt.

‘Oh yeah? You like seeing tight clothes on me, do you?’ Loki smirked and walked over to tower over her as she lay on the bed looking up at him.

‘Yes.’ Layla squeaked out.

‘They don’t have very much protection though. I miss my armour. But I can see the appeal.’ Loki smirked.   
  


‘Come on, get up!’ Loki motioned to Layla once he was ready, she was still lying in bed.

All he got in response was a groan. So he reached under the blanket and grabbed her ankle, to drag her down the bed. She squealed out and grabbed at the sheets under her. 

‘Come on, up!’ He demanded. 

Layla groaned and she rolled off the bed and started to gather up her clothes. She was soon dressed and ready to go. 

When the couple went downstairs, the others were there waiting for them.

‘Let’s go.’ Loki nodded at them.

Loki had used the computer that was in the hall of the B&B so he could figure out how to get to London. The rest were clueless so just followed Loki’s lead.

Loki took them to the train station that was in the town. He managed to work the ticketing machine and got the pack a ticket each for the train. Layla was impressed with how he was able to work all the Midgardian technology.

‘They are so behind with technology.’ Loki smirked at her as he noticed her confusion. ‘Come on, let’s get on the train.’ Loki said as he took Layla’s hand and led her onto the platform.

The pack all got onto the train when it arrived. As it was an early train, there were plenty of seats. So the group all managed to get seats next to one another.

‘What is this we are on?’ Layla asked as she looked around and her nose sniffed the air, she wasn’t overly pleased with the smell of it.

‘It’s called a train. It’s a quick mode of transport they have here.’ Loki told her.

‘Why couldn’t we just ride horses?’ Layla asked.

‘Because it’s not the norm here to ride horses everywhere. Especially to a city like London. We have to be careful and not draw any attention towards ourselves.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.

‘It stinks.’ Layla said as she scrunched her nose up and hid her face into Loki’s chest. She could hear the rumbling inside his chest as he chuckled.

‘We won’t be on this for long, little one.’ He assured her.

It was still an hour too long for Layla’s liking. She had spent most of the train journey with her nose buried against Loki. He found the entire thing highly amusing.

‘I take it you do not like public transport here on Midgard?’ Rafal teased Layla when they got off the train in London.

‘Definitely not!’ Layla said as she looked around Kings Cross station.

Loki tightened his hold on her hand as the pack made their way through the busy station. Though he didn’t need to be worried as Layla was not going anywhere away from his side. She didn’t like Midgard so far. It was too hectic and busy for her.

Outside the station, Loki took the group over to a taxi. They all bundled into the back of it and Loki gave the driver the address.

Layla stayed huddled underneath Loki’s arm as they drove through the city to the address. She was really nervous and worried. She had no idea what they were to expect from the Elder and what he had to tell them both.

After an hours drive, the taxi pulled up outside of a house that was situated on a quiet street. The house looked old, but not too old. It was well kept and the garden was simple but neatly kept.

Loki paid the taxi driver as the pack all got out of the car and stretched.

‘Well, here we are.’ Rafal said as he looked up and down the street warily.

‘Are you getting a bad vibe?’ Dennis asked.

‘I’m not sure.’ Rafal frowned.

‘We will stay out here anyway and keep guard, just in case.’ Joan said and Dennis agreed.

‘Do you want me to wait outside too?’ Rafal asked Loki and Layla as he turned to face them.

‘No, you come in with us.’ Loki nodded at him.

The three walked up the steps to the house and Loki knocked on the door. He relaxed a bit more when it was answered by an elderly man. But Loki could tell by his scent that he was one of them.

‘I am so glad you made it. You must be Loki and Layla.’ The old man said.

‘Yes. And this is, Rafal. He is Layla’s brother.’ Loki said as he shook his hand.

‘My name is Jerry, or more known as the Elder. Do come in.’ Jerry said as he stepped back to let the three inside.

Jerry made them tea and they all sat down in the kitchen at the table. Layla sniffed at the tea and scrunched her nose up. She didn’t like the smell of the foreign drink.

Loki drank it to be polite, he didn’t find it too bad. But Rafal loved the hot drink.

‘I don’t have much time to tell you everything. So I will get straight to the point. There is another realm, called Wolfheim. It has been closed off for thousands of years. The previous King and Queen died and did not have any heirs to pass on the throne to. So the wolves that lived there decided it would be safer to close the realm off, to stop anyone from trying to kill the species. Some, however, were not happy with the idea of being trapped there forever. So they left and made home on other realms… I was one of them and moved here along with many others.’ Jerry stopped to take a sip of his tea and to give the information time to sink in.

Loki, Layla and Rafal were sat there with their eyes wide at what they had just been told.

‘There is an entire realm, for us?’ Loki asked in disbelief.

‘Yes. But it has not been opened for 100 thousand years. It can’t be, until the rightful King and Queen open it again.’

‘What do you mean open it again? I thought the King and Queen died?’ Rafal asked, confused.

‘Yes. But you see, the King and Queen are not made King and Queen through bloodlines. There are wolves known as the chosen ones. They are different from all of the others in many ways. Physically and mentally. They are very rare so don’t happen often. The male is much larger than others and more powerful. The female is the most beautiful of all and very sensitive. The two are only connected to one another. They are not attracted to any others, they have no desire to mate with another wolf aside from the other chosen one. The male will not be able to knot unless he is with her. It is said that not even realms can stop the connection from happening, that they will find one another no matter what.’ Jerry continued.

Loki’s mind was already going crazy from the information he was getting. He already was connecting the dots very quickly in his mind. Layla was too, deep down. Though she didn’t really want to think about it.

‘These two chosen ones, are our only hope for opening access to Wolfheim again. If I am correct, which I know I am… Those two wolves are you.’ Jerry said as he motioned to Loki and Layla.

‘Wh…. What?’ Layla gasped, her fears becoming confirmed.

‘You are a white wolf, as white as snow, correct?’

Layla’s eyes widened even more as she nodded slowly.

‘And you, black as coal?’ Jerry said as he looked to Loki.

Loki nodded and gripped Layla’s hand tightly. Jerry nodded his head once and slid a folder across the table to Loki.

‘This has all of the information you need. But you are both the chosen ones, therefore the new King and Queen of Wolfheim.’

‘No. There has to be some mistake. I can’t be a Queen. I… I can’t.’ Layla said as she shook her head and started to get worked up.

Loki moved his hand up to the back of her neck, he stroked across her skin softly, his touch calmed her down instantly. 

‘You are, my child. You are both our only hope for getting Wolfheim strong again. The wolves there will be waiting for your arrival. But you must be careful. There are a group of hybrid wolves here on Midgard. They know about Wolfheim and yourselves. They are against Wolfheim ever being opened again. They are not like us though, half wolf and half other. They are full wolf, yet they have the same mind as we do and can communicate with us. You will know them by their scent, it is entirely different to ours and a normal wolf.’ Jerry explained as he poured some more tea with his shaky hands.

‘Why do they not want Wolfheim to be opened?’ Loki asked.

‘Because they were cast out from Wolfheim near 500 thousand years ago. They had turned against us and wanted us all to take over every single realm, to rule the entire universe. But the rulers we had at that time, turned them down and cast them out. They have continued to breed and pass down the story to all their offspring. They stay here on Midgard, as far as I know there are no others on other realms. They would stop at nothing to prevent Wolfheim from rising again.’

  
Dennis and Joan were outside waiting. But they soon heard a rumbling noise from the top end of the street. They felt a bad shiver run down their spine as they looked at one another.

Suddenly their noses were filled with a scent they did not recognize, yet it was not a good scent. The sound of howling and barking started and was quickly getting closer and closer.

Joan and Dennis turned into their wolf forms and their hackles stood up as they snarled and prepared themselves to attack. But soon enough, a large pack of 20 wolves came into view. They continued running down the street, straight towards them.

  
Loki was about to ask a question when suddenly he felt a tremor of dread run through his entire body. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. Just at the same time as Dennis and Joan came bursting into the house.

 _WE MUST LEAVE, NOW!_ Dennis roared at them.


	31. Chapter 31

‘Quick! Go, out the back. You must get back to your friends and get to the gates of Wolfheim. Only you can open it. This has everything you need.’ Jerry said as he rushed them all to the back door and made sure Loki had the folder.

‘Come with us.’ Loki said as he put his hand onto the Elders shoulder.

‘I cannot. I will only slow you all down. I am not fast and agile like I used to be. I will try and hold them off for as long as I can. But my time has come. I have done what I set out to do… To find you both and get you the information you need. Now, go. Quickly.’ Jerry said as he opened the door.

Loki took one more look at Jerry and he nodded at him.

They all turned into their wolf form and bolted out the back door.

Jerry shut the door after them, he had just made it into his living room when the hybrid wolves burst in through the front door and the windows.

Jerry turned into his wolf form. He was just as old and weary as his Midgardian form was. His brown fur mostly grey from aging. He squared up to the wolves as they stopped and stared him down. 

 _Where are they?_ The leader of the pack snarled.

_I will never tell you._

The wolves growled angrily at him, then they lunged for him.

  
Loki and the others heard the last howl from Jerry. Layla felt her heart sink and Loki sighed as he knew that he was now gone, to save them.

 _We must keep going._ Loki said to his pack as they ran through the streets.

People screamed as they ran past, but they didn’t stop, they couldn’t. They had to keep going.

Loki knew that those wolves were not good news. He could tell they were incredibly powerful. Joan and Dennis had sensed it too as soon as they had smelt them.

Layla’s mind was filled with everything. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to just go home and hide away forever with Loki. But she kept running alongside Loki, terrifying the locals.

It wasn’t until Loki was sure they were far enough away, that they eventually stopped running and hid in someone’s back garden so they could turn back.

They didn’t waste time flagging down a taxi and getting back to the train station. Loki wanted them all to get off of Midgard as soon as possible. Knowing those hybrid wolves were on the realm, made him entirely uneasy and he wanted to get Layla and the others to safety.

Everything had been so rushed that when the pack finally got onto the train, Loki was able to tend to Layla properly. She was shaking, badly.

‘Come here, little one. It’s ok. I’ve got you. I promise, I will not let anything happen to you.’ Loki said as he pulled Layla onto his lap and cradled her against him.

She clung onto his shirt and buried her face into his neck. His scent and warmth around her was helping to calm her nerves down. He stroked her back and hair softly to help ease her. It took a while, but she soon calmed down and her body stopped shaking.

‘Oh my darling, Layla. You’re safe with me.’ Loki said softly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

  
The pack had mostly traveled back to the portal in silence. None of them knew what to say. Layla’s mind kept drifting back to the Elder and how he had sacrificed himself to give them more time to get away. Her heart broke at the thought.

Joan and Dennis couldn’t get the horrifying sight of the pack of wolves running down the street out of their minds. It was like something from a nightmare, their eyes had been ablaze with anger and a pure desire for death. Their scent had been something none of them had ever smelled before.

Rafal kept thinking about how his little sister was the new Queen. He was over the moon for both Layla and Loki. Although his heart broke seeing her so scared and panicking. He knew it would take her a long time to adjust. Though he knew it would be difficult for any omega to adjust to. It wasn’t in their nature to be in charge, never mind be the Queen of an entire realm.

  
When the 5 returned to Vanaheim and entered the hunting cabin in the woods, Eva ran straight to Layla and jumped up into her arms. She licked her face excitedly, happy to see her again. Layla hugged into the young cub and carried her to the bedroom.

Freya and Rudolf looked at Loki, worried.

Loki sighed and looked at Rafal, who nodded. He was going to fill them in with everything that had happened. Loki had to make sure his little omega was ok. He knew she was struggling badly with everything that was going on.

When Loki walked into the room he found Layla curled up on the bed with Eva in her arms, snuggled up against her. He could tell she was crying softly into her fur, it made his heart break seeing her like that.

He walked over and climbed onto the bed behind her. He scooted over and pressed himself against her back. He wrapped his arms around her, careful of Eva, and held Layla tightly to him and tucked her head under his chin.

‘I’m scared, Loki.’ Layla squeaked out.

‘I know you are, little one. But everything is going to be ok, I promise you. I will make sure of it.’ Loki assured her as he moved slightly so he could kiss her shoulder.

  
Rafal finished explaining what had happened to Freya and Rudolf. Freya was in disbelief, but Rudolf wasn’t.

‘I have heard rumors about Wolfheim before, but I thought they were just that, rumors. I believe the only gates that can be opened are on Jotunheim. In a cave high in the mountains. There are other ways onto Wolfheim, but they can only be opened from Wolfheim itself. That is, if the rumors I heard are true. But these hybrid wolves, they sound like they might be a problem?’ Rudolf said as he sat down at the table.

‘They were nothing like I’ve ever seen before. I felt pure dread and terror run through my veins as soon as we saw and heard them.’ Dennis said as he downed a pint of beer.

‘Their eyes, they were like a nightmare.’ Joan said shakily as she thought back.

‘I didn’t see them, but the feeling I got running through me was enough to tell me they are very bad news. That poor man, he waited his entire life for Loki and Layla to come along. Only for him to meet them briefly and then sacrifice himself for us… For Wolfheim.’ Rafal sighed and put his face into his hands.

‘Which is why we will open up Wolfheim again. We cannot let his death be for nothing.’ Loki said as he stepped into the kitchen.  
  


Layla had fell into a deep sleep as she was exhausted. Loki wanted to know what was inside the folder that the Elder had gave him, but he wanted to wait and read it all through with Layla when she was awake and feeling better.

So he went hunting with Rudolf to burn off some energy and to take his aggression out on something. As he was so angry with what those hybrid wolves did. In the past and to Jerry.

 _Woah, calm down there, mate. We don’t want too much food to go to waste._ Rudolf said to Loki as he took down his 3rd Bildsnipe.

Loki snarled and tore at the Bildsnipe before stepping away from it. He looked to Rudolf, some blood was dripping from his mouth.

 _Sorry... I just hate what happened to Jerry. I also do not understand entirely what those wolves are after and what they will gain by stopping the gates being opened. I just hope they cannot travel to other realms to stop us._ Loki sighed as he sat down and licked his paw.

 _We will have to stick together as a pack. And we should go to the gateway as soon as we can, open it up before they have a chance to stop us. Or it may end in bloodshed._ Rudolf said as he sat down near Loki.

 _I know… It is just Layla I am worried about. She is truly freaked out about this entire situation. Not having a home base is not helping her either. I don’t know how she will cope with being Queen of an entire realm._ Loki’s heart hurt as he thought about his poor mate who was incredibly stressed and scared.

 _She will adjust to it, I’m sure. Once we get settled and sorted on Wolfheim, she will grow to do her duties as Queen. Though I am sure the King does most anyway, she will still look to you… Am I right in saying that you do not fear being a King?_ Rudolf asked.

 _I would thrive being King, I must say. It does not phase me at all. It sends thrills through me thinking about ruling over an entire realm._ Loki said as he stood up and stretched.

_Let’s get back before sun down._

  
When Loki and Rudolf got back to the cabin, everyone apart from Layla was in the living room by the fire. Loki went to the bedroom to find Layla, he found her in her wolf form lying on the bed.

‘How are you feeling, little one?’ Loki asked as he walked over towards her.

Layla looked up at him but didn’t say anything.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Layla turned her head the other way from him, still saying nothing.

‘Layla. Look at me and tell me what is wrong.’ Loki scolded.

Layla’s ears flattened against her head as she turned around to look at Loki, sheepishly. She didn’t like it when he told her off. Loki didn’t like telling her off either, but he needed to know what was wrong with her if he was going to fix it.

‘Speak to me, darling.’ He said softly as he reached out and stroked her head softly.

The white wolf sighed and then she raised her head up a little and shuffled closer to him so she could rest her head onto his lap, where he continued to stroke her soft fur.

 _If I pretend to be a normal wolf, then I won’t have to deal with being… A Queen._ Layla said quietly.

Loki felt his heart sink.

‘Oh love. What’s worrying you most about becoming a Queen? You have always been my Queen in my eyes.’ Loki said as he moved more onto the bed and turned into his wolf form too so he could nuzzle against her more.

 _I don’t want to rule. I don’t want to be someone that people look to for guidance and advice. I don’t want to be responsible for other people, aside from Eva… I just can’t do it._ Layla said sadly and if she had been in her Vanir form she would definitely have been crying.

 _Hey, listen to me. Just because you are Queen, does not mean you have to do anything you don’t want to, quite the opposite. We can make our own rules, have things our own way. Being Queen will just be a title. We will have our own home, our scent will be all around us. Think of it this way. I will be in charge of the realm, with you by my side as mine. All you will have to do, is look pretty at my side. And if you decide you want something, you can just tell someone to get it for you and they will._ Loki said playfully as he tried to keep things light hearted.

Layla laughed and nuzzled into Loki. They lay down together and Loki curled himself around her.

_Everything will fall into place and it will be ok. I promise you._


	32. Chapter 32

The pack all stayed at the cabin for a good 24 hours. That gave Layla plenty of time to relax and get to grips with everything that had happened.

‘How are you feeling, little one?’ Loki asked her as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her nose, making her laugh.

‘Good actually. I… I am sorry with how I’ve been lately. I just, I don’t know. Everything has changed and it is all happening so quickly.’ Layla said quietly as she looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands.

‘Hey.’ Loki took hold of her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for. Never, _ever_ , apologise for your feelings. Ok?’ He said firmly.

‘Ok.’ Layla nodded.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki smiled and cradled the back of her head with his hand as he held her close.

‘Being Queen could be quite fun… I would get to boss my brother around.’ Layla smiled and looked up at Loki, who smirked down at her.

‘Yes, you sure will.’ He chuckled.

‘And you?’ Layla tried.

‘Nice try, my dear girl.’ Loki growled and flipped her over so she was placed down onto her back as he lay over her.

‘Why not?’ Layla teased.

‘Because, while you may be Queen, I am still your Alpha. You still need to do as you’re told.’ Loki purred and leaned down to nibble on her neck, making her moan.

‘I don’t think I could boss you around even if I tried.’ Layla admitted with a blush on her cheeks.

‘Oh I know.’ Loki grinned.

He gazed down at her fondly and cupped her cheek in one of his large hands.

‘Do you think you’re up to looking through the folder we got from Jerry?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah. We should really get moving, shouldn’t we?’ Layla said a little nervously.

‘Yes, we should.’ Loki nodded and kissed her forehead.

Loki and Layla got the folder and sat down at the table in the kitchen with the rest of the pack. Layla’s stomach was in knots as Loki opened it and read out what was inside.

It had a map with all the different portals that would lead onto Wolfheim, the main one was circled and that was where they had to go. It was in Jotunheim. There was also some information on the hybrid wolves and how they were banished years ago from Wolfheim and about their strength. 

It had some information about the previous King and Queen of the realm. A list of all the laws and rules that were in place there too.

‘I think we should get moving.’ Freya said as she stood up.

‘I agree. We have no idea what these hybrid wolves are capable of. We need to get ahead and get into Wolfheim, bring it back and get an army ready in case we end up in war.’ Rafal said.

Loki nodded in agreement.

‘Let’s move out in ten. Tell the others outside to be ready.’ Loki said.

Layla rushed to the bedroom to throw all of their things into a bag.

‘It seems even Eva knows what is going on.’ Loki chuckled as he had followed Eva into the room, she was dragging her favorite blanket across the floor and over to Layla’s feet where she was packing.

Layla laughed and reached down to put the blanket into her bag. Then she picked up Eva and hugged her tightly.

‘She’s growing so fast. Soon she will be too big to carry.’ Layla said as she kissed the young cub’s head.

‘At least on Wolfheim we won’t have to worry about her fitting in. She will fit in perfectly there. As will we all.’ Loki smiled and wrapped his arm around Layla as he kissed her head and then kissed Eva’s head too.

‘I know. I am actually starting to look forward to it.’ Layla smiled up at Loki.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki praised and kissed her lips softly.

  
The pack went outside and Layla gasped a little as she saw what must have been at least 30 others like them waiting to leave. She couldn’t quite believe that there were so many who wanted to help and support them. It made her feel much better.

‘You certainly rounded up a lot of wolves.’ Armund said to his dad, who smiled smugly.

‘There are many who want to support us. Especially now that they know about Wolfheim.’ Rudolf said proudly.

‘Let’s get going then.’ Loki said as he wrapped his arm around Layla.

  
Getting to Jotunheim was easy. It was travelling through the realm that was the difficult part. Not only from the cold, but also the deep snow in some parts that would slow them down.

They stopped not far from where they knew the gate would be. They didn’t know whether it would be guarded or not, or what to expect. So they decided to set up camp in a cave at the bottom of a mountain, where they thought they would be safe for a while.

Everyone knew to stay in their wolf form. Not only for safety but they were warmer with all their fur.

Rudolf briefly changed into his Vanir form so he could quickly get a fire going just inside the cave, just to keep them even warmer. Especially for little Eva as she was still just like a baby.

A few of the pack went ahead with Armund to investigate and see if they would run into any trouble at the cave where the gate was. The plan was going to be that Loki, Layla, Rudolf, Armund and Rafal would all go ahead to open the gate, then Armund and Rudolf would come back for the rest of the pack once it was opened and safe to follow.

 _Has anyone seen Layla?_ Loki asked, concerned as he couldn’t find her anywhere in the cave.

 _I think she went outside._ A female, tan wolf said.

 _Thank you._ Loki nodded to the wolf.

He went outside to look for her. He looked around amongst the wolves that were hovering outside. There was around 12 of them outside. He couldn’t see Layla anywhere amongst the brown, red, tan, grey and other colored wolves.

 _Layla!_ Loki called out, but there was no response.

Loki frowned. He wasn’t sure where she was, but he didn’t have a bad feeling inside of him so he knew that she couldn’t be in danger. But he was still wanting to find her.

He put his nose to the air and managed to catch hold of her scent. He started walking in the direction it came from, but then suddenly the snow on front of him jumped up and turned into Layla. She let out a growl and pounced onto him, knocking him down to his side in surprise.

 _GOT YOU!_ She said excitedly as she nipped and licked at his muzzle playfully.

 _Layla. You little devil. You scared me. How did you do that?_ Loki growled back and opened his mouth to try and bite back at her.

Layla jumped off him and play bowed, her tail was swishing around behind her playfully.

 _I am as white as snow, it’s easy for me to hide._ She giggled.

 _Indeed. Do not disappear from me again though. I was starting to get worried._ Loki said as he stood up and quickly pounced onto her, surprising her and pinning her down underneath him.

 _You stick out like a sore thumb here._ Layla teased.

 _You are just asking for trouble, little one._ Loki chuckled and leaned down to rub his nose against hers.

 _Loki! We have a problem, a big problem._ Armund called as he came running over to the pack.

The entire pack heard so started to gather around to hear what Armund and the others had found.

 _What did you find?_ Loki asked as he got off Layla and she sat up next to Loki.

 _We found the cave where the gate is supposed to be. We didn’t manage to get inside, however. As there are 3 of those hybrid wolves and 5 Jotuns stood guard outside. We managed to get a good view point from the mountain opposite, it doesn’t look like there are any others inside the cave. But 3 hybrids are going to be difficult._ Armund explained.

Loki and Layla felt their stomach drop. 

This wasn’t good. Not good at all.


	33. Chapter 33

Layla was rolling around in the snow laughing as Loki was attempting to use a stick to draw out a map of plans in the snow. But the stick either kept snapping because he had been using his mouth, or because Eva kept running through his snow map.

Loki growled in frustration and turned into his Aesir form.

‘Right. Let’s get this done.’ He muttered as he grabbed the young cub under one of his arms and he grabbed the stick in his free hand to use again.

‘You can stop laughing too.’ He said half-heartedly to Layla as he pointed at her with the stick.

Layla eyed him up playfully and she couldn’t help herself, she just had to. She snatched the stick out of his hand and playfully bounded away with it. Loki rolled his eyes and sighed.

‘Layla. Get back here.’ He growled as he jumped up to his feet and ran after her.

Rudolf laughed as he watched Loki chase after Layla. Then he turned to face the pack and picked up Eva in his arms. Rudolf started with what the plan was going to be while Loki turned into his wolf form again so he could easily catch Layla. 

Loki pounced onto her back and grabbed the back of her neck with his teeth, causing Layla to lie down in the snow instantly and submit as she dropped the stick.

 _You are very mischievous today, little one. Making up for the past week, are we?_ Loki purred as he let go of her scruff and moved off of her.

 _Perhaps._ Layla said teasingly as she sat up, but kept her ears flat against her head.

 _Come on, let’s get back to the pack and go over the plans._ Loki said as he nuzzled against Layla.

Loki was finally able to draw out the plan in the snow. The plan was that 6 of the wolves, who had volunteered along with Armund, would go first. Armund would act as a distraction to try and lure as many of the hybrid wolves and Jotuns away as possible, leading them back towards the rest of the pack to deal with. The 5 remaining would go to the gate and attack whoever was left there.

Then when the coast was clear, Loki and Layla would proceed and unlock the gate.

Loki wanted to go ahead and fight, but Rudolf managed to persuade him not to. Saying how getting the gate open was of utmost importance, so Loki and Layla had to stay as safe as possible.   
  


Loki couldn’t stop pacing back and fore in the cave as they waited.

The rest of the pack were outside the cave, waiting for Armund to lure the hybrid wolves there.

 _Loki._ Layla said quietly from the back of the cave, Eva was lying asleep next to her.

 _I’m sorry, little one. I just hate not doing anything in these situations._ Loki said as he walked over to Layla and sat next to her, hugging against her with his head.

 _I know. But I can see their reasoning for the whole thing. I’m sure it will be fine. It’s only a few hybrids anyway… I wonder if they have always been here or whether they’re from the pack that was on Midgard._ Layla said.

_I wish I knew, darling. But our aim is to get into Wolfheim. I’m sure there will be others there that can tell us more about these hybrids._

Loki and Layla’s ears pricked up. Even Eva woke up and her ears twitched too. Layla looked at Loki, worried. They knew it was Armund coming back.

Layla picked up Eva by her scruff as she followed Loki out of the cave and into the pack to see Armund.

 _What happened?_ Loki asked as he rushed to him.

 _The others that went with me, they’re… They’re dead... When I ran by the mountain below, the Jotuns all came after me. I managed to kill them myself, but none of the hybrids came after me. So the 5 others went to attack the hybrids. When I went back to check, they were all lying in a pile below the cave._ Armund said sadly as his head hung low.

Layla felt her stomach drop and Loki snarled in anger and sadness. Safir rushed over to Armund and rubbed against his chest.

Loki went over to Layla and rubbed against her as well as he sighed.

 _These hybrids are definitely strong. For 3 of them to kill 5 of us, without any of them being killed is… Insane. We will have to use our strongest to defeat them. We **have** to get to that gate and open Wolfheim. _Loki said as he walked over to the side of the pack and turned to face them all.

 _We need a new plan. We have to lure them away from the gate, set up a trap. Or even get past them to open the gate and get help from our fellow wolves._ Loki said as he started to pace and think hard.

 _I can get past them._ Layla said as she stepped towards Loki and placed Eva down.

 _What? Don’t be ridiculous, Layla._ Rafal said before Loki had a chance to.

 _I can hide in the snow while someone else distracts them. When they run past me, I can get into the cave and see if I can open the gate. Then I can get help. I am the only one of this color, that can blend in with the snow._ Layla said determinedly.

 _No. You are not putting yourself at risk like that._ Loki growled at her.

 _There’s no other way._ Layla argued.

 _There is always another way. I am not having you go alone, putting your life at risk._ Loki said as he snarled at her, his teeth on show.

Layla’s ears flattened against her head. She hated being chastised by her Alpha. But she didn’t back down on this, she couldn’t.

_What else can we do?_

_We send 10 wolves instead. Our strongest, including me._ Loki said as he looked to Rudolf, Armund and Rafal. Who all nodded in agreement with him.

 _But what if they kill you all? Then what? At least this way, we have more of a chance._ Layla argued.

 _It is not happening, Layla. Go wait in the cave._ Loki said firmly as he stepped right on front of her and snarled.

_But I can_

_NOW. LAYLA._ Loki shouted at her, making her lie down in the snow in submission below him.

She looked sheepishly up at Loki as she slowly got up to her feet a little and slowly, walked away and into the cave.

Safir and Joan rushed after her to make sure she would be ok. Loki felt awful for shouting at her like he did, but he loved her too dearly. He wasn’t going to put her at risk.

Safir and Joan found Layla at the back of the cave, pacing.

 _Are you ok?_ Safir asked as they reached her.

_Yes. I just, I know I can do this. It makes sense instead of putting them at risk. While I do believe that Loki and the others could kill them, the hybrids could still do a lot of damage as we do not know their true strength. If I was just able to get into the cave to get help, we could over power them easily._

Safir and Joan looked at one another and sighed.

 _Is there anything we can do to help?_ Joan asked.

 _We could do a distraction for you to get inside the cave._ Safir offered.

 _No, I am not letting you put yourself at risk._ Layla said as she turned to face them.

 _There is something else we could do. I packed some flares into my bag. We can set them off in the distance, get their attention and howl. It could work. Then you can sneak past and get inside._ Joan offered.

 _Alright. Let’s do it. We just have to figure out how to get past Loki._ Layla said as she looked towards the entrance of the cave.

 _Easy. Look, there’s a back way out._ Safir said as she bounded to the back of the cave and pushed at some large rocks, which fell away to lead a way out of the back.  
  


 _It’s settled then. We move out first thing in the morning._ Loki said to the pack and they all agreed.

Loki went over to speak to Rudolf and Rafal.

 _Do you think I was too harsh with Layla?_ He asked them.

 _Half and half. One side, she just wanted to help. On the other, you’re her Alpha and what you say goes. But she is maybe already starting to feel responsible as Queen. I can see her side, yet it is totally unsafe what she wanted to do._ Rudolf said as he sat down.

 _I agree. It would be sending her to her death if she did that plan._ Rafal growled and lay down with a yawn.

 _I just hope she forgives me for being so… Harsh. It’s just I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. It’s my job to keep her safe._ Loki said, but then his ears pricked up and he felt his body tremble with fear.

Something wasn’t right.


	34. Chapter 34

Loki made towards the cave to check on Layla, as he had a feeling she was in danger.

 _Have you seen Joan?_ Dennis asked Loki as he passed him by, but Loki ignored him.

 _Safir is missing too._ Loki heard Armund say.

That made Loki break into a run to the cave. He skidded to a halt inside and felt his stomach drop in pure terror as he saw the cave was empty.

 _Layla!_ He cried out.

 _Change of plan. We’re moving out, NOW!_ He roared at the pack.

  
Layla, Safir and Joan’s new plan was that Layla and Safir would sneak into the cave. They just had to wait their time while Joan set off the flare as a distraction.

 _Are you sure you want to come with me?_ Layla asked Safir as they waited out of sight from the mountain.

 _I’m sure. But what do we do if they don’t run towards the flare?_ Safir asked.

_I… I don’t know. We will have to wait and see and hope that it does work. It’s something unusual and different, so hopefully they will want to investigate._

Layla jumped slightly when the flare was set off. She nodded to Safir and they started to work their way up the mountain. They reached the same ledge where the cave was, Layla looked round the corner cautiously and saw that the 3 hybrids had fell for it and left their post.

 _Come on, the coast is clear._ Layla nodded to Safir.

  
Loki and the pack were about to move out when they all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw and heard a flare being set off in the distance.

 _What are they up to?_ Armund asked, worriedly.

 _Quickly, let’s go. Half of you go towards the flare and the rest of you, with me._ Loki ordered.

The pack ran as quickly as they could to get to where they needed to.

  
Layla and Safir sneaked into the cave, Safir waited at the front to keep an eye out as Layla went to the back to investigate. There was a large, flat, rock that had some writing in runes across it. But Layla had no idea what it said.

 _Shit._ She hissed.

 _What’s wrong?_ Safir asked as she went over to see Layla.

 _I don’t know what they say. I have no idea what to do._ Layla said in defeat.  

 _That looks something to do with paw. Maybe you have to place your paw somewhere? Hey, look at that._ Safir said as she motioned to the side of said rock, there was a smaller rock, one with two paw prints on it.

Layla looked to Safir and Safir nodded.

Layla went over and placed one of her paws onto the print. The rock started to glow and hum, the entire cave started to shake, but then, nothing. It all stopped.

 _Argh, what._ Layla snarled in anger.

 _I think you need Loki aswell, it will take both of your paws._ Safir said with a sigh.

 _You go and get him. But be careful, don’t let the hybrids see you._ Layla said to her friend.

 _Are you sure? What if they come back?_ Safir asked, concerned.

 _I’ll be fine. There’s plenty of snow piles in here, I can blend in._ Layla said to her with a nod.

 _Why not just come with me?_ Safir pushed.

_Because if something happens to the rest of you, at least I still might have a chance to open it if I can figure this all out. To get help._

_Alright then._ Safir said as she turned and ran out of the cave.

Layla turned back to look at the runes. She was a little confused as there was so much writing on it. What if one of the chosen ones had died? Then would one alone not be able to open up the gate? It didn’t make much sense to her at all. But she was going to keep trying.

  
Safir was running down the side of the mountain when she heard barking and snarling from below. She skidded to a halt as she saw the 3 hybrids running back up the mountain towards the cave.

 _Shit._ Safir hissed to herself.

She saw no other option, she had to jump off the side. She wasn’t too high up, so she took a chance and leapt from the side of the mountain down to the snow below. Luckily she landed in a big pile of snow that helped to break her fall. She looked back up and saw the hybrids glare down at her, but they kept running back to the cave instead of chasing her.

Safir knew if she called up to Layla it would give away that she was there. So she started to run back to the pack to get help. She just had to hope that Layla would be ok and would hear them coming in time for her to hide.

  
Layla felt a shiver run down her spine and her ears pricked up as she could hear the hybrids coming closer and closer to the cave.

 _Shit._ She hissed to herself.

She quickly dove into a pile of snow that was at the back of the cave. She curled herself up and made sure her face was hidden so they wouldn’t see her black nose or her eyes. She also had to make sure her claws were hidden too.

The hybrids walked into the cave and looked around, snarling and growling as they did so.

  
Loki felt his stomach drop as he could sense that Layla was in serious danger. Even more so when Safir came running over to him. Armund snarled at Safir and chastised her for what she had done. Safir lay down in the snow submissively.

 _I’m sorry. We had to do something. But Layla is in trouble now, she’s inside the cave and our distraction didn’t work long enough. The hybrids have went back to the cave with her still inside. She couldn’t open the gate, there is writing on a rock but it’s in runes and we don’t know what they say._ Safir explained quickly as she glanced to Loki.

Loki let out a loud roar as he started running again. The whole pack picked up their pace as they ran.

 _Everyone to the cave, NOW!_ Loki shouted.


	35. Chapter 35

Layla lay as still as she could amongst the snow. She was able to listen in to the hybrids conversation.

_The chosen ones will be coming here. We have to do everything we can to make sure they do not get past us. If even one gets in, they will be able to open up the gate. We cannot let that happen._

_When do the others get here?_

_They say they just have to find a way here from Midgard. Hopefully not too long as they know of someone who would be able to help them._

Layla felt her stomach fill with dread. The ones from Midgard were indeed going to try and get here. But then it suddenly clicked, how she could open the gate herself. Both paws onto the rock. Of course.

How could I be so stupid? She thought to herself as she mentally slapped herself for not trying both of her paws.

But she knew there was no way she would be able to do it with the hybrids right at the cave entrance. She would need another distraction for them before she could even think about moving, never mind opening up the gate.

 _What’s that? Can you smell that?_ One of the hybrids said suddenly.

Layla felt her heart race quicker and fear seep into her blood.

 _There’s someone in the cave._ One of them snarled.

The three hybrids started to stalk further into the cave, hackles up and snarling. Layla could feel them getting closer and closer towards her.

This is the end. She thought.

But suddenly there was an almighty howl from just outside the cave.

It was Loki. 

Layla felt her fear disappear as the hybrids rushed outside to see Loki, Rafal, Rudolf, Armund, Dennis and all the other males of the pack snarling and ready to attack.

The females of the pack all waited down at the base of the mountain. Loki had one of them, Sasha, watch over Eva for him.

Layla panicked as she knew that the hybrids would know Loki was the one they needed to kill. She had no idea of their strength, nobody did. So she took the opportunity while they were distracted to leap up and rush to the rock.

She was about to put both of her paws onto the prints when suddenly one of the hybrids spotted her from the corner of his eye. He turned around and was about to pounce, when Loki leapt into action and pinned the hybrid down. But it didn’t last long as the other two hybrids attacked Loki.

The rest of the pack jumped into action and attacked the hybrids. They managed to get them off of Loki as the fight broke out.

Layla quickly put her paws onto the prints, the rock hummed to life again and the entire cave started shaking. But this time, it kept going.

She was suddenly blinded as a bright light appeared from nowhere on the cave wall to her left. The rock was sucked in and it tuned into a swirling portal for a few moments and then everything stopped. It went back to normal as if nothing had happened.

But Layla knew that was it open, that that part of the wall was where they would go through to get into Wolfheim.

She was about to step through to go and get help, when there was a loud howl from somewhere outside the cave, down below the mountain. But it wasn’t one of them, it was a different kind of howl. 

The hybrids stopped dead in their movements and looked out over Jotunheim. They tilted their heads back and howled back, then suddenly ran away from the fight. 

Loki froze, as did the others, all in complete confusion to what just happened. Even Layla had stopped, as she saw no need to rush for help now.

Rafal was a little injured from the fight as he had went straight in there and attacked, Loki had some wounds but nothing too extreme. Luckily the hybrids hadn’t managed to kill any more of them, they didn’t get the chance to.

 _Layla._ Loki said as he ran over to her, turning into his Aesir form as he ran.

Layla turned into her Vanir form and rushed into his embrace. Loki kissed her head repeatedly as he held her tightly against him. Then he leaned back and cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her all over her face.

‘Never, EVER, do anything like that again. Do I make myself clear? I thought I was going to lose you.’ He said as he tried not to cry, though he was getting choked up a little with how scared he had been.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just thought if I opened it we could get more help. What happened, why did they run off like that?’ Layla asked as she hugged back into Loki.

‘I don’t know. It sounded like another hybrid, it wasn’t like any of our kind. But I don’t know why it called them off.’ Loki said with a frown, he wasn’t sure what was going on either.

‘I managed to open the gate though, look!’ Layla said excitedly as she dragged Loki over to the part of the wall that was the, now opened, gateway to Wolfheim.

Loki put his hand out and he could feel the energy and magic humming against the wall. His eyes widened and he turned to face Layla with a big smile on his face.

‘Whilst I am very angry with you for disobeying me and putting yourself in great risk, I am also very proud of you.’ Loki said as he pulled her into another embrace.  

‘But promise me, you will never disobey me again, little one. Please. I can’t go through that panic and fear of losing you again.’ Loki said as he buried his nose into her hair.

‘I’m sorry. I promise.’ Layla said as she held him tightly.

Loki sighed and stepped back as the entire pack came into the cave.

 _What happened?_ Joan asked, confused.

‘I don’t know. I think there must be other hybrids in Jotunheim, that howl certainly wasn’t one of ours. But I don’t understand why they were called off. Or so it seemed anyway.’ Loki said.

 _Is that the gate opened?_ Rudolf asked as he motioned to the wall.

‘Yes. Are we all ready?’ Loki asked as he looked over the pack.

But then Loki and Layla both frowned as they scanned the pack.

‘Where’s Eva?’ Loki and Layla both asked at the same time.

Loki rushed over towards Sasha, who looked very sheepish as she looked behind her to find Eva wasn’t there.

_I swear, she was right behind me, I_

‘I TOLD YOU WATCH OVER HER!’ Loki roared at her angrily.

‘We have to find her.’ Layla cried out in sheer panic as she turned into her wolf form and ran out of the cave, with Loki and the rest of the pack following straight after her.


	36. Chapter 36

Loki and the pack skidded to a halt as Loki crashed into Layla just outside of the cave.

Layla had stopped because Eva came bounding up towards the cave. Layla and Loki were incredibly relieved as the young cub rubbed against Layla’s leg. She leaned down and nuzzled against her with her nose.

 _Thank Valhalla she is ok._ Loki said as he walked over to them and licked Eva’s head.

 _I wonder where she went. I was so scared._ Layla said with a sigh as she picked up Eva by the scruff and took her into the cave.

Loki glared at Sasha as he walked by her, causing Sasha to feel bad and her ears to flatten down on her head.

 _Come on, let’s go to Wolfheim._ Loki said proudly as he and Layla stepped up to the gate first.

Layla and Loki looked at one another, then they took their first steps through into Wolfheim.

When they entered, they were at the edge of a forest down in a valley. There was a river running by and it was clear blue sky.

The pack followed through and were all chatting excitedly as they looked around. The pack all turned back into their original forms, not sensing any threats.

There was a small cabin right by the river and the door opened.

Layla put Eva down on the ground as a young girl came out of the cabin. She ran over towards the pack and her eyes were wide in shock.

‘Did you… Did you all just come through the unopened gate?’ The girl asked, hopeful.

‘Yes, we did. We would like to speak to whoever is in charge.’ Loki said with a warm smile.

‘Are you two the chosen ones?’ She asked as she pointed at Loki and Layla.

‘Yes, we are.’ Layla nodded.

The girls eyes widened even more as she started to squeal with excitement and jump on the spot. She rushed forward and grabbed Loki and Layla’s hands. She then started to drag them over towards the cabin.

‘My father will tell you everything you need to know. Everyone has been waiting for this day. They said it might not even happen in my lifetime, but I told them it would. I had a good feeling about this year, I just knew it.’ The girl rambled on, making Loki and Layla smile.

‘What’s your name?’ Loki asked the young girl.

‘Maya.’ She smiled happily back at them as they reached the door to the cabin.

‘Maya, what’s going…’ A man said as he came to the door and saw her dragging Loki and Layla behind her, and the pack behind them.

‘It’s the chosen ones! They finally arrived! I told you, I told you!’ Maya said excitedly as she dropped Loki and Layla’s hands and ran up to hug her father.

‘Is it true?’ He asked as he looked back and forth between Loki and Layla.

‘Yes, it is. My name is Loki, it’s a pleasure to meet you.’ Loki said as he held his hand out.

‘Oh my. The pleasure is all mine, My King. My name is Bjorg.’ Bjorg said as he bowed down to Loki.

Loki smirked. He sure could get used to this, he thought.

‘This is my mate, Layla.’ Loki said as he put his arm around Layla with a smile.

‘Wonderful to meet you, my Queen.’ Bjorg said as he bowed to Layla as well.

‘You have quite a large pack. You all must be hungry. Did you get here ok? We’ve been waiting for so long for the gate to open up again. My family have lived in this cabin for generations and it’s our duty to wait for your arrival and to bring you to the city. Everyone will be so excited. I must send a message ahead. Please, come in. You must meet my wife and we will get food and drink sorted for you all.’ Bjorg said as he stepped to the side and motioned for them to come in.

Once everyone was acquainted with Bjorg and his family, they all got food and drink. Bjorg said there would be a large celebration at night for the new King and Queen. A ceremony. He sent an owl ahead with news to the city.

Layla watched happily as Maya played so wonderfully with Eva. She was finally feeling hopeful and happy again. Things were looking up. They were on Wolfheim, with their own kind. Soon they would take their place as King and Queen. She was actually feeling excited about the whole situation.

‘How are you, love?’ Loki asked as he sat down next to Layla and wrapped an arm around her.

‘I’m feeling good.’ She smiled and kissed him, making Loki smile as he slid his hand into her hair.

‘I love you.’ He said against her lips.

‘I love you too.’ Layla smiled and blushed.

  
They spent about an hour at the cabin in the valley, eating, resting and tending to Rafal’s wounds.

Bjorg filled them all in with how the ceremony was going to go. First when they arrived to the city, they would be in wolf form so everyone could see them and know they were the true chosen ones. Everyone in the entire realm would be there in wolf form too. There would be a howl as they reached the castle, started by the King and Queen.

Then they would have a few hours to get to know their new home, the castle. Their pack would be found homes instantly in the city or countryside if they preferred.

There was already a large army of soldiers that would be the new royal army. There were maids, servants and cooks in the castle that have lived there for years, keeping the place up to standards until the chosen ones arrived.

Layla couldn’t believe she was going to live in a castle, she was incredibly excited about the entire thing.

In the evening there would be a massive banquet and ceremony held in the castle. Loki and Layla would get a chance to mingle and meet some of their people. It would also give their people a chance to get to know their new rulers.

The first thing the next morning Loki and Layla would have to discuss through all the laws and rules, setting new ones and/or scrapping old ones. It would all be down to them what they chose to do.

‘One more thing, my King. You must organise the ranking of how you and your pack are all going to march into the city. Obviously with yourself and the Queen leading the way.’ Bjorg said with a bow.

Loki nodded and looked out over his pack. His eyes settled on Rudolf and the family and Dennis and Joan. He called them over.

‘Layla and I will take the lead. We want you 7 to be right behind us, every step of the way.’ Loki smiled.

‘It would be an absolute honor.’ Rudolf said proudly as he put a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

  
It was a spectacular sight as the entire city of Wolfheim was packed with wolves of all colours and build, but none as powerful and strong looking as the King and Queen. Or the same colour either.

There was a path right through the center of the city, leading to the castle that towered over the entire city at the back. Loki and Layla were in awe as they entered the city and started to walk through all the wolves and towards the castle.

Leading the way of the new arrivals was Loki, his fur as dark as coal. Alongside his mate and Queen, Layla, her fur as white as snow.

Behind them was Rudolf with his wife Freya.

Then there was Rafal, who held his head high like the others. He was so proud of his sister becoming Queen.

Behind Rafal was Armund and Safir.

Dennis and Joan took up the end or the family. Their beautiful red fur was shining in the sunlight. 

The rest of the pack that had traveled with them were behind them in a random order.

Then there was little Eva, who was bounding excitedly around Loki and Layla, between their legs. They wouldn’t want it any other way. It was as if she knew what was going on.

Every single wolf that they all passed was cheering and barking with excitement. There was a buzz and high that was over taking the entire city. It was electric and Layla couldn’t stop herself from feeling amazing.

The pack reached the castle and Layla looked up at it in awe. It looked amazing. It was made of large bricks and stone. There was huge grounds out the back and the sides. There were some guards at the gates and they bowed as Loki and Layla passed by them.

Loki’s entire body was buzzing with excitement and adrenaline. The power already was running through his veins. He knew this was what he was born for, not only to be an Alpha to a wonderful omega mate. But to be a King. A ruler, of an entire realm.

Loki and Layla turned when they reached inside the gates of the castle. They looked at one another and titled their heads back to howl loudly.

The family waited a few seconds and then joined in with the howl. Then the rest of the pack and city joined in. It was incredibly loud as the city shook and sent a clear message to the other realms that Wolfheim was under new rule and would thrive once again. There was a sense of hope and excitement all throughout the realm, as Wolfheim was finally being restored to all its greatness.


	37. Chapter 37

There was someone at the doors of the castle to greet them all as they turned back into their original forms. The city continued to hum with chatter and excitement of the King and Queen’s arrival, at last.

Loki and Layla had wanted the pack to be found homes within the city or anywhere in the realm they wanted. However, he wanted Rudolf, Freya, Rafal, Armund, Safir, Dennis and Joan to live in the castle with them.

They were all incredibly honoured and accepted without a seconds thought. So everyone was shown around the castle which took a while as it was huge.

Finally Loki, Layla and Eva were shown to their quarters of the castle, which they had an entire area to themselves. Loki was very excited to see that there was a library all for himself right next to their chambers. Where they also had an en suite. In the quarters there was also a nursery, for when they had children. But it would be perfect for Eva too. There was a dining room with a large wooden table, but of course they could eat at the small table in their chambers too if they so wished to.

‘Oh my god. Look at all the space we have in here.’ Layla said excitedly as she ran into the chambers and spun around in circles with her arms out.

‘Did you see the size of the library?’ Loki said excitedly as he rushed to Layla and grabbed her in his arms to spin her around again, making her laugh.

Eva barked and playfully jumped around by their feet, making them laugh.

‘I will leave you both to it, your Majesty. If there is anything you need just pull on the rope by the door and someone will be at your service. I will get someone to bring a spare bed through for you for the little one.’ Halshaw, the servant that had shown them around the castle said and bowed before leaving.

‘Thank you very much.’ Loki and Layla both said at the same time.

When the door shut after him, Loki looked at Layla and leaned in to press his lips to hers.

‘I haven’t seen you this happy in a while, little one. Are you feeling much better now we are here?’ He spoke softly over her lips.

‘Much happier. It will be even more amazing when we get our scent in the place. Though it smells pretty good just now.’ Layla smiled and hugged into Loki.

‘It does indeed. They said they kept it clean all this time, waiting for us.’ Loki said as he buried his nose into her hair and ran his hand down her back.

‘You looked like you were really enjoying the reaction everyone had towards us. You love being King already, don’t you?’ Layla asked with a grin as she looked up at her Alpha.

Loki chuckled and Layla loved how she could feel the rumbling in his chest.

‘I sure do. I love being in charge of everyone, knowing I am their ruler. In power.’ Loki said deeply, his tone making Layla tremble.

She could feel the bulge in his trousers as he was pressed up against her.

The adrenaline and buzz of all the power was making Loki extremely horny.

‘Well, you are my Alpha and will always be in power over me.’ Layla said with an innocent blush.

‘Oh, I know.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the king size bed.

He threw her down onto it and she was amazed with how soft it was. But she was quickly distracted as Loki pounced on top of her. He crushed his mouth against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth to dance with her tongue.

Layla moaned into his mouth as she felt him start to tug at her clothes. In a blink they were both naked and Loki was kissing, sucking and biting his way down her body until he reached between her thighs.

‘You smell so delightful, little one.’ Loki purred as he kissed her inner thighs in turn before kissing just above where she wanted to be kissed the most.

‘Please, Loki. I need you.’ Layla whined as she arched her hips upwards towards him, in offering.

Loki didn’t tease her much, his hunger was too much for her and his erection was desperate to get inside of her warmth. So he dove into his starter feast and lapped at her with so much eagerness it took Layla’s breath away.

She started to pant as he concentrated on her clit, circling around it with his tongue as he brought two fingers up to her wet opening and thrust them inside. He wriggled his fingers around and curled them so he could rub across her g spot as he licked broadly across her clit.

‘Holy crap. Loki!’ Layla cried out in pleasure as he forced her over into an orgasm.

Loki growled hungrily as he lapped her up excitedly. He felt like a horny young wolf as he crawled up over her body and positioned himself between her legs. As he crushed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss, she could taste herself on his lips. But Loki didn’t give her a chance to cringe away as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head as he thrust into her.

They both moaned in pleasure as Loki’s cock filled her up nicely. She was so wet and soft against him that Loki didn’t think he would last long. But Layla was the same as she clenched and tightened around his cock. She loved how he was so big and hit all the right spots inside her.

Loki angled his hips in the right way so he rubbed across her clit with each and every thrust of his cock. His balls slapped against her as he started to move quicker, driving himself deep into her, his knot started to swell nearly instantly.

‘Mine. All mine.’ Loki growled in a feral tone as he moved his attention to her neck, where he licked and sucked over her skin.

He started to rut against her and she could feel he was trying to force his knot into her.

‘Let, me, in.’ Loki grunted with each thrust as he drove himself into her.

She relaxed her muscles in time with the next thrust and as he slammed his hips forward, his knot slid straight into her with ease. The force of his thrust nearly knocked the wind out of her, but she loved every second of it.

Loki kept moving his hips against her as his knot grew larger and locked them together.

Loki moved her wrists so he could keep them above her in one of his large hands. Layla loved how strong he was and how he could easily show his dominance and power over her like that. She loved how small and submissive she felt, and was, below him.

Knowing he could do whatever he wanted with her, whether she wanted to or not, oddly enough made her squirm with even more delight.

Loki knew it too and that only fuelled his fire on even more. He craved the power and dominance over her, more than anything else in the world.

Loki sat up over her more and moved his free hand down to wrap around her neck. He put enough pressure against her to control her breathing if he wanted to. He felt Layla clamp around his cock at that action and that made him smirk.

‘My little omega. So submissive, so beautiful. Seeing and feeling you writhing around underneath me is something I live for.’ He whispered as he kept up the rhythm of his hips.

Layla was sure she felt him deeper inside of her than ever. It was like her body was trying to pull and suck him in even further. His knot was rubbing against her G spot in the most delicious way with every single thrust.

‘Loki. My Alpha. Take me.’ Layla cried out as she felt Loki start to falter in his thrusting.

He thrust sharply into her once more and tried to force his cock in as deep as possible as he came. His sperm shot into her, rope after thick rope. Layla shook under him in orgasm as well as he filled her up with his seed.

Loki released her neck and wrists and leaned down to nuzzle and lick over her neck.

‘You belong to me.’ He growled possessively as he wrapped his arms around her body and moved them both onto their sides, his knot still wedged nicely inside of her, keeping in his seed.

She loved the warm and wet feeling inside of her, as well as his cock.  She found herself desperately craving for her next heat, so they could spend the week in their chambers having sex constantly. Where he would spend hours and hours deeply lodged into her warmth.

‘I love you, Layla.’ Loki panted as he stroked her hair off of her face.

‘I… I love you more.’ Layla gasped as she held onto him tightly, her face buried against his chest.

She was always even clingier after they had just had sex. But Loki loved it.

There was a knock on the door, which made Loki growl in annoyance. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them both as he called for them to enter.

It was two servants with a bed for Eva. Who bounded over to greet them excitedly.

‘Sorry to disturb you, my King and Queen. Where would you like the bed?’ One of them asked as they tried to avert their eyes from them on the bed.

‘Just over there will be fine… Thank you.’ Loki said as he pointed to the corner of the room.

‘Yes, your Majesty.’ He nodded and the two servants placed it where they wanted.

‘Is there anything else we can do for you, your Majesty?’ He asked with a bow.

‘That’s all, thank you. What time is the ceremony starting?’ Loki asked.

‘In two hours, my King.’

‘Thank you.’ Loki nodded and dismissed them both.

He turned to Layla and smirked as she had just hidden her face against Loki the entire time. Her face was bright red.

‘I should have told them we were a bit tied up at the moment.’ Loki chuckled.

Layla giggled and hit his chest playfully.

‘However, I think we can do one more round before we have to start getting ready.’ Loki growled as he rolled them over again so he was on top once more. He was still knotted inside as he started to move again, making Layla gasp as she was so sensitive. But she didn’t want him to stop as she wrapped her arms around him.

‘My beautiful Queen.’ Loki whispered into her ear.


	38. Chapter 38

‘I’m so nervous.’ Layla said as Freya helped her with her hair, tying it up into a beautiful bun.

‘That’s normal, I’m sure. But you have nothing to be nervous or worried about, dear. You and Loki were made for this role. Just follow Loki’s lead and all will be absolutely fine.’ Freya assured her with a squeeze to her shoulder.

‘You can totally boss everyone around, it’s so cool.’ Safir said as she was doing some make up for Layla.

‘If this ceremony was happening in wolf form it would be much easier and less daunting.’ Layla laughed.

‘I agree there, but you look incredibly beautiful. Loki’s eyes will pop out of his head when he sees you for sure.’ Joan smiled as she was stood watching.

‘What do we even do at ceremonies?’ Layla asked.

‘I’m not sure. But I’m sure you just look pretty and have a good time.’ Freya assured her.

  
‘It’s been a while since I’ve worn my helmet.’ Loki chuckled as he placed his horned helmet onto his head.

‘Now we can start calling you the horny god again.’ Rudolf laughed.

‘I am so going to get Layla for starting that one.’ Loki chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

‘Speak of the devil.’ Rafal said as the girls came out of the chambers and into the main living quarters to join the men.

‘Wow.’ Loki said as he felt his breath taken away from how beautiful Layla looked.

She was wearing a beautiful black and green strapless dress and a gold necklace with lots of emeralds on it, that Loki had given her.

  


 

‘You look absolutely beautiful, little one.’ Loki smiled.

He stalked over to her and kissed her as he slid his hands around her small waist.

‘You look amazing too.’ Layla blushed as she looked up at him. His armour and helmet made him look much larger.

‘I think we should pass on the celebrations and just stay here.’ Loki growled across her lips as he kissed her again.

‘No, no. You’ll mess up her hair and make-up.’ Safir said as she pushed herself between Loki and Layla, making Layla giggle.

Loki let out a feral growl as he winked at Layla and licked his lips.

‘On a serious note, Layla and I have something we wish to speak to you all about.’ Loki said as he stepped next to Layla and slid his hand around her waist again.

‘Oh?’ Freya asked curiously.

‘The seven of you are like family to us. Well, Rafal you _are_ family.’ Loki chuckled. ‘But you are all very important to us. We wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you all. We know we can trust you all entirely with our lives. Which is why, we would like you all to be a part of this realm and our lives… Rudolf and Freya, we would love for you to become Duke and Duchess of Wolfheim.’ Loki smiled widely as he looked at Rudolf and Freya.

Rudolf and Freya’s eyes widened and their mouths opened in shock.

‘Are you, are you serious?’ Freya asked.

‘Very serious.’ Loki nodded, grinning.

‘Wow. Guys, that is… That is incredible. We would be absolutely honoured, wouldn’t we, darling?’ Rudolf said as he wrapped his arm around Freya excitedly.

‘Yes! We really would. Thank you so much.’ Freya said as tears came to her eyes and she rushed forward to hug Loki and Layla.

Rudolf hugged Layla and kissed her cheek, then he hugged Loki.

‘We won’t let you down.’ He said as he leaned back and looked at Loki with a big smile on his face, his own eyes watering a little.

‘I know. That’s why we chose you. We trust you both entirely.’ Loki smiled and patted Rudolf’s shoulder.

The rest all congratulated Rudolf and Freya.

‘That’s not all. Rafal... We would be honoured if you would become our Knight in shining armour… Or fur. Literally. At the ceremony we want to honour you with becoming a Knight. The leader of the army of Wolfheim.’

Rafal’s mouth dropped open and he looked to and from Loki and Layla, stunned.

‘A Knight? Holy shit.’ He said as he put his hands to the back of his head in shock. ‘Guys, that’s… Amazing. Thank you!’ He ran to Loki and Layla and hugged them both at the same time.

‘You just jump straight into fights, you are strong and intelligent. I don’t know anyone better to fit the role.’ Loki smiled at him proudly.

‘Armund, my good friend. We would love for you to become the face of Wolfheim by being our messenger. You are fast, witty and strong. Just what we need for other realms to see first.’ Loki said as he turned to Armund, who jumped up and down on the spot.

‘It would be an absolute honour.’ He said as he too hugged Loki and Layla.

Armund loved to run more than anything, so he would be perfect for the job.

‘Dennis. I know how much you love hunting. Which is why I ask if you would like to take on the job as head hunter?’ Loki grinned, knowing the answer already from the way Dennis’ face lit up.

‘I would love to, Loki. Thank you both from the bottom of my heart.’ He said as he hugged them both.

‘Safir, Joan, I would love it if you would both become my first ladies. I can’t be Queen on my own and to have you both with me would mean the world to me.’ Layla said as she walked over to Safir and Joan, who both started to tear up.

‘Of course!’ They both said at the same time as they pounced on Layla with a big hug.

‘Now that’s all settled, we best get going. But would you all mind giving us a minute?’ Loki said as he moved back next to Layla.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Loki turned to Layla and cupped her face in both of his hands.

‘Are you feeling ok with this, love?’ He asked, he wanted to be sure she was ok.

‘I am. A lot more than I thought I would be. I promise you.’ Layla smiled up at him.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki smiled and pressed his forehead against hers for a moment.

‘I love this dress on you. Possibly because of how much skin is on show.’ He growled teasingly and made Layla giggle as he ran a finger down over her collarbone.

‘You’re the opposite. Can hardly see any skin.’ She laughed.

‘I know. It’s been a while since I’ve worn this.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Come on then, my love. Let’s go and be King and Queen.’ He smiled as he held his hand out for her to take.

  
The ceremony went extremely well. There was a large feast that was held and the food was perfect. Loki and Layla had been at the top table in the middle, of course along with Rudolf, Freya, Rafal, Armund, Safir, Dennis and Joan.

After eating, Loki had announced about the family’s new roles in the realm. Then there was music and lots of drinking. Loki and Layla were more than happy to mingle around with the others that were there. Everyone was so happy to finally have a King and Queen again. Lots of people came and went, just to say hello to them both.

‘Come, my Queen. I need a dance from you.’ Loki purred as he took Layla’s hand and led her out to the middle of the dancefloor.

Loki could be seen from all around the grand hall, because of how tall he was and his helmet gave him even more height over everyone.

‘I’ve never danced before. I don’t know how.’ Layla giggled as Loki got her into position.

Loki put his hand around to Layla’s lower back as he held her hand in the other. Layla smiled up at him as they started to dance, with Loki leading the way of course.

‘Just follow my lead. You will do fine.’ He grinned down at her.

‘As always.’ Layla smirked.

Loki winked at her as they continued to move. But then Layla started to stand on his foot by accident a few times.

‘Sorry.’ She cringed as she did it for a third time.

‘I have a better idea.’ Loki chuckled and lifted her up and onto his feet, so she moved with him.

‘Lucky for me, you are as light as a feather.’ Loki smiled.

It also brought them much closer together as their bodies pressed up against one another. Layla started laughing as Loki moved them around the dancefloor rather gracefully.

The people of Wolfheim were warmed to see such a happy and playful King and Queen. They felt relaxed with them instantly. Even more so when a little girl ran up to them.

‘Loki! Layla!’ Maya said as she ran through the crowd and over to the couple.

‘Maya.’ Layla said happily as she stepped off Loki’s feet and hugged the little girl.

Maya then went to Loki for a hug, making him chuckle.

‘You both look so pretty.’ She said as she looked up at them both.

‘Thank you. So do you.’ Layla said warmly as she crouched down to be at eye level with the girl.

‘Thanks.’ Maya said with a blush.

‘Maya, don’t run off like that. I’m so sorry, My King and Queen if she has been bothering you.’ Bjorg said as he caught up with his daughter.

‘Not at all, she is a ray of sunshine.’ Loki smiled.

‘Would you like to play with Eva? She seems to really like you.’ Layla offered.

‘Yes, please.’ Maya said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

Layla took Maya’s hand and led her over to the top table, where Eva was playing with a spoon that Loki had used his magic to make it move around. That was her new favorite game that she loved.

‘She is going to be a wonderful mother.’ Loki said fondly as he watched her walk away with Maya.


	39. Chapter 39

Layla woke up in the morning to Loki trailing his fingers up and down her spine as she lay on her stomach.

Her body curled up from his touch and she let out a moan as she turned her head around to look at him. He smiled down at her as he continued to trail his fingers over her back, loving the way her soft skin felt under his touch.

‘Good morning, little one.’ He purred as he leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder.

‘Morning, My King.’ Layla grinned.

Loki chuckled and nibbled on her skin. Hearing that was something that he would never, ever, get bored of. It sent thrills through his veins and made him feel even more powerful than ever before.

As Loki’s fingers continued to trail all over Layla’s skin, she found herself getting very aroused. Being surrounded by her Alpha’s scent and naked in bed with him also added to that. Loki could tell by her body language that she was getting horny. So it was no surprise to him when she rolled over onto her back, draped her hands up above her head and spread her legs open in a submissive position, just screaming for him to take her.

He grinned wickedly as he leaned over her, grabbing her wrists into one of his hands and holding them above her. His other cupped the side of her face gently as he leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss started off slow and gentle. But it soon heated up as Loki took control over the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. He could smell her arousal wafting off her body and it drove him wild as his cock grew harder, pressing against her thigh.

Layla whimpered underneath her Alpha as she wriggled excitedly. Her excitement and arousal only growing as Loki moved fully on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. She could feel the tip of his cock brush against her heat. She couldn’t stop wriggling below him as the kiss continued.

‘You are _very_ wriggly this morning.’ Loki whispered over her lips as he stopped to let them both catch their breath.

‘Please.’ Layla whimpered as she tried pushing up towards him for more stimulation.

‘Mmm. Do I need to teach my little omega some patience again? Hmm?’ Loki teased, his breath dancing across her lips.

‘Noooo. Please.’ She begged.

‘I think I do.’ Loki purred and slid his hand down her body between them.

He pressed his hand over her and could feel the heat radiating off of her. She was so wet and her scent was driving him crazy.

‘Can I trust you to keep your hands where they are?’ Loki asked as he kept his hand cupped over her sex.

‘Yessss.’ Layla hissed and nodded quickly.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised as he slowly released her wrists from his hold and he started to slide down her body.

He pressed his lips to her neck, where he sucked and licked all over her skin. Paying extra attention to her scent glands and taking a nibble too. Layla closed her eyes and her chest heaved as he continued his journey down. He sucked and nibbled over her breasts and flicked at her nipples in turn with his tongue.

He gave her sloppy kisses down between her breasts and over her stomach. He blew a raspberry against her skin, making her laugh between her moans.

As he reached further down with his lips and teeth, he used both of his hands and reached up to squeeze her breasts. He rubbed over her nipples with his thumbs, making her back arch upwards into his large hands.

‘Oh my… Loki, please.’ Layla gasped.

Loki didn’t respond, he just chuckled and kept kissing across her skin. He blew lightly across her cunt and she started panting with need.

Keeping one hand up at her breasts he moved the other one down to part her folds. He gazed at her for a moment. Loving the sight of her so aroused and glistening wet, all for him.

He couldn’t contain himself any longer, so he dove in to his feast. He paid attention to her throbbing clit, alternating between swirling the tip of his tongue around it and licking across it with the flat of his tongue.

If Loki found her to be wriggly before, she was even more wriggly now. Loki had to move his free hand down from her breasts to hold down her stomach, to stop her from bucking around.

He took his time licking her. Every so often he would dip his tongue further down to her entrance, to lap up her sweet arousal. The taste of her was intoxicating and he could stay down there forever if it was possible.

His tongue was impeccably long, Layla nearly lost all control when she felt the long appendage slide into her and curl just so, lightly grazing across her g spot. But he pulled out and went back to giving her clit all the attention.

Her toes curled in pleasure when he added his fingers to the mix. Inserting two into her warmth and wriggling them inside her. He curled them just so and rubbed hard across her g spot as his tongue flicked quickly across her clit.

Layla lost herself in the pleasure and she forgot to keep her hands up, as she reached down to slide a hand into his long hair. But that caused Loki’s fingers to still inside of her as he lifted his head up slightly to glare at her.

‘Hands.’ He growled deeply. It was just one simple word but so commanding that Layla squeaked out and quickly put her hands back up above her.

She felt her stomach twist and Loki could feel a fresh rush of arousal around his fingers. He smirked to himself as he knew she always found it a turn on when he was dominant and strict. It was her inner omega side of her that just loved it. Even if he was telling her off.

It didn’t take much longer after that before Loki had her on the edge. But instead of pushing her over, he kept her there and teased her for half an hour. Which wasn’t long for Loki’s standards. When he was in the mood to tease, he could go on for hours and hours.

So it was sort of relief for Layla when he flipped her over and positioned her up on her hands and knees. The moment he mounted her and his cock penetrated into her warmth, she came near instantly around him.

Loki growled and grunted in a feral tone as he fucked her roughly from behind, one of his hands slid under her and he toyed with her clit. He loved the sound of her moaning and the way her body trembled as she had orgasm after orgasm. His tongue and fingers had worked her up into a tight coil and now she was letting go like never before.

He grabbed her breasts as they swung underneath her. Flicking across her nipples and pinching them, making her cry out in pleasure as her arms gave way and her top half toppled down to the bed. Loki wrapped his arm tightly around her chest as he flattened his stomach against her back. His hips continued to piston into her as he made sure to get deep as possible.

‘Loki.’ She whimpered as he kept fucking her through more orgasms.

He buried his nose into the back of her neck as he fucked her. When he felt her continue to wriggle, he bit down on her neck instead. That made her body completely submit to him as she stopped moving.

‘Stop wriggling.’ He growled against her, her skin still between his teeth.

The vibrations of his growling against her skin threw her over the edge yet again. Feeling her clamp around him caused him to drive his knot into her. The fuller feeling made her cry out in pleasure as they were locked together for the foreseeable future.

Loki came with a shout, his seed rushed into his omega’s body. It felt like it went on forever, as rope after rope of his competent sperm filled her up.

Wrapping both arms around his omega’s body, he rolled them over onto their sides. He was still knotted inside of her and they both knew it would be a while before they were free.

‘What are we doing today?’ Layla asked as she craned her neck round to look at Loki behind her.

‘I gathered some books from the library, about the realms history. It would be good to know more about our new kingdom.’ Loki smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Ughh. That sounds boring.’ Layla groaned as she put her head back down onto the pillow.

‘Boring? Learning about the history of Wolfheim? Boring?’ Loki teased as he tickled her sides, making her squirm and laugh.

‘Lokiiiii!’ She laughed and whacked at his hands, making him chuckle.

‘The more you wriggle, the more aroused I am getting again, little one. Do you want to be tied to me all day? Hmm?’ Loki whispered as he kissed her neck.

‘I certainly wouldn’t complain… And it would be a bit more interesting than reading all day.’ Layla giggled.

‘Cheeky.’

  
Later on in the day, Loki was surrounded by books as he sat crossed leg on the floor by the fireplace to read. He had been reading out loud, as Layla was lying on the bed playing with Eva. But she wasn’t concentrating at all with what he was saying.

‘Layla. Are you listening at all?’ He said as he turned to face her.

‘Mm, yeah. Sure.’ She nodded.

Loki rolled his eyes and continued reading out loud. After a few minutes, Layla pounced on Loki from behind. She clung onto his back as Loki let out a growl.

‘This is soooo boring. Can’t we do something else?’ She whined.

‘No, little one. This is important.’ Loki chuckled as he continued reading, with her hanging onto his back.

She let out a groan. But the she had an idea.

She rubbed her nose across his neck, scenting him. His smell made her head spin. Loki let out a deep moan as Layla nibbled across his skin.

‘Stop trying to distract me, girl.’ He growled as he reached back and grabbed her.

He pulled her round onto his lap and held her there tightly, making her giggle.

‘But I’m so bored.’ Layla sighed and wriggled on his lap.

‘Only boring people get bored.’ Loki grinned.

Layla didn’t say anything for a moment, then she just whined and struggled to get off his lap. But he held her tightly in place.

‘You’re not going anywhere.’ Loki teased as he picked up the book again in one of his hands.

‘Nooooo. Please.’ Layla whined and struggled even more.

‘I thought you loved just listening to my voice?’ Loki asked as he raised an eyebrow up at her.

‘I do. But… It’s been so long now. I want to go running, explore. Pleaseeeee.’ Layla fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

‘Hmm. Alright then. Another half hour of reading, then we will go for a run. Deal?’ Loki suggested.

‘Deal!’ Layla said excitedly.

Though she knew that half hour was going to drag.


	40. Chapter 40

_Layla, wait for me._ Loki chastised his omega as she bolted out of the castle gates and into the city.

Layla skidded to a halt and turned to face Loki, her ears flat down against her head.

 _Sorry. I’m just so excited to go investigate. And we don’t even have to hide this side of us._ She said when he reached her.

 _I know, little one. But we still don’t know the place yet. Just stick with me, ok?_ Loki said firmly.

 _Ok. Can we run now, please?_ Layla pleaded as she was bouncing around on her paws, like tightly loaded springs just ready to go.

 _Come on then._ Loki laughed as he bolted down the road, Layla quickly bounced into action and ran after him.

They both ran together through the city and out into the hills. They kept running and running, until they reached the middle of the mountains. There was a beautiful waterfall so they stopped there to get a drink and to cool down as they jumped in.

They turned into their normal form as they had a swim. Loki kept grabbing Layla’s body under the water, making her giggle and squeal.

‘Stop squirming away from me, little one.’ Loki growled as he tried to grab her again.

Layla laughed and melted into his body. Loki held her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

‘Mmm, there’s my good girl.’ Loki mumbled into her hair.

His praise made Layla feel like she was on top of the world. She turned her head and nuzzled into the crook of his neck as she made a purring noise.

‘I think someone is getting a little horny, hmm?’ Loki chuckled as he could feel her nipples hardening against his chest.

‘Maybe.’ Layla said quietly as she started to nibble on his skin, making him groan.

‘Come on, baby girl. I need to get inside of you.’ Loki growled as he lifted Layla up and carried her out of the water.

‘So strong.’ Layla said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

‘Of course. An Alpha has to be strong to look after his little mate. You are as light as a feather to me.’ Loki grinned as he toppled them down onto the grass.

Loki rested on his forearms at either side of his omega, trapping her underneath him as he kissed, sucked and nibbled on her neck.

There was suddenly an almighty roar from beside the water. Loki looked up and saw a huge mountain lion. Loki let out a growl as he turned into his wolf form over the top of Layla and he pounced for the lion as it started to run towards them.

Layla gasped in fear as she sat up and turned to look at the lion and Loki as he charged towards it. The lion and Loki both jumped at one another and hit each other in mid-air. Loki took down the lion with ease as he went straight for the jugular.

Being an omega, Layla was extremely turned on from the sight of her Alpha fighting, and winning.

Loki turned back to face Layla. The fight against the lion had been easy. And at least they had some food to take back.

His nose raised up in the air and he sniffed. To start with Layla wondered what he was sniffing. She hoped it wasn’t anything dangerous. But Loki continued to sniff as he made his way towards Layla, slowly and in a stalking position.

 _What is that delicious smell, I wonder?_ Loki growled teasingly.

‘Loki.’ Layla laughed as she leaned back against a rock, waiting for him to change forms again so they could continue where they left off.

Loki reached her and looked down at his omega. He towered over her completely in his wolf form. He leaned down and kept sniffing as he pressed his nose forcefully right up between her legs. And he took in a big deep sniff.

‘Loki! That’s just, weird!’ Layla squealed and laughed as she pushed the wolf’s nose away.

 _Mmm, you are so aroused, little one. You smell good enough to eat._ He growled and licked her upper thigh, dangerously close to her core.

‘Loki!’ Layla gasped and laughed as she shooed his nose away again.

 _You better hurry up and change into wolf form, girl. Because I am in the mood to fuck exactly like an animal. And you have exactly 5 seconds before I mount you, wolf or not._ Loki growled deeply and Layla knew that he definitely wasn’t lying.

So she quickly turned into her wolf form before he got any ideas.

  
It was starting to get dark by the time that Loki and Layla returned to their castle. They walked hand in hand down the city towards it. It looked beautiful in the moonlight that shone down on it.

‘I can’t believe this is our home now.’ Layla said in awe.

‘Me neither. We are incredibly lucky.’ Loki said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

When they got into the castle, Rafal was passing by and he stopped to speak to them.

‘Hey. There’s battle practice happening tomorrow at 9am in the battle field. Are you joining us?’ He asked Loki.

‘Count me in. Is it wolf fighting?’ Loki asked.

‘Nope. A lot of the men want to brush up on their sword fighting skills and close combat fighting as their original forms.’ Rafal said.

‘Sounds good to me.’

‘Can I come and watch?’ Layla asked excitedly.

It wasn’t often that Layla got to see Loki fighting in his Aesir form. So she was excited by the thought of it.

‘Of course. You need to watch me beat your Alpha.’ Rafal winked at her.

‘That’s what you think. You’ll see your brother’s ass getting kicked if you come to watch.’ Loki said as he playfully punched Rafal in the shoulder.

Layla just laughed and shook her head at their banter.

  
To start with, Layla had been reluctant to get out of bed the following morning. But when she was reminded that she would be watching Loki fight, she leapt out of bed as if she had been bitten on the ass by a snake, making Loki laugh.

She had front row seats to watch Loki and Rafal train. Rafal was using a sword, Loki was just using his daggers and fists. And of course his tricks when he decided he needed to.

Layla couldn’t take her eyes off her Alpha as he easily defeated Rafal within a matter of minutes. They tried again but without any weapons, just brute strength.

The grunts and growls that Loki emitted as he wrestled Rafal down to the ground had Layla squirming on the bench. Even more so when Loki ended up stripping down a bit so he was just wearing his leather trousers and boots.

Layla watched in awe as his muscles rippled with each movement. He took on a few others to battle against, but he defeated every single one of them. It was no wonder he was the King and chosen one.

Loki smoothed his hand over his hair as he walked over to Layla after a few hours of fighting. He was incredibly sweaty and his scent was driving Layla insane with lust for him. She couldn’t stop herself from jumping onto him and wrapping her limbs around his body, making him chuckle. She buried her nose into the side of his neck and scented him.

‘Did someone enjoy that display of Alpha dominance?’ Loki growled as he wrapped his arms around his little omega.

Layla nodded as she kept her face against his neck. Loki sat down on the bench and re arranged Layla on his lap. She looked down at his naked chest and absentmindedly ran her hands all over him, causing him to let out a groan.

‘Get a room you two.’ Rafal teased as he walked by them.

‘Come on, little one.’ Loki scooped Layla up in his arms, threw her over his shoulder and then carried her straight inside.


	41. Chapter 41

**2 Weeks Later**

Loki and Layla were relaxing around in their chambers one morning. Loki was reading a book and Layla was drawing.

Loki looked over at her and smiled as she had her tongue sticking out at the side of her mouth as she concentrated. He loved how adorable she was.

It was their first day of doing nothing together in a while. They, mainly Loki, had been busy with King duties. Getting new laws in place, changing some things in the way the realm was going to be run. Writing out letters for Armund to take to the other realms as a peace offering to the King and Queens of those realms.

So not having any royal duties to do that day, was a nice change for Loki as he was able to spend time with his little omega. They had planned to go for a picnic later on for lunch, near the waterfall. It had quickly become their favorite place to go to.

They were going to take Eva as well. She was growing up fast. She was nearly at her full height and weight now, but still very puppy like. They both loved and adored her dearly.

Loki was reading again, but he looked up as he thought he heard Layla say something. He looked over but she was still concentrating on her drawing.

‘Did you say something, love?’ He asked her.

Layla looked up and over to him, confused.

‘What? I didn’t say anything.’ She said as she put her pencil down.

‘I could’ve sworn you said something.’ Loki said as he shook his head.

‘You must be going crazy. Too much reading.’ Layla teased.

‘Do not even go there, little one.’ Loki growled, making Layla giggle.

There was silence for a few moments as they went back to what they were doing. But then Layla looked up as she thought she heard _him_ say something, but Loki looked up at the exact same time. So they just looked at one another, entirely confused.

 _Come back here. I’ll get you this time._ They both heard.

At the same time, they both looked over towards where the voice was coming from. To their utter shock, it was Eva as she was playing with the spoon near the fireplace. 

Layla looked at Loki, eyes wide. Loki was just as shocked.

‘Eva?’ Layla called to the young wolf.

Eva stopped playing and her head shot up as she looked over at Layla and bounded over to her.

_What is it, mum?_

Layla looked down at Layla, her mouth still open in shock. Eva looked up at Layla and tilted her head to the side, concerned.

‘You can talk?’ Loki said as he rushed over to them both.

 _I… Wait what? You can understand me now?_ Eva asked, shocked as well.

‘What’s going on?’ Layla gasped out as she pulled Eva onto her lap.

 _I didn’t think you would ever be able to understand me._ Eva said quietly.

‘How is this possible? How long have you been able to understand us?’ Layla asked Eva. 

 _Well, I just started learning words. I don’t know why it’s just suddenly happened that you can understand me._ Eva seemed just as confused as Layla and Loki were.

‘Do you remember anything about your parents?’ Loki asked. 

 _No. I just know that you both are my parents now and brought me up._ Eva said innocently. 

Layla and Loki both felt their hearts melt.

 _Maybe because we are slightly different breeds, is why it’s taken so long for the communication barrier to be knocked down. I mean, those hybrids on Jotunheim understood me._ Eva said.

‘What do you mean the hybrids? What did you do?’ Loki asked, surprised and confused.

 _When we were in Jotunheim. I went away from the group a little to distract the hybrids. I knew they were about to trap mum._ Eva said as she looked at Layla.

Layla felt her heart swell, and a big smile spread across Loki’s face.

‘That was you that saved me? You caused a distraction?’ Layla smiled down at the young wolf.

 _Yep._ Eva said as she looked up at Layla.

‘This is… Amazing.’ Loki said in awe.

For the following few hours, they spoke about Eva and how she was a hybrid. Loki wasn’t entirely sure what to do, whether to tell anyone else or not. He knew it was risky, they all did, as the hybrids were essentially enemies of them all.

They didn’t know how the people of Wolfheim would take to learning there was a hybrid living in the castle.

Loki had asked Eva to keep quiet when around others, to be on the safe side. But they were going to tell Rudolf and the family, to see what they thought about the situation. Not that anything would ever change Loki and Layla’s love for Eva. She was like their own child and she would be going nowhere, no matter what happened.

So Loki, Layla, Eva, Rudolf, Freya, Rafal, Safir, Armund, Dennis and Joan all went together for a picnic. They went into the hills and found a perfect spot where it was a sun trap.

After explaining to the others about Eva’s true heritage, and getting over the initial shock, they all had a wonderful day.

Eva played in the river with Layla, Safir and Joan as the others stayed by the fire they had built.

‘Do you think it was her mother or father that was a hybrid?’ Rafal asked Loki.

‘I’m not sure. But I think perhaps her father. Her mother was the one who found us for her, I’m sure she was full wolf. As she didn’t communicate with us.’ Loki said, deep in thought.

‘What will we tell the people?’ Freya asked as she looked over at the others playing in the water and laughing.

‘I want to tell them the truth, but if word gets out that she is a hybrid… It might attract the other hybrids. We don’t even know if they are still planning to attack us or not. But they must have something in place. However, finding out that we have a hybrid ourselves might not go down so well with them.’ Loki sighed.

‘We will protect her with our lives, Loki. If war was to break out. She is one of us, one of the family. And the hybrids will have to get through us before they get to her.’ Rudolf growled.

‘Thank you, my friend.’ Loki smiled and felt warmed by Rudolf’s words.

‘She calls Layla mum and me dad, it is so heartwarming. We love her to bits and don’t want anything bad to happen to her.’ Loki said as he looked over at Layla, but he frowned as he noticed that she had frozen, her ears pricked up as she had clearly heard something. Loki looked in the direction where her ears had pricked up and he let out a snarl as he turned into his wolf form and rushed over towards the bushes.

Layla grabbed Eva in her mouth and carried her back to the group, where they turned into their wolf form and made a wall around Eva as Loki jumped into the bushes, growling.

Nothing happened for a moment, then Loki came out from the bushes looking very worried.

 _It was a hybrid, wasn’t it?_ Layla asked, worried.

 _Yes. I can smell it’s been there, but it ran off. We were upwind from him, which is why we didn’t pick up his scent._ Loki snarled angrily.

_I fear he may have heard us speaking about Eva._


	42. Chapter 42

The pack all rushed back to the castle as quickly as their legs would carry them.

Loki had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was certain the hybrid was spying on them, why else would it have ran off when they found out he was there? And the fact there was only one of them didn’t help his suspicion.

Loki told some of the best soldiers to stand guard at every known gateway onto the realm. He also sent Armund and a few other wolves to go and speak to the other realms _immediately_. As they were possibly going to need as much back up as possible if they were to expect a hybrid attack.

 _I’m scared._ Eva whimpered when they got back to their quarters.

‘You have nothing to be scared about, don’t worry.’ Layla assured her as she took the young wolf onto her lap and stroked her head softly.

‘We will take care of you, you’re safe.’ Loki said as he joined Layla and Eva on the bed.

Eva spread herself out so she was lying across both Loki and Layla’s lap. Layla leaned against Loki and he wrapped his arm around her as he petted Eva with his other hand.

‘Are you sending Armund to Asgard as well?’ Layla asked Loki.

‘Yes. I am going to write out a letter for him to give to Thor. It will be best that he knows and tells Frigga. Then they can tell Odin together. As much as I do not want anything to do with Asgard, we may end up needing their help… If Odin allows it and comes to an agreement with us, that is.’ Loki said begrudgingly.

‘Good plan. I hope Odin sees sense and realises it’s the right thing to do.’ Layla said, her voice not entirely filled with much hope.

‘I hope so as well, little one.’ Loki said as he kissed Layla on the top of her head.

  
The following day, Armund went to Asgard. So it was just a matter of waiting, to see what was going to happen. Loki still despised Odin after everything he did, but he would be willing to put it all aside if it meant that Odin would form an alliance with Wolfheim and help fight against the hybrids. Whenever that may be.

Wolfheim had extra guards on all the gates onto the realm. The army was constantly on standby as well. And Loki had extra guards outside their quarters, and four that would follow Layla and Eva wherever they went out with the quarters, if Loki wasn’t with them himself or one of the Alpha members of the family.

Loki and Layla had discussed the situation at length with the rest of their pack. They had then decided that it was best to tell the rest of Wolfheim the truth about Eva. To their relief, everyone was very supportive about the entire situation.

  
Dennis and Joan had taken Eva out for a while. They were going to take her hunting with them for her first mini lesson. Loki had told them to stick to easy animals to start with, not wanting to risk her getting hurt. Dennis assured him he would only let her try on rabbits and small birds.

When Loki closed the doors to their chambers, he turned around and eyed up Layla at the other side of the room. She had just come out of the bathroom and smiled at him, but her stomach flipped with excitement from the look of hunger in his eyes.

‘I think I should practice my hunting as well. I do smell something incredibly delicious in the room.’ Loki purred as he slowly started to stalk towards Layla.

Layla let out a squeal of excitement as she rushed away and attempted to run towards the door. But Loki was too quick and he managed to grab her in his arms with ease. He bit down on her neck, making her moan and her wriggling in his arms ceased instantly.

‘And I have found my pray.’ He growled against her skin, making her giggle.

‘I am at your mercy! Please don’t eat me.’ Layla said between giggling as she played along.

‘Oh, but I _must_ eat you. You smell too delicious not to devour.’ Loki growled deep as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

Layla continued to play along and she half attempted to crawl away from him across the bed, but he just grabbed her ankles and dragged her back towards him. He flipped her dress up and hooked his fingers on the band of her knickers. With a wicked look, he pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the floor out of the way.

As he parted her legs wide open, Layla lay still and draped her arms above her head submissively as Loki started to stroke softly against her inner thighs.

‘No more fight in my little doe, hmm?’ Loki chuckled as he leaned down and nibbled against her inner thigh.

‘You’ve got me, my King.’ Layla gasped as she glanced down to see Loki grinning up at her.

The look of hunger in his eyes was intense and she nearly came on the spot. The feral growl he emitted from his body sent trembles through her as he didn’t give any more warning and dove into his feast.

‘Oh my god!’ Layla cried out as she felt his long tongue start to lick across her folds.

Loki was drowning in her scent. She was so aroused already and growing wetter by the second. He had never known a female, even an omega, to get aroused so quickly and easily by her Alpha. It drove him wild knowing how turned on she was for him.

‘Mmmm.’ Loki mumbled against her as he lapped at her greedily.

After eating her out like a deranged animal, he slowed his pace down and focused more on her clit. He circled his tongue around it a few times, then dragged long, slow licks straight up across it. Layla was panting with need and struggled to keep herself still as he pushed her towards the edge.

He brought one of his hands up and easily slid two fingers inside of her warmth. He wiggled them around and explored by scissoring his fingers and curling them just so against her G spot. When he found the spot he was looking for, she let out a cry of pleasure.

Grinning as he continued to lick her clit, he kept aiming for that spot and started to rub firmly with his fingers. His lips curled around her clit and he sucked on the sensitive little nub. Layla’s hands grabbed at the bed sheets under her as she screamed out in pleasure in time with her orgasm.

Loki felt very pleased with himself from the way she cooed his name as he dragged out her pleasure in slow, firm movements.

She was over sensitive and tried to wriggle away, but Loki let out a snarl in warning and she instantly stopped and bit down on her lower lip instead to try and concentrate on keeping still.

Loki chuckled wickedly as he finally relented and crawled up over her body. He kissed her lips and she could taste herself against him. But what she noticed even more was she could feel his hard cock press up against her.

‘Take me, please.’ She whined against his lips.

‘With pleasure.’ He said as he moved his hips forward and sank his length into her warmth.

Layla gasped out as she felt him enter her. She loved that feeling more than anything.

Loki started grunting as he wasted no time on starting up a good rhythm. He reached up and grabbed her hands in both of his, and he held them down above her. They held onto each other’s hands tightly as Layla wrapped her legs around Loki's waist.

Loki buried his face in against Layla’s neck and he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. That caused him to drive forcefully into her for a few thrusts, her smell intoxicating to him.

His cock hit the right spot inside of Layla with each and every thrust. It wasn’t long before she was having another orgasm and tightening around Loki’s cock. He felt her grip on his hands tighten too as she came, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Loki took that opportunity to change his angle slightly, so that with each thrust he was putting pressure against her clit. That sent Layla into multiple orgasms as she came again and again. The feeling of her continuously tightening around his cock had him screaming out his own pleasure as he pushed his knot inside of her and locked them together.

‘Fuck!’ Loki roared as his orgasm over took his entire body and he started trembling above his omega.

Layla came one more time with Loki from the sudden fullness as she felt his sperm rush into her, coating her insides. She loved how every time, no matter how often they had sex, he still had copious amounts of sperm every single time. His knot kept everything inside like a plug, only a small amount seeped out from her body.

The two of them were breathing erratically as Loki rolled them both over carefully onto their sides. He hugged Layla tightly to his body and lightly caressed her back until his knot would allow them to part.

‘I wish we could stay locked like this together forever.’ Layla said against his chest.

‘Me too, little one.’ Loki hummed in contentment.  
  


After Loki and Layla had been able to part from each other, they went for a walk together around the castle grounds, hand in hand.

Everyone greeted them with big smiles, they were all so supportive with Eva. Some even offering to look after her if they needed help. Loki and Layla were incredibly relieved that they weren’t met with any hostility towards them. They had no idea what they would have done if the people of Wolfheim didn’t accept Eva for who she was.

Loki looked up from Layla as he heard someone running towards them, it was Armund.

‘Armund, my friend. How was your travels?’ Loki asked as he put his hand onto Armund’s shoulder.

‘It went well. How are you both, and Eva?’ Armund asked as he looked between Loki and Layla with a smile.

‘We are all good, thank you.’ Layla responded.

‘There is some news of Asgard. Thor is now King of Asgard. Odin has taken a step down, as of a few weeks ago.’

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise and shock at the news. Even Layla looked really surprised as well, as it was unexpected. There had been no talk of Odin stepping down anytime soon when they were still on Asgard.

‘How was the reception when you arrived? What did Thor say?’ Loki asked.

‘Thor managed to calm the people of Asgard down. He explained the situation, how we were no threat to any of them. When I was there, I spoke to the people with Thor. Explaining about Wolfheim, the history of the realm too. They were surprisingly accepting. Thor is going to come and visit tomorrow. He is bringing some of his army, for back up. He wants to help and keep you all safe. He signed the treaty as well.’ Armund said as he reached into his bag and handed Loki the treaty with Thor’s signature on it.

‘That’s excellent. I guess I owe my _brother_ an apology. I doubt this would have went so well if Odin was still in charge. I wonder why he stepped down so soon.’ Loki frowned in thought.

‘I’m not sure. It wasn’t my place to pry, so I didn’t bother asking.’ Armund said as the three started to walk back towards the front of the castle.

‘Of course. Thank you for visiting all the realms for us. You go and enjoy some down time, I’m sure you are desperate to see Safir and she you.’ Loki said to Armund as they reached the front doors.

‘For sure. Thank you.’ Armund said with a grin as he nodded to the couple and then broke into a jog along the corridor to find Safir.

‘I wonder why Odin stepped down.’ Layla said as she and Loki made their way back to their quarters.

‘I’m wondering the same thing, little one. I guess we will find out tomorrow when Thor arrives. We better tell the maids to set up the guest quarters for Thor, and the army base for the rest.’


	43. Chapter 43

Loki was suddenly woken up by getting a whack to his chest.

He shot up in the bed and was startled to see it had been Layla. She was having a nightmare and was thrashing around in her sleep.

‘Layla… Little one.’ Loki spoke firmly to her as he took hold of her flailing arms and managed to restrain her against his body so she wouldn’t harm herself, or him again.

Eva came running over to the side of the bed.

 _Is mummy ok?_ She asked, worried.

‘She will be fine. She’s just having a bad dream. You go back to your bed, sweetheart.’ Loki said calmly to Eva.

 _Ok, Daddy._ Eva said as she scampered back to her bed, but she kept an eye on Loki and Layla, to make sure she was ok.

‘Layla, wake up.’ He said a bit louder and he managed to get Layla to wake.

She was in a bit of a panic as she tried to escape, but Loki tightened his hold on her and kissed her head.

‘Shh, shh. It’s alright, little one. It was a bad dream, you’re safe... I’ve got you.’ He said softly.

She quickly relaxed as she realised she was with her Alpha. His scent quickly calmed her body and mind down. She turned her face into his chest and hugged into him.

Eva tucked her head down once she noticed that her mum was ok and she went back to sleep.

‘Loki.’ Layla sobbed as she kept her face hidden against his chest.

‘It’s alright, I’m here. Shh, shh.’ Loki cradled the back of her head and rocked her gently to help calm her down.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Loki was sure she was calm and ok again. Then he leaned back slightly and took Layla’s chin between his fingers. He tilted her face upwards to look into her eyes.

‘Are you ok, love?’ He asked.

Layla nodded, but she still seemed a little shaken up.

‘What was the nightmare about?’ Loki asked, his eyebrows in a frown as he knew there must be something up. Layla had never had nightmares before that he knew of, certainly not like that anyway.

‘I’m not entirely sure. But I remember seeing Odin’s face… There was… Screaming. And blood… Everywhere. Wolves lying in puddles of it. It was in the city, here. It was awful.’ She sobbed and hugged back into Loki’s chest.

‘Oh my little one. It was just a nightmare, you’re safe here. I promise you, I will protect you.’ Loki soothed and kissed her head repeatedly.

It took a while before Layla managed to get back to sleep. She fell asleep in Loki’s safe embrace. He kept a hold of her for the duration of the night. He himself didn’t get much sleep. As he kept thinking about what Layla had told him. It unnerved him for sure, and first thing in the morning he had more guards put in place. To be on the safe side.

Loki and Layla shared a bath before starting their day. They were expecting Thor and some of his army to arrive around lunch time. They were going to one of the gates to meet with them all and to make sure no hybrids followed them through.

‘Are you feeling up to coming along, after your nightmare?’ Loki asked as he massaged some shampoo into Layla’s hair.

‘I’m sure. Besides, I know you’ll protect me.’ Layla smiled and looked round at Loki, who smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

‘Of course I will.’ He said softly.

The two couldn’t resist having some fun as they washed one another. So it became a little workout as well as a bath. But neither of them complained at all. Apart from when the water cooled down a little too much for their liking before they were finished. But the big warm towels made up for it.

‘I can’t wait for your next heat. So we can stay locked up in here together for a while, just the two of us.’ Loki purred as he circled his arms around his omega’s waist and pulled her against his firm body.

‘I can’t wait either.’ Layla blushed and giggled as she hugged into him.

‘We better get dressed before we get carried away again.’ Loki chuckled and Layla nodded in agreement.

Layla was the first dressed and she went into their chambers to wait for Loki. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw that Layla was polishing his helmet.

‘What are you doing that for?’ Loki asked as he walked over to her.

‘I thought it could do with a bit of a clean. Since you’re about to see your brother again, this time as King of an entire realm.’ Layla smirked and Loki smirked too at her words.

‘Mmm, my good girl. Thank you.’ Loki praised as he cradled the back of her head in his large hand and kissed her forehead, making Layla feel on top of the world.

‘Well, we best get moving.’ Loki said as he put the helmet on.

  
Eva went to stay with Freya and Safir. While Loki, Layla, Rafal, Rudolf, Armund, Dennis, Joan and some others went to greet Thor at one of the gates onto the realm.

For some reason Layla had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on the reason why.

‘Loki.’ She said quietly as she tugged on his cape, anxiously.

‘What is it, little one?’ Loki asked as he looked down at her.

‘I have a really bad feeling about this.’ She said, her voice shaky as they reached the gate.

‘It’s going to be ok. No hybrids will get through. Thor knows to be on the lookout for them and won’t allow it to happen. There are some of our guards on the other side as well as this side. We are perfectly safe.’ Loki assured her as he cupped her face in both of his hands.

Layla took a deep breath and nodded as she tried to calm herself down and stop worrying.

The pack waited there for around 3 minutes. Then there was a whirring noise and a portal opened. Thor stepped through, along with Frigga, plenty of soldiers.

But there was another person that wasn’t expected and made Layla’s stomach drop in pure terror… 

Odin.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter!

Layla felt dread fill her entire body. Her stomach twisted with fear and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Loki stepped between Layla and the group that had just come through the gate. He let out a snarl as he eyed up Odin.

The guards noticed Loki’s change in demeanour and they approached Odin, spears at the ready and trapped Odin in a circle. Odin stopped walking and put his hands up in defence. Thor looked confused as he looked around at all the guards that were ready to attack his father.

Some of the pack turned into their wolf forms, snarling and snapping in Odin’s direction.

‘What is he doing here?’ Loki demanded as he walked closer, glaring at Thor.

‘He wanted to help and make amends, brother. He means no harm.’ Thor said calmly as he looked at Loki, pleadingly.

‘He is not welcome here.’ Loki hissed as he glared at Odin.

‘Then I shall leave. He doesn’t want to start anything, Loki. He wants to help and make up for his previous actions.’ Thor tried again as he put his hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

‘Why didn’t you tell us he was coming too?’ Loki’s nostrils were flaring with anger.

‘I didn’t think it was necessary. He’s your father.’

‘No. He was _never_ my father.’ Loki snapped.

‘Well, I am not staying if you don’t allow him to stay as well.’ Thor said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Loki clenched his jaw in anger. He looked round to Rudolf, whom motioned for him to go speak privately. So he did.

‘We could always set up extra guards at his door, to make sure he doesn’t do anything.’ Rudolf suggested to Loki quietly.

Loki nodded in thought. Then he turned to face the others again.

‘Fine. But there will be five guards following him everywhere and on guard outside of his chambers.’ Loki said firmly as he looked to Odin again, who still said nothing.

Thor nodded in agreement.

Loki picked five of the strongest guards to stick to Odin like glue. He was taken straight to his chambers, while Loki took Thor for a chat.

‘Will you take Layla back to our quarters please?’ Loki asked Rafal, who nodded.

Layla was feeling really uneasy with the entire situation. Odin had been in her nightmares, and it seemed that he had been the cause of all the destruction. She really wasn’t comfortable having Odin on the realm, never mind _in_ her home.

‘Can we have extra guards, especially around Eva, please?’ Layla asked Rudolf, who passed on the orders to one of the guards.

‘I don’t know if Loki mentioned to you, but I had a nightmare last night…’

'Yes, he did tell me about it. I feel it is perhaps a sign, which is why I think it’s a good move for Odin to be under extra scrutiny. At least we can keep an eye on him.’ Rudolf said as they entered Layla’s quarters.

'I’m really scared. What if he is plotting something?’ Layla said, worriedly.

Rudolf didn’t like seeing any omega upset and scared, more so Layla. She was family to him. It hurt his heart to see her so upset.

'If he is, we will find out. We, especially Loki, won’t let anything happen to you or Eva. We promise.’ Rudolf said as he pulled Layla into a hug.

'Thank you.’ She said quietly as she hugged him back, already starting to feel a little bit better.

'Let’s go see how Eva and Freya are doing.’ Rudolf chuckled.  


'Why did Odin step down?’ Loki asked Thor as they sat down for a drink together.

'Not long after you left, he fell into the Odin-sleep. I took over as King. I put a stop to the hunt for you. I explained to the people of Asgard that you were all no threat to us. I also did some research’

Loki scoffed at the thought of Thor in the library.

'Shut up.’ Thor laughed and playfully punched Loki on his shoulder. 'I read more about your true heritage and what happened. I spoke to mother as well and she told me the truth. When father woke up, he offered me the throne permanently. I accepted, of course. Then when Armund came to visit, we told everyone your story and how you were to make a treaty with us. Father said he wanted to come as well, to support you. To make up for what he should have done all those years ago. I believe he does want to help you, Loki.’

'I’m not so sure. Layla had a really bad nightmare last night. She’s never one for having bad dreams, this was bad. She saw his face and there was death and blood everywhere in the city. I don’t trust him, Thor.’ Loki said with a sigh.

‘It just sounds like a bad dream, brother. There are so many of us here, there’s no way that father would even think of trying anything.’ Thor tried to assure Loki, but Loki wasn’t so sure.

So he decided to go and speak to Odin, to see what he had to say for himself…

  
‘You have me locked up in my chambers like I’m a prisoner.’ Odin said when Loki walked in.

‘Well, you aren’t far from it. You expect me to trust you like nothing has happened?’ Loki sneered as he walked back and fore on front of Odin, who was sat on a chair by the fire place.

‘I understand you must still be angry. But I only did what’

‘What you thought was best for Asgard. Yes. You’ve only said that a million times. I’ve heard it all before, _All father_. Or should I say, Odin. Now that you’ve stepped down from the throne. What happened, has the guilt become too much? Thor over powered you? What was it?’ Loki snarled.

‘I decided that it was time for a fresh start.’ Odin said simply.

‘Bullshit. You would never just step down without a reason. What was it? Hmm? TELL ME!’ Loki roared at Odin as he put his hands onto the arms of the chair he was sat on and got right in his face, slightly startling Odin.

Odin was still wary of Loki, he knew of his strength and power after all. Especially in his wolf form.

‘The scene that you and the other wolves caused, brought panic and despair to the city. It was Thor who was able to calm them down, explained about the history. They looked to him for guidance and reassurance. I realised that he was what Asgard needed, not me. In your own words and Thor’s too, I am behind on the times. I still live in the past. You’ve shown me that. I need to move on, let Thor be the great King that I know he can be. And I want to make things right with you… I was a bad father, I am not denying that anymore. I do not ask for forgiveness for what I did to you, I know it could never happen. However, I do ask that you let me help save you from these beasts that threaten your realm.’ Odin said calmly and seriously.

Loki stepped back and looked at Odin suspiciously. He gave a good speech, it seemed heartfelt too. But Loki still wasn’t sure whether he could be trusted or not. He was normally good at reading people, especially if they were lying. But with Odin, he was never sure. He had _never_ been able to tell for sure with him.

So Loki never answered him back. He just sighed and left the chambers. Leaving Odin on his own, to his thoughts.

  
Over the following few days, Odin was kept a close eye on by some guards. But Layla still wasn’t happy.

Each night she had a nightmare, similar to the first one. Odin being the main point of the nightmares. It unnerved her to no end and she didn’t trust him at all.

‘Shh, it’s alright my love. It was another nightmare. You’re safe.’ Loki cooed softly as he held Layla in his arms.

She was shaking and crying again as she buried her face into his chest. He held her tightly until she calmed down, then it took a while for her to fall asleep again as she had done the last few nights.

That following morning, Layla was really on edge. Loki noticed she was very jumpy and not herself, at all.

‘Darling, you’re still thinking about your nightmares?’ Loki asked as he wrapped his arms around his little omega from behind.

‘Last night was the worst one. It felt so much more real.’ Layla said shakily.

‘It was just a nightmare, love. I’ve got you.’ Loki kissed the top of her head.

  
Layla was in the gardens playing with Eva under a large oak tree. But she stopped as she heard someone coming. It was Thor, Loki and Odin. She jumped on front of Eva and her hackles went up as they came into view.

She was glaring daggers at Odin, who didn’t fail to notice. He smiled at her, but that only made her even more uneasy as her lips curled in a small snarl. Odin still wasn’t used to seeing so many wolves around.

‘Why don’t you and Odin go to the hall for lunch? I’ll see you later.’ Loki said to Thor.

Thor nodded and he went with Odin back inside, a few guards followed behind them. Still keeping a close eye on Odin.

Loki walked over to the white wolf and he reached out to stroke her muzzle.

‘He wouldn’t do anything with us around, love. I know he’s stupid, but he’s not that stupid.’ Loki chuckled.

 _I don’t trust him._ Layla growled.

Eva came bounding out from underneath Layla and pounced up at Loki, making him laugh.

 _Daddy. Where have you been all morning?_ Eva asked as she mouthed at his hand.

‘I was working, sweetheart. Have you been good for your mum?’ Loki crouched down and rubbed at their young wolf’s ears.

 _Of course. Can we all go for a run? I want to show you my hunting skills that Dennis taught me!_ Eva said excitedly as she play bowed and then pounced onto a rock.

Layla looked at Loki with unease.

 _Is it safe?_ She asked him.

‘Of course. I’ll go and get Rudolf and Dennis to join us as well.’ Loki smiled reassuringly at Layla, gave her a quick scratch under her chin and then he went to find the others.

 _Yayyyyyy!_ Eva shouted excitedly as she jumped around in circles with excitement, making Layla roll her eyes.

Normally she would be just as excited as Eva was, sometimes more so. But having Odin here and with her nightmares was just making her really uneasy all the time and scared. She felt super protective over Eva, more so since she started being able to communicate with them. Knowing that Eva saw them as their parents, just like they saw her as their daughter.

Loki didn’t take long to find Rudolf and Dennis. Then they turned into their wolf forms too and all five of them headed out towards the forest.

Eva was the first to show off her hunting skills. She managed to catch a hare. Loki and Layla were so proud of her.

The adults all caught some bigger pray. Eva kept catching small hares and even a few unsuspecting birds.

The small pack had went for a rest by the river, to get a drink and cool off with a swim.

Eva swam across the river and climbed out at the other side. She shook herself off and was about to turn around to face the others who were still in the river, when suddenly Layla let out a large growl and leapt over the top of her.

Eva was confused and scared as Layla snarled and barked at the bushes not far from Eva. Loki and the others were quick to join Layla, snarling and poised to attack too.

That’s when two hybrids jumped out of the bushes and ran straight for the pack.

Eva cowered down on the ground behind her mum, terrified as the three Alpha wolves attacked the hybrids. Dennis and Rudolf were attacking one of them, but they were both knocked down by the hybrid. While they were momentarily on the ground, the hybrid went for Eva.

But Layla’s instincts kicked in and she attacked the deranged hybrid. She went straight for the neck and bit down as hard as she possibly could. When she felt the dog go limp, she started to thrash her head back and fore as she snarled viciously, the larger wolf was being thrown around like it was a feather. The hybrid yelped in agony as Layla then tossed it to the ground.

Rudolf and Dennis were stood in shock, watching Layla attack the hybrid.

It was badly injured and couldn’t move. Blood was pouring from the wound on its neck as it tried to get up and move. But Layla didn’t allow it to. She jumped on top of it and used her claws to slash at its face. She was so angry, she was just seeing red.

The other hybrid that was in Loki’s clutches saw its friend being mauled to death by Layla. So it quickly dodged Loki’s next attack and ran away, howling to alert the others.

 _You think you have won… We will get you and your little traitor cub… This is only the start._ The hybrid coughed out before Layla killed him.


	45. Chapter 45

Layla changed forms as her adrenaline dropped entirely. She dragged herself over to Eva and hugged her tightly.

‘Are you ok? You’re not hurt?’ She asked as she kissed her head.

 _I’m fine mummy. Thank you for saving me._ Eva said as she hugged into her mum.

Loki rushed over to his omega and cub. He nuzzled Eva and then nuzzled Layla’s cheek.

 _Are you ok, my love?_ He asked Layla.

She didn’t respond, she was too shaken up from the whole situation. She only nodded as she kept rocking Eva back and fore in her arms.

Loki had to help her onto his back and he took her home. He didn’t want to change forms in case there were more of them. Eva walked along right at Loki’s side the entire way, and Layla never took her eyes off of her.

‘Can you take Eva to your chambers for a few hours?’ Loki asked Rudolf when they got back to the palace.

‘Of course.’ Rudolf nodded.

Eva bounded along happily with Rudolf. Layla felt a tinge of sadness as Eva left them. But she knew that she would be safe with Rudolf. So she let Loki lead her to their chambers. When they got in, he wrapped her up in his cape, which put a small smile on her face as she buried her nose into it.

Loki took her onto his lap, the cape still wrapped around her. She loved being surrounded by his scent and having his strong arms around her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and scented him.

‘I have never seen fighting like that before, my little one. You surprised me.’ Loki said quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

‘I… I feel weird. I can’t believe I killed him. I feel a bit guilty, but I don’t know why.’ Layla said as she tried to hold back tears.

‘Little one, that’s natural. You’re not a fighter, you’re a lover. You’re an omega. Fighting isn’t normally in your genes, unless your young are in danger. Which she was. Your motherly instincts kicked in wonderfully and you took care of what was needed. You even had Rudolf and Dennis shocked.’ Loki chuckled and cupped her cheek in his warm hand.

‘I didn’t realise myself that I could be that strong.’ Layla looked down at her hands in wonder as she spoke.

‘You are incredibly strong, darling. You could take on even the strongest of Alpha’s if they put your Eva in danger. Mother omega’s are not to be messed with. I wouldn’t even want to get on your wrong side when children are involved.’ Loki chuckled.

‘You think I could take you down?’ Layla asked in wonder as she looked up at her Alpha.

He smirked down at her and tapped her nose playfully.

‘You could certainly try. While I think you might do some damage, I would still win.’ He grinned wickedly.

‘Oh yeah? Pfff. That’s what you think.’ Layla grinned cockily.

‘I know for a fact, little one. I know your weakness after all.’ Loki growled and started to tickle her as he slid his hands underneath the cape and under her top.

She started laughing uncontrollably and squirming on his lap. Loki stopped soon as he didn’t want to get too aroused at the moment, they had some things to deal with and he had to have a clear head.

‘What are we going to do about the hybrids?’ Layla asked once she stopped laughing.

‘I’m going to send out troops to scout the area. Extra guards on duty and no one is to come or go onto the realm without my permission. We are to stay put inside too, until this is sorted. It’s too dangerous to go outside. The howl that the hybrid did when he ran off, I fear it was a signal to the others to attack. So it may be imminent.’ Loki said worriedly.

  
Later on in the day, Loki was busy assembling all the army. There was no doubt in everyone’s mind that there was about to be a war. It was just a matter of planning and training to be able to win said war.

Layla was taking a stroll through the palace. She was going down one of the many corridors when she saw someone with a hood up, going across the corridor at the end. They looked shifty and she didn’t know who it was. So she quickly followed.

She looked around the corner in the direction they went in, the hooded person was heading down the stairs to the dungeons. There was no one being kept as prisoner currently, so she was confused as to why someone would be going down there.

She continued to follow them down into the cold and dark dungeons. There was no torches lit on the walls, but the person she was following did have a candle for some light. Layla could see well in the dark anyway because of her wolf side. So she had no trouble keeping up without bumping into anything.

Once down the other end of the dungeon, she felt her stomach drop. The person pulled their hood down and it was Odin. She felt herself freeze up in fear. Even more so as he pushed at a brick on the wall and a secret door opened. Then a hybrid slinked inside and looked at Odin.

 _We are all ready and waiting for your orders._ The hybrid said to Odin.

‘Good. Send a group in this way, they will not expect an attack from the inside. I will be waiting in here. Then I will lead you to the cub.’ Odin nodded at the hybrid.

Layla’s eyes widened, she couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

She turned into her wolf form and rushed towards them both as she let out the loudest howl that she could muster.

  
Loki stopped dead in his tracks with Rudolf as a howl was heard all through the castle. He looked at Rudolf, then they changed forms and ran towards the dungeons.

Loki and Rudolf burst into the dungeons. Thor was right behind them and so were lots of guards.

But the sight that greeted them was not good. Layla had pinned Odin down to the ground, her snarling jaw was right over his face as her paw was at his neck, choking him.

 _THERE’S A HYBRID OUT THAT WAY. GO!_ She shouted at some of the guards, who sprang into action and rushed out through the secret entrance.

‘Layla!’ Loki shouted and rushed over to her.

She was reluctant to let Odin go. But Loki managed to talk her to it. Thor grabbed his father and stormed him back upstairs.

 _HE WAS PLOTTING WITH THEM. HE DESERVES TO DIE._ Layla roared as she paced back and fore.

‘Trust me, I am not going to let him get away with this.’ Loki snarled angrily as his hands balled up into fists.

 _There’s other hybrids, ready to attack. What do we do?_ She whined and walked to Loki.

Loki crouched down and hugged her, stroking a hand along her soft fur.

‘We fight back. We fight back and we win this war.’

  
The guards that had went after the hybrid were successful. They managed to weaken him enough and dragged him back to see Loki and Layla.

Loki wanted to rip his throat out, but he managed to stay calm as he approached the hybrid that was chained down.

‘Why are you attacking us? What do you want?’ He hissed.

 _You will lose. There is no stopping us. We will get our realm back. We will get the cub._ The hybrid shouted at him.

‘What is the cub to you? Hmm? Why can’t you all just live in peace with us?’ Loki was getting angrier now.

 _You don’t know? You don’t know about the hybrid that is living in your home?_ He laughed and shook his head.

Loki had had enough of his games. So he reached down and put his hands around the hybrids throat, choking him.

‘TELL ME!’ He roared at the hybrid wolf.

 _Alright. Alright!_ He stuttered and coughed as Loki eased up on his grip.

_She is of royal blood. We are taking what is rightfully ours. She belongs to us, not you. And we will get her, for she is ours._

Loki was a little stunned at what he had just heard, so was Layla and the others in the room. But Loki’s anger over took him and he turned into his wolf form. He raised his paw up and brought it down hard against the hybrid’s face.

Layla turned away as she heard the screaming howl of the hybrid as Loki killed it with one swift blow.


	46. Chapter 46

‘He deserves to at least go back to Asgard prison!’ Thor argued with his adopted brother.

‘He deserves to die! He was willing to put us all to our death. He even went behind _your_ back! How can you still justify his actions?’ Loki shouted at him.

‘I do not justify what he did. But he doesn’t deserve to die. He is still our father.’

‘ _Your_ father. He is not and _never_ was my father. He is pure evil and deserves to rot in Hel!’ Loki snarled as he punched Thor in the chest in annoyance.

‘Please, Loki. Let some of my guards take him back to Asgard. I give you my word, he will go straight to the prison.’ Thor said in a calmer manner to try and ease the situation.

‘What, so he can get three meals a day, all the comfort he wants because he was a King? I don’t think so. You’re on _my_ realm, Thor. You go by _my_ laws and _my_ rules. He’s a traitor and he will spend the rest of his days in _my_ dungeons. That’s the end of it.’ Loki put his foot down and he wasn’t going to change his mind.

Thor couldn’t argue anymore. He knew that Loki was right. It was his realm, he was King. Whilst Thor was King of Asgard, while he was on Wolfheim, he had no final say in anything. He only hoped that Loki would change his mind in time and allow his father to return home.

  
Loki stormed into his chambers, making Layla jump as the door slammed shut behind him.

‘Sorry, little one.’ He said softly as he walked over to her.

She jumped up into his arms and they both stood in the middle of their room and hugged in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying one another’s hold and scent.

‘I’m scared.’ She said quietly.

‘It’s going to be ok. We will win this, I promise you… Have you told Eva about what we found out?’

‘Not yet. I was going to wait for you. Is it the right thing to do?’

‘I think so. We need to be honest with her. It’s the best way.’ Loki assured Layla as he kissed the top of her head.

Just on time, Eva came bounding out of the bathroom. She was all wet and she shook right beside her mum and dad, soaking them too.

‘Eva!’ Loki growled playfully as he laughed and reached down to ruffle her head.

‘I told you to roll in the towel first.’ Layla scolded.

 _Sorry. I heard Daddy’s voice. I wanted to be with you both._ Eva said sheepishly.

‘That’s alright. We need to speak to you about something, sweetheart. Let’s go sit down.’ Layla said as she motioned to the fireplace.

The three all sat down on the rug on front of the fire. Eva rested her head on Layla’s knee as Loki explained to Eva about her apparent royal blood.

 _What does it all mean?_ Eva asked as she looked back and fore between her parents.

‘We are not entirely sure, love. You are princess, and always will be, of Wolfheim, because you’re ours. But this might mean that you are also a princess, or even a Queen, over the hybrids.’ Loki said as he stroked her head.

 _So… Couldn’t I just order them all to stop?_ Eva asked, confused.

‘I don’t know if it works like that. They are trying to get to you, but we are unsure why. Whether it is to harm you or steal you. But we need to keep you safe, just in case.’ Layla said softly.

Eva nodded in understanding.

  
‘What’s happening with Odin?’ Layla asked Loki as Eva went to go stay with Freya for a little while.

‘He is staying in the dungeons here. He will rot down there, I will make sure of it.’ Loki snarled.

‘I’m guessing Thor didn’t take well to that?’

‘No, he didn’t. But he has no option. I am the ruler of this realm and whatever _I_ say goes. Odin is the one that started all of this. And I am starting to think that he has something more to do with the hybrids than we think. He must have had past involvement with them, to know they exist and to get in contact. It does not make much sense.’ Loki said with a frown.

‘Why don’t you go and ask him? See if he spills anything?’ Layla suggested.

Loki nodded in agreement. So that’s what he did.

He went down to the dungeons and stopped outside of the cell that Odin was trapped in. It had nothing but a bench and a bucket for him to use as a toilet. There was no comforts at all and it was freezing cold and damp down there. Loki and Odin both knew he wouldn’t survive for long down there, but that was what Loki wanted. Odin didn’t deserve to live, but he also didn’t deserve a quick death. So Loki would make sure that it would be dragged out and as painful as possible.

‘How do you know about hybrids?’ Loki snapped.

To his surprise, Odin was honest with him.

‘I had a deal with them many years ago. One came to Asgard not long before you were born. He wanted to make an alliance with me and a deal. That if I wiped out every one of you that I came across, then he would help fight in any future wars. He kept his word and helped fight against the Jotuns in the Great War. He saw I kept my word by using you to kill off your own kind.’ Odin said honestly, without a care in the realm.

‘Why? Why would you do that and why did he want all of us dead?’ Loki hissed.

‘Having those hybrids on my side was a great asset. They are near unstoppable. They didn’t want to live on Asgard, just help when needed. He said that he wanted all the wolves to be wiped out so that it was just them left, to be the new kind of wolves. I believe they can still do it, they are strong. You have no chance of winning this war.’ Odin smirked evilly as he glared at Loki.

Loki’s nostrils flared with anger as he pounded his fist against one of the bars on Odin’s cell.

‘What do they want with Eva?’ Loki snarled.

Odin laughed and shook his head.

‘I do not know or care what they want that mangy mutt for. It is no use to me.’

‘Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you do it, to me? To my family? What did we do that have made you so against my kind? HUH?’ Loki shouted angrily.

‘Do you really want to know the truth?’ Odin asked calmly as he laid his one eye upon Loki.

‘Yes. Tell me!’

‘Your lot killed my parents. It was thousands and thousands of years ago. They went to visit Vanaheim on royal business. Not long on the realm, they were attacked by a pack of wolves. Half wolf, half Vanir. They had went rogue from your precious realm here, they wanted to rule the world themselves. They killed them both in cold blood.’ Odin spat.

Loki felt a slight twinge of guilt inside him, but it didn’t last long at all.

‘You will hold an entire race against just a few idiotic choices? What happened to that pack? They surely received punishment.’

‘They did… They were hung by their own King and Queen…’ Odin said reluctantly.

‘Exactly. We are not all tarred with the same brush. You really want to kill out an entire race because of a few bad ones? Did the hybrid wolves fail to tell you that their main aim in life is to rule the world? They tried to get the King and Queen, years ago, to fight against all other realms. To take over. The King and Queen banished all hybrids, appalled by their behaviour. But I’m starting to think we should have teamed up with them and did so. At least that means you wouldn’t have had the chance to harm any of us.’ Loki snarled.

Odin looked slightly shocked, he hadn’t known that the hybrids only goal in life was to rule the world... They had lied to him.

‘They told me they just wanted to extinct your kind.’ Odin said sheepishly.

‘You are more of a fool than I thought you were.’ Loki snapped and shook his head as he stormed away, he had had enough of speaking to his ex, adopted father.

  
Loki filled everyone in about what he had discovered. It was clear the hybrids still wanted to take over every realm they could. But there was still uncertainty as to what they wanted with Eva.

The family had just been sitting in the main quarters, when suddenly the sirens went off around the city.

They were under attack.

The war had started.

Hybrids were descending upon the city and the palace. Soldiers and guards were attacking in wolf form and in their natural form with spears and knives.

Some of the people of the realm were helping in their wolf form too, attacking as much as they could. The women and children all fled to the safety of the countryside, where there were safety shelters set up with many guards and soldiers.

Loki made sure that Layla, Eva, Freya, Joan and Safir were locked deep inside of the palace for safety. No matter how much they all complained that they could help and wanted to help. But the Alpha’s wouldn’t allow it.

Loki, Rudolf, Rafal, Armund and Dennis charged into action and started fighting the hybrids that had managed to get into the palace. The entire battle soon turned into a bloodshed. But Thor wasn’t far away and he used Mjolnir to kill a few of them at a time.

For once, Loki was happy to be fighting beside his adopted brother again. They had each other’s backs as they looked out for one another and helped. It wasn’t long before they managed to clear the palace from the hybrids.

So the group rushed outside, but as they reached the gates and looked down over the city, it was like a sea of bodies. A mixture of hybrids bodies and their own kind, as well as some Asgardians that had come with Thor to fight.

Loki felt like he had been punched in the stomach as he felt guilty and bad for all of his army. But he didn’t have time to waste as another wave of hybrids were coming down the hills towards the city.

But then a piercing loud howl from deep within the palace could be heard all around the city.

 _LAYLA!_ Loki shouted as he turned on his heels and darted back inside, with the others quickly following.

  
When Loki, Rudolf, Rafal, Armund, Dennis and Thor arrived at the safe room, they were shocked to see around 8 hybrids inside it, snarling at the omegas and Eva.

But Layla and the others were standing their ground, their hackles were up and they were snarling back at them with Eva behind them for protection. Loki and the others moved in to stand on front of their women and face off against the hybrids.

 _Hand over the cub._ One of the hybrids snarled, he looked like he was the leader, covered in scars and the largest.

 _Never. You will have to get through us first._ Layla growled angrily as she was poised, ready to attack.

 _What do you want with her?_ Loki snapped as he moved to stand slightly on front of Layla, to protect her.

 _She is my daughter._ The hybrid snarled.


	47. Chapter 47

_What? You’re lying._ Loki snarled.

_Why would I be lying? She is my daughter. She is red furred, like her mother was. Her mother died from many injuries along with the rest of her cubs. On Asgard._

Loki looked at Layla, both were confused. But he was obviously telling the truth, how else would he know about her mother?

Eva cautiously crept forward beneath Loki’s legs, she stayed underneath him as she looked at her biological father.

 _What’s going on? You’re my real dad?_ She asked quietly.

The hybrid smiled wickedly and crouched down at her level, but kept his distance as Loki let out a snarl.

 _I am your dad, yes. You’re a hybrid, like me. You have such great potential and strength. You are of royal blood, very rare. You were made for great things, kid._ The hybrid said to her.

Layla wanted nothing more than to grab Eva and run. She and Loki were scared and unsure, they couldn’t exactly kill him while Eva was watching, if he was her father.

 _I’m already princess here. Of Wolfheim. This is my home._ She said quietly as she crouched down to the ground, her ears flat against her head.

_Come with me, Eva. I am your real father. You need to be with your own kind. You will be ruler of all of us hybrids. You could do anything you want... This is your destiny._

Loki growled low yet deep in his chest and Eva heard it. She looked at her biological father but she didn’t feel anything towards him, just fear.

 _No. You’re not my father. Loki is. He loves me and protects me._ Eva said as she leaned into one of Loki’s large paws.

Loki felt his heart melt at her words. He knew he would have been heartbroken if she had said anything else or decided to go with him.

 _You are MY daughter and you will do as I SAY!_ The hybrid roared out and snarled as he stomped his paw to the floor.

Eva let out a squeak and she started to cry against Loki’s paw in fear. As she suddenly had a flashback to when she was a pup…

**She remembered playing happily with her 4 other brothers and sisters. Her mother loved and adored them all. But then one day her father appeared. He had been angry and shouted at her mother, saying how she was a bitch for not telling him that she had pups.**

**He claimed the prophecy was true, as she had given birth to 4 normal wolf pups but one special hybrid pup too.**

**Eva remembered seeing blood everywhere as he mauled her mother, then turned on her brothers and sisters. She cried and tried to hide, but he cornered her. He was going to pick her up and take her away, when her mother managed one more burst of energy and pushed him to the side. He had knocked his head against a rock, causing him to slip unconscious.**

**That gave Eva’s mother enough time to get her away from him and to safety. The next thing that Eva remembered, was Layla finding her.**

Loki and the rest were confused at Eva’s sudden fear and sadness.

 _Eva?_ Loki asked as he reached down and nuzzled the young wolf.

 _He killed my mother and siblings!_ Eva sobbed as she cried against Loki’s leg.

Loki wrapped a paw around Eva and licked the top of her head to reassure her. Then he shuffled her over to Layla, who nuzzled against her and comforted her as Loki snarled and slowly took a few steps closer to the hybrids.

 _You monster. How could you?_ Loki snapped.

 _I couldn’t have a mangy mutt hanging around me. They were useless. She is all that I need._ The hybrid snarled as he eyed up Eva who was hugging into Layla.

 _Over my dead body. You are not getting her._ Loki said in warning.

 _Very well then… Kill them._ The hybrid ordered his pack and all the hybrids attacked.

Layla grabbed Eva by the scruff, even though she was rather big now and it was a bit of a struggle, and she carried her through the back out of the way. She went into the bathroom with her and Safir followed. Layla looked at Safir.

 _Please stay with her. I need to help them._ She said to Safir.

 _Of course._ Safir nodded.

Eva hugged into Safir. She was worried for her mum and dad, she didn’t want them to get hurt. But Safir assured her that they would be ok. They were strong.

Layla rushed back out and joined in the fight. But her ears pricked and her stomach lurched as she heard Loki yelp. She looked over to see the hybrid, Eva’s biological father, had bitten hard on Loki’s shoulder.

Anger took over Layla and she attacked the hybrid. She pounced onto his back and was able to bite down hard on his neck, making him yelp. Loki then helped and together they managed to get him down.

Rudolf finished off one of the hybrids he was fighting with and rushed to help them. Layla went to Loki’s side and licked at his wound as Rudolf happily finished off the hybrid.

When the hybrid was killed, the rest of the hybrids stopped dead in their tracks as they looked to their dead leader. That’s when Armund, Rafal and Rudolf pounced and killed the three remaining hybrids while they were distracted.

They were about to cheer in victory when they heard a whimper from the side of the room and crying. They looked over and everyone’s heart stopped.

Joan was back in her normal form, holding Dennis in her arms as he was bleeding. He had been mauled, badly. She was hysterical as she cried out his name and tried to wake him.

It was like slow motion and a blur for the pack as Armund ran off to get the healers. He was back soon with some healers following. They couldn’t believe what was happening as the healers hoisted Dennis onto a stretcher and quickly rushed him to the healing room. Joan followed on behind them, crying the entire way.


	48. Chapter 48

Word about the leader of the hybrids death had quickly passed through all the hybrids. They all abandoned their plan and ran away from the city. Loki had guards follow them and make sure they left the realm, but ordered them to catch any they could and throw them in jail to rot with Odin.

They had lost so many soldiers and wolves that day because of the fight. They wasted no time on organising a proper funeral for them all that evening…

They all gathered by the large lake that led out over the edge of the realm, just as Asgard had and all the other realms. Everyone in the city had lights in their hands and were devastated as the boats were readied with the fallen wolves.

Layla put her arm around Joan as the first boat was sent out. Loki let go of his light and watched as it flew up into the night’s sky, followed by hundreds of others, as he made a speech.

‘Dennis was… He was very brave. Putting himself first for his people, his friends and his family. Many times he risked his life for us, for _everyone_. We have lost an incredible wolf... Someone we will always be grateful to, someone we will _never, ever_ forget.’ Loki said as he tried to hold in his own tears as he looked at Joan, who was beside herself with heart break.

‘We have lost so many today. Strong, and fearless wolves. All who will never be forgotten.’ Loki finished with as he nodded.

The rest of the boats were released after Dennis’. The entire realm had gathered and watched as all of the fallen wolves floated out across the peaceful water.

Loki nodded at the archers, who aimed into the sky and fired their lighted arrows high. Rudolf was one of them, doing Dennis’ boat, which he was honoured to do for such a friend and family member.

Then everyone apart from Loki, Layla, Joan, Rafal, Rudolf, Freya, Safir and Armund, tilted their heads back and howled loudly at the moon as all of the boats lit up. Even little Eva howled along too, feeling just as sad as the rest of them on losing her Uncle Dennis. Loki reached down and gently patted the top of her head once she was finished howling.

As they reached the edge of the realm, the boats fell down beneath them off the edge. But the spirits of the warriors all floated upwards to Valhalla. Where they were all going to be greeted with open arms for their bravery and strength.

Layla hugged into Loki and sobbed against his chest. He buried his face into her hair and let his tears fall freely against her.

Rafal comforted Joan and held her as she cried. The family were devastated and heartbroken. But they knew it was only a fraction of what Joan would be feeling after losing her mate. Loki couldn’t even bare to think about it.

  
The following day, things were calm. But it was eerie as everyone worked to get the palace and the city back to normal, while still mourning for the loss of the wolves that they lost.

But for the first time in his life, Loki felt at peace. There was no more worry or dread in the pit of his stomach. Things were peaceful, and they could finally get on with their lives now on the new realm.

Though he still felt a great sadness for Joan. She was beside herself with grief. The family did everything they possibly could to console her. But understandably, nothing was enough to calm her.

Eva had naturally been a little shaken about what had happened with her biological father.

 _I don’t understand why he did what he did to my family._ She said sadly, and nearly broke Layla and Loki’s hearts.

‘We don’t either, sweetheart. He was driven to insanity and wanting to rule the world. It turned out he would do anything in his power to make that happen. But we do not have to worry about him again.’ Loki assured her.

‘Your mother was very brave, Eva. She carried you to safety even though she must have been in such agony. She was also very brave to approach us, alerting us that you were there and needed caring for.’ Layla said softly as she stroked Eva’s fur.

 _I’m glad she found the two of you. You’re the best parents ever. I… I do love and miss my mum. But I’m lucky to have two mums and a dad._ Eva said as she licked both Layla and Loki’s faces, making their heart melt.

‘We could plant some flowers in the garden, as a memorial for her if you wish to.’ Loki suggested.

 _Yes please!_ Eva nodded enthusiastically.

  
A few days after the death of Dennis, Joan went to Loki and Layla’s quarters to speak to them both.

‘I have decided that it would be best for me to leave Wolfheim.’ She said quietly.

Layla felt her stomach drop.

‘What? No. Please don’t.’ Layla was cut off by Loki looking at her and shaking his head.

He reached out and gave Layla’s thigh a reassuring squeeze.

‘Where would you go?’ Loki asked Joan softly.

‘Back to Midgard. I feel it’s best to go back home, see my family. Maybe travel around Midgard, like Dennis always wanted us to do. I feel like being here just now is just, a bit too much.’ Joan said with a sigh as she tried to back her tears.

‘I’m really going to miss you.’ Layla said as her own eyes started to water.

‘I’ll really miss you too.’ Joan said as the two hugged.

‘I will come back, I promise. I’m just not sure when. But if you’re ever on Midgard, let me know.’ Joan said as she hugged Layla tightly.

‘Can we visit?’ Layla asked, hopeful as she looked to Loki.

‘Of course we will. You’re family, we will most definitely come and see you. And you know your chambers are always here for you if you choose to come back, even if it’s in a thousand years.’ Loki said as he reached over and gave Joan’s shoulder a squeeze.

  
Layla was really upset after saying goodbye to Joan. Loki held her tightly as she sat on his lap. Eva was cuddled up with them as well, as she was upset too having to say goodbye to Auntie Joan.

Loki was upset as well, naturally. But he knew it was best for Joan and something that she needed to do to come to terms with losing Dennis.

‘She is going to travel around Midgard, like Dennis had always wanted to do with her. She is only going to find herself again and take the time to grieve. It will all be too painful for her staying here while the wounds are still so fresh.’ Loki said softly as he kissed both Layla and Eva on the top of their heads.


	49. Chapter 49

**2 Months Later  
  
**

Freya and Rudolf were watching Eva for the day, as Loki had something special planned for Layla. It was her birthday and he wanted to make sure it was a day she would remember.

He had packed a picnic and was just waiting for her to get out of the bath tub. She wasn’t expecting anything, she wasn’t even sure whether Loki remembered it was her birthday. She never celebrated birthdays before, as her auntie never cared. And she was more looking forward to her one year anniversary with Loki next week.

What a year it had been. She thought. But at least things should be calm and normal now. Now that there was peace and calm around the realm. They had allies with all of the other realms, so for the first time in her life, she felt completely at ease.

When she walked out of the bathroom, tying her hair back she was a little confused to see Loki stood in the middle of their chambers with a big mischievous grin on his face.

‘What are you up to?’ She asked with a smile.

Loki’s smiles were always infectious.

‘We are going on a day trip.’ Loki grinned as he stalked over to her.

‘Where? Why?’ Layla asked as Loki slid his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘Happy Birthday, little one.’ He whispered and then cupped her chin so he could kiss her on the lips.

‘You remembered.’ Layla said excitedly.

‘Of course. How could I forget my little one’s birthday?’ Loki purred as he kissed her neck.

‘I… I don’t know.’ Layla giggled.

‘Come on. Our horses are waiting for us.’ Loki said as he slid his hand into hers and started to lead her out of their chambers.

‘Where are we going?’

‘Wait and see.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Aw come on. Tell meeeee. Pleaseeeee.’ Layla begged as she fluttered her eyes up at Loki.

‘Nope. Wait and see.’ Loki chuckled as she pouted and grumbled.

Two horses were ready and waiting for them in the stables. Loki’s horse had a large picnic basket on the back of the saddle.

‘Picnic?’ Layla asked excitedly as she mounted her horse.

‘Just have some patience and wait and see.’ Loki chuckled as he mounted his horse too.

‘I don’t have any patience though.’ Layla whined as her horse fell into step next to Loki’s.

‘I know, little one. That’s one of the many things that I adore about you. And it makes it so fun to make you wait.’ He laughed and reached over to poke her in the side playfully, making her squeal.

Layla stopped asking as they rode far into the mountains. They rode for around 2 hours before they pulled up at a beautiful lake just out of the other side of the mountains. They long tied the horses up in the shade with water and some grazing.

Loki led Layla over to a nice spot at the side of the lake. He put down a blanket and they both made themselves comfy with Layla sitting between Loki’s legs with her back against his chest.

‘I thought it would be nice for us both to go out for the day, just the two of us.’ He said as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

‘This is perfect.’ Layla smiled as she had a look through the picnic basket, to find that Loki had packed all of her favourite foods.

‘All specially made for you by the cooks.’ Loki whispered as he kissed below her earlobe.

‘Wow. Thank you!’ Layla smiled.

‘And this, is also for you.’ Loki said as he handed her a large gift bag, filled with presents.

‘Oh my god. There’s so much here! Thank you thank you!’

‘You’ve not even opened them yet, wait and see first. They might just be rocks.’ Loki teased, making her laugh.

She ripped open the presents excitedly. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the first present was an amazing set of colouring pencils. Perfect for her drawings. The next present was some new paints and paint brushes. Then there was a bag full of new clay.

‘This will last me a while! Thank you so much, Loki.’ Layla said happily, nearly crying with how thoughtful his gifts were. She turned around and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

‘There’s still more.’ Loki grinned.

Layla opened up the next presents. One was a beautiful necklace and bracelet with green emeralds. They were beautiful and Loki put them on for her.

The next present made Layla laugh. It was a lingerie set, emerald green with gold edges. Layla looked at Loki and he whistled innocently and looked away, making her laugh and playfully hit his chest.

‘Ok, so maybe this one is more of a present for both of us.’ Loki chuckled and nibbled against her shoulder.

‘They look great. I hope I can pull it off.’ Layla said as she looked at the lingerie.

‘Of course you will. You look amazing in anything, love.’ Loki assured her.

‘Wait here.’ Layla said as she jumped up to her feet.

She rushed off into some bushes. Loki waited where he was, hoping she was going to do what he thought she was…

A few minutes later Layla emerged from the bushes, wearing nothing but the lingerie. Loki’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his jaw dropped. She looked drop dead gorgeous and his leather trousers instantly got a lot tighter.

‘Holy… Wow.’ Loki said in a trance as he watched Layla walk over towards him timidly.

She felt her heart racing and her core heating up. She loved being able to make him happy and doing well for him. She was an omega after all and the best thing in life, even better than all the presents, was getting praise from her Alpha.

Loki loved how she was still a bit shy around him. He loved that trait about her. She didn’t know her own beauty, but he made sure to tell her every single day.

‘Mmmm. Come here, love.’ Loki motioned her to him with his finger.

Layla walked over to Loki and took his outstretched hand. He pulled her down on top of him so she was straddling over his lap. She loved the feeling of his leather trousers against her, how he was still fully dressed and she was nearly completely naked.

Loki put his hands onto her hips and gave her a squeeze, making her moan as she draped her arms around his neck. They started to kiss as Loki’s arms moved round to stroke across her back. He moved one hand down and slid it beneath her knickers to squeeze her bum as his tongue thrust into her mouth, claiming dominance instantly.

Layla let out a squeak from his touch. She melted against him and found herself automatically grinding down against the hard bulge that she could feel between her thighs.

‘Mmm, is someone getting horny?’ Loki growled over her lips as he slid one hand down underneath the new fabric and he touched her, finding her soaked and answering his own question.

‘So are you… It’s a bit obvious.’ Layla giggled.

‘Well it is impossible not to be turned on with such a beautiful little omega resting over me.’ He growled lowly and leaned in to nibble on her neck as he sought out her clit and started to tease it slowly.

‘Please, Loki. I need you.’ Layla whined.

‘Need what of me? My fingers?’ Loki teased as he moved his fingers and slid two inside of her warmth.

Layla bucked down against him and let out a whine as her head fell to the side, giving Loki’s lips and teeth more access to the skin on her neck. He continued to mark her all over, making sure everyone that saw her would know who she belonged to.

‘Mine.’ He growled as he curled his fingers inside of her to rub against her g spot.

She bucked her hips hard against him and cried out his name as she came. He felt her gushing over his fingers and he couldn’t stop a moan from escaping between his own lips.

Layla was panting as Loki kept stroking her through her orgasm. When he pulled his fingers out she whined in disappointment. But let out a squeal as Loki flipped her over onto her back on the blanket. Instead of positioning himself between her legs like she thought he was going to, he whipped out his cock and positioned himself upside down over her. So that his face was down between her legs and his cock was against her face.

She quickly knew what he wanted her to do. So she opened her mouth and took his big cock into her mouth. Loki let out a growl and bit down on her inner thigh as her warm, wet mouth engulfed the tip of his cock.

He moved her knickers to the side and kept them there with one hand as he started to lick hungrily at her cunt. She was really wet because of her previous orgasm. He let out a moan of delight as he savoured her taste, taking big laps with his tongue.

She let out a squeak around his cock as he dove in with his long tongue and teased around inside of her. She did as best she could to take down as much of his cock as possible, without letting the knot inside of her mouth. That would be disastrous.

Loki moaned and he had to stop himself from thrusting his hips, he didn’t want to choke her. His moaning sent vibrations through her entire body as he sucked and licked over her clit, which was throbbing with pleasure.

They both came at the same time. Loki locked in more on her clit and used his fingers to thrust into her, sending her over. At the same time as Layla hollowed her cheeks and sucked on his cock like she was over eagerly having a lollipop.

She swallowed all of his cum as her body shook underneath him. He nearly lost all control as he nibbled against her clit, making her orgasm even stronger as she bucked her hips upwards to him.

Loki fell to the side, chest heaving as sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked at Layla and laughed as she was lying there, completely spent as well. He crawled up beside her and took her into his arms.

‘I think, once we get our breath back, we should go for a swim. This is only the start of many orgasms for you today, my love.’ He grinned wickedly.


	50. Chapter 50

‘Why am I getting dressed up?’ Layla asked Loki as she tied her hair up in a bun that evening.

‘I told you, we’re just going to have a little gathering with the family. And Rafal has a new girl that he wants us to meet.’ Loki grinned.

But Layla was a bit suspicious. He had told her to wear the same dress they wore at their King and Queen ceremony. And he was wearing his full armour with helmet. Which he only wore on special occasions. So was really confused.

‘You look stunning, love.’ Loki grinned as kissed her neck, making Layla giggle as she nudged him away.

‘I don’t know if I could take any more after today.’ Layla blushed, her body still feeling a bit achey after all the sex they had.

‘Mmm. I can’t wait for your next heat. We will have so much fun for the week.’ Loki grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, making Layla laugh again.

‘Come on, let’s go.’ Loki said reluctantly as he took her in arm and led the way.

He took her to the grand hall and as soon as they stepped in, lights came on and there were so many people there. Balloons and other decorations covered the room as everyone shouted ‘Surprise! Happy Birthday, Queen Layla!’

Layla nearly collapsed to the floor in surprise and shock. She knew Loki was up to something else, but she didn’t expect a surprise party! She couldn’t believe it.

 _Happy Birthday, mum!_ Eva said as she came bounding through the crowd and jumped up at Layla, licking her face and making her laugh.

‘Thank you, Eva.’ She laughed and kissed the top of her head.

The family and a lot of people from the city were at the party. Including Maya who had even made a present for Layla. It was a beautiful scarf and Layla loved it.

She received so many gifts from everyone that was there, she couldn’t believe it. 

‘And there is one more gift. She left it with me before leaving.’ Freya smiled softly as she handed Layla a present.

Layla read the note and teared up as it was from Joan. She opened it and couldn’t stop tears from falling as it was a beautiful new set of earrings and some new art pencils.

Loki put his hand around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

‘She knows me too well.’ Layla said as she put on a smile and looked up at Loki.

Loki gave her a reassuring squeeze and a smile.

  
Later during the party, Rafal came over to Layla and the others excitedly with a beautiful woman following him, hand in hand.

‘Ah, Rafal. So is this your new girl?’ Loki teased with a grin.

‘Yes. Everyone, this is Naala. Naala, this is everyone.’ Rafal said as he motioned to the group.

‘This is my mum, Freya. My dad, Rudolf. My sister, Layla. Her mate, Loki. This is my other sister, Safir and her mate, Armund. And this is Eva, Loki and Layla’s cub.’ Rafal introduced them all.

‘Nice to meet you all.’ Naala said shyly as she waved at everyone. ‘And happy birthday, my Queen.’ She said as she curtsied to Layla.

‘Just call me Layla. It’s so nice to meet you. We’ve heard a lot about you.’ Layla said excitedly.

‘I’ve heard a lot about you all too. I still can’t believe what you all had to go through. But we are all so grateful that Wolfheim is up and running again.’ Naala smiled.

‘Are you from here?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes. I stay in the city, not far from here. Rafal saved me from a bear a few weeks ago in the forest. Then we just, clicked.’ She blushed as she looked at Rafal, who looked very cocky and pleased with himself.

Naala seemed like a genuinely nice girl. She was smitten with Rafal and Rafal was smitten with her too. They were perfect for one another. And she fitted in well with the family, she was easy to talk to. She was great with Eva, as she played with her for a while. Layla and Safir really liked her. The three of them all planned to go hunting and shopping in the city together tomorrow afternoon.

Layla and Safir had joked that they would tell Naala all she needed to know about their brother. The dirty details as well, making Rafal look slightly worried for a moment as the girls all laughed.

Everyone got merrily drunk and had a great time at the party. At the end of it, Layla was expected to make a speech. She was a little nervous, but the alcohol helped with her confidence so she happily stood up tall and proud to say a few words.

‘Thank you all so much for coming. And for all the wonderful gifts. I’ve never celebrated my birthday before, so this has been really special for me. Thank you. I finally feel like I belong somewhere, with my family and friends… Anyway, I don’t want to ramble. Thank you all and I hope you’ve had a good time.’ Layla blushed as she didn’t want to ramble and she rushed back to Loki’s arms in the crowd as everyone cheered and howled.

Loki laughed as she ran into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a tight squeeze.

‘You weren’t rambling, love. That was a perfect little speech, well done. I’m so proud of you.’ Loki praised her.

  
Loki had to help Layla back to their chambers. She had drank a bit more than she was used to and the alcohol went straight to her head. She was stumbling around all over the place, making Loki laugh and Eva too as she went to her own chambers after saying goodnight to her mum and dad.

‘Someone has had a little too much to drink. I don’t think I have ever seen my little omega so drunk before.’ Loki teased as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

He gently placed her down and helped to undress her and put on her nightgown. 

‘I love Naala. She’s so nice and sweet. Do you love Naala?’ Layla said loudly and excitedly.

‘Yes, little one. She is perfect for Rafal and seems to fit in well.’ Loki smiled as he tucked Layla into bed.

‘I had such a wonderful day. Thank you so much. I love you so so much.’

‘I’m glad you did, love. I love you so so much too.’ Loki kissed her forehead. Then he got himself undressed and climbed into bed with her, pulling her into his arms.

‘I think everyone knows that I like art.’ Layla sniggered.

‘Indeed. You have enough to last you a few years, at least.’ Loki laughed.

‘Yours is the best though. Thank you.’

‘Only the best for my little omega Queen.’ Loki smiled.


	51. Chapter 51

**4 Months later**

Loki was in a meeting with some of his council. They were going over the laws and changing a few things here and there.

But the meeting was interrupted when there was a loud howl from the gardens. Loki recognised it as one of the workers, but she was calling for him saying that Layla needed him. His insides started churning and his cock even started to stir. He knew that meant one thing…  
  


He had noticed that Layla was a bit more narky the last week or so. She was also very clingy and just wanted to be around Loki all the time. Loki had to put his foot down a lot, as she was being a little bratty in a way, testing his patience and doing silly things. But that only aroused her even more when he was stern with her, but she did obey him.

He often found her wrapped up in his cape and spending more time in their bed, surrounded by their scent.

  
Layla was doubled over in the gardens. It was sore and like a fire had taken over her entire body as she broke out into a sweat. She was panting heavy and her mind was going fuzzy. She couldn’t concentrate and just needed Loki, as in yesterday.

One of the garden workers smelled she was in heat and rushed to her aid. But she snarled in anger, scaring her back a few steps. Layla didn’t want anyone else touching her. Part of her felt bad for scaring the worker, but she understood. And she chastised herself for not knowing better than to touch an omega that was in heat. So she called on Loki.

Loki arrived less than a minute later. Layla whimpered for him and he rushed straight to her side.

As soon as he touched the back of her neck, stroking over her skin softly she felt a bit of relief and calmness wash over her. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to their chambers, growling lowly along the way as Layla buried her face into his neck. Scenting him and wriggling in need the whole way.

By the time they reached their chambers, they were both panting with need. Layla had bitten and sucked all over Loki’s neck, leaving marks. Her nails had left marks on the back of his neck too as she had held on tightly to him, wanting to be as close as possible to her Alpha.

Loki wasted no time on stripping them both from their clothes. They both growled and panted like crazed animals as he tossed her onto the bed and she instantly moved round onto her hands and knees, displaying herself for him and wiggling her bum.

Loki let out a growl of approval as he mounted her. His rock hard cock instantly sought out her warmth and soon he was sheathed inside of her. It amazed him how incredibly wet she was, it was as if she had already had multiple orgasms.

Layla let out a cry of pleasure and relief at finally being filled up by Loki.

He lay his chest down against her back and wrapped one arm around her middle, then he used his other hand and placed it around the front of her neck. He pressed his lips to the top of her spine as he rutted into her, hard.

His thrusts were rough, hard and merciless. Everything that Layla wanted and needed. She couldn’t stop moaning and crying out every time his cock forced its way inside of her. Feeling his strong hand around her neck, the most vulnerable part of her body, helped push her over the edge  _very_ quickly.

‘That’s it, little one. Come around my big cock. You love feeling helpless under me, don’t you? My little omega… Such a good girl for her Alpha.’ Loki growled as he thrust deep into her again, forcing his knot inside of her and dragging out her orgasm even more.

‘LOKI!’ She cried out in pleasure, her breathing was erratic and her entire body trembled.

If it wasn’t for Loki holding her up around her middle and throat, she would have collapsed to the bed by now. But Loki continued to pound into her, his balls slapped against her with every thrust. He slid the hand that was around her middle down over her abdomen and he started to rub her clit furiously.

‘Ooooohhhh. Lllllokiiiii.’ Layla screamed the place down as she very quickly came again.

It was like Loki was pressing all the right switches on her body. He forced her into a continuous orgasm, his hand around her throat tightened slightly, adding to her pleasure as her eyes rolled in her head.

But it was when she felt Loki’s cock starting to pulse, that she knew she was about to hit the peak. Even more so when he bit down on the back of her neck and held on with his teeth.

She could feel every vein on his cock as he filled her up so well. Loki’s thrusting faltered and he drove himself as deep as he could, the tip of his cock brushed against her cervix and she let out a howl of pleasure as she felt something that she had never felt before.

Loki kept moving his hips, continuously grazing across that spot so deep inside of Layla, which she swore he was inside her stomach somehow.

Then, he exploded inside of her. Rope after thick rope of his sperm rushed into her as he howled out loudly with his omega.

As the Alpha filled up his omega with his seed, she felt instant relief and tremors of pleasure run through her veins. She couldn’t stop trembling as Loki gave her a big open mouthed kiss on the back of her shoulder.

‘Mine.’ He growled possessively as he wrapped both arms around her middle and rolled them to the side.

His knot was still lodged inside of her as they both passed out from the intensity and speed of the mating.

Loki was woken a few hours later to an incredible sensation through his cock and into his veins. He opened his eyes to find Layla wriggling around, squeezing and tightening on his cock. Which was very much awake well before Loki. And his knot was still inside of her.

He growled as he nibbled on her shoulder over a mark that he had previously made. He reached up and squeezed at her breasts, his fingers tweaking and teasing her nipples as he moved his hips.

‘It seems we found a new pleasure spot for you… Let’s see if we can find that again.’ He snarled as he grabbed her thigh and pulled it back and up over his own thigh, to open her up more.

Layla let out a garbled whine as she felt him penetrate her deep, his cock stroking and hitting that spot inside of her again that they hadn’t found before. She couldn’t stop whining and trembling as he concentrated on that spot at her cervix. Loki wasn’t sure how he managed to get so deep into his little omega’s body this time, unlike before, but he certainly was not complaining. He loved the way she was so tight and warm around him. Not to mention wet.

Their juices had mixed together and as Layla kept gushing over his cock, more and more started to seep out and down between them.

‘I’m going to keep inside of you for the entire week. You are going to take all of my seed where it belongs, deep inside of you. You are mine and mine alone. And I will make sure I put pups in that tummy of yours. You’ll swell and everyone will know that you’ve been bred by me.’ Loki growled lowly in her ear.

His choice of words had Layla coming again and the thought of seeing Layla pregnant with his pups, pushed him over too.

They continued breeding for another few hours, never getting tired or spent. When they eventually pulled separate they both whined at the loss of contact. Layla blushed as she looked at the mess between them on the sheets, it was as if it had rained all night on the bed, there was that much.

They both went to clean up in the shower, but before they even got that far Loki pounced on his omega again on the bed.

After that round, he was locked inside of her again with his knot.

‘We need to shower.’ Layla whined and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

‘We can still shower.’ Loki winked at her.

He put his arms around her and held her tightly as he lifted her and stood up. Layla let out a whine as she was pistoned down onto his cock, pretty much the only thing holding her up and she could feel him against her cervix again. Loki was doing it on purpose as he smirked at her reaction and started walking to the bathroom. Each step he took caused his cock to stroke against her, making her cum again, their juices sliding out of them and down his thighs as he reached the bathroom to clean them both up.

  
**7 Days Later**

‘I am exhausted.’ Layla whined as she rolled over on the bed and looked at Loki.

‘Me too. That was certainly more intense than your previous heat.’ Loki chuckled and ran his finger down her cheek, making her smile.

‘How are you feeling today?’ He asked.

‘Better. I think it’s over.’

‘You did seem a bit more sedate yesterday… Let’s hope I’ve managed to put a pup inside of you.’ Loki purred as he stroked his hand over her tummy.

‘Well, there was plenty of sperm, that’s for sure.’ Layla giggled and put her small hand over the top of Loki’s much larger one.

‘I never actually knew I was capable of that much sperm.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah there was a lot. The amount of bed sheets we went through was a bit… Crazy.’ Layla laughed.

‘The poor maids were horrified when they came to collect the washing.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

‘No wonder. I said I would wash them once I was feeling better.’ Layla said as she nuzzled against Loki.

‘Shhh. Stop speaking now.’ Loki teased as he put his finger over her lips.

She slid his long digit into her mouth and started sucking on it while looking at Loki with an innocent look in her eyes.

Loki let out a growl as he leaned in to her, but she quickly pulled away and jumped out of bed. Loki looked after her, confused.

‘Layla. Get back here.’ He growled.

‘I need to wash.’ Layla giggled as she ran into the bathroom.

Loki let out another growl and quickly chased her into the bathroom. He grabbed her and bit down on her neck as he tickled her.

‘Do not walk away from me, girl.’ He chastised. ‘I need to breed you one more time this morning, for good luck.’ He said as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to the bed.


	52. Chapter 52

The rest of the day and the following day, Layla had made a cosy nest inside of their wardrobe. Right underneath Loki’s clothes. Loki had noticed that blankets and pillows were starting to disappear from the chambers. Including his clothes that had been worn, instead of finding them in the cleaning pile they ended up in her nest. She had dragged his cape in there too and snuggled up with it. Loki remembered that she had nested for a little while after her last heat, but he had a feeling there was something different this time as she had gathered  _much_  more of his things.

Even more so when he witnessed her snapping at an unsuspecting maid, who opened the wardrobe to hang up some clothes. The maid got a big surprise when Layla lashed out and tried to swipe at her while snarling.

Loki apologised profusely to the maid, but she understood and congratulated him. He told everyone to just stay clear for now, that he would keep their chambers tidy and clean. He told Rudolf and the family too, who also congratulated them and knew to stay out of the way.

Freya and Rudolf offered to keep Eva with them for a while. Which Loki accepted gratefully.   
  


Loki opened the wardrobe and crawled in next to his omega. She clung to him tightly and nuzzled against his chest. Loki sniffed around her and lay her down so he could sniff over her stomach and between her thighs.

‘What are you doing?’ Layla grumbled, a little annoyed as she just wanted cuddles.

Loki moved back up and cuddled her, as she wanted. He reached down and put his hand over her stomach.

‘Your scent is slightly different, my love… I think you have my pup inside of you.’ Loki grinned happily.

‘I think so too. I can feel him.’ Layla smiled.

‘Him? What makes you so sure?’ Loki asked with an eyebrow up.

‘I don’t know. I just have a feeling we have a baby boy growing inside of me.’ Layla said excitedly.

‘Either way, they are going to be perfect.’ Loki said as he leaned down and kissed her tummy.

  
Over the following few months, it was definite that Layla was pregnant. She was eating a lot more than normal and spent nights inside the wardrobe. Loki wasn’t entirely happy about that as it wasn’t comfortable for him being so tall and long limbed. So he managed to persuade her to nest on the bed instead.

He set up curtains all around the bed so it was more enclosed and he transferred all of their stuff there. She was more than happy with that and agreed it was a lot comfier, much to Loki’s relief. No more cramps for him each night.

‘We really need to get you checked out by the healers. To make sure that you and the baby are ok.’ Loki said as he trailed his fingers over her stomach. There was a very slight bulge showing.

‘We’re fine.’ Layla whined.

‘Layla. It’s not up for discussion. You need to get a scan and checked over, to be sure.’ Loki growled in warning.

‘Ok.’ She said quietly as she hid her face down in the blanket.

She knew better than to argue with Loki. His stern tone always had her obeying. She didn’t dare to disobey him. Though she knew he would never, ever, hurt her. It was his voice that just oozed dominance and control, so she did as he asked.

With a lot of reluctance, Loki took Layla to the healers the following day.

She was laid down on a comfortable table and a healer came in and stood beside her. Layla looked at the healer wearily and her lips curled in a slight snarl as the healer reached out to move her top.

‘Layla.’ Loki said in warning as he reached out and stroked her neck, to try and calm her.

Layla stopped the slight snarl and just looked at Loki. He nodded to the healer and she carried on. She put some gel onto Layla’s stomach and then did the scan. She was able to show them a picture of the baby and allowed them to listen to the heartbeat.

Layla started crying, she was so happy to hear their baby’s heartbeat.

‘Would you like to know the sex?’ The healer asked.

Layla nodded and so did Loki.

‘You have a very healthy, baby boy.’ The healer smiled and congratulated them both.

‘I told you.’ Layla said as she continued sobbing.

Loki even had a few tears of his own as he leaned down and kissed Layla’s forehead softly.

  
At 5 months, Layla was really showing. Every morning and night, Loki would speak to her tummy and give it plenty of kisses. Eva joined them back in their quarters too and was so excited to be having a baby brother.

Loki and Layla made sure they had a talk with her, so she knew that she was still loved as much as their new baby would be. That she was just as important and always would be. They didn’t want her to feel left out at all. Loki was going to make sure that even though she was adopted, she was not going to feel the odd one out. Ever. She would be loved just as much as their new baby boy would be.

Eva knew she would and she didn’t even feel a tiny bit of jealousy or hate towards the baby. She was so excited more than anything. She often spoke to her mum’s stomach too, telling her baby brother how she would teach him hunting and how to swim. It made Loki and Layla’s heart melt with how good she was already.

They knew she would be a wonderful big sister.

Loki was so proud of Layla and her baby bump. He was showing her off as much as possible, whilst he also grew more and more protective and possessive with her. Layla wanted to spend more and more time in her nest. Her moods were constantly up and down too.

Loki was about to climb into bed one day, but Layla snapped at him and pushed him out.

‘Layla. Let me in.’ He said firmly.

‘No. I want to be alone.’ She grumped at him.

‘Do not say no to me, little one.’ Loki warned as he went to go in again, but she tried pushing him again.

Loki grabbed her wrists and growled at her as he wrestled her down onto her back.

‘Do not push me, Layla. Tell me, what’s wrong.’ He growled.

‘Don’t touch me.’ She said as she struggled, but Loki didn’t let her go.

‘Not until you speak to me.’

Then to his surprise, she started to cry.

‘Layla… Speak to me.’ He loosened his hold on her wrists and held them with one hand as he wiped at her tears with his other.

‘I’m so big. How could you love me like this?’ She sobbed.

Loki’s face softened even more and he released her wrists. He pulled her up onto his lap and stroked her hair as he kissed her face all over, making her smile through her tears.

‘My darling. You have no idea. I love you no matter how large or small you are. Seeing you like this, your tummy so swollen. It turns me on, you know.’ He growled deep and the rumbling in his chest made her feel calmer as she heard it against her ear.

‘Really?’ She asked quietly as she looked up at him.

‘Oh yes. Knowing that my pup is inside of you, safe and warm, growing strong and healthy. That I did this to your body. I put that pup into you. And look at your breasts, they are so much fuller. Just waiting for our baby to be born so they can produce milk. I might even have to have a taste too.’ He teased as he gently stroked across her sensitive nipples, making her whine and push his hand away.

She was too sensitive and sore there. But she couldn’t deny the way his words made her feel.

‘That’s… Weird.’ She giggled.

‘Yes, but you like it too, don’t you?’ He grinned wickedly.

‘Maybe.’ She said shyly.

‘Now. Never push me out, ok?’

‘Ok. I’m sorry.’ Layla said as she clung to him.

‘That’s ok. I know your emotions are running high, love.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  


  
Loki walked into his chambers after a meeting with some of the council.

He found Layla grumping and huffing as she was stood at the side of the bed, tugging on the blankets in her nest.

‘What’s wrong, little one?’ Loki asked as he walked over to her and put an arm around her waist.

‘It’s not smelly enough.’ She whined.

They hadn’t been having sex for the last few days. She was due any day now and they didn’t want to risk harming the pup. Their sex had been very rough lately, as Loki was insatiable when they started because of her condition. He never thought he had a pregnancy kink until now. Seeing his mate in that state was a constant turn on.

Because of that, their scent wasn’t getting all over the sheets as much as before. 

‘I can fix that.’ Loki winked at her and he took off his clothes.

He was all sweaty because he had went for a run before the meeting. He jumped onto the bed and rolled all over it while growling. He rubbed his neck, wrists and especially his groin all over everything he possibly could.

Layla giggled at what he was doing and she reached down and grabbed his cape that he had dropped. She wrapped it around herself and joined Loki on the bed.

Loki was lucky that he had been able to wear his cape today. As she was always reluctant to let him have it in the mornings when he had to go out. They had a fight this morning over it, but Loki won by using his Alpha tone with her. It had been an important meeting so he had needed it.

‘Better?’ Loki asked as he pulled Layla into his arms.

‘Much better.’ Layla sighed in contentment as she rested her hand on her very swollen stomach.

Loki put his hand over hers and smiled.

‘Any day now.’ Loki said excitedly.

  
The following day, they had a baby shower. Layla had taken a lot of persuading to go through into the living room of the quarters. That was as far as she would go.

Loki sat right next to her, and even though Layla was relatively comfortable with the family, Loki was very protective.

It was his natural reactions to snarl a little when one of the others, Alphas especially, came near her just handing her gifts.

But they all understood. Freya and Rudolf had been in the exact same position before.

He was fuming when Rafal gave his sister a hug. He pushed him back and snarled.

‘He’s my brother.’ Layla said to Loki as she gave him a look.

‘Hmm.’ He growled and glared at Rafal, who backed off with a grin and Naala gave him a slap on his arm for being an idiot.

As soon as Loki and Layla got back into their chambers, Layla was about to go straight to their nest. But Loki grabbed her and kissed her hard. He rubbed his body all over her and kissed, sucked and licked every part of her body once he got her onto the bed.

‘His scent was all over you.’ He growled angrily.

‘He’s only my brother.’ Layla giggled.

She loved it when he got protective and possessive over her.

‘I don’t care. You’re  _mine_.’ He snarled.  
  


  
Their pup was late. It was 5 days after the due date and Layla was getting even more irritable than ever. One minute she was cranky with Loki and the next, she was clinging to him like a monkey.

‘What if there’s something wrong?’ Layla whined.

‘It’s not abnormal for pups being late. I’m sure all is fine. But we can get a healer to come and check you over if you want?’ Loki suggested.

‘Ok.’ Layla agreed reluctantly, just because she wanted to be sure.

So the following day Loki had a healer come to visit. He couldn’t stop snarling as the healer entered the room, but he knew it was for the best. He was very twitchy and on edge when the healer went over to the bed. He had pulled back a curtain so it was easier for his omega to be examined.

Layla was snarling as well, but the healer knew to just carry on, as she had been the same one that checked Layla out in the beginning. So she knew this was a case of the bark is worse than the bite.

Even though the strongest Alpha in the entire realm was stood over her, snarling and watching her every move, ready to attack in an instant if need be.

‘Everything is fine. You are just such a great mother that he doesn’t want to leave his safety net. That’s like his nest.’ The healer smiled and assured them that all was fine.

‘Send someone to come get me when she starts having contractions. I am presuming you want the birth to be done here?’ The healer asked Loki as she stepped outside, so she wasn’t being snarled at any more.

‘Yes. Please. I am sorry for our reactions… I can’t help it.’ Loki said sheepishly as he calmed down and rubbed the back of his head.

‘That’s ok. I understand. You are both going to be amazing parents, again.’ She smiled. ‘You’ve done amazing with Eva. Everyone loves her, she is a credit to you. And so will your new one. I do ask that when it is time, you stay up by Layla and hold her hand. As she will be in a lot of pain and it’s not unheard of for Alpha’s to attack the healers when helping the omega to give birth. It is a natural reaction as they lose control and think that it’s the healer harming their mate.’ The healer said.

‘I understand that. I will do my best and I will get Freya and Rudolf to join us, to make sure I don’t do anything stupid.’ Loki nodded.

‘Good idea. See you very soon, I hope.’ The healer smiled.

‘Thank you.’


	53. Chapter 53

The day had finally arrived. 

Well, night…

Loki was woken up to Layla screaming the place down. Her waters had broken and she was having contractions, which were clearly very painful as she grabbed Loki’s hand and nearly crushed his bones.

He called for the healer straight away and she was there within minutes. 

They got Layla comfortable just as Rudolf and Freya arrived too. Rafal, Naala, Safir and Armund were waiting outside in the quarters with Eva, who was very antsy as she heard her mum screaming the chambers down. But Safir and Naala assured her that she was ok.

The time from the start of her contractions and to the end when she was finally pushing, was near two hours. Loki was growling and snarling a lot at the healer as she was between Layla’s legs telling her to push. 

Rudolf had to keep warning Loki, reminding him of the situation. 

He held onto Layla’s hands tightly and tried to distract himself by kissing her head repeatedly and concentrating on her comforting smell. But the cries of her pain was heart wrenching for him and he wished he could have stopped the pain and taken it for her. It hurt his heart to see and hear her in such agony.

But finally, eventually, it was over.

The sound of a young baby pup crying and wailing was like music to everyone’s ears. 

Loki was so proud of Layla for doing it. He was over the moon as Layla was handed their baby boy from the healer. 

Loki thanked her and he was going to make sure that she got a big pay rise. She did fantastic putting up with him and his anger. Not only that, but taking such good care of Layla and the baby for the duration of the pregnancy too.

‘He has your eyes.’ Loki cooed as he stroked his baby boy’s cheek.

‘He’s going to have your body size. It felt like a boulder coming out of my vagina.’ Layla sighed in relief that it was all over. 

Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead as he climbed onto the bed next to her.

The family all came in and got to say hello to the new baby boy. Eva jumped up onto the bed next to them and nuzzled at her little brother gently.

_What’s his name?_ She asked.

‘Of course, you’ve not mentioned a name yet?’ Freya asked.

Layla and Loki looked at one another and nodded.

‘We are going to call him, Dennis.’ Loki said proudly.

Everyone teared up from hearing that. It was a perfect tribute to their fallen family member. They knew he and Joan would be ecstatic. 

They all left the family to it. 

Loki, Layla, Eva and Dennis all cuddled up on bed together. Layla and Loki’s hearts felt like they were going to burst with happiness. 

‘I love all of you, so so much.’ Loki purred happily as he gave them all a kiss on their heads.

‘Me too.’ Layla said as she snuggled up with them all.

_And me!_ Eva said happily as she wagged her tail. 


	54. Chapter 54

**2 Years Later**

Loki, Layla, Eva, Dennis, Rafal, Rudolf, Naala and Freya were all out in the gardens one morning.

Dennis was chasing a butterfly around the garden. The rest had all been talking away. Dennis had the same eyes as his mother and the same hair as his father. He was adorable and everyone adored him already.

Eva was now a fully grown wolf size. She was the same size as Layla because of her being a hybrid. Her fur had grown in more and she was  _stunning_. Her red colour was brighter than anyone had ever seen before, it was no wonder she was of royal blood.

They had a few hybrids come to ask for permission to live in peace on Wolfheim. Loki and Layla had been a little unsure to start with, but then they accepted. Word had soon got out and now they had around 50 of them living in harmony with them all on the realm.

Safir was 6 months pregnant and she and Armund were so excited. Layla felt a little sorry for them as she knew exactly what they were going through. They stayed locked in their chambers for the duration, naturally.

Thor came to visit with Frigga plenty. They doted on Dennis.

Loki had even agreed to let Odin return to Asgard. But he lived the rest of his days out in his own chambers, on arrest there. Which Loki was happy enough with. He had been the bigger man, or wolf, and decided to let bygones be bygones.

Eva had discovered that she could communicate with Dennis at a very young age. He had only been 5 months old when she was able to understand his thoughts a little. They weren’t sure why that was, but Eva had been very cocky about it all.

Layla continued with her art work, still poking her tongue out in the adorable way that had Loki’s heart melt each time he saw her. She was still uneasy about doing Queen duties, so left most of that sort of things to Loki, who flourished at being a ruler more and more every day.

They were just enjoying the sun on their backs, in their wolf form, when suddenly there was a weird growling sound that came from Dennis.

Everyone turned their attention to him and were surprised when he suddenly turned into a tiny wolf cub.

Layla, Loki and Eva rushed over to him as he stumbled around on his four legs, confused.

 _Oh my. Look at his colours!_ Eva said excitedly as she jumped around.

He was mainly all black, like Loki. But he had some splashes of white on his paws and a little white star on his chest. A mixture of his mother and father. They all couldn’t believe it. There was not another wolf like him, ever.

 _Another chosen one!_ Naala said in awe as she looked at young Dennis.

 _What’s happened, daddy?_ Dennis asked as he looked up at his parents.

 _You have just had your first transformation, my son._ Loki said proudly.

  
So that night, they had a huge celebration. Dennis was delighted to be the centre of attention. Everyone oo’ed and ahh’ed at him when he turned into his wolf form to show everyone.

Then they all celebrated late into the night and all got very  _merry._

  
**3 Years Later**

Eva was teaching Dennis how to hunt again as she had taken him out into the forest. Loki and Layla had told them many times to be careful, but they knew Eva was old enough now and strong enough to protect them both.   
  


It was hard letting them go more, but they knew they had to as they were growing up. Eva was even starting to attract attention from Alpha hybrids. Loki was very grumbly when she brought home her new mate, even making fun of his name.

‘Pfft. What kind of name is Basil? Sounds like a wussy name.’ He had growled.

But he seemed nice enough, was very polite and proved himself strong and worthy in battle. So Loki eventually gave him the ok and he actually grew very fond of the hybrid that had stolen his daughter’s heart.

But the warning was still there, that if he ever hurt her in any way shape or form, Loki would hunt him down and slash his throat.    
  


Dennis had become close friends with Safir and Armund’s baby girl, Sonja. Everyone knew it was young love and they would be surprised if they didn’t become mates when they were old enough. It was inevitable, they all knew.   
  


 _Dennis, you need to concentrate or you’ll never be able to catch a deer!_ Eva chastised her younger brother.

 _Sorry… I just thought I heard something in the bushes over there._ Dennis said nervously.

He sniffed the air and so did Eva. There was definitely a smell. It was one that Dennis did not recognise though.

He felt his hackles go up naturally as the bushes rustled and suddenly a strange red wolf emerged from between them that he didn’t recognise.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Waahhhhh :'-( I'm going to so miss writing about Layla and Loki. It's a short but sweet (hopefully) chapter.

Dennis snarled and barked aggressively towards the red wolf.

But the red wolf only approached them calmly, not phased at all.

Dennis looked round to Eva for backup, who was just stood in shock. Then it was like a switch had been turned.

 _JOAN!_ Eva cried out excitedly as she bolted towards her.

 _Eva! My my, you’ve grown. Look at you!_ Joan laughed as the two nuzzled each other and hugged.

 _I know! I’m the same size as mum now. Oooh, oooh, this is my little brother… Mum and Dad named him Dennis._ Eva said fondly as she looked at Dennis then back to Joan.

Joan felt her heart melt. She would have teared up if she hadn’t been in her wolf form.

 _Lovely to meet you, Dennis. You’re a handsome young wolf._ Joan said happily as she bowed politely to the young cub.

 _You’re THE Auntie Joan? I’ve heard so much about you and Uncle Dennis. I’m so honoured to be named after him._ Dennis said excitedly and politely as he hugged her, which surprised Joan but warmed her heart as she hugged the polite young cub back.

_I’m honoured that you love the name._

  
Loki and Layla could not believe it when Joan walked into the palace. Joan was nearly knocked over as the two attacked her with hugs.

‘I can’t believe you’re here!!! You didn’t tell us you were coming. I need to tell the maids to put clean sheets on your bed. Oh my. You look great!’ Layla rambled excitedly as she jumped up and down on the spot.

‘It is wonderful to see you, Joan. We’ve missed you so much. How are you doing?’ Loki said happily as he released her from a crushing hug.

‘I’m doing great. I heard about little Dennis. I wanted to visit sooner but travels took longer than I thought. But I decided it was time to come home. If that’s ok?’ Joan asked.

‘OF COURSE IT IS!’ Loki and Layla both said at the same time, making Joan laugh.

‘Welcome home.’ Rudolf said as he came out to see what was going on.

‘Hey, Rudolf!’ Joan hugged the older Alpha.

She was oddly glad to be back in amongst familiar smells.

They had a big celebration that night for her return. She got to meet the new additions to the family. She nearly cried when she was told from them all that they had heard stories about her and Dennis. That his memory still lived on and would forever.

Loki led Layla out onto the balcony, away from the party. They both looked up at the night sky and saw Dennis’ star shining as bright as ever tonight. Looking at each other, they turned into their wolf forms and howled up at him.

Whether it was in both of their imagination or not, they were both sure they heard a faint howl back at them from up above.   
  


The King and Queen walked back inside to look over the crowd of people as they turned back into their normal forms.

‘We are all complete again.’ Layla said happily as she leaned into Loki.

‘We sure are.’ Loki smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before looking out over their family again.

Dennis was playing with Sonja with some spoons that Loki had dancing around the floor. Eva was in the corner, hugging up to her mate, Basil. Rudolf and Freya were dancing together on the dance floor, Rudolf was twisting Freya around and she was laughing. Rafal and Naala had disappeared to go back to their chambers, Rafal said he was sure she was due her heat soon as she had started to act strange. Loki had a feeling there would be more pitter patter of pup paws soon. Joan, Safir and Armund were talking to Thor and Frigga by the buffet table. Joan was telling them all about her travels on Midgard.

 _Yes. Everything was perfect._ Loki thought as he tightened his arm around his Queen.


End file.
